Obduro
by Madelight
Summary: Il convoitait presque leur mépris car chère, très chère, se paierait leur mésestime. Dans le sang, les cris, les larmes et la mort. D'elle, particulièrement d'elle, il n'allait faire qu'une, seule, putain, de, bouchée. [Réécriture complète de Thriving Bones. Récit noir - Disclaimer et avertissements en 1er chapitre]
1. Disclaimer

**Bonjour, **

J'en ai marre d'attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire cette histoire pour la poster.

Il y a quelques années, je me suis dit que je ne posterais plus rien tant que ce ne serait pas fini, mais j'en ai ras le pompon. J'écris aussi pour être lue, et pas pour garder des kilomètres de pages sur mon ordinateur dans l'ignorance générale.

Ceci est une réécriture de l'histoire Thriving Bones : une de mes premières fanfictions.

J'ai décidé de laisser la première sur mon compte car elle est absolument mauvaise et un parfait témoignage d'à quel point quelqu'un peut changer à la fois en termes d'écriture – entendez par là progresser (j'espère) – et en termes de valeurs et de perception du monde.

Quand bien même cette histoire reste résolument affreuse, je pense qu'un grand changement et une bonne dose de maturité a été acquise durant les dernières années (particulièrement les cinq dernières).

Je profite également de cette introduction pour vous présenter, si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà, une personne qui s'appelle sur ce site Louvrine (vous la trouverez facilement dans la rubrique auteurs ou dans mes auteurs favoris). Elle est une autrice de talent et une relectrice à l'œil aiguisé.

Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas cette histoire : d'une part car je ne me sentirais pas en mesure de la publier maintenant, mais aussi car si j'osais, elle ne serait pas la même, à la fois dans le scénario mais aussi à la lecture. Elle serait bourrée de fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, de syntaxe, de ponctuation et d'inattention de mauvaises tournures et d'idées médiocres.

Louvrine est donc à part égale à remercier dans la création de cette fanfiction. Si vous rédigez des reviews, sachez que vous les rédigez à deux personnes.

* * *

**Ci-dessous, des avertissements destinés à ceux qui veulent surveiller leurs thèmes de lecture, merci d'avance de continuer à scroller les lire attentivement.** **Ne vous engagez pas dans l'histoire sans être avertis, je ne veux traumatiser personne.**

* * *

**ATTENTION : **

**Prenez conscience que ce que vous allez lire n'est pas « normal » (même si le monde réel est pourri lui aussi), pour la bonne et simple raison que cette histoire contient des comportements sans la moindre éthique, mais également illégaux : des délits et crimes punis par les droits de l'homme.**

**Merci de ne pas me reprocher de normaliser ou de romantiser les relations toxiques, car vous êtes prévenus et lisez cette histoire en âme et conscience.**

**Thèmes sensibles abordés : **

Promiscuité et sexe graphique consentis

Relation de domination/soumission

Harcèlement moral et verbal / persécution (insultes, humiliations privées et publiques)

Prise répétitive de drogue et addiction

Racisme et sexisme ordinaire, et assumé socialement

Relation toxique et abusive (obsession, possessivité, gaslighting, manipulation)

Promiscuité et mentions sexuelles graphiques non-consenties (voyeurisme, harcèlement sexuel, agression sexuelle, viol)

Torture graphique et gore, dont mentions de plusieurs viols

Mort / meurtre / assassinat…


	2. Prologue

**Obduro**

* * *

Cette histoire commence à la fin du 5ème roman : l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

I step out of my skin, you wouldn't know me now.  
Couldn't you go away, shouldn't I?  
Leave me the hard part, it's all I want, I need.

I won't be your soft one,  
I won't be encircled.  
You might become something I need.  
And you must know, must know.

Get closer.  
Should I go away with the dust of your heart in my mouth?  
Don't show me your weakness,  
I can't rely on you to know my soul.

Don't show me your weakness,  
I might become something you need.  
Something you need, something you need,

**To destroy.**

_Need to destroy _– T.H.C

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_**Mercredi 19 Juin 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

— AU NOM DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE ET DE LA BRIGADE DE POLICE MAGIQUE, OUVREZ !

Un elfe de maison maigrelet et tremblotant ouvrit la porte quand Narcissa Malefoy hocha solennellement la tête à son attention.

— Lady Malefoy, s'écria un Auror d'une voix bourrue. Je suis Anthony Graham, Auror 1ère classe, et je me présente à vous muni d'un ordre de perquisition du Ministère de la Magie. Votre époux, Sir Malefoy Senior, a été capturé ce matin et est actuellement interrogé pour des crimes relatifs au groupuscule des Mangemorts, sur les lieux mêmes du Ministère de la magie.

Le cœur de Narcissa battait la chamade.

Cela avait mal tourné et elle n'était guère étonnée. Elle en avait été si sûre. La veille, elle en avait eu le _pressentiment_. Une sensation de trouble plein de frissons désagréables et d'enserrements de sa poitrine.

— Entrez, concéda-t-elle froidement, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres des Aurors, ces derniers ayant son mari en détention.

Le simulacre d'hautaineté qu'elle présenta à la brigade d'Aurors se craquela quelque peu lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent énergiquement dans la demeure, la dépassant sans même la regarder.

La journée passa aussi lentement et douloureusement qu'il était possible et Narcissa se sentit bien des fois proche de la crise de nerfs à l'idée qu'ils trouvent quelque chose.

Mais rien.

Le soir venu, ils partirent en la saluant sèchement et elle s'effondra une fois la porte refermée. Lucius en prison ; une perquisition. La situation tournait à la catastrophe.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être furieux. Furieux contre tous les Mangemorts présents au Ministère : contre Lucius, contre Bella. Les à-coups de sang dans son corps étaient si précipités et erratiques qu'elle se sentait presque défaillir. Ils allaient payer _très cher_ cette erreur.

C'est plus tard, quand son fils fut rentré de l'école pour l'été, qu'elle en eut la confirmation, lorsque Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vinrent, le dernier vendredi soir de juin, rendre visite au Manoir Malefoy.

Ainsi se profila la chute.

* * *

**Dimanche 30 juin 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**

Quand il souleva le couvercle de la boîte de bois sculptée, il y trouva une grande quantité de fioles rangées à la verticale, toutes parfaitement alignées, chacune dans une petite case destinée à lui faire écrin. Il en saisit une avec la prudence de la découverte – celle que l'on perdait à la force de l'habitude, au profit de gestes plus routiniers et moins cérémonieux.

Longiligne et fine à son goulot, rondement recourbée à la base, la fiole au fond plat laissa tourbillonner un liquide à la texture très fluide, semblable à un alcool ou un solvant volatil. La potion, de couleur améthyste aux moires d'émeraude, évoquait le pétrole que l'on glissait dans les lampes pour les garder allumées, la viscosité en moins.

**_Obduro._**

Il avait dans ce coffre l'équivalent d'une fortune. Une vingtaine de milliers de Gallions – au bas mot – et cette somme rien que sur le marché noir. Non pas qu'il ait facilement pu trouver une seule de ces fioles sur les étalages des potionnistes du Chemin de Traverse.

L'usage de la potion était extrêmement contrôlé et nécessitait une justification médicale de première importance. Et pour cause, ce dernier était assimilé à trop de crimes pour voir un jour les ingrédients de la potion ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les manuels scolaires ou classiques de fabrication de potions. Ses diverses appellations et sa définition, par contre, y figuraient comme pour avertir ou faire peur aux écoliers et jeunes potionnistes en devenir.

**_Obduro, _**

_« le philtre de l'âme froide »,  
__« l'eau du criminel »,  
__« la drogue gingeoline »,  
__« le vitriol de glace »._

Autres noms pour s'en terrifier sans y avoir goûté, comme l'on s'horrifiait des monstres vivant dans les abysses, dans la douce chaleur de son foyer enfoncé dans les terres.

Drago devait admettre qu'il était malgré tout lui-même impressionné. Par la potion, d'une chose, mais aussi par sa quantité. Rogue n'avait pas chômé.

— Cette potion est certes analgésique, mais avant tout _très_ psychoactive. Une fiole devrait suffire pour plusieurs jours, voire une semaine. Je vous ai joint une prescription.

Le jeune-homme quitta la boîte du regard pour rencontrer les yeux de suie de son professeur. Il attrapa le parchemin épais qu'il lui tendait.

_Une fiole par semaine maximum.  
__Chaque fiole contient l'équivalent de 3 doses et demie.  
__Répartir une dose par prise tous les deux jours le matin, comme suit : lundi, mercredi, vendredi.  
__La demi-dose restante est dédiée au samedi ou au dimanche, en cas d'exercice magique poussé._

Drago redressa le visage et acquiesça sourdement, non sans une pointe de malice dans les yeux, comme un enfant avide à qui l'on offrirait une boîte de confiseries.

— Je saurais m'en accommoder.

— Je n'en doute pas, concéda Rogue sur un ton ironique. C'est justement de votre accommodation dont je me préoccupe.

Drago haussa un sourcil en signe de circonspection.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— L'accoutumance à cette potion est, pour ainsi dire, _extrême_. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de la prendre à la légère. Il vous faudra les rationner intelligemment et suivre à la lettre les consignes, Drago, et non les avaler les unes à la suite des autres.

Le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête dans une gigue insolente, l'air goguenard.

— Nul besoin de vous en inquiéter, Rogue. Je ne tiens pas à devenir toxicomane.

— _Monsieur _ou_ Professeur_, corrigea Rogue sèchement. Surveillez votre langage.

— D'accord, concéda Drago. Nul besoin de _flipper_, Monsieur le Professeur.

Le maître des potions inspira longuement, détournant le regard pour garder patience, mais ses narines dilatées révélaient sans peine à Drago qu'il était très agacé par son comportement.

Il sortit une trousse en taffetas noir de l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier et la déroula sur la table, révélant ainsi son nécessaire de potion de voyage contenant de multiples ustensiles, allant de scalpels à des pinces en passant par d'autres formes d'extracteurs ovales ou dentelés. Il l'en départit d'une cuillère parfaitement ronde et creuse qui brillait – contrairement aux autres outils – comme si elle venait tout juste d'être fondue.

— Voici la cuillère de dose. Servez-vous en pour mesurer votre prise.

Drago tendit le bras par-dessus la table et Rogue la lâcha dans sa paume. Elle était lourde et froide.

— C'est une cuillère en or blanc. Le seul métal pouvant servir de doseur sans altérer la potion. Ne vous servez _jamais_ d'autre chose pour la doser.

Le jeune Serpentard approuva d'un signe de tête raide et plaça la cuillère dans l'un des compartiments vides encastrés dans le couvercle du coffre.

— Si la potion est interdite, comment allons-nous procéder pour en faire entrer des fioles à Poudlard ? S'enquit-il.

— Je me chargerai de la contrebande. Ne vous occupez pas de ça, balaya Rogue avec une certaine acidité. Votre objectif, à vous, est de ne pas en abuser. Et croyez-moi, il se suffit à lui-seul.

— Vous en avez déjà pris ? L'interrogea soudain Drago d'une avide curiosité.

Le maître des potions hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

— Oui.

— Et alors ? Persévéra Drago, attendant plus de réaction.

— La potion n'est pas douloureuse, au contraire. Elle conforte son buveur dans une sensation de toute puissance lucide, de contrôle de soi, de concentration et grande logique. Elle permet de se dépasser et de faire fi… de ses scrupules. Mais son sevrage, lui, est difficile quand les doses sont respectées, et d'une rarissime difficulté si abus il y a eu.

Rogue marqua une nouvelle pause, comme incertain de pouvoir révéler ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Pourtant, il finit par s'y résoudre et inspira pour parler.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Drago.

Rogue le transperça de ses yeux au noir plein de secrets et, au ton de sa voix, Drago sut qu'il était essentiel qu'il lui accorde toute son attention.

— Cette potion n'est _pas_ une preuve de générosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais un cadeau empoisonné duquel vous vous devez de rester le plus frugal possible. Il en va de tester votre volonté également. Votre capacité à vous maîtriser et à respecter la mission qui vous été confiée, tout en vous cantonnant à la prise régulière et contrôlée d'une potion qui peut, certes, vous y aider, mais tout aussi bien vous réduire à néant.

Quelque peu décontenancé, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Drago déglutit difficilement. Ses mains étaient moites. Encore une fois, il se demanda s'il faisait le bon choix. Et, encore une fois, une pulsion de haine l'envahit quand il songea à Harry Potter et à l'affront, l'opprobre qu'il avait jeté sur sa famille, particulièrement sur son père.

Mais une telle vindicte suffisait-elle à justifier les crimes dont il s'apprêtait à se rendre coupable ?

D'aucuns ne l'auraient pas cru. Pour autant, _il n'avait pas le choix_. Et c'est en cela que la potion lui était indispensable. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'avoir des doutes lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard. Il lui fallait se préparer, s'endurcir, devenir implacable.

Le chemin allait être long, fastidieux, tortueux et même, il osait l'envisager, douloureux.

— D'accord. J'ai compris, finit-il par dire. Je serai prudent.

— Bien. Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, dit simplement Rogue sur un ton placide d'un mentor.

Rogue referma le couvercle du coffre et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître plusieurs piles de livres sur et sous le bureau, ainsi qu'un mannequin que Drago reconnut comme un modèle d'entraînement à réparation immédiate.

— Là-dedans, désigna Rogue d'un geste pointu vers les grimoires. Vous trouverez de quoi vous former durant l'été. Si vous avez besoin de clarification à n'importe quel sujet, vous pouvez me contacter.

Le professeur sortit quelque chose d'une poche intérieure et plaça une fine chaîne aux mailles circulaires sur le haut du coffre à potions. Au bout de cette dernière se trouvait un pendentif. Un croissant de lune en forme de lunule dont les bords acérés s'inséraient et se nouaient dans un triquétra écrasé.

_Tape-à-l'œil, la quincaille. _

— Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je porte ça ? C'est hideux.

Rogue ignora complètement sa remarque et sa grimace immature.

— Pour cet été, elle est enchantée pour notre communication. Serrez la lunule entre votre pouce et votre index et je viendrai. Elle ne répondra qu'à vous. Pour les demandes moins urgentes, nous utiliserons la cheminée ou les hiboux. Surtout, restez évasif et scolaire dans vos missives.

Drago fit la moue et saisit entre ses doigts la chaîne, comme encore plus dégoûté par l'apparence du bijou maintenant qu'il observait la pièce de plus près.

— Pas besoin de la porter alors, juste de l'avoir dans la poche.

— Ce sigil, paré sans interruption, améliore peu à peu l'acuité magique de son porteur, mais faites bien comme vous voulez, balaya le professeur d'une voix laconique.

Rogue sortit un cordon en vieux cuir de sous le col de sa robe et montra à Malefoy qu'il avait un pendentif presque identique.

— De grands sorciers, comme Merlin par exemple, l'ont arboré fièrement avant vous. À vous de décider si vous souhaitez vous priver d'une force de plus ou tirer parti de leurs enseignements.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de condescendance, le Serpentard passa la longue chaîne au-dessus de sa tête et la dissimula sous ses vêtements. Il n'allait pas cracher sur une facilité supplémentaire alors même que s'annonçaient deux mois d'exercices ardus et d'épreuves sans pitié.

— Bien. Je prends désormais congé. En vous souhaitant à vous et votre mère une plaisante soirée, au revoir.

Rogue disparut dans un tourbillon de cape. Drago grimaça, s'agrippant le bras. La marque lui faisait encore mal, bien qu'il ait appliqué un onguent dessus. La sensation du tatouage était vraiment étrange et pour le moins désagréable.

Drago détourna le regard vers tous les grimoires posés partout autour et sur son bureau et lâcha un lourd soupir. Il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait lire et retenir le contenu de tous ces livres en seulement _deux mois_. Pourtant, il le devrait.

Un visage vint grappiner le devant de son esprit, le tirant vers le fond de ce dernier dans lequel dansaient dans l'obscurité de plus noires ombres d'interdits : des regards furtifs et des rires surpris par hasard au détour de couloirs de pierre. Et l'écho d'une insulte, résonnant dans un cloître.

_Si_, il connaissait quelqu'un qui lisait aussi vite.

Et c'était justement en partie à cause de cette personne que lui-même devrait s'y atteler et, plus encore, la dépasser. Et, s'il faisait taire – avec grande difficulté – son orgueil et sa vanité, il avait des années de retard à rattraper.

* * *

**Juillet 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**

_Trente-six, trente-sept, trente-huit, trente-neuf, quarante._

Drago se redressa, les bras et épaules enflammés. Attrapant la barre de fer forgé de son baldaquin, il s'y hissa, glissa le creux de son genou droit par-dessus et fit de même avec le gauche.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_, recommença-t-il lentement à compter en exécutant difficilement des tractions abdominales à l'envers.

S'il n'appréciait pas les migraines qu'engendraient les heures de lecture, il n'aimait pas davantage les horribles courbatures et crampes qui suivaient ces exercices de torture. La routine, pourtant, était stricte et il s'y astreignait avec la rigueur d'un novice dans un monastère. Le point positif était qu'il pouvait au moins mettre sa colère et sa frustration dans la fougue de ses mouvements et, bien souvent, se sentait libéré une fois les efforts finis. Généralement, il s'étirait ensuite, répétant des listes de sortilèges et maléfices dans sa tête et les mouvements de baguette associés.

Sur les trente-huit énormes grimoires confiés par Rogue, Drago n'en avait lu que quatre en entier et était à peu près sûr de se souvenir de la moitié d'entre eux, ce qui était très – _très _– loin de ses objectifs, sachant que le mois de juillet avait commencé il y avait de ça quelques jours.

_Vingt, vingt-et-un, vingt-deux…_

Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? L'anxiété, comme une horrible boule, vint ronger son ventre et, aussitôt, Drago ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur le coffre sculpté dépassant sous son lit.

L'_Obduro_ aidait, sans aucun doute, d'autant plus le jour de la prise, mais ne faisait pas suffisamment longtemps effet pour occulter l'angoisse titillante en lendemain d'absorption alors même que la prochaine dose devrait attendre le jour suivant.

Les lendemains de prises étaient alors de plus en plus difficiles, car, frustré par son incapacité à se concentrer, l'obsession de la potion commençait à tourner dans son crâne. Et s'il en reprenait un peu ? Un tout petit peu ?

Serrant les dents, refermant les paupières, Drago actionna son bassin avec plus de vigueur, en colère contre lui-même et tourmenté par ses faiblesses.

Il manquait de rapidité à l'apprentissage, manquait de dextérité magique, manquait de force physique, manquait de concentration, manquait de rigueur, manquait de rigueur, manquait de _rigueur._

Plus véhément, il s'échina à dépasser le nombre de tractions qu'il s'était originellement fixé, émulé par sa détestation de lui-même, pointant sans surprise dans son crâne puisqu'il était cinq heures de l'après-midi passées.

Si seulement il avait pu se dédoubler. Malgré son actuelle plongée dans des livres touchant aux branches de magie grise et même noire, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une formule lui permettant un tel exploit. Bien sûr, s'il avait détenu en sa possession un Retourneur de Temps, la situation aurait été bien différente. En doublant, voire triplant ses heures, il aurait eu un rendement bien meilleur, se plaisait-il à fantasmer. Mais si la famille Malefoy détenait ou avait détenu un tel objet, il n'en avait pas connaissance. Le coffre Malefoy de Gringotts regorgeait d'artefacts en tout genre, mais aucun ne pouvait véritablement l'aider dans son entraînement. Par ailleurs, les Retourneurs de Temps avaient, selon la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tous été détruits dans la bataille de juin du Département des Mystères.

Son fil de pensées l'amena à jeter un coup d'œil à sa table de nuit sur laquelle était retournée l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Cet ouvrage ridicule était pour ainsi dire son livre de chevet depuis que la mission lui avait été confiée. Il se devait d'en connaître le plus possible sur la bâtisse afin d'en trouver des faiblesses, bien qu'il doutât considérablement de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile dans un bouquin d'une telle platitude. Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'il réfléchissait. Dans la partie sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, il avait lu que Rowena Serdaigle avait jadis conçu une couronne qui démultipliait l'intelligence et la sagesse de celui qui s'en coiffait. S'il avait eu en sa possession un tel objet, sa tâche serait probablement bien plus aisée.

Perdu dans ses songes, il réalisa qu'il continuait ses tractions sans les compter et, les abdominaux douloureux, cessa l'exercice.

Son comportement, ses enfantillages le fatiguaient, le montaient contre lui-même. Il cherchait partout des portes de sortie, des échappatoires, refusant capricieusement de faire ce qu'il devait faire et préférant se perdre dans des rêveries où tout devenait simple et facile. Son père l'avait souvent rudoyé sur son manque de travail, son orgueilleuse paresse incompatible avec son ambition, et Drago savait que la critique était méritée.

Serrant les dents de plus belle, il réalisa qu'il avait mal à la mâchoire à force de la soumettre à sa rage intérieure.

De toute façon, l'heure tournait et il lui fallait maintenant pratiquer sa méditation magique, voilà qui le détendrait. Torse nu, il attrapa sa baguette posée sur son lit, s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de retrouver son souffle afin de se concentrer.

Au bout de longues minutes de calme, son flux de magie finit par se stabiliser au même rythme que son cœur et emplir peu à peu son corps. Il savait que sa magie était toujours là, en lui, mais tout comme il prenait pour acquise sa respiration, Drago n'y avait avant ce mois-ci jamais véritablement prêté attention. Désormais, il savait sentir la présence de cette force dans chacun de ses membres et même l'y déplacer. À l'avant-dernière séance, il avait réussi à la mobiliser d'une manière assez spectaculaire dans sa main droite. Désirant s'entraîner à l'ambidextrie magique, il s'essayerait cette séance-ci à répéter la réussite dans sa paume gauche.

Un bourdonnement léger semblait frémir sous sa peau à présent et ses veines paraissaient plus pleines lorsqu'il se focalisait dessus.

Ceci était de loin son exercice favori. Il lui semblait qu'il était… _fait_ pour ça ? C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il l'avait placé en fin de journée, car, après de nombreuses autres tâches bien plus rédhibitoires, il s'agissait presque d'une récompense. De fait, après de rudes gymnastiques et pires formes de musculation et avant de replonger dans ses lectures cryptiques, il s'offrait le plaisir de s'adonner pleinement à l'exercice calme du maniement du flux magique. Ses progrès étaient très satisfaisants, estimait-il, et il déplorait de ne pas s'être ainsi entraîné des années auparavant.

La main fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique, Drago parvenait à sentir le flux circuler, se diffuser et le remplir jusqu'à vrombir lorsqu'il était vraiment concentré sur son diaphragme et ses inspirations et expirations. Quand il redirigeait la force, il pouvait lui donner des formes simples dans son esprit, y retrouvant la logique des mouvements de baguette qu'il actionnait ensuite de sa main.

Pour l'instant, cette technique de maniement avait aiguisé ses compétences au point d'être en mesure d'informuler des sorts linéaires, circulaires et angulaires, de niveau basique à moyen. Ce nouveau talent, il peinait d'ailleurs à y croire, lui permettait l'exécution de sortilèges et de maléfices bien plus aisément, certes, mais également _simultanément_.

En effet, si tant est que lesdits tours de magie restaient simples, il pouvait non verbalement déplacer un objet, le mouvoir et le métamorphoser dans un seul et même mouvement de baguette, utilisant son flux comme vecteur de toutes ses intentions.

Ironiquement, ces connaissances auraient pu lui valoir un _Optimal_ à ses B.U.S.E en Sortilèges, mais il savait qu'il n'avait mérité qu'un _Effort Exceptionnel_ pour avoir commis une erreur durant l'examen.

_Tout ça à cause de Potter._

Lors de sa séance d'entraînement de la veille, il avait fait rouler une sphère de sélénite à une vitesse impressionnante juste au-dessus de sa tête, comme par envie du challenge de ne pas la laisser l'assommer. Il l'avait ensuite changée en étole en soie noire, puis en baquet de fonte, avant de la faire revenir à sa forme d'origine, la reposant doucement sur son écrin de velours.

Ce succès lui picotait agréablement la nuque et il se sentait excité à l'idée de réaliser de nouveaux exploits de la même trempe.

Pour cette séance, cependant, il s'attellerait à reproduire l'identique de sa main gauche.

Souriant pour lui-même, Drago songea aux salles de classe de Poudlard. Flitwick et la vieille McGonagall n'allaient pas en revenir lorsqu'ils se rendraient tous deux compte de quoi il était désormais capable. Les _Optimal_ allaient pleuvoir.

_L'autre Sang-de-Bourbe en sera malade._

Quand, plus tard, il eut réussi à exécuter le sort de la paume gauche, il s'amusa quelque peu à jongler sa baguette entre ses mains, s'entraînant à jeter un sort d'un opposé de la pièce à l'autre ; fracturant en l'espace d'une seconde un miroir et la porte d'une armoire qui se faisaient face aux extrémités de sa vaste chambre, puis les réparant respectivement à la seconde suivante. Étant habile à s'y exercer, ce jeu avait tout pour lui plaire. Pourtant, il était presque sept heures et demie et il devait passer à autre chose.

Tendu et nerveux à l'idée de replonger dans ses lectures, il se força pourtant à abandonner la séance de manipulation magique et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, lorgnant avec une sorte de démangeaison mentale et physique le coffre sculpté sous son lit.

_Non._

Rogue avait dit de ne surtout pas dépasser une dose par jour. Une fiole entamée était posée sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la cuillère en or blanc que le professeur lui avait confiée. C'était tentant. Vraiment tentant.

La tranche de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ le rappela à l'ordre, le sommant de reprendre ses lectures immédiatement.

Contre la force de sa résolution, une petite bruine froide embrouillait son esprit, mais il résista et se tourna vers les pages parcheminées, recouvertes d'inscriptions serrées et difficilement déchiffrables.

Un soupir lui échappa malgré tout, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, car, inconsciemment, son corps cherchait à évacuer la frustration suite au ferme refus de sa raison.

* * *

_— Drago… Drago… !_

La voix de sa mère résonnait inlassablement dans des échos de terreur et de douleur.

_— Pitié ! Pas mon fils ! Je ferai tout. Je ferai tout, mon Seigneur, je…_

Mais une voix glaciale et aiguë la coupa dans ses supplications.

_— Ainsi j'en ai décidé, et ainsi il en sera._

_— Seize ans ! Il n'a que seize ans ! Personne d'aussi jeune n'a jamais été enrôlé…_

Et la voix de sa tante, aussi hautaine que scandalisée.

_— Narcissa, je te supplie de cesser de te donner ainsi en spectacle devant notre Maître. Tu embarrasses la lignée des Black, moi-même et ton propre nom avec de telles manières._

_— Mais, _sanglotait Narcissa de plus belle. _Il est encore trop jeune pour tuer pour la cause. Il rentre seulement en sixième année à l'école ! _

_— J'avais quinze ans lorsque j'ai tué pour la première fois et j'étais en cinquième année à Poudlard,_ coupa la voix avec un soupçon d'amusement et… de nostalgie. _En l'honneur de l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard et de la pureté infrangible du sang des grandes familles sorcières, j'ai puni les Sangs-de-Bourbe comme il se devait, afin de rappeler à Poudlard qu'ils n'y étaient pas les bienvenus._

_— Narcissa, _avait alors répété sa sœur, _relève-toi et remercie le Seigneur des Ténèbres de gracier le nom des Malefoy et de lui accorder une nouvelle chance par le biais de ton fils. Drago lui-même est enthousiaste à cette idée ! Honore son souhait et la généreuse offre de ton Maître._

La voix vaincue dans laquelle se brisaient toute sa volonté et son cœur, Narcissa avait sangloté une dernière fois avant de parler d'une voix plus égale.

_— Merci de cet honneur, Maître. Mon fils descendra promptement._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le Seigneur Noir avait décrété que lui serait marqué le sceau des Mangemorts, la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le bras. Quand cela serait fait – _s'était-il alors dit_ – il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

Mais dans les limbes encore vives de son souvenir, adossé à la haute balustrade du premier étage et entendant toute la conversation s'étant tenue dans la grande salle de réception du rez-de-chaussée, Drago réalisait sans peine que de retour en arrière, _jamais il n'avait été question_.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu – ni n'en disposait maintenant ou n'en disposerait à l'avenir – le moindre choix. Même si son père avait réussi sa mission au Ministère, _même_ si tout s'était déroulé selon les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago se serait un jour retrouvé sur les premières lignes. Son père l'aurait voulu ainsi et, quelque part, Drago lui-même le désirait. Il avait un brûlant, ardent, désir de faire ses preuves : d'ajouter par ses prouesses davantage de noblesse à leur déjà très illustre famille.

Mais cela n'était pas de l'essence de courage – ce dont il avait toujours cruellement manqué – plutôt la distillation lente et toxique de sa haine, de sa colère et de la honte quant aux très nombreuses humiliations essuyées par la faute du Saint-Potter et de sa très sainte clique.

Oui, c'était surtout une question de vengeance, d'honneur, de fierté. De juste – _de son point de vue en tout cas_ – rétribution.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine forme de contrainte était venue se calquer sur son originelle et arbitraire volonté.

Son père avait essuyé un échec et, avec cela, signé une reconnaissance de dette vis-à-vis de leur Maître. Désormais, peu importait ce que Lucius Malefoy ou Drago pensaient ou voulaient. Leur choix, leur volonté en la matière, bien qu'indispensables à leur survie, n'étaient pas requis pour l'exécution des ordres. Et ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une importante mission :

_Tuer Albus Dumbledore_ ou, s'il en était incapable, permettre aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard de quelque manière que ce soit afin qu'ils ne s'en chargent eux-mêmes le cas échéant. Diviser pour mieux régner. La Marque des Ténèbres, placée au-dessus de Poudlard, serait un signe symbolique extrêmement fort pour la communauté magique.

Quand il songeait à tout cela, il avait presque envie de rire sans joie.

Les tâches étaient aussi impossibles les unes que les autres : et il n'était pas naïf, elles ne lui avaient pas été confiées avec la vocation d'être menées à bien, mais plutôt pour le tester, pour évaluer sa loyauté et enfin, surtout, pour punir la famille Malefoy de l'affront de son père.

Machinalement, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de sa chambre. Il était quatre heures vingt du matin. Il ne serait pas capable de se rendormir et n'était pas sûr de le désirer, car son esprit était vif, malgré le manque de sommeil. Se décidant à commencer par des exercices physiques, il s'étira et s'échauffa quelque peu le corps contre son matelas, puis se laissa reposer, immobile. Son visage bascula sur l'oreiller, caressant sa joue dans un contact agréable. Son regard, comme tous les matins, rencontra la fiole entamée ou pleine qu'il se préparait la veille et il se redressa comme un félin quittant sa langoureuse posture, s'étirant de nouveau et allongeant son bras jusqu'à attraper la cuillère en or blanc et la fiole.

Drago aurait pu, il le savait, la prendre plus tard, quand viendrait le moment de ses lectures et travaux écrits. Il n'avait plus véritablement _besoin_ de l'_Obduro_ pour travailler ses muscles et sa souplesse, étant ancré dans une certaine routine physique à présent. Pour autant, son rêve l'avait fortement troublé. En lui bouillait une désagréable masse d'anxiété, de doute, et la sensation l'oppressait horriblement.

Alors, lentement, il versa le liquide pétrole dans la cuillère ronde et creuse et vint l'en glisser dans sa bouche, savourant presque l'amertume et l'alcool, quand bien même il se souvenait avoir grimacé lors de la première prise. Elle avait l'encaustique goût de tourbe, d'algue et finissait sur une touche très, _très, _distincte de grésil. Symbolique, presque. Le liquide traversait sa trachée et picotait son sternum.

Aussitôt, le froid lui vint et se fit maître de tout. C'était comme prendre une cuillerée d'azote et de silence. La potion fit tout taire et frissonna le long de son corps et de son esprit. Les silhouettes ondulantes d'angoisses et d'insécurités, s'approchant de lui dans des mouvements de flammes, se figèrent dans la tempête de neige, incapables de ne pas _geler_ et, par ce biais, de n'être plus que des statues sans le moindre pouvoir.

Drago ne ressentait plus rien sinon sa résolution, glaciale, cristallisée par sa haine, et toutes ses incertitudes se turent.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

* * *

Mi-juillet, la petite bruine froide frappant aux portes de son être s'était transformée en une anxieuse grêle et, un soir, particulièrement éreinté, Drago balança un grimoire contre le mur le plus proche.

Il en avait assez de lire et relire la même phrase sans la comprendre.  
Il se sentait stupide et c'était _inacceptable_.

Cultivant sa rage dans le fertile terrain de sa haine familière, il alla chercher le visage d'une certaine personne, invoquant chez lui une détestable et intolérable envie.

_Comment faisait-elle pour avaler toutes ces informations ? _

Il l'avait vue à la bibliothèque, sur un rebord de fenêtre dans un couloir, dans le cloître, dans les salles d'étude et de cours, en train de se tartiner des paragraphes, griffonnant sans s'arrêter, sans respirer, comme un zombie, possédée par le savoir lui-même.

_Pourquoi en était-elle capable et pas lui ?_

Ce n'était qu'une arriviste, une putain d'erreur de la nature : une saleté finie au foutre de Moldus incompétents.

Attrapant sa baguette, il serra les doigts et balança un violent maléfice de constriction contre son oreiller qui explosa ridiculement dans un fouillis de plumes. Absolument insatisfait de cette démonstration pathétique en flots de douceur, qui ne faisait en réalité qu'enflammer davantage sa colère, il jeta un _Reducto_ contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le verre éclata, mais le sort ne s'arrêta pas, fusant dans le jardin en contrebas et fit littéralement exploser la fontaine de marbre blanc sur laquelle sa mère adorait s'asseoir chaque matin.

Estomaqué devant la puissance de son sort, mais ne parvenant pas à se calmer, il identifia en lui un tourbillon de brûlure désagréable, symptomatique du manque.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte, et, fiévreux, il sursauta.

— Quoi ? Cria-t-il avec hargne. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange !

— Drago, mon ange ? Murmura la douce et inquiète voix de sa mère derrière le panneau de bois. Tout va bien ?

Drago serra les dents et les poings, sentant nettement ses ongles percer sa chair. _Un ange ?_

Tout cela allait minablement bien avec toutes les plumes qui lévitaient toujours dans sa chambre.

— OUI ! Hurla-t-il.

Haletant, il inhala une plume et la cracha bruyamment, s'arrachant moitié la langue de ses doigts gauches pour extraire la saleté de tige qui collait à sa salive. Il était pathétique.

— TOUT VA BIEN ! VA-T'EN ! Ordonna-t-il, presque hystérique.

Pris d'un grand vertige, il se laissa tomber au sol et posa les avant-bras sur ses genoux dans une posture passive de défaite et d'abdication. Des larmes de rage vinrent lui brûler les joues, mais, au milieu de l'agonie de son vide intérieur à senteur de lave qui manquait _ô combien_ _désespérément de froid_, il ne les remarqua même pas.

Il entendit sa mère s'en aller et l'imagina, la mine défaite, la peine au cœur, et la colère le dévasta de plus belle, détruisant tout doute et scrupule.

Tant pis.

_Tant pis. _

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide si ce qu'il allait commettre le condamnait, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en retenir.

Cédant à l'ouragan de flammes qui vrillait désormais sa résolution à la prudence, la jetant à genoux sur la lave recouvrant tout, Drago empoigna la fiole entamée sur sa table de nuit, la déboucha et en avala le reste du contenu avant de tituber dans la tempête, le picotement au sternum désormais familier.

Quelques moments après, il ne regrettait plus rien.

_Il ne_ _connaissait plus le regret._

Le froid s'empara de son esprit, de son corps et de son cœur, le calme lui revenait par houles. Placidement, comme si la potion lui avait fait oublier qui il avait été la seconde précédente, il répara d'un seul et même sort l'oreiller, la fontaine et la fenêtre d'un geste presque ennuyé, récupéra le grimoire au pied du mur et se rassit studieusement.

Le trouble était loin. La glace au cœur, débordant jusque dans ses yeux, lesquels ils sentaient vides, il ne percevait plus la moindre distraction et la haine froide au contraire le compassa d'une terrifiante boussole. Il tourna négligemment les pages du livre, retrouva celle où il s'était arrêté, puis glissa ses yeux vers la phrase originellement incomprise qui lui avait, il y avait de ça quelques minutes, fait perdre son sang-froid, le consumant dans une lave rouge.

L'amas de mots ressemblait à présent à une notion simple, étrangère, mais affriandante et il n'en fit qu'une lampée oculaire et intellectuelle avant de passer immédiatement à la suivante. Comme si de rien n'était.

Ses yeux dévorèrent, petit à petit, dans leur iceberg acier, chaque concept, chaque subtilité et _même _chaque _maladresse_ de l'auteur. Les pages défilaient à chaque minute. Il était dans l'oubli d'une crevasse, sous l'avalanche de son propre esprit, tourneboulant avec clarté, emporté par une vive course glacée.

Cette nuit, il saurait maîtriser les sorts de l'intégralité de ce grimoire ou il ne s'appelait pas Drago Malefoy.

Ce que le jeune sorcier ignorait alors, c'était que Narcissa avait quitté sa compagnie, un air résolu sur le visage et s'en irait à l'aube à la rencontre de la seule personne pouvant l'aider. Sa sœur était toujours en bas, dans le petit-salon, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps ni l'envie ou la patience de se justifier auprès d'elle. Pour autant, elle lui avait confié son projet car elle souhaitait lui donner congé, au grand scandale de Bellatrix qui, de manière prévisible, avait éclaté de colère. La dispute entre les deux sœurs dura la majorité de la nuit, dans la plus parfaite ignorance de Drago.

Et ainsi, dans cette même ignorance se scellerait au matin suivant, comme à la manière d'une destinée, le serment inviolable qui régirait quelque peu sa prochaine vie à Poudlard. Oui, dans la méconnaissance de tous _ou presque_, la réaction en chaîne de l'accès de rage de Drago et de la prise de décision de Narcissa avait finalement décidé de la main qui arracherait à Albus Dumbledore son dernier souffle.

Dans la pénombre du département des Mystères, quelques sphères de prophétie s'éclairèrent brièvement, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Ainsi allait le monde des sorciers.

* * *

_**Jeudi 1er août 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Drago prenait deux doses par jour, désormais. _Presque deux-tiers d'une fiole_, évitait-il de compter.

Cette quantité, ironiquement dès la prise, l'empêchait de prendre vraiment conscience qu'il avait dépassées, et de loin, les consignes de Rogue.

Et pour cause : le détachement que lui procurait la drogue, le givre total et complet de la potion anesthésiait toute prudence à l'égard de ce qu'il considérait comme son nouvel état perpétuel. Son nouveau_ lui_.

Entre les doses s'improvisaient l'insoutenable lave, la fièvre, les insécurités et les passions. Mais aussitôt la nouvelle dose prise, la glace gelait le basalte en fusion et éparpillait ses cendres en de plus nombreux flocons.

La haine, elle, demeurait. Elle entretenait l'addiction : l'écorchait dans les braises du sevrage et pulsait froidement dans la prise. Drago, incapable de distinguer la déchirure mentale, s'enfonçait plutôt dans sa brèche, s'engloutissant dans la connaissance et l'expertise, et jamais dans une telle mort de ses émotions n'aurait-il cru se sentir si puissant et en contrôle.

En maîtrise pure, parfaite et délectable de tout son être, ses souvenirs et ambitions.

Intraitable, implacable, indocile, insoumis, invaincu, il balayait des ouvrages entiers en quelques heures et pouvait désormais manier avec ambidextrie les mouvements de sorts magiques sigillaires et runiques, quand bien même il était toujours forcé d'utiliser verbalement les formules. Les sorts étaient peut-être basiques pour l'instant, mais d'ici une ou deux semaines, il saurait exécuter des sortilèges et maléfices complexes, puissants, et surtout…

_Inconnus de ses ennemis._

Il convoitait presque leur mépris car chère, très chère se paierait leur mésestime.

Dans le sang, les cris, les larmes et la mort.

Quand enfin il abandonnait l'étude pour le coucher, il s'endormait et défilaient à la pointe de son esprit les visages honnis. Les expressions larmoyantes, suppliantes, étaient sa berceuse et ses rêves. Et quand venait à ses tempes son visage à _elle_… Il se léchait gourmandement les lèvres, au plus profond de son sommeil, serrant inconsciemment ses doigts sur les draps.

D'elle, particulièrement d'elle, il n'allait faire _qu'une, seule, putain, de, bouchée._


	3. Chapitre 1 - Flesh to bone

**Bonjour à vous toutes et tous. **

Je vous remercie pour ce premier accueil de cette fanfiction révisée.

C'est une fanfiction longue, ambitieuse, donc ce n'est pas pour les personnes qui ont envie de hâter leur lecture.  
J'ai pris mon temps pour les descriptions, pour les introspections, pour découvrir l'envers de la réflexion du point de vue de Drago. Depuis que j'avais lu le sixième tome, je me demandais avec ferveur ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pendant tous ces mois où il planifiait l'entrée des mangemorts dans Poudlard et l'empoisonnement de Dumbledore.

Cette fanfiction m'a octroyée la possibilité d'explorer ces recoins de son esprit, tout en jouant avec son psyché à l'envi, en ajoutant la sombre main de l'Obduro pour un cocktail plus destructeur encore.

L'histoire ne sera pas toujours au point de vue de Drago, mais aussi au point de vue d'Hermione, et des deux (du moins, je crois ?).  
Je suis incapable à ce jour de tout prévoir car rien n'est gravé dans le marbre ! J'espère même que je n'aurais pas à retoucher des anciens chapitres en avançant, me rendant compte que je me suis tendue des pièges à moi-même... Ce serait ballot !

Bref, merci aux reviews :

_**lunamoon16 ** _merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)

_**Sarah **_ravie de voir que l'équilibre d'écriture te plaît. J'essaie justement de maintenir un rythme qui accompagne vraiment l'action tout comme la réflexion.

_**Guest **_pour une première review, c'est surtout toi qui commence en fanfare ! je suis vraiment très heureuse que le début te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

* * *

Take another pill, it might just make you disappear.  
Feel the dream you feed alone, it never comes to life.  
Scream until your lungs deny to exhale anymore.  
Hate the man that you've become, all the sins you store.

Tear my skin from flesh to bone, don't need it anymore.  
My soul I'll vomit on the floor, don't need it anymore.  
Take it all and let me have the only thing I need.  
Death, for all I care.

Hope is eating me alive, I'm done with this.  
Trust leaves me disappointed, I swear I'm done.  
The night I spend in hell must be better spent alone.  
Break or be broken, I can't do this on my own.

**The pledge your heart denies is better than the pain  
****I lost myself again, I know I'm not the same. **

_Sins_ – Madison Paradox

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Flesh to Bone**

_**VENDREDI 2 AOÛT – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Marasme. Deux heures dix de l'après-midi.

La pendule de sa chambre tic-taque inlassablement, rythmant le vide d'à-coups ensuqués et le regard oblique de Drago se perd de plus en plus dans le vague, croisant dans ses trajectoires des choses qu'il ne voit pas et des pensées qui l'effleurent sans l'atteindre.

Tout est englué, enseveli, atténué, engourdi. À travers cette sourde sensation, il sent dans son corps une brûlure qui étonnamment lui rappelle les coups de férule magique de Lucius Malefoy quand un petit Drago désobéissait à ses parents, et c'est alors la culpabilité qui à son tour semble ardre sa peau.

Il ne va pas y arriver. Comment le pourrait-il ? Toute sa vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs.

L'_Obduro_ assourdit sa médiocrité, certes, mais même _elle_ ne peut lui accorder toute l'aide dont il a besoin. Des grimoires entiers de formules complexes, de runes qu'il ne connaît pas, de méthodes incompréhensibles : des paragraphes qu'il est censé comprendre à la première lecture s'il veut rester dans les temps.

Drago sourit sans joie, les yeux toujours absents.

Dans les temps ? Il est déjà en retard, _irrémédiablement_ en retard. Il n'aura jamais le temps de finir tous les livres avant la rentrée, il le sait. La pile d'ouvrages sur le bureau le moque et il entend presque le ricanement méprisant de Severus Rogue résonner dans la pièce. Drago le maudit dans ses pensées, car, rendu paranoïaque par le manque, il est certain que le professeur lui a donné une telle quantité de grimoires en sachant pertinemment qu'il lui serait impossible de tout lire. Il cherche à le déstabiliser, à l'ébranler, à saper sa motivation, à ruiner ses efforts… à le _ridiculiser_.

Et il y parvient.

Drago soupire sans même s'en rendre compte et détourne le regard de la pile de livre, le reportant sur le parchemin illisible devant lui. Il ne comprend rien à cette page. Les mots n'ont pas de sens : l'ensemble est indéchiffrable.

Il réessaie. L'auteur étale commoration sur commoration, mais rien ne se clarifie. Au contraire, tout se mélange et se rend confus.

_Pour conglutiner les deux objets, les deux maniements magiques rudimentaires que sont la magie primaire runaire et les afflux dans les endroits catalyseurs doivent être parfaitement maîtrisés, autrement dit éviter les randons à la fois de fluctuation, mais aussi de puissance. (…) Les maîtres du sujet conseillent une aptitude d'agglomération importante, notamment dans les flux des extrémités, afin de transmettre aux incantations l'énergie nécessaire à leurs créations, à leurs maintiens, mais également à la protection de l'incantateur. _

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire, hein ? _Rien_.

L'essence du propos, il en était sûr, aurait pu être résumé en une seule et même phrase congrue, explicitant clairement les étapes à suivre… Mais _non,_ il avait fallu pour se flatter l'esprit et s'enorgueillir l'égo, que l'auteur rentre dans de formidables logorrhées pleines de termes inutiles et pompeux, perdant ses lecteurs dans des incertitudes quant au sens des propos tenus, et leur faisant croire que son Art était au-dessus d'eux et qu'il était un sorcier d'une rare puissance.

Conneries.

Drago plongea la tête dans ses bras. Il avait les doigts glacés et les mains tremblantes, comme s'il avait bu trop de café. Ses pieds aussi étaient froids, malgré le contact douillet et chaleureux de la moquette et la température très clémente de la pièce.

Et s'il abandonnait ? S'il laissait tout tomber et choisissait de quitter sa vie ? Le pays ?

Le visage de sa mère se rappela bien sûr à lui. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et la délaisser ainsi, aussi cruellement. Mais devoir porter toute cette responsabilité sur ses épaules lui coûtait tellement lui coûtait _trop_, en vérité.

Car Drago Malefoy se rendait compte d'une chose depuis ces dernières semaines : c'était la première fois qu'il _essayait.  
_Il n'avait jamais rien donné. Il n'avait jamais donné de lui-même, jamais persévéré bien longtemps, toujours essayé de contourner les obstacles et d'éluder les difficultés. Il n'avait jamais affronté des problèmes, toujours demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un : à sa mère, son père ou des camarades de maison. Il n'avait jamais rien accompli _seul._

Il ne savait même pas s'il en était réellement capable, après tout ce temps passé à s'exhorter à ne rien faire par lui-même.

Englouti par ses angoisses et insécurités, mais recraché par l'obligation, Drago redressa la tête, les yeux injectés. _Il n'avait pas le choix_. Ils allaient tous mourir s'il échouait. Il allait _disparaître_ et sa mère avec lui. Abattu, il repensa aux nombreuses fois où, dans des rendez-vous mondains, la voix de sa mère s'était perdue dans des énumérations panégyriques à son sujet. C'était sa mère après tout, elle était très loin d'être avare dans les éloges le concernant et pas le moins du monde objective, mais _il y avait cru_. Il avait voulu croire tout ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, sans être hypocrites, les propos étaient creux, car improbables. Il n'avait rien fait et n'était rien. Il en prenait désormais pleinement conscience.

Oui, réalisait Drago, la magie seule ne suffisait pas : d'autres qualités pour devenir un sorcier de talent et de légende étaient indiscutablement nécessaires.

Aussitôt, et comme d'habitude, se rappela à lui le visage familier de l'infâme pouilleuse. La haine le submergea à nouveau, traversant certaines contrées de son esprit pour nimber la figure caramel tiquetée d'éphélides et aux yeux bruns sagaces. Une vraie souillon nauséabonde avec ses cheveux en fétus de paille, frisottants comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Peut-être était-ce là d'où elle tenait sa capacité à étudier ? Mais lui reprocher son apparence, à l'aulne de ses performances scolaires, était comme blâmer l'enfant qui lit de ne pas assez sortir de sa chambre. Les carences esthétiques résultaient sûrement de son inextinguible soif de connaissance. On n'avait pas le temps pour tout.

Dans tous les cas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Elle était aussi laide, qu'inadéquate et importune. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ses réussites ou ses échecs, venaient se calquer dans son esprit les insupportables traits de la précellence embourbée et usurpatrice faite Gryffondor ?

Ce n'était pas normal, et même _inacceptable._

Pour autant, la figure détestable lui fit relever la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que sa haine à son égard encensait bien des fois sa motivation, et ce, plus souvent qu'elle ne la dégradait. Il replongea dans sa lecture et se martela les yeux aux coups de burins des phrases sans queue ni tête d'un auteur qui ne voulait pas être compris et dont l'ouvrage, il en était sûr, était une forme avancée de torture psychologique.

* * *

_**DIMANCHE 4 AOÛT – Soir – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Drago ferma le livre. Un de moins à lire. Pourtant, aucune satisfaction ne vint l'emplir. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour finir ce foutu bouquin. Trois jours à essayer d'élucider les explications, interpréter les symboles et décoder les schémas. Fatigué, il déplaça l'ouvrage sur la pile de ceux qu'il avait déjà lu et, d'un geste mou, en attrapa un nouveau sur la pile de ceux qu'il lui restait à lire. Évidemment, la pile de grimoires encore jamais ouverts était la plus haute, surplombant le bureau comme une tour de garde dont l'ombre n'avait que mauvaise augure.

Le picotement du manque revint lui fourmiller l'échine et sans même y penser il se leva et alla chercher la fiole sur sa table de nuit. Il dosa sans vraiment regarder, sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il ne faisait que verser de l'eau dans un simple verre pour s'en désaltérer, et engloutit l'_Obduro _en une seule gorgée. La brûlure traversa sa trachée et lui picota le sternum, puis…

La glace vint zébrer la lave, parcourant tous ses territoires intérieurs pour les figer dans un fracas d'avalanche.

Il se rassit, les gestes mécaniques, l'esprit tempêté. Se glissaient entre les grêles des idées étincelles : sa dérangeante désinvolture quant à la saveur hermétique de la potion, des petits doutes pleins de maussaderie…

S'inoculait-il une drogue condigne, voire même un poison qui finirait par avoir raison de lui ?

Pourquoi le faisait-il avec tant de nonchalance alors qu'il se terrifiait de mourir des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Avait-il la sensation qu'il contrôlait davantage sa destinée en s'infligeant lui-même du mal ?

Mais le froid les gelait chacune, les unes après les autres, taisant la culpabilité et l'embarras et raillant l'anathème de la voix moralisatrice qui venait le sermonner ou le moquer à chaque fois qu'il était en manque, empruntant tantôt l'intonation de son père, de Rogue, mais aussi celle de Potter.

_Es-tu seulement capable de te maîtriser, Drago ? Tu es au bord du vide, et tu chancelles. _

Mais le vent glacial hurlait en lui, rendant impossible toute introspection, toute incertitude. Seule restait la raideur, la conviction… et la haine.

Il ouvrit le nouvel ouvrage et s'y plongea la tête la première, comme l'un faisait le saut de l'ange dans le néant béant du savoir.

* * *

_**VENDREDI 9 AOÛT – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Drago préparait un sac de voyage, lisant distraitement un journal noir dans lequel, d'une écriture en pattes de mouche, se dressait une liste de formules.

Il avait trouvé ce carnet en fin de pile, mais n'avait pu résister à le commencer avant d'avoir fini les autres ouvrages – il était toujours très en retard sur ses lectures. En effet, le carnet avait attiré son regard et attisé sa curiosité de par sa différence avec les autres ouvrages : contrairement aux grimoires lus jusqu'ici, il s'agissait d'un manuscrit très simple, à la manière d'un journal intime, énumérant formule après formule, potions après potions, avec de laconiques descriptions de leurs effets. Il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir commencé la lecture, car c'était de loin l'ouvrage le plus lisible et instructif d'entre tous. La seule épine dans le pied de sa lecture confortable était le fait que le carnet avait été rédigé par Severus Rogue en personne.

_Maléfices d'aphasie, de mutisme et surdité : _

_**Assurdiato**__. Formule provoquant un bourdonnement dans les oreilles des personnes aux alentours afin de pouvoir tenir des conversations privées. Un demi-cercle, magie vers l'intérieur des oreilles à ensorceler. Contre-sort : __**Audibilis **__(peut également être utilisé pour entendre une conversation à longue-distance, voir section IV)_

_**Bloclang**_**.** _Formule coinçant la langue de l'adversaire à son palais. Petite spirale sens horaire, pointe vers le haut, vers l'intérieur de la bouche. NOTE : Utile pour faire taire les __imbéciles__._

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé.

Rogue, jeune, _aussi difficile que cela était à imaginer_, avait visiblement inventé ces formules. Au vu des dates consignées, le carnet était un mémorial de son adolescence et scolarité à Poudlard, ainsi que de ses débuts dans ses études supérieures de Maître des potions et de Mangemort.

Chaque fois qu'il lisait une nouvelle formule, Drago se plaisait à en imaginer l'usage sur l'un de ses ennemis. Cette-fois ci, il songeait tous les faire taire, d'un seul et même coup de baguette, car il s'en savait désormais capable. Un ricanement silencieux lui tordit sournoisement la bouche. Ils auraient l'air fin, tous aussi muets les uns que les autres, à s'escrimer pour déloger leurs langues de leurs palets.

_Elle_, qui aimait particulièrement le son de sa propre voix lorsqu'elle levait la main pour étaler sa science, professait ses sermons ou lui retournait ses insultes, aurait bien du mal à ne pas en ressentir une vive frustration et la plus cuisante des humiliations.

Quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées en toquant prudemment à sa porte.

— Drago, l'appela doucement sa mère. Puis-je entrer ?

— Oui, répondit-il en finissant hâtivement de nouer ses boutons de chemise.

Narcissa pénétra dans la pièce, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Ce geste, indigne de sa condition et même de son caractère, doucha Drago d'une inquiétude dont il se serait bien volontiers passée.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire pour toi d'y aller ? Plaida-t-elle.

Sa voix évoquait sans appel des réticences répétées depuis quelques jours. Drago soupira.

— Oui, mère, j'en suis sûr, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

— C'est tellement dangereux, contrecarra-t-elle encore.

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire, presque de pitié.

— C'est le but.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard de bas en haut, englobant de toute son angoisse la silhouette mince, svelte et densément musclée de Drago.

— Tu as tellement grandi, constata-t-elle, la voix perdue entre l'admiration, la fierté et une sorte de résignation.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il la dépassait désormais.

— Tu ressembles à ton père. Beau, fort et déterminé.

Pour une raison inconnue, Drago sentit un goût aigre-doux envahir sa bouche. De telles paroles étaient de la part de sa mère, il le savait, un sincère compliment. Lui-même l'interprétait comme tel. Mais paradoxalement en lui et malgré lui s'était développée une petite et sourde colère durant l'été. Il en voulait à son père d'avoir commis l'erreur du Ministère et avait commencé, peu à peu, à le blâmer pour son manquement à sa mission et à l'honneur de leur nom, particulièrement dans ses symptômes d'assuétude. Aujourd'hui, l'image de son père s'était quelque peu fanée à ses yeux, quand bien même Drago aurait tout fait pour sa famille.

— Merci, articula-t-il pourtant.

— Nous allons devoir te racheter de nouvelles robes. Celles de l'année dernière ne t'iront décemment plus.

Drago expira lourdement. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations que les chiffes, et rendre visite à Madame Guipure ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses priorités. Pour autant, il n'avait pas ou prou passé de moments en compagnie de sa mère durant les dernières semaines et savait que cela lui ferait immensément plaisir. Son affection sans borne le poussa donc à acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

— Avant la rentrée, approuva-t-il.

Narcissa elle-même hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de tendresse et de souci.

— As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? De Gallions, d'outils, de potions ? Je peux appeler Severus.

— J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci, refusa-t-il poliment. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, mère. Avec ce que j'ai appris, je n'ai rien à craindre là où je vais. Je serai de retour dans cinq jours.

Hésitant une seconde à peine, il finit par l'enlacer, parvenant sans peine à encercler sa frêle figure amaigrie par l'inquiétude. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et sut aussitôt qu'elle pleurait. Malgré l'_Obduro, _une vive émotion perça dans la glace. Une bouffée d'amour si forte qu'il ferma les yeux pour en accuser le coup.

_Je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. _

Mais il n'aurait rien dit à haute voix, même sans _Obduro_, car cela ne se faisait simplement _pas._

Puis, comme si la potion avait remarqué la flamme, elle la noya dans une eau froide, la fit taire et la dispersa en flocons dans la tempête de neige en son for-intérieur. Il se recula, baisa doucement le front brûlant de sa mère et la dépassa avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il se rendit à la cheminée, y jeta une poudre et sa figure de glace disparut, ironiquement, dans d'immenses flammes vertes.

L'âtre dans lequel il atterrit était pour le moins minable, tout autant que les alentours de l'espèce de cabanon dans laquelle ce dernier se trouvait. Drago n'hésita pas et sortit, sans prêter plus d'attention à l'endroit. Il était maintenant sur le seuil d'une ancienne motte castrale.

Une lumière éclatante fit réverbérer un vert entre le lichen et le sapin sur la rosée céladone et alzarine du matin.

Brecheliant s'étendait devant lui.

_Brocéliande…_

Ici, pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits, il affronterait la terrifiante adversité de l'une des forêts magiques les plus hostiles de l'hémisphère nord.

Ici, il commencerait à faire ses preuves : à montrer de quoi la famille Malefoy était capable, de quoi _il était _véritablement capable.

Ici, tout commençait.

Drago ne savait juste pas à quel point.

La Forêt Interdite paraissait bien pâle à côté de la vastitude horrifiante de Brocéliande.

Ici-bas, les arbres étaient vivants et vous faisaient vous perdre, les vers qui retournaient le sol de la forêt étaient aussi gros que des anguilles, et les flaques d'eau croupie trouant le sol vous trompaient… Un seul faux pas et vous vous y noyiez.

La magie y était omniprésente, comme répandue dans l'air par les spores végétales. Et les bois recelaient de monstres bien pires qu'une vulgaire horde de centaures ou même une meute de loups garous. Il savait que de grosses scutigères venimeuses rôdaient, car il avait vu des restes de carcasses. Si les insectes ici étaient aussi gros, leurs prédateurs devaient l'être davantage.

Des rumeurs avaient couru à Poudlard quant à la présence d'Acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite, sans que rien n'ait jamais été véritablement confirmé. Pour autant, lorsqu'il vit dans certaines énormes coupes de buis des toiles blanchâtres aussi grandes que le tapis du grand hall de son manoir, il sut qu'ici, leur présence ne pouvait se contester.

Mais les créatures n'étaient pas les seuls problèmes. De nombreuses plantes, mortelles, et ayant une volonté propre, cherchaient à vous nuire : vous agrippaient les vêtements, vous barraient la route pour mieux vous égarer, vous empoisonnaient avec leur parfum capiteux, vous faisant voir des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment là.

Drago usait de toute sa prudence et était heureux d'avoir des fioles d'_Obduro _avec lui, auquel cas sa terreur aurait tôt fait de le faire tourner fou. Régulièrement, il informulait son sort de boussole dans sa tête et suivait la trajectoire qu'il lui indiquait au creux de sa paume. Cinq jours pour traverser la forêt, pas un de moins. Régulièrement, il se gorgeait d'une lampée d'eau coupée à la potion de clarté, pour être sûr d'être immunisé contre les faux aiguillages de la forêt.

À certains endroits, il croisa des ruines, vestiges d'anciennes demeures druidiques, et Drago se demandait lorsqu'il en croisait une, si Merlin en personne n'y avait pas vécu. Des symboles celtiques et païens étaient gravés dans certains arbres ou encore formaient des parterres de fleurs vénéneuses sur le sol, probablement là où des rituels avaient autrefois été exécutés. Parfois, en les regardant, il se sentait comme hypnotisé jusqu'à sentir son pendentif chauffer presque douloureusement contre son torse, lui rappelant de ne pas s'arrêter, et Drago savait que porter son signe le protégeait alors d'un sort funeste.

Lorsqu'il portait ses yeux à la cime des arbres, noyée dans une parfaite obscurité, il y trouvait parfois suspendues dans les branches de vieilles cordes usées en forme de nœuds de pendu, mais aucun cadavre ni squelette n'y étaient suspendus ou ne trainaient au sol. Comme si les corps avaient disparu ou, pire, été clamés par une quelconque créature ou plante.

Le cœur battant, la respiration frénétique, sa magie bourdonnant à l'intérieur de son être comme un essaim d'abeilles en colère, Drago progressait lentement et prudemment dans les bois. Il se devait de maîtriser sa peur et de rester sur ses gardes, car c'était là la clé pour affronter un quelconque adversaire. Au terme de cette sombre randonnée, il pourrait enfin se conforter dans la certitude d'avoir accompli un véritable exploit dans sa vie. Machinalement, il esquissa une grimace de dégoût, car il connaissait bien une personne réputée pour réussir des prodiges : Harry « sa sainteté » Potter.

Levant les yeux au ciel dans une moue de mépris et de haine, Drago avança avec plus de résolution encore.

Le séjour allait être long.

* * *

_**MERCREDI 14 AOÛT – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Quand Drago apparut dans les flammes vertes de la grande cheminée centrale du grand hall, cinq jours plus tard, comme il l'avait promis, il trouva sa mère faisant les cent pas, la main à la bouche. Elle avait l'air dans un affreux état.

De larges arcs bleutés soulignaient ses yeux azurés et son teint spectral ne faisait que confirmer son manque de sommeil des derniers jours.

— Drago, s'écria-t-elle, bondissant vers lui comme n'osant y croire.

Elle l'enlaça avec la force du désespoir et, bien qu'éreinté et à certains endroits même blessé sous sa cape, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Longtemps ils demeurèrent ainsi, comme deux figures de marbre dans le vaste hall. Puis elle sanglota, probablement de soulagement, et se mit presque à dodeliner sur elle-même, l'emportant dans une danse frénétique de tendresse, de gauche à droite. Comme elle l'avait bercé, lorsqu'il était enfant.

— Je… J'ai…

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler car la force avec laquelle elle l'étreignait en disait plus long que n'importe quel discours.

— Tout va bien, la calma-t-il. Je suis entier et en pleine forme, mentit-il.

Il avait férocement mal à la jambe droite, mais rien que des sorts de soin et le temps ne sauraient résoudre. Une furieuse brûlure lui striait également le dos, mais il savait que seul le repos en viendrait à bout. La blessure brûlante témoignait d'un trompe-la-mort prodigieux que la magie ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire disparaître : il en garderait à jamais une plaque cicatricielle qui l'élancerait peut-être de temps à autre et, à vrai dire, cette douleur n'était pas si désagréable, il l'arborait presque comme un blason en mémoire de ce qui s'était produit.

— Je suis tellement heureuse, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle ne lâcha pas sa main et le conduisit automatiquement vers sa chambre.

— J'ai fait préparer à manger, toute ta chambre est propre et un lit frais t'attend, si tu souhaites te reposer. J'ai demandé à Severus de concocter toutes les potions de soin, de sommeil et de paix possibles pour que tu puisses récupérer de ton voyage. Il les a laissées sur ton bureau, étiquetées.

Elle était… _elle était vraiment tout pour lui_. À prendre soin de lui. À ne vouloir pour lui que le meilleur. À en penser tout le bien du monde.

Drago était en manque, mais il savait malgré tout que même fraîchement prise, l'_Obduro_ n'aurait probablement rien pu faire contre cette nouvelle bouffée terrassante d'amour pour sa mère.

— Merci, dit-il simplement en amenant sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un élégant et tendre baiser.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire entre ses larmes et il remarqua sans peine qu'elle n'avait pas arboré cette expression depuis des mois car son visage sembla s'en aviver presque indécemment. Le sourire, d'une affection maternelle tangible, ne quitta pas ses lèvres quand elle s'éloigna de lui et ferma la porte derrière elle pour le laisser se reposer.

Drago inspira fortement et se délesta sans même y faire attention de tous ses vêtements, les délaissant sur le sol pour l'elfe de maison. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et, d'un coup de baguette, remplit l'immense baignoire, ressemblant davantage à une petite piscine. Ses dernières forces magiques passèrent dans ce sort, car invoquer une certaine dose d'eau à une température précise eut raison des maigres restes de son énergie : laquelle, il le savait, ne se ressourcerait que dans un sommeil réparateur. Au bord de la baignoire, il aperçut une boîte ronde, avec une note.

_« Du beurre de lait de manticore, pour votre dos. »_

_Rogue._

Rogue, Drago ignorait comment, savait qu'il était blessé. Il connaissait les propriétés du lait de manticore, car il s'agissait de l'un des ingrédients magiques les plus rares et chers au monde et pour cause : la manticore était une créature extrêmement dangereuse, impossible à domestiquer, exploiter ou encore même tuer. La manticore avait une peau la protégeant de toute forme de magie, sorcière, elfique et gobeline et l'on ne pouvait venir à bout d'elle qu'en ayant un dragon de son côté, créature elle-même tout aussi impossible à domestiquer. Quand une manticore donnait naissance à une portée, la progéniture, encore fragile, se nourrissait alors d'un lait aux propriétés curatives _exceptionnelles_ et qui permettrait aux petites manticores de développer à leur tour l'infaillible résistance propre à leur espèce.

Drago ouvrit la boîte de bois et y découvrit un onguent sentant la résine et… une sorte de torréfaction ? Il y en avait pour plusieurs mois d'application, il pouvait le voir. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune, mais il savait que le coffre Malefoy était loin d'être vide à Gringotts et devait régulièrement remplir celui de Rogue afin de le remercier de ses préparations.

Si Rogue savait qu'il était blessé, il apparaissait qu'il n'en avait rien dit à sa mère.

_Tant mieux._

Pour autant, sans magie, il ne pouvait se l'appliquer seul dans le dos pour l'instant et devrait donc attendre le lendemain. Reconnaissant tout de même, et trouvant ça presque comique car la sensation était assez rare pour être mémorable, Drago esquissa un rictus.

Il revint sur ses pas et alla voir les potions disposées sur son bureau. Il y avait une vingtaine de fioles : du _Poussos_, des philtres de paix et autres potions de sommeil sans rêve, des potions anti-lésions, coagulatrices, cicatrisantes, antivenin et antidotes. Il ricana même en voyant une fiole de poudre de bézoard. Débouchant quelques-unes d'entre elle, il les avala les unes à la suite les unes des autres et vint déposer un philtre de paix et une potion de sommeil sur sa table de nuit pour futur usage.

Enfin, il prit la fiole de poudre de bézoard et s'en retourna dans la salle-de-bain. Il dispersa une partie de la poudre dans son bain et s'enfonça dedans, tête la première. Il resta dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure et demie, à se délasser les membres, ravi de pouvoir fermer les yeux sans risquer sa vie, profitant de l'odeur agréable du savon qui se répandait dans la vapeur de la pièce. C'est quand il se retrouva si tranquille qu'il faillit s'endormir qu'il en sortit enfin, se sécha et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fatigue sans nom enserrait son corps et il lorgna le généreux plateau de nourriture d'un œil à la fois hésitant et avide. Se forçant tout de même à boire un grand verre d'eau et à piocher des dés de veau, il resta debout à mastiquer, l'esprit vide et plein à la fois. Finalement, il alla se coucher, déboucha d'un coup de dent les deux fioles de potions, les engloutit et eut à peine le temps de les reposer qu'il s'était endormi.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 17 AOÛT – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Drago était à présent rentré depuis quatre jours et il restait pile deux semaines avant la rentrée.

À peu près rétabli de son excursion à Brocéliande, il feuilletait négligemment ses prises de notes dans son lit, griffonnant des idées sur un parchemin vierge.

Il était tôt le matin : Drago avait pris depuis fin juin-début juillet cette habitude de se lever aux aurores et décidé de persévérer dans cette routine, quand bien même il avait fini de lire tous les ouvrages. Il s'entraînait toujours durant la journée, que ce soit aux exercices physiques tout comme au maniement de sa magie, et continuait à réfléchir à ses plans pour l'année scolaire.

Fort heureusement, et il avait Brocéliande à remercier pour cela, il avait désormais une véritable ébauche de résolution pour la mission qui lui avait été incombée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, avant son départ, il avait longuement songé aux moyens de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre ou encore de pénétrer sur les sols insondables de Poudlard. Il n'y en avait pas trente-six et la réflexion s'était avérée vaine.

Premièrement, et cela était évident, le transplanage était hors-de-question. Poudlard détenait de très grandes barrières de protection anti-transplanage et, si l'on souhait transplaner, il fallait le faire en dehors du domaine. Pour ensuite pénétrer sur le domaine sans autorisation intérieure officielle, il lui fallait rompre ou tout du moins se frayer un passage dans les barrières de protection d'anti-pénétration extérieure et cela était tout bonnement impossible, impensable même. Poudlard était très bien protégé, surtout par les temps qui couraient. Que ce soit par Dumbledore, le Ministère de la Magie et les Aurors ou même l'Ordre du Phénix.

Excluant le transplanage, étaient venus en second les réseaux de cheminées, mais il les avait évidemment eux-aussi écartés, car bien sûr le réseau de Poudlard était extrêmement surveillé par le Ministère et la plupart des cheminées, il en était certain, avaient été condamnées pour prévenir toute intrusion ou incident.

La troisième possibilité était de créer un Portoloin, grâce à la formule _Portus_. Mais cela aussi était à proscrire, car aucune personne ne pouvait se rendre _à Poudlard_ par Portoloin depuis la quatrième année et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le vieux Dumbledore, bien que sénile, avait appris à dresser des barrières contre les Portoloins quand il avait compris que c'était par ce biais que Potter s'était retrouvé en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres au terme de la dernière manche du tournoi. Même si quelqu'un, donc, à la manière de Bartemius Croupton Junior, créait un Portoloin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, par exemple lui-même ou Rogue, il pourrait peut-être _s'enfuir_ de Poudlard – et encore, rien n'était moins sûr – _mais il ne pourrait pas s'y rendre._ Cela ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité.

Enfin, la dernière possibilité était d'utiliser un moyen détourné et quelque peu… désobligeant. En l'état, le transplanage avec l'unique magie des elfes. Mais après avoir essayé avec son propre elfe de maison, Drago s'était bien vite rendu compte que cela lui était impossible, au grand déplaisir de son serviteur qui s'était flagellé durant un après-midi entier après son échec. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il apparaissait que les elfes de Poudlard eux-mêmes, obéissant probablement à une volonté de Dumbledore, avaient formé une barrière contre les transplanages importuns des membres de leur race.

Toutes les alternatives semblaient donc conduire à une seule et même conclusion : cette tâche était impossible. La mission qui lui avait été confiée n'était pas vraiment une mission, mais bel et bien un _châtiment_. C'était du moins là où son raisonnement s'était arrêté, juste avant de partir à Brocéliande.

Durant sa visite dans l'hostile forêt, pourtant, s'étant retrouvé seul dans le silence et le danger pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits, son esprit avait divagué de souvenirs en rêveries.

Et la solution avait fini par lui venir, naturellement, en épiphanie.

Drago ne parvenait plus exactement à retracer la pensée originelle de son raisonnement, mais il savait que cela avait à voir avec Potter et sa clique, comme toujours. En pénétrant dans Brocéliande, il s'était souvenu de la première fois qu'il s'était rendu dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait alors été en compagnie du bouffon géant qui servait à Poudlard de garde-chasse, du trio d'abrutis et de Londubat et se remémorait sans peine de la peur viscérale qu'il avait alors ressentie en s'avançant dans la pénombre des arbres.

Placé en trinôme avec Potter et le gros molosse trouillard, ils avaient fini par rencontrer une licorne mourante, allongée sur son flanc et se vidant de son sang. Quelle _terreur. _

Terreur dont il était désormais presque nostalgique, car à présent il ne se sentait plus craindre un tel spectacle.

C'était cette même forêt dans laquelle, quatre ans plus tard, la Sang-de-Bourbe et Potter étaient descendus en compagnie d'Ombrage, suite à quoi, plus personne n'avait vu le crapaud. D'aucuns disaient qu'elle avait menacé les centaures comme une imbécile suicidaire.

Là, il se souvenait avoir digressé, repensant à la saleté d'hippogriffe qui l'avait blessé en cours de soin aux créatures magiques de troisième année, et, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il estima que lui-même n'avait pas été des plus malins d'insulter une si fière bestiole alors même qu'on venait de le lui proscrire. Pour autant, Drago s'était dit – et le pensait toujours – que, contrairement à Ombrage, il bénéficiait alors de la pratique bêtise de la jeunesse, excuse derrière laquelle elle ne pouvait décemment plus se cacher. Non pas qu'elle ait pu se cacher derrière quoi que ce soit, cette énorme crapoussine.

Continuant ses pérégrinations mentales, il se souvenait d'avoir plus longuement songé à Ombrage et à la brigade inquisitoriale. Cette année encore, il serait préfet et pourrait tirer parti des avantages que la fonction offrait, bien que ces derniers aient perdu de leur superbe quand il les comparait aux privilèges qu'il avait connu en intégrant la brigade. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Potter, Weasley, Granger et Macmillan lorsqu'ils leur avaient retiré trente points. Impayable.

Pour sûr, cependant, les membres de la brigade avaient décemment mérité cesdits privilèges, car, même si mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Saint-Potter et sa clique était un plaisir qui se suffisait à lui-même, cela ne voulait pas dire que le passe-temps n'était pas risqué.

Pour preuve, les nombreuses retenues dont il avait écopé, les multiples blessures ou même… les humiliations qu'il avait essuyées. Chronologiquement, il s'en était fait un bref bilan un peu masochiste : la retenue de la forêt interdite, la chute durant le match de Quidditch, le coup de poing de la Sang-de-Bourbe, la métamorphose en fouine par le faux Fol-Œil et la détestable transformation en limace dans le Poudlard Express alors même que lui, Crabbe et Goyle essayaient de tendre une embuscade à Potter… Et il ne fallait pas oublier l'horrible sort de Chauve-furie que lui avait jeté la petite garce Weasley pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois et demi.

Tout ça pour faire office de diversion.

Diversion pour rejoindre les deux autres ratés dans la forêt et s'envoler jusqu'au Ministère, Ministère dans lequel son père avait été arrêté et inculpé en tant que Mangemort.

Si seulement cette stupide Ombrage avait laissé des membres de la brigade l'accompagner dans la forêt comme il l'avait recommandé, il était probable que rien de tout ceci ne se soit produit. Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait certes été infructueux, mais aucun Mangemort n'aurait été pris.

Son père serait encore libre et son nom ne serait pas pestiféré.

Soudain, il avait entendu les sanglots de Granger à nouveau. Les putains de faux sanglots de Granger qui, comme une actrice spectaculaire – lui-même avait cru à ses larmes et s'en était délecté – chouinait comme une gamine devant Ombrage, lui promettant une arme imaginaire, la manipulant, jouant sur sa paranoïa allaitée par sa soif du pouvoir, la persuadant de ne pas se faire accompagner en usant de psychologie inversée. _Saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe._

Il se moquait bien de ne plus pouvoir leur retirer de points : ce n'était pas ce genre de petites vengeances infantiles qui le contenteraient, bien qu'il en ait allègrement profité l'année précédente. Les privilèges de préfet ? Ce n'était que de la vanité et, à vrai dire, maintenant, il s'en moquait bien.

Son seul véritable regret, il devait l'avouer, était d'abandonner l'équipe de Quidditch. Il n'aurait tout simplement plus le temps pour ça. C'était dommage, car Montague étant encore trop mal en point suite à cette histoire de désartibulement dans les toilettes, il aurait tout à fait pu être élu capitaine de l'équipe et enfin mettre une grosse raclée à Potter sur le terrain. Quelle gloire cela...

Drago se souvenait s'être figé, littéralement.

Désartibuler. Un transplanage ? À l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

_Montague ! _Avait-il eu la révélation.

Montague et son accident de fin d'année ! Voulant retirer des points aux deux jumeaux Weasley avant leur ridicule fuite du château, Montague s'était vu enfermé dans l'armoire à disparaître du premier étage. _Des jumeaux._ Cela l'avait perturbé. Quelque chose… Quelque chose ne demandait qu'à être découvert, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

Soudainement, une vague absolument submergeante d'excitation lui monta à la nuque tandis que les souvenirs d'années différentes s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres pour former un schéma qui, de secondes en secondes… prenait de plus en plus de_ sens_ !

Il se souvenait de cette journée, peu avant la rentrée de deuxième année, lorsque son père était allé se débarrasser de ses poisons et artefacts de magie noire dans la boutique miteuse de Barjow & Beurk, car le traître-à-son-sang de patriarche Weasley multipliait les perquisitions.

Drago se remémorait parfaitement sa fascination pour certains des objets… Pour la _Main de la Gloire_, réputée, lui avait dit Barjow, pour ne guider dans l'obscurité que celui qui la tenait et ceux à qui il désirait montrer la voie ; _le collier d'Opale_ ensorcelé ayant tué une vingtaine de moldus et enfin… Enfin… _Une armoire à disparaître._

Il connaissait ces objets et en savait la rareté et la valeur puisqu'elles comptaient parmi les seuls recours des ennemis du Seigneur Noir lors de la dernière guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'une armoire à disparaître, non, non. Puisque Montague, même blessé et incohérent, avait tenu des propos qu'on ne pouvait confondre ni méprendre à ce sujet.

Qu'avait bien pu raconter Montage, déjà ? N'avait-il pas dit que, coincé dans l'armoire des heures durant, il avait entendu à la fois des écoliers de Poudlard et le vieux Barjow marchander ? Que, figé dans les limbes ténébreuses d'une sorte d'entre-deux et incapable de se rendre ni au vieux magasin, ni d'atteindre à nouveau Poudlard, Montague avait tenté de transplaner ?

Mais l'idiot n'avait pas encore passé son permis… Et avait manqué de se désartibuler complètement pour finalement atterrir et se bloquer dans la cuvette des toilettes du quatrième étage. Ombrage en personne avait sommé Drago d'aller chercher Rogue et c'était là qu'il avait surpris Saint-Potter en plein cours de rattrapage de Potions. Quand Rogue et lui étaient arrivés à destination, Montague avait la tête dans les toilettes. Il y avait du vomi partout et il avait l'air vraiment, _vraiment_, mal en point. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils l'avaient accompagné à l'infirmerie et qu'il s'était davantage remis de ces mésaventures, il leur avait raconté cette histoire de limbes. Les jumeaux, bien sûr, étaient déjà loin et ne pourraient jamais être punis puisqu'ils avaient quitté l'école et, a fortiori, leur maison affiliée.

Jumeaux. Deux. Deux armoires. Elles étaient deux. Tout comme les jumeaux, elles étaient jumelles.

_Un passage devait exister, d'une manière ou d'une autre !_

Vraisemblablement, le lien qui les nouait était endommagé puisque Montague avait été coincé dans les limbes… Pourquoi cela lui évoquait-il quelque chose ? Une bêtise. Une trivialité.

Un bruit de bouche grossier qui vide son air dans un long pet sonore peu ragoutant.

_Peeves !_

Oui, en deuxième année, Peeves avait cassé l'armoire à disparaître du premier étage en la suspendant dans les airs avant de la relâcher pour qu'elle s'y écrase. Rusard en avait fait des gorges chaudes, car il avait cru, évaluant le mobilier d'une grande valeur, pouvoir enfin expulser de l'école l'esprit frappeur. À son grand dam, pourtant, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Drago avait bien ri de la déception du Cracmol qui, décidément, en avait pris pour son grade cette année-là avec la pétrification de sa chatte. C'était _là_ que le passage avait dû s'endommager…

Mais ce n'était pas important. Non. Ce qui était important, c'était que son voyage quelque peu initiatique à Brocéliande avait dépassé ses espérances que malgré son inattention à cet instant de révélation et l'incident tragique qui s'en était ensuivi et dans lequel il avait manqué de perdre la vie, il avait trouvé la solution.

La grande tâche de brûlure qu'il arborait désormais dans le dos et sur laquelle il appliquait tous les matins et tous les soirs du beurre de Manticore était plus une fierté qu'un échec. Elle représentait l'épiphanie qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans son plan.

Enthousiasmé par ce premier succès, Drago faisait des recherches pour réparer l'armoire. Il savait que demander à Barjow & Beurk serait une bonne piste, mais hésitait à lui rendre visite. C'était risqué. Il ne voulait rien compromettre. Pour autant, il avait promis à sa mère qu'il l'accompagnerait chez Madame Guipure sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier et il s'agirait là d'une opportunité parfaite pour se rendre également dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Inspirant longuement, Drago laissa sa tête basculer en arrière sur son oreiller. Machinalement, il détourna le regard vers sa table de nuit. La fiole d'_Obduro _était presque vide. Il n'y avait même pas une dose dedans.

Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que davantage d'épiphanies suivraient.

Voilà qui était prometteur.

Il s'empara de la fiole, la déboucha négligemment et porta le minuscule goulot à ses lèvres, livrant à sa langue le liquide luisant d'une améthyste aux accents de nuit.

Le froid vint, le calme se fit et Drago se sentit oublier le risque et, évidemment, les scrupules avec. Barjow allait le renseigner, qu'il le veuille ou non. Si pour cela, il avait besoin de lui montrer son avant-bras gauche, il n'hésiterait pas.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 24 AOÛT 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**_

Drago se réveilla, comme d'habitude, aux aurores. Il avait trois heures devant lui avant que sa mère ne vienne s'enquérir de sa présence pour qu'ils se rendent tous deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait pris sa décision et irait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Barjow & Beurk.

Avant cela, il sortit une nouvelle fiole du coffre sculpté. Sur la soixantaine de fioles, presque la moitié manquait. Une montée d'angoisse, bien sûr, l'envahit à cette vue et il s'empressa de refermer le couvercle dans un bruit sec, refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Pourtant, cette dernière vint l'assaillir, comme un seau d'eau bouillante qu'on lui aurait jeté au visage. S'il continuait ainsi, il n'aurait que de quoi terminer septembre, mais plus assez pour la fin d'octobre. La situation était mauvaise.

Incapable de se calmer, encore plus à l'idée de devoir confronter Rogue à ce sujet alors qu'il lui avait assuré pouvoir résister à la tentation de la drogue, Drago se sentit affreusement pathétique, coupable, mais aussi et surtout piégé.

Vicieusement, la fiole dans sa main se rappela à lui dans un frisson. Les doigts tremblants, il attrapa la cuillère en or blanc et dosa presque maladroitement sa prise, uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience, car il avait passé les derniers jours à boire au goulot avant d'avaler sans même en savourer le goût.

Fermant les yeux, il accueillit le froid les bras ouverts. Un calme tempêta sur lui et vint adoucir les tambours de son cœur. Ce n'était pas si grave. Rien n'était vraiment très grave, à vrai dire.

Il dirait la vérité Rogue, et puis quoi ? Il se ferait sermonner ?

Drago s'esclaffa dans un ricanement froid. _Quelle frousse _! Pensait-il avec un agréablement détachement.

Reposant la fiole sur sa table de nuit, il s'habilla et se glissa hors de sa chambre pour gagner la bibliothèque Malefoy. Parvenant dans la pièce, vaste et ovale, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit en son centre. Fermant les yeux et plaçant sa baguette verticale le long de son front, son nez et sa bouche, il inspira et expira longuement pendant quelques instants. Le flux lui vint naturellement et, pour cause, le maniement magique était désormais sa spécialité et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Sa magie se pliait aisément à son contrôle, comme un nouveau membre ou un nouveau _sens_.

Se concentrant ardemment sur ce qu'il désirait trouver dans les ouvrages qui l'entouraient, il aggloméra toute sa magie dans son crâne et cette dernière fourmilla puissamment et plaisamment entre ses tempes.

— _Aspicio_.

Au début, rien ne se produisit, mais dans son état de glace enfanté par sa dose tout juste prise, Malefoy avait tout le temps du monde et une patience inébranlable. Sa magie gonfla et émana hors de lui, puis, souplement, se découpa, s'effila, s'allongea. Tentaculaire, elle commença une fouille dans les rayonnages.

Drago maintint sa concentration, sentant la magie puiser sans relâche dans son énergie, dans sa force physique et dans sa force mentale endurcie par l'_Obduro_. Cette tâche lui demandait bien évidemment de brûler d'énormes _« morceaux »_ de sa magie à la fois, mais le résultat était impératif, car il voulait passer à Fleury & Bott dans la journée et s'approvisionner en livres.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de concentration et d'effort, Drago se sentit nettement faiblir et cessa le sort. Il n'avait même pas exploré un quart de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur les meubles magiques, les armoires à disparaître et la réparation des objets magiques et, jusqu'ici, seuls cinq livres s'étaient délogés de leur rayonnage. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer : son ventre grondait et sa magie se faisait erratique.

Emportant les cinq livres dans sa chambre, il invoqua l'elfe de maison pour lui demander de lui amener une collation. Il aurait encore environ une semaine et demie pour fouiller le reste de la bibliothèque.

Cinq livres, ce n'était pas si mal.

S'allongeant sur son lit et commençant à manger des toasts recouverts d'œufs pochés et de quartiers de pomme, il lut les titres des ouvrages. Bon, la pêche n'avait pas été si mauvaise.

Soudain, mais il ne s'en alarmait pas, car cela arrivait quotidiennement, un visage familier vint se présenter aux portes de marbre froid de son esprit.

_Aspicio_. Il s'agissait d'un sort de niveau VIII et donc bien au-dessus de ce qu'_elle _et des illettrés lui servant d'amis pratiquaient jusqu'ici, il en était sûr.

Combien de Gallions aurait payé la Sang-de-Bourbe pour connaître pareil sortilège ? Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'argent. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina une conversation avec elle, au sein même de la bibliothèque de Poudlard où ils négocieraient un quelconque prix, un coût.

Ce qu'elle serait _prête à faire_ pour qu'_il_ le lui enseigne. Brièvement, une bouche vermillonne humectée de salive et légèrement écartée, haletante, papillonna dans son esprit et des doigts défaisant négligemment des boutons de chemise jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, ces visions imaginaires qu'il avait cru depuis longtemps oubliées ne soient noyées sous une cascade de neige molle.

_Saleté. Dégueulasse._

Drago sentit une sorte de honte l'envahir à l'idée que de telles images lui reviennent. Il se connaissait ces désirs coupables pour, peut-être durant trop longtemps, s'en être délibérément servi pour se débarrasser de sa frustration. Les années précédentes, lorsqu'il se couchait en colère ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir parce que se remémoraient à lui d'affreux souvenirs d'humiliation, il lui était arrivé de songer à ce que ce serait de jouer d'autres genres de jeux avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Des jeux où elle ne faisait pas la fière. Des jeux, même, qu'il s'amuserait à révéler à ses deux camarades afin de la salir à leurs yeux une bonne fois pour toutes puisqu'il semblait que son sang n'avait jusque-là pas suffi à cette tâche.

Dans ces scénarios, il se plaisait à l'imaginer se pâmer contre lui, lui susurrer des supplications pleines d'interdits, lui proposer de la suivre dans la pénombre d'une salle vide et se courber la tête la première contre une table en l'implorant de la prendre à même le pupitre, car, de toute évidence, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait et _méritait_. La punition par la baise. Voilà qui était parfaitement charmant.

Drago ne pouvait nier que s'il s'était agi d'une autre fille, ses scrupules auraient été inexistants. Mais _elle_, de par l'impureté de son sang, de sa proximité avec ses deux pires ennemis, par sa manie de le dépasser en magie, avait cristallisé chez lui une brûlante obsession de la remettre à sa place. Elle était un challenge que Drago se plaisait à envisager sous toutes ses coutures.

_La Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger._

Après lui avoir apposé la Marque des Ténèbres, le Seigneur Noir lui avait demandé qui, d'après lui, était la personne la plus faible du groupe d'amis de Potter puisqu'il les avait pour camarades de classe.

Cette question, probablement en vue de comploter un stratagème quelconque, avait quelque peu désarçonné Drago qui déjà ne faisait par le fier à cet instant.

Le Serpentard avait longuement hésité avant de répondre. Il avait passé en revue tous les membres de l'_Armée de Dumbledore _dans son esprit.

Sa haine, aveuglante, voulait lui faire dire Potter malgré la volontaire omission du Seigneur Noir. Mais ne pouvant se résoudre à l'insolence devant son Maître, il se força à réfléchir aux autres.

Son orgueil voulait lui faire dire Weasley, car, malgré le sang pur du Gryffondor, il représentait une véritable traîtrise à sa cause et en allait de même pour sa saleté de petite-sœur dont il avait même oublié le prénom.

Mais son mépris et son ressentiment, le plus gros de sa colère vis-à-vis du trio insupportable – qui parfois se redirigeait douloureusement contre lui-même – _lui_, ne lui soufflait que Granger. Il avait voulu sa souffrance et son humiliation dès la première année et avait même de nombreuses fois convoité sa mort. Il ne la sous-estimait pas, mais la _détestait _de toutes les fibres de son corps et de son âme. Elle était puissante et brillante scolairement parlant, une vraie rate de bibliothèque : un petit cloporte éduqué dont l'existence hors-de-propos rendait le talent blasphématoire.

Pour autant, était-elle faible ?

Mais, avant de laisser son esprit lui révéler que, _non, Hermione Granger n'était pas une personne faible_, sa bouche avait d'ores et déjà articulé son nom comme réponse et le Lord avait adressé un rictus sombre, comme en connaissance de cause, et lui avait dit :

_« Connais ton ennemi, jeune Malefoy. Les pires sont ceux de son espèce, car, pour creuser leur trou parmi les sorciers, ils sont prêts à tout. Seuls, isolés, ils ne sont pas une menace, mais en compagnie d'alliés, ils peuvent être aussi retors que de véritables cafards. »_

Désormais, grâce à son ardu entraînement, il avait le pouvoir de les affronter dignement et même certainement de les dominer en duel. Il avait foi en ses capacités, même en manque d'_Obduro_.

Mais cela ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Quand bien même il n'imaginait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'offusquer de rendre difficile la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne tolèrerait pas que Drago y perde son précieux temps au lieu de le consacrer à la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Quoi qu'il en fût, il fallait qu'il se sorte ces images licencieuses de la tête, car, quand bien même il souhaitait lui pourrir l'existence, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec ces instants.

Une nouvelle vague brûlante lui passa dans la gorge, enserrant sa trachée et rendant sa respiration difficile. Ses insécurités, dansant chaudement contre son ventre et sa poitrine, revinrent à lui. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable de prendre une nouvelle dose alors même qu'il en avait d'ores et déjà pris une il y avait de ça une heure et demie.

Pour autant, le sort de recherche avait siphonné sa magie et il se sentait en proie à l'anxiété. Une étrange résistance en lui le poussa à repousser ses angoisses, essayant de les relativiser. Il ferma les yeux et se calma quelques instants. Il allait examiner les livres, avoir une discussion matinale avec sa mère lorsqu'elle petit-déjeunerait. Et quand ils s'apprêteraient à partir sur le Chemin de traverse, c'est-à-dire peu après huit heures trente, voire neuf heures, là seulement s'autoriserait-il à reprendre une dose.

Son contrôle le satisfit quelque peu : comme si, finalement, sa conscience s'en trouvait lavée. Il n'était pas si accro que ça, s'il était en mesure de se raisonner, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

De grandes flammes les emportèrent et, quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient dans l'une des cheminées publiques à côté de Gringotts.

Aussitôt, il sentit sa mère resserrer les rangs, ganter ses mains et lever haut le menton. Somme toute, enfiler son masque pour affronter le monde. Leurs capuches de cape étaient rabattues jusqu'au bas de leurs visages et Drago eut l'impression qu'ils essayaient de se cacher, ce qui semblait ridicule. Malgré tout, c'était la première fois depuis l'arrestation de son père, et son entraînement rigoureux, que Drago revenait dans « le monde ». Sa mère, également, n'avait pas remis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse durant les deux derniers mois.

Il avait de bonnes idées sur la manière dont il allait être perçu et comment les personnes qu'il rencontrerait le dévisageraient s'ils voyaient sa figure. Ayant tout juste pris une dose d'_Obduro_, il ne s'en sentit pas le moins du monde concerné. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'en avait vraiment que faire.

Crochetant son bras fin sous le sien, Narcissa lui jeta un regard par-dessus ces cils.

— Allons-y.

Ils décidèrent d'abord de se rendre chez Madame Guipure, la mine baissée et regardant les pavés. La boutique avait l'air vide, vue de l'extérieur, ce qui était tant mieux, car Drago sentait que sa mère était nerveuse à l'idée de parler à qui que ce soit. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin et rabattirent en arrière leurs capuches, la tenancière se pressa de venir les accueillir chaleureusement et Drago, sans rien en dire, apprécia tout de même le geste, car sa mère semblait heureuse de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Aussitôt, elles commencèrent à s'entretenir des divers besoins de vêtements de Drago et ce dernier se balada quelque peu dans les rayons, caressant paresseusement certaines étoffes. Vu l'inutilité de ses lectures de la bibliothèque Malefoy, il espérait sincèrement que Barjow aurait d'intéressantes choses à lui révéler sur l'armoire. À vrai dire, l'idée l'obsédait pas mal.

Il s'approcha d'un des pans vitrés de la devanture de la boutique, regardant au-dehors de la rue. Le Chemin de Traverse, il devait l'admettre, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La météo grise ne faisait rien pour palier l'apparence piteuse de l'allée pavée. Les vitrines de tous les magasins étendaient d'énormes affiches violettes et jaunes, dissimulant les marchandises : visiblement des recommandations du Ministère pour se protéger des Mangemorts. D'autres boutiques semblaient closes, comme par exemple _Ollivander_, ce qui étonna quelque peu Drago. De petits stands semblaient avoir poussé un peu partout à la manière de mauvaises herbes et, sur leurs étalages, des boîtes remplies de bijoux, de fioles et d'objets en tout genre portaient des pancartes prônant leurs vertus curatives ou protectrices.

Le malheur des uns faisait le profit des autres, semblait-il.

Vers Gringotts, un éclat de couleur et de lumière, qu'il n'avait originellement pas remarqué _et se demandait maintenant comment cela était possible, _attira son regard.

_**Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux**_

Drago renâcla avec mépris.

Devant la boutique, des petits kiosques semblaient remplis de catalogues de commande. Quelque peu répugné, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'en retourna auprès de sa mère et de Madame Guipure.

— Ah, te revoilà, parfait, souffla sa mère avec un sourire altier. Enlève ta cape et monte donc sur l'estrade de couture, que l'on reprenne tes mesures.

Drago obéit sans rechigner, ni faire la grimace, insensible à ce qui se passait et déterminé à rendre cette expérience la plus brève possible.

D'un coup de baguette experte, Madame Guipure ensorcela le mètre-mesureur qui se déroula et vint machinalement prendre en jauge chacune des proportions imaginables de Drago. Suite à cela, des habits se démarquèrent des rangées de robes, capes et autres vêtements.

— Nous avons évoqué des couleurs sombres : surtout du noir et du vert empire. Restez-vous sur le même modèle de pantalon que l'année passée ou envisagez-vous une nouvelle coupe ?

Drago jeta un regard à sa mère, l'invitant à donner son avis.

— Je pense que celle de l'année dernière ira très bien, renseigna posément Narcissa. Mettez-nous en dix paires noires de côté. Le même nombre de chaussettes hautes et de caleçons, également. Moitié noir, moitié vert impérial ?

Narcissa interrogea Drago du regard et il hocha subrepticement la tête, désintéressé.

Madame Guipure s'empressa de s'exécuter à son simple geste, puis se tourna vers un cintrage de chemises de toutes les couleurs. Saisissant un calepin, elle balaya les pages et, satisfaite, se rapprocha à nouveau de Narcissa.

— L'année dernière, vous vous étiez décidés pour des chemises blanches cintrées en popeline, à col anglais, gorge simple à boutons de nacre et points de croix, couture anglaise, manchettes à deux boutons ?

— Douze, je vous prie, confirma Narcissa. Et nous souhaitons aussi quatre modèles de soie matte à cols napolitains, manchettes mousquetaires pour les grands évènements.

— C'est mon plaisir, sourit Madame Guipure, agitant sa baguette afin que les modèles de chemises demandés ne viennent se décintrer, plier et s'envelopper dans un papier fin avant d'être emballés dans un sac.

Drago regardait tout ce manège d'un air impassible, satisfait de voir que sa mère reprenait des couleurs. Il y avait déjà quatre grands sacs à côté de la caisse enregistreuse étincelante.

— Avez-vous besoin de mouchoirs ou de nouveaux boutons de manchette ?

— Non, nous avons la collection familiale, refusa poliment Narcissa. Par contre, nous reprendrons des cravates, huit. Modèle Serpentard de Poudlard, je vous prie.

— Très bien, ne se rembrunit pas Madame Guipure, sachant probablement qu'elle avait déjà rentabilisé sa semaine avec tous leurs achats. Passons maintenant aux robes, si vous le souhaitez.

Une fois de plus, elle s'approcha du rayonnage des robes et fit tourner une page de son calepin.

— Vous aviez opté pour une coupe classique de couleur noire, ouverture frontale sans bouton, à revers vert impérial.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer.

Narcissa opina du chef.

— Oui, c'est ce qui me paraît être le mieux cette année aussi.

Madame Guipure vint tendre la robe dans le dos de Drago afin que ce dernier en essaye le modèle. Il s'exécuta. Se regardant dans le miroir, il observa soudain qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Sa musculature avait changé depuis juin et son visage avait perdu des rondeurs enfantines pour creuser des joues dans les mêmes pommettes saillantes que sa mère. Son nez droit et pointu, qu'il tenait de son père, était la seule chose qui ne semblait pas avoir changé, car même ses yeux paraissaient avoir une teinte plus sombre. C'était peut-être l'obscurité de la boutique.

— C'est parfait, dit simplement sa mère. Nous en prendrons huit.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir mettre tout ça dans sa malle. Tout ceci était une perte de temps. Il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard l'an prochain. C'était jeter ses Gallions par la fenêtre. Mais il garda le silence et se laissa enlever la robe.

— Pour finir, une robe de soirée ? Suggéra Madame Guipure.

— S'il vous plaît. Vert empire à grand col.

— Je préfère qu'elle soit noire, intervint soudain Drago.

Trop de vert lui donnerait l'air d'un buisson vivant et il tenait encore un peu à sa prestance.

— Très bien, s'amusa Narcissa. Noire, alors.

— Très bien, répéta Madame Guipure. Je vous prépare tous vos achats. Sachez que, comme toujours, nous sommes ravis que vous nous honoriez de votre clientèle.

_Et de nos Gallions_, finit sarcastiquement Drago en son for-intérieur.

— Pour être candide, je suis également contente de vous recevoir en personne, car beaucoup commandent par hiboux par les temps qui courent.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais Drago fusilla pourtant Madame Guipure du regard, cette dernière lui faisant malheureusement dos. Narcissa avait légèrement pâli, mais n'avait pas commenté.

— Vous faites bien de venir à deux et d'accompagner votre enfant. C'est plus sûr.

Narcissa reprit quelque peu contenance tandis que Drago perdait patience.

— Nous voulions surtout passer un peu de temps ensemble, confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Oui, reprit Drago d'une voix caustique à l'adresse de Madame Guipure. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis plus vraiment un _enfant_ et n'ai pas besoin de _maman_ pour faire mes emplettes. C'est une question de _préférence_.

Pile à ce moment-là, comme si les aiguilles du destin s'alignaient, il aperçut dans le miroir l'image de Potter, Weasley et Granger sur le seuil de leur rayonnage. Drago sentit ses poings se serrer : la haine tempêtait, glaciale, dans ses veines. Son sang-froid apparent pourtant, lui, ne tiqua même pas.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, Narcissa perdit définitivement ses couleurs et se redressa, très droite.

— Oui, oui, vous êtes un _jeune-homme_, concéda Madame Guipure dans un gloussement. C'est tout à fait admirable de voir une famille si soudée, quoi qu'il en soit.

Drago esquissa un rictus narquois qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et dévisagea le petit groupe. Même s'ils avaient la peau tannée par le soleil, Potter était égal à lui-même, tout comme Weasley. Granger, elle, avait un œil au beurre noir conséquent. Cette vue l'étonna, mais il n'en montra rien. Goguenard, il vint se boucher le nez en la regardant, fronçant son expression dans une moue répugnée. Elle le fusilla des yeux.

— Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Sang-de-Bourbe ? S'enquit-il d'une voix nasillarde, le nez toujours bouché. Que je lui envoie des fleurs.

Potter et Weasley sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps. Drago les imita, bien plus lentement, son sourire s'étirant avec malice.

— Non ! Protesta véhément Granger.

— Voyons ! Rangez vos baguettes immédiatement ! S'exclama Madame Guipure d'une voix scandalisée.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Drago sut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère : il ne savait pas, par contre, si elle s'appuyait contre lui pour le soutenir lui ou elle-même. Probablement lui. Mais il n'avait nul besoin de sa protection.

— Rangez-ça, cingla-t-elle à l'adresse de Potter et Weasley. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.

— Vraiment ? Se moqua Potter. Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis Mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?

Cette fois, Madame Guipure poussa une exclamation de stupeur et d'effroi.

Granger, elle aussi, sembla considérer la provocation comme une bien mauvaise idée, car elle grinça un _« Harry, non ! »_ entre ses dents.

— Merlin, pour l'amour du ciel, de telles accusations, _rangez-vos-baguettes_ ! _Madame !_ La tenancière tenta d'interpeller Narcissa.

Mais sa mère était en colère. Elle pensait à son époux, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Sans _Obduro _dans ses veines, il aurait depuis bien longtemps perdu le contrôle.

— Vous êtes peut-être le chouchou de Dumbledore, mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger, siffla Narcissa.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, toujours sur son épaule. Potter s'apprêtait à répliquer, cinglant, mais Drago le surprit en rangeant sa propre baguette. Weasley et Granger eurent soudainement l'air à la fois stupéfaits et méfiants.

— Nous avions fini, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous envoyer la note et les vêtements.

Madame Guipure hocha furieusement la tête, l'air soulagée, et Drago entraîna sa mère sur le côté, la poussant à sortir de la boutique. Elle s'exécuta, rabattant avec colère sa capuche sur son visage et quitta le magasin suivie des yeux par l'assistance. Quand elle fut sortie, Drago reporta son regard sur le petit groupe.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'adresser à ma mère de cette façon, Potter, dit-il doucement, calmement et sans hostilité.

Toujours abasourdi, Potter sembla soudainement se reprendre et fronça les sourcils. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

— Je sais que tu n'es qu'un pauvre orphelin élevé chez des _Moldus,_ et que tu n'as donc jamais appris à te comporter respectueusement en société, et encore moins devant des _figures parentales_, mais sache que c'était très impoli, murmura-t-il onctueusement, la mine impassible, une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux.

Weasley sembla perdre définitivement son calme quand il remonta sa baguette vers lui. Une fois de plus, Madame Guipure poussa un cri de protestation.

— Espèce de… Commença le roux.

— Ça suffit ! S'égosillait la tenancière.

Mais Drago avait fini et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui répondre, il bouscula Weasley d'un coup d'épaule, adressa un sourire sournois à la Sang-de-Bourbe et rejoignit sa mère au-dehors. Elle s'était écartée du magasin et pour cause : le bouffon de garde-chasse de Poudlard se tenait comme une sentinelle devant la porte de la boutique. Drago ne le salua pas, rabattant insolemment sa capuche devant son visage et se rapprocha de sa mère.

Quand il fut suffisamment près d'elle, il constata qu'elle tremblait et que ses mains s'agitaient. Il avait prévu d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il lui fallait tout d'abord la calmer et la mettre au chaud, car elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise nerveuse. Passant son bras sous le sien, il l'entraîna au Chaudron Baveur et l'installa dans un box au fond, s'asseyant lui-même en face. Ils étaient les seuls clients et le barman vint aussitôt s'enquérir de leurs commandes.

— Deux whisky Pur Feu, un grand verre d'hydromel avec du lait d'amande et le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Le barman acquiesça sans protester, malgré l'âge bien trop jeune de Drago pour commander de l'alcool, et s'empressa d'aller chercher leurs boissons. Les deux Malefoy gardaient leurs capuches baissées sur leurs visages, mais Drago vit briller des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

— Je… Je suis…

Ses mains étaient posées sur la table et Drago vint déposer sa main droite dessus, dans un geste rassérénant.

— Tout va bien, mère. Ce n'était que Potter, la railla-t-il un peu. Tu as été très digne, père sera fier lorsqu'on le lui racontera.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire entre ses larmes silencieuses. L'_Obduro_, il le remarquait, rendait sa froideur protectrice vis-à-vis de sa mère. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, au contraire, car son attitude semblait la calmer avec aisance.

— Il profite du peu de temps qu'il lui reste pour fanfaronner. Je doute qu'il plaisante encore lorsqu'il se retrouvera face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Drago sans perdre son rictus.

Les boissons arrivèrent, ainsi que le magazine. Narcissa commença à boire son whisky à très petites gorgées, comme ayant peur de se brûler avec un liquide trop chaud. Peu à peu, il la sentir se détendre et poussa le magazine vers elle.

— Je vais aller chercher mes livres chez Fleury & Bott. J'en ai pour une petite demi-heure, tout au plus. Quand je reviendrai, on ira chercher des chaussures chez le cordonnier espagnol que tu aimes bien, à côté de l'Apothicaire.

Son ton ferme lui évoqua celui que son père prenait avec sa mère et son intellect froid et sagace, rendu bien plus lucide et rationnel par la potion, ne put s'empêcher de lui révéler qu'il jouait ici et, il s'en doutait, une sorte de figure de remplacement afin que sa mère ne s'effondre pas.

Quand il partirait pour Poudlard, cette dernière se retrouverait esseulée au manoir, avec pour seule compagnie la visite hebdomadaire de sa sœur et, _alors_, il savait qu'elle laisserait libre cours à ses larmes.

Narcissa hocha nerveusement pour approuver et finit son verre de whisky, tirant l'hydromel et le magazine vers elle d'une main plus sûre. Drago engloutit son verre de whisky en une seule lampée, habitué au goût de l'alcool par ses prises d'_Obduro_ et quitta le pub, sans répondre à l'air quelque peu hébété de sa mère devant son geste.

S'éloignant rapidement, il se faufila le long du Chemin de Traverse, passant de nouveau devant chez Madame Guipure. Le garde-chasse n'y montait plus la garde, se trouvant désormais à la devanture de la boutique des Weasley. Plissant les yeux avec mépris, Drago n'y accorda pas plus d'importance et s'enfonça dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

* * *

_**DIMANCHE 1****ER**** SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Arrivée du Poudlard Express – Poudlard, Écosse **_

_Potter. Potter. Potter. _

C'était comme si son cœur lui soufflait ces mots à chaque battement, pulsant le sang dans chacun de ses membres jusqu'à les engourdir. Drago sortit doucement du wagon et posa le pied sur le quai, le front fiévreux et les mains moites. Il était en manque, désespérément en manque. Sortant une fiole de sa poche, il ne prit pas la peine de doser et en engloutit une grosse gorgée, la finissant avant de la jeter sur la voie ferrée où elle vint se briser dans le tumulte de vapeur de la locomotive à l'arrêt. De toute façon, les écoliers étaient tous sur le point d'être fouillés, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une telle potion dans les poches. Comme d'habitude, il ressentit la brûlure du breuvage et un picotement sur son sternum, mais n'avait l'esprit fixé que sur une, et une seule chose : il espérait très sincèrement que Potter se vide de son sang.

Le froid le recouvrit promptement, comme la nuit tombe en hiver.

Autrefois, un tel événement aurait pris toute la place dans son esprit pendant plusieurs jours… À présent, il se rendait compte qu'il en voulait bien plus. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer discret afin que l'on lui accorde le moins d'attention possible, mais à quoi bon ? Son père était après tout un Mangemort avéré et tous les regards seraient sur lui, il l'avait anticipé depuis des semaines maintenant. C'était la raison pour laquelle donner un simple coup dans le nez d'Harry Potter ne serait pas très surprenant de sa part… Pour autant, il était loin d'être rassasié.

Drago se mit en route pour Poudlard, cherchant des yeux une diligence.

La plupart des personnes qui l'avaient jusque-là suivi l'avaient fait aveuglément, citant son nom pour en tirer une quelconque gloire. Drago n'était cependant plus assez naïf pour croire qu'on l'avait soutenu pour ce que lui-même représentait par-delà son nom. Aujourd'hui, l'honneur que lui prodiguait son patronyme était bien plus discutable et discuté que les années passées et il savait que peu de ses acolytes d'autrefois assumeraient de se voir associés à lui, à part évidemment Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Il avait soif de montrer aux profiteurs et à tout le reste de l'école la personne derrière ce simple amas de lettres dont lui-même avait été si fier durant toute sa scolarité. Il avait hâte que le monde le voie enfin comme il l'avait toujours été, _comme il s'était toujours destiné à devenir._

Mais avant tout… La mission.

Il entendit les échos des larmes de sa mère lorsqu'il s'était mis en chemin pour le Poudlard Express. Il n'était pas prudent qu'elle l'accompagne sur le quai et il souhaitait s'y rendre seul. Elle avait fini par accepter, avant de s'effondrer en sanglots à l'idée de son départ.

Oui, Potter et sa clique, ainsi que le vieux fossile de directeur, devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa famille, se dit-il, apercevant pour la première fois depuis deux mois la majestueuse structure du château.

La mission pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture**

**Un petit mot ? Une petite question ? **


	4. Chapitre 2 - Look of pure hate

**Merci à Sarah pour sa review. Lumière dans l'obscurité d'une semaine très stressante ! **

* * *

I saw a weird boy.  
He looked at me with a look of pure hate.  
Nobody knew all the grief where he'd been.

He was a sad boy.  
He was a victim of a dirty good time, feely games in the back of his boarded up estate.

Soon enough, he's pickin' on me,  
Kicked my head in, 'cause that's all that he'd seen.  
Soon enough, he's pickin' on me.

**Pickin' on me.**

_Pickin' on me_ – Skunk Anansie

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Look of pure hate**

_**DIMANCHE 1****ER**** SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Matinée du départ – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Les ajoncs du jardin battaient doucement sous la bruine et le petit vent de ce premier jour de septembre. Le seul avantage de la pluie était qu'elle faisait peu à peu disparaître le brouillard ambiant. L'été n'avait pas été clément, bien au contraire. A part quelques jours de grand soleil, durant lesquels la peau mate d'Hermione s'était tannée d'un caramel profond tiqueté de taches de rousseur, le ciel avait été d'un gris maussade voire sombre.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, les yeux perdus devant la vue désormais familière de cette fenêtre. Hermione avait partagé la chambre de Ginny pendant les deux derniers mois et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées au cours de l'été. Cela l'avait changée de l'habituelle compagnie féminine à laquelle elle était malheureusement accoutumée, à savoir les commérages incessants de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil dans leur dortoir en commun. Mais désormais, cette colocation allait reprendre et les babillages avec. Comme cela lui arrivait depuis le début de l'été, Hermione laissa son esprit dériver vers les premiers jours des vacances, quand Harry n'était pas encore présent au Terrier, et qu'elle et Ron avait passé un long après-midi allongés au soleil dans le jardin, à discuter de tout et rien. Elle songeait, les joues chaudes, à la proximité de leurs corps à ce moment-là : aux rayons du soleil perçant à travers quelques petits nuages et chamarrant le sol d'ondes de lumière, les baignant dans une fraicheur bienvenue lorsqu'ils se dissimulaient, mais d'une chaleur tout aussi agréable lorsqu'ils les éblouissaient à nouveau. Elle se souvenait du poids de son bras sur ses yeux alors qu'ils conversaient, et d'entendre sa voix et toute la richesse de ses inflexions. Le grain de son timbre, le rire dans ses traits d'humour, la trame familière de ses phrases et ses tics de langage. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait prêté une telle attention à son expression et pour cause : loin des soucis de la guerre, de la pression des devoirs et, elle osait se l'avouer, de la présence d'Harry, elle avait découvert d'autres facettes de Ron. Des facettes d'humour, de douceur, d'empressement et de gentillesse.

Elle s'était également elle-même confessée une affection à son égard, qu'elle avait jusqu'ici tue en son for-intérieur, sans doute incapable d'assumer les implications et les conséquences que son attraction pour lui risquaient d'engendrer.

Ginny fit craquer le parquet de la pièce, continuant vraisemblablement à descendre ses affaires au rez-de-chaussée et rappelant à l'ordre Hermione par l'intermédiaire du bruit.

— Maman est en train de devenir chèvre, je te préviens. Je croyais qu'une fois Fred et George partis, les rentrées seraient plus sereines, mais de toute évidence je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil, argua Ginny, la voix entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire de connivence et détourna son attention de la fenêtre, la reportant sur les quelques livres encore sur son lit. Le reste de ses bagages était déjà en bas, et ne demeurait que sa grande malle, mais elle avait du mal à décider quel ouvrage elle se réservait à portée de main si toutefois elle avait le temps se plonger dans une lecture lors du trajet en train. Bien sûr, elle et Ron devraient se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets pour l'habituelle rencontre de la rentrée, mais ensuite ils seraient libres de rejoindre Harry et Ginny.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Les deux ne seraient probablement pas ensemble, à mieux y réfléchir. Ginny irait certainement rejoindre Dean. Harry se retrouverait seul, à moins de ne se trouver une autre compagnie comme Neville, ou Seamus qui lui aussi serait esseulé par son meilleur ami.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le livre tout en haut de la pile : Mrs Weasley, ou comme l'enjoignait-elle à l'appeler, _Molly_, lui avait donné son exemplaire du _Guide du Guérisseur_. Hermione avait ressenti un vif intérêt pour l'ouvrage lorsque Molly l'avait utilisé pour lui soigner son œil au beurre noir, mais ne s'étant pas rendue à Fleury & Bott le jour de la visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle n'avait pas pensé à en faire alors l'acquisition. _Molly_ lui avait donc offert le sien avec toute la générosité – et l'obstination à rejeter d'un bloc les refus polis – dont la matriarche Weasley était capable.

Oui, ce serait une bonne lecture : très utile. Apprendre à soigner les ecchymoses, les coupures, les brûlures, les fractures et _tutti quanti_.

D'un coup de baguette, elle plaça la pile dans sa malle avant de la refermer et de descendre les escaliers à son tour, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers.

La matinée n'avait rien de normal. Une ambiance tendue crispait tous les parents sur le quai, étreignant leurs enfants comme pour leur faire des adieux éplorés. Ceux d'Hermione n'étaient évidemment pas là et l'impression était particulièrement douloureuse.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre.

Non, il y avait aussi le fait que tout le monde les regardait, Harry, Ron et elle, avec une sorte de ferveur inquisitrice insupportable.

Mais enfin, ce qui était le plus… déroutant… c'était le comportement de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier s'était présenté seul sur le quai et, sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, était aussitôt monté dans le train. Quand Hermione avait rejoint le compartiment des préfets, elle ne l'y avait pourtant pas trouvé. Il leur avait fait faux bond.

Inutile de réfléchir bien longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce comportement n'avait rien d'habituel. Le Serpentard n'était généralement pas le dernier à s'entendre raconter tous les privilèges et devoirs qu'il incombait à un préfet, faisant de lui un élève _spécial._ Il était également le premier à abuser de cesdits privilèges dès la réunion terminée mais, en l'occurrence, ne s'y était tout bonnement pas présenté.

Quand elle et Ron avaient fini leur réunion, ils étaient passés devant le compartiment des Serpentards et ce dernier ne leur avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson et jouant négligemment avec une petite boule dorée ressemblant à un vif d'or sans ailes. Ils avaient alors rejoint le compartiment d'Harry et l'avaient trouvé en compagnie de Neville et de Luna.

Bien sûr, Ron n'avait pas manqué de relater l'étonnante absence de Malefoy, ce qui avait _évidemment _interpellé Harry. Hermione ne s'en était pas réjouie, car, sans s'en rendre compte, le roux alimentait l'obsession déjà bien nourrie d'Harry pour le Serpentard. Heureusement, la conversation fut interrompue, car des messages vinrent être remis à Neville et Harry par une troisième année manifestement très empruntée. Ces deux derniers finirent par quitter le compartiment, visiblement invités à une petite sauterie organisée par un nouvel enseignant : le professeur Slughorn. Harry leur en avait parlé cet été, leur relatant l'épisode de persuasion en compagnie de Dumbledore juste avant son arrivée au Terrier.

Ron, elle et Luna se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois. Luna, semblant apprécier leur compagnie, commença à intéresser Ron sur son édition du Chicaneur et Hermione se plongea alors dans le livre offert par Molly Weasley. Le temps passa vite et, bientôt, ils durent enfiler leurs robes de sorcier. Neville était réapparu, disant qu'Harry lui avait faussé compagnie en disparaissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne se laissa le montrer, Hermione, accompagnée de Ron et les autres, grimpa dans une diligence, l'attendant vainement, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière rejoigne la procession des autres, roulant véhément vers le château.

Durant le repas de bienvenue, elle surprit à plusieurs reprises le regard de nombreux Serpentards vers leur partie de la table. Elle croisa également le regard d'aversion cruelle de Drago Malefoy et s'en détourna vivement. Se pouvait-il que quelque chose soit arrivé à Harry ? Aussitôt plongée dans de sombres divagations, elle n'en fut sortie que par l'arrivée d'Harry en plein milieu de repas, recouvert de sang. Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra significativement à sa vue. Ciel, mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Plus tard, Harry leur dévoila ce qui s'était produit, ce qu'il avait entendu dans le compartiment des Serpentards, de la bouche de leur pire ennemi, cherchant encore une fois à les convaincre de sa propre certitude : Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort prenant la relève de son père, puisque ce dernier avait été incarcéré pour ses crimes.

Mais Hermione, quand elle fut dans son lit, balaya encore une fois cette hypothèse ridicule de son esprit. Drago Malefoy ? Un Mangemort ? Il n'avait que seize ans et, s'il n'était pas mauvais en cours, il n'excellait pas non plus, à part en Potions. Ce n'était pas une personne aussi influente qu'il se croyait l'être, quand bien même elle lui concédait le charisme inné des tyrans, et il le serait encore moins maintenant que son père avait une telle réputation.

Quel intérêt aurait Voldemort à requérir ses services ?

Hermione renâcla presque avec une certaine dose de cynisme.

Aucun.

_Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un gamin raciste, pourri-gâté, flagorneur, cruel et cupide. _

Mais quand elle s'endormit, elle eut des flashs de leur rencontre chez Madame Guipure de l'enfant se métamorphosant en adulte. Des rondeurs qui fondent, sillant des creux dans l'albâtre, et d'une innocence cruelle cédant à de bien plus froides intentions.

* * *

_**LUNDI 2 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Rentrée des classes – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le matin de la rentrée, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle était à Poudlard, et qu'une nouvelle année débutait. Après avoir passé deux mois en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry chez les Weasley, elle était presque désarçonnée de se trouver là. Cela lui avait, à vrai dire, fait la même chose lorsqu'elle était d'abord rentrée chez ses parents, l'été dernier. Elle s'était réveillée à moitié en panique, dans une pièce noire, avant de réaliser que l'odeur de son lit était familière et les volets de chez ses parents ne laissaient pas filtrer la moindre lumière.

Pareil lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses parents pour le Terrier.

Les premières matinées étaient toujours déboussolantes.

S'habillant rapidement, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et découvrit la Grand-Salle pratiquement vide, et pour cause, il était encore très tôt. Mais le professeur McGonagall était déjà là et cela lui permis d'obtenir son emploi du temps avant les autres sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

Les sixièmes années avaient un emploi du temps allégé, surtout pour ceux qui ne continuaient pas leurs options, et comptaient tous les matins deux à trois leçons d'une heure, des entre-cours d'une demi-heure, une heure et demi de déjeuner et finissaient plus tôt l'après-midi à seize heures trente, après une leçon longue de deux heures et demi.

_Nous finissons à seize heures trente tous les jours_, nota-t-elle. Cela signifiait plus de temps pour étudier. Pour les personnes qui ne prenaient pas d'options, cela signifiait un temps libre considérable. Deux heures voire quatre heures de libre en plus que les autres… Cela serait évidemment le cas d'Harry et Ron qui avaient même décidé d'abandonner Potions suite à leurs résultats de BUSE, et qui auraient donc en tout _huit heures et demi _de cours de moins qu'elle !

_L'équivalent d'une journée, en fin de compte !_ Maugréa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Lundi matin, trois cours : Études des Runes, Défense contre les forces du mal, Arithmancie. L'après-midi, deux heures et demi de Potions.  
Mardi matin, deux cours : Botanique de huit à neuf, puis Métamorphose d'onze à douze.

_Une matinée légère,_ se fit réflexion Hermione.

L'après-midi, deux heures et demi de Sortilèges.  
Mercredi matin, trois cours : Études des Runes, Arithmancie, et Potions. Deux heures et demi de Métamorphose l'après-midi.  
Jeudi matin, trois cours : Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal et Sortilèges. L'après-midi, deux heures et demi de Botanique.  
Et enfin, le vendredi, Botanique, Sortilèges et Métamorphose le matin, et deux heures et demi de Défense contre les forces du mal l'après-midi.

Touillant négligemment son thé sans le regarder, Hermione soupira un peu en songeant au manque de volonté de Ron et d'Harry de continuer les Potions quand bien même cela mettait en péril leur envie de devenir Aurors. Elle allait se retrouver seule dans la plupart de ses cours : entre l'Étude des Runes et l'Arithmancie qu'ils ne suivaient pas et Potions où elle retrouverait tous les Serpentards de sixième année, elle en était sûre, l'année allait être bien solitaire.

Même si les cours n'étaient pas faits pour bavarder, elle aimait bien être en compagnie de ses deux amis. Leur présence avait quelque chose d'agréable et de rassurant, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assis à côté – ce qui arrivait très rarement.

Quoi qu'il en était, elle allait avoir fort à faire – plus qu'eux – et dans un temps plus court, ce qui sonnait relativement comme une injustice, même si elle n'était pas vraiment du type à se plaindre de devoir cravacher.

Ayant fini d'explorer son emploi du temps, Hermione sentit son agenda flambant neuf, acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine auparavant, et y consigna proprement ses leçons, ses pauses et commença à établir un programme de devoirs et de révisions en attendant que Ron et Harry ne la rejoignent en bas. Elle finissait de mettre son dernier point d'encre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'air endormis et peu enthousiastes. Souhaitant les entraîner dans son sillon, elle leur montra son emploi-du-temps avant même que McGonagall n'ait eu le temps de leur donner les leurs, et commença à les entretenir sur ses méthodes scolaires prévues pour l'année qui débutait. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour se croire écoutée, et finit par jeter l'éponge, croquant plutôt dans son toast avec avidité.

McGonagall vint consulter un à un les élèves de Gryffondor de sixième année, afin de leur confirmer les cours qui leur seraient dispensés, ces derniers basés sur leurs résultats de buse. Et pendant ce temps, Hermione décida de balayer la Grand-Salle des yeux.

Tout paraissait presque normal, même si certains élèves manquaient à l'appel, leurs familles ne désirant probablement pas les placer à Poudlard en cette période trouble. À la table des Gryffondors, toute la promotion des sixièmes années semblait là, y compris Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Quand bien même Hermione ne leur souhaitait aucun mal et aurait probablement été mal à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elles ne soient pas revenues à Poudlard, elle commençait nettement à être agacée par Lavande qui, depuis la veille, flirtait sans réserve avec Ron, gloussant à ses plaisanteries les plus stupides.

Bien évidemment, elle – comme probablement tous les autres élèves de Poudlard – avait dû lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_ durant l'été et admirait grandement Ron pour sa participation à la soi-disant épique bataille du Département des Mystères. Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir, trouvant elle-même Ron tout aussi exaspérant que charmant et drôle les trois quarts du temps.

Hermione soupira doucement et reporta son regard sur son agenda. Ce matin, elle commençait par un cours d'Étude des Runes, puis elle rejoindrait Harry et Ron en Défense contre les forces du Mal… enseignée par Rogue, voilà qui promettait d'être _intéressant_, tout cela avant de terminer sa matinée avec Arithmancie.

Ensuite viendrait le déjeuner et le cours de Potions avec le nouveau professeur, Horace Slughorn, dont elle ne savait presque rien si ce n'était ce qu'en avaient dit Ginny et Harry. Hermione ressentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité en regardant la table des professeurs où Hagrid semblait petit-déjeuner avec une excellente humeur, conversant avec les autres professeurs de la tablée. Il était encore persuadé que ses trois élèves favoris allaient le rejoindre en Soins aux Créatures magiques dans la matinée. Il serait vite désappointé de n'y trouver que Neville, et encore, elle n'en était même pas certaine.

La clameur de la Grand-Salle gagna à nouveau ses oreilles, comme la sortant d'un songe. Un fourmillement d'appréhension, mais aussi de plaisir lui remonta l'échine.

_Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard_, de retrouver les structures familières, les couloirs de pierre et leurs fantômes, les torches aux murs, les tableaux, armures et tapisseries l'odeur de poussière rocheuse si caractéristique des corridors, minérale et rassurante, et le bruit claquant des chaussures contre leurs dalles. Même dans les délicieux effluves du petit-déjeuner, elle parvenait malgré tout à retrouver dans son imaginaire les fragrances d'encens qui s'échappaient de certaines salles de classes.

Elle aimait tant cette école. Parfois, elle se faisait même la réflexion qu'il lui aurait plu d'y travailler, une fois ses études finies. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait déjà mener à bien d'autres projets et résoudre de nombreux problèmes, à commencer par valider ses aspics, ou, bien pire encore, _la perspective de la guerre qui grondait_ et qui, à mesure que la liste des victimes sorcières ou Moldues grandissait, la préoccupait énormément.

Presque par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards, continuant de manger ses œufs brouillés au lard. Drago Malefoy et certains de ses acolytes, dont elle pouvait attester trois autres fils de Mangemorts – Crabbe, Goyle et Nott –, consultaient leurs propres emplois du temps tandis que Rogue continuait sa propre distribution.

Hermione prit davantage le temps de les détailler chacun leur tour, cherchant sans vraiment s'attendre à en trouver des signes flagrants de la préparation d'un éventuel mauvais coup, mais ils avaient simplement l'air concentrés.

Malefoy, par contre, avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur altercation dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout comme Ron, Harry et elle-même, il avait grandi, mais paraissait aussi bien plus _adulte_ que l'année passée. Comme s'il avait _vieilli_ durant l'été.

Ses épaules semblaient plus athlétiques et, sous sa chemise, ses bras plus musclés. Son port n'était désormais plus pompeux, mais tout simplement droit. Malgré sa tenue quelque peu altière, son dos s'arquait souplement lorsqu'il se mouvait et ses mouvements étaient contrôlés et lestes tandis qu'il attrapait négligemment une tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée, sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne lui donnait pas l'air plus sympathique et il demeurait d'aspect aussi inaccessible qu'auparavant. Pour autant, l'on ne pouvait nier le changement tangible de son apparence. Hermione reporta ses yeux sur son visage.

Ses joues étaient plus creuses qu'avant, comme si elles avaient perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et délaissé avec elles ses bêtises, ce dont elle doutait fortement au vu de son comportement de la veille à l'encontre d'Harry. Ses pommettes saillaient, plus tranchantes que jamais, et son nez droit et pointu ne faisaient que renforcer la sévérité et l'austérité de son visage. Ses yeux clairs étaient fixés sur son emploi du temps et passait dans son regard une sorte d'impassibilité dérangeante, pleine de réflexion, mais sans la moindre intention. Hermione ne remarqua même pas qu'elle continuait à l'examiner, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Il s'était endurci_. Voilà, ce que son apparence lui évoquait, moins minutieusement soignée que d'habitude, même s'il n'avait pas perdu sa prestance aristocratique.

Ce constat se confirmait dans sa chevelure, car ses mèches d'un blond platine aux reflets mercure elles aussi avaient poussé, comme un jardin laissé à l'abandon, mais dont les vestiges de la majesté se retrouvent dans une naturelle élégance, presque involontaire. Échevelé, froid, désinvolte, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa figure étudiée et impeccable habituelle, aux cheveux gominés, à la chemise sans le moindre pli et aux parfaits nœuds de cravate.

Soudain, les yeux de Malefoy quittèrent promptement son emploi du temps et rencontrèrent les siens dans un flash. Par réflexe, elle détourna le regard et se replongea dans son propre programme de cours en saisissant un verre de jus d'orange, un air innocent sur le visage.

Bon sang, il lui avait fait peur, cet imbécile. Avait-il remarqué son regard ? Elle n'osa pas porter à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, ayant presque peur de s'en assurer.

Quelques moments plus tard, elle quittait la Grand-Salle pour se rendre en cours d'Études de Runes. Peu d'élèves continueraient l'option après le passage des buse, elle en était sûre. Sur son semainier, il était indiqué que le cours serait commun à toutes les maisons et, à cette occasion, elle remarqua que ce serait le cas de tous les autres également. Il y aurait des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Serpentards dans toutes les classes désormais.

Entendant des rires derrière elle tandis qu'elle progressait dans le couloir, elle se retourna pour voir l'habituelle bande de Serpentards de son année en bout de couloir. Le corridor n'était pas vide, et elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas malgré leurs regards dirigés sur elle, moqueurs et quelque peu déterminés. Les rires finirent par cesser et, quand elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus que Malefoy et Zabini. Sans doute continuaient-ils l'Étude des Runes eux-aussi, puisqu'ils empruntaient le même chemin ? Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

_Surprenant, _railla intérieurement Hermione.

Elle arriva la première devant la salle de classe et s'adossa à côté de la porte, levant un genou en l'air pour y poser sa besace et vérifier pour l'énième fois de la matinée qu'elle avait bien tout son nécessaire pour prendre le cours : son manuel scolaire, des plumes, des parchemins vierges et de l'encre.

Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent en second et interrompirent leurs messes basses, s'installant négligemment contre le mur en face de la porte de la salle de classe et d'Hermione. Ne désirant pas les regarder, elle sortit son livre de cours et commença à en lire la préface, quand bien même elle l'avait déjà lu en entier durant les vacances.

Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, elle leva les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Zabini avait son épaule droite appuyée contre le mur de pierres grises et était lui-même plongé dans un syllabaire runique. Malefoy, lui, était négligemment adossé contre le même mur, les mains dans les poches, un pied contre la pierre dans une posture d'une insolente tranquillité. Et il la dévisageait.

Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais aucune émotion ne traversait son visage et ses yeux métalliques ne semblaient même pas ciller. Comme s'il était… _vide ? _Tout à coup, ses iris semblèrent se recentrer sur elle et Hermione réalisa alors qu'il avait initialement dû avoir le regard perdu dans le vague et la regarder sans vraiment la voir. Maintenant, par contre, il la regardait _elle. _Hermione se sentit quelque peu troublée par un tel examen visuel et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer elle-même, comme attendant le moment où il finirait par cesser de la regarder ou, encore, l'instant fatidique où il lui adresserait une insulte.

Mais rien, sinon une bourrasque muette glaciale de mépris, d'amusement et d'aversion.

Il la regardait toujours, les iris aussi perçants que ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Ses yeux étaient froids. Glaçants. Et, dans le silence religieux du couloir, ils y faisaient presque du bruit. Le choc d'un verre rempli de mercure qui vient s'éclater sur le sol et s'éperler en une myriade de billes d'argent. Rouler, rouler, rouler, dans le fracas et de terrifiants éclats, comme un orage noir de gris qui vous foudroie sur place.

Complètement hypnotisée, Hermione se mordit la langue pour se rappeler à l'ordre et replongea, comme si de rien n'était, dans son manuel scolaire. _Bon sang de bonsoir._

Drago Malefoy n'avait plus du tout le même regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry en avait fait la supposition, Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas un tantinet raison de suspecter que le fils suivait le chemin de son père. Sinon, comment expliquer un tel changement de comportement et d'attitude ?

À son plus grand soulagement, elle put sortir de ses sombres idées, car d'autres élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et, bientôt, le professeur Babbling ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et tout le monde put y pénétrer. Seule Gryffondor de la pièce dans une classe emplie pour moitié de Serdaigles, elle s'assit à côté d'Hannah Abbott au premier rang de la rangée près de la fenêtre et commença à discuter distraitement avec elle.

Derrière s'étaient silencieusement installés Malefoy et Zabini et, derrière eux, Zacharias Smith et Ernie Macmillan. A leur droite s'étaient assis les Serdaigles, Terry Boot et Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst et Lisa Turpin. Les rangs du fond n'étaient pas occupés. C'était une petite classe de douze.

— Susan ne vient pas ? S'enquit poliment Hermione, étonnée de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble.

— Susan… N'est pas encore arrivée à Poudlard, souffla difficilement Hannah.

Hannah lui jeta un regard entendu et Hermione manqua de se mordre la langue tant elle se sentit soudainement stupide. Amelia Bones, la tante de Susan, avait été sauvagement assassinée durant l'été par les Mangemorts.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle d'un air contrit. Je te prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai été très navrée d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Hannah lui adressa un petit sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation, l'air de lui dire qu'elle était toute pardonnée.

— Elle me manque beaucoup, avoua-t-elle de but en blanc. C'est ma première rentrée sans elle. C'est horrible.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, une expression de désarroi et de compassion traversant ses traits.

— Je comprends. Tu as toujours ton faux Gallion de l'année dernière ?

Une lueur d'espoir, de fougue et de frayeur illumina les yeux d'Hannah.

— Bien sûr, chuchota Hannah dans un petit rire d'évidence. C'est un objet dont je ne me séparerai jamais ! Je répondrai toujours à l'appel de l'A.D.

Hermione laissa elle-même échapper un petit rire de connivence, mais reprit la parole, de peur qu'Hannah ne se méprenne sur les intentions derrière sa question.

— Si tu veux discuter ou que tu as besoin d'une partenaire de révision, on pourrait peut-être se faire signe comme ça ? Juste besoin d'un sortilège.

— Merci, murmura sereinement Hannah, vraisemblablement à la fois honorée par sa proposition, mais également un peu réticente.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie d'avoir l'air de _« remplacer »_ Susan ? Ou peut-être avait-elle cru se faire à nouveau enrôler dans l'A.D et voulait se montrer prudente par les temps qui courraient ?

— Juste le temps que Susan aille mieux et ne revienne, ajouta Hermione, comme pour la rassurer.

La Poufsouffle resta silencieuse un instant, puis finit par acquiescer sourdement.

— Alors, Potter ne va pas reprendre l'A.D ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire un peu désolé sur le visage.

Ah, elle était donc bel et bien déçue.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête négativement, l'air songeur. Neville, Ginny et Luna aussi semblaient le déplorer. À vrai dire, dans cette pièce était concentrée la majorité des membres de l'A.D. À part les deux Serpentards derrière elles, bien sûr.

Elles ne purent pas continuer leur conversation, car le cours commença.

— Bonjour classe, s'exclama le professeur Babbling d'une voix forte et bourrue. Premières runes supérieures au programme des aspics : les runes d'amplification magique. Ouvrez tous vos manuels, page quinze et commençons l'aventure !

La classe se passa très studieusement, sans la moindre interruption. Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malefoy, assis derrière Hannah, suivait le cours avec une très grande attention et prenait en notes chaque phrase prononcée par le professeur. Zabini sembla remarquer son regard transversal, car il lui adressa un indolent geste rotatif de la main, l'air de lui dire de se retourner à son propre pupitre.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Le professeur Babbling leur avait donné une sacrée montagne de devoirs. Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et trois passages à lire dans différents ouvrages. Hermione et Hannah étaient allées chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, en compagnie des autres élèves de Runes, puis se séparèrent alors que la Gryffondor rejoignait Ron et Harry.

Tous trois rejoignirent la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Hermione avait le pressentiment que Rogue aussi ne se priverait pas de les charger de travail. Le stress commençait déjà à grignoter son ventre.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal se passa sans grand encombre ou, tout du moins, aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait présagé, car, comme à l'accoutumée, Rogue semblait peu intéressé par ses tentatives de répondre lorsqu'il posait une question à laquelle le reste de la classe ne pouvait répondre. Rien de sa pédagogie n'avait changé par rapport au cours de Potions.

Quand il avait demandé à la cantonade de la classe qui savait ce qu'avaient pour avantage les sortilèges informulés, elle leva la main, s'attendit une fois de plus à être seule et ignorée, mais Rogue ne la regarda même pas.

— Oui, Mr. Malefoy ?

— Les sortilèges informulés sont avantageux dans deux types de situation : la première, évidemment, lors d'un combat. Le sorcier se donne la chance de surprendre celui qui lui fait face, s'octroyant ainsi une longueur d'avance et prive donc son adversaire d'une esquive efficace ou d'une retraite… Et la deuxième situation, de toute évidence, implique l'envie de jeter un sort _discrètement._

Hermione fut doublement surprise : d'abord parce que Malefoy connaissait la réponse à cette question et, ensuite, car Rogue, malgré la pertinence de ses propos, ne lui adressait pas son habituel rictus satisfait. Pour autant, elle ne manqua pas d'apercevoir dans son regard une fugace lueur de fierté. Rogue reprit une marche claquante en faisant virevolter sa robe, passant derrière son bureau et donnant un coup de baguette au tableau en guise de prise de notes.

— Une réponse adéquate, Mr. Malefoy, dix points pour Serpentard. J'ajouterais que les sortilèges non-verbaux sont très difficiles à réaliser et requièrent une force mentale… _certaine._

Le professeur jeta un regard dédaigneux à Harry, et Hermione inspira longuement, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la pratique de l'informulation, elle fut ravie de parvenir à repousser sans un mot le maléfice que lui avait lancé Neville et jeta un regard vers Rogue sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, espérant que sa réussite avait été remarquée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers Malefoy et Zabini qui s'entrainaient ensemble.

C'est là qu'elle observa que Malefoy ne s'exerçait pas lui-même aux incantations non-verbales, jetant plutôt des sorts à Zabini pour lui permettre à _lui_ de s'entraîner. Rogue ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet et continua sa ronde dans la salle de classe. Il finit par s'approcher d'Harry et Ron et, bien sûr, cela finit en incartade et en une retenue pour l'insolence du premier.

À la sortie du cours, Hermione essaya de le sermonner un peu, mais Ron ruina parfaitement son effet en le félicitant pour sa répartie. Malgré l'engagement de Rogue pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry lui vouait manifestement toujours une féroce haine. Hermione soupçonnait que cela avait à voir avec le décès de Sirius, dont Harry refusait résolument de parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés cet été. Harry semblait vouloir accuser Rogue à demi-mot de ne pas avoir fait assez vite pour prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'il avait cru Sirius en danger. Il devait également lui reprocher d'avoir cessé les cours d'Occlumancie, quand bien même Harry lui-même avait souhaité ne plus s'y rendre, ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour lui montrer de fausses images, les conduisant tout droit au ministère prétendument afin de sauver Sirius. Il devait y avoir, dans une partie de sa colère vis-à-vis de Rogue, une colère envers lui-même : une sourde culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à se protéger du piège de Voldemort et d'être lui-même responsable du sort de son parrain.

Hermione aurait voulu qu'Harry se libère la conscience et discute avec Ron et elle de la mort tragique de Sirius, mais il était hors de question de forcer le sujet. Pour elle, Harry, comme les années précédentes, faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans sa situation. Il était courageux, et s'il fonçait parfois tête baissée, cela leur avait bien des fois sauvé la mise, et ce n'était pas à ses yeux un véritable défaut.

Pour autant, même si elle-même n'appréciait pas Rogue, Hermione lui faisait confiance. D'ailleurs, si elle comprenait la détestation de l'élève pour le maître, elle avait également remarqué que les deux… se ressemblaient parfois. Notamment dans leur manière d'enseigner, non pas qu'Harry ait été odieux et injuste durant les séances de l'A.D, mais plutôt passionné et d'une façon ou d'une autre, passionnant. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'on s'ennuyait chez Rogue. Les cours étaient douloureux, mais très formateurs.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'un garçon vint apporter un mot à Harry. Un rendez-vous privé avec le professeur Dumbledore en personne, le samedi soir suivant. Voilà qui promettait être passionnant, même si Hermione tut le fait que Rogue avait d'ores et déjà donné une retenue à Harry ce soir-là, de peur de remettre Harry de mauvaise humeur. Les trois camarades se perdirent en suppositions sur la raison du fameux entretien jusqu'à ce que la tour à l'horloge du cloître ne sonne onze heures.

Hermione abandonna alors ses deux camarades pour rejoindre son cours d'Arithmancie. Tous les Serdaigles étaient à nouveau là, remplissant deux tables de trois, ainsi que Dean Thomas de Gryffondor, Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle qui, eux, s'assirent aux côtés d'Hermione et Théodore Nott de Serpentard. Ce dernier se retrouva seul à une table, mais il ne sembla pas du tout s'en affliger, se préoccupant plutôt de sortir studieusement ses affaires de cours. Hermione frissonna quand elle songea à son père et à la prise d'otage temporaire s'étant improvisée au Département des Mystères. La porte de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrit promptement, la sortant de ses souvenirs et le professeur Vector entra avec rapidité, adressant un salut jovial à la classe ainsi qu'un grand sourire à Hermione. L'Arithmancie était vraiment l'une de ses matières préférées et elle était sûre que l'enseignante avait eu vent de son _Optimal_.

Quand le cours se termina et, du même coup, la première matinée de classe, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et retint un soupir. Si peu de cours et déjà tant de devoirs ! L'année n'allait pas être une part de gâteau.

Après quelques moments d'études et le déjeuner auquel malheureusement Hagrid ne se présenta pas, ce qui fit s'échanger un regard de culpabilité entre les trois comparses Gryffondors, il était temps d'aller en Potions.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà là. Ils étaient une douzaine, encore une fois. Peu après, le professeur Slughorn arriva et Hermione l'observa ouvrir la porte des cachots avec grand intérêt. Elle sentit la différence entre l'atmosphère des cours du professeur Rogue et celle du nouveau professeur en un seul instant. La salle de classe était bien moins froide. _Pour autant, la compagnie restait à désirer_, se fit-elle réflexion en voyant le nombre de Serpentards présents, ce qui évidemment n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Rogue les avait éduqués à l'art des potions avec un favoritisme révoltant pendant cinq ans.

Les quatre Serpentards, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy, s'installèrent les premiers à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'asseyant autour d'une table sur laquelle bouillonnait une potion qu'elle reconnut sans peine : du _Veritaserum_. Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil et Michael Corner les imitèrent autour d'une tablée identique, quoique leur potion semble différente et, de même, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la nature vu sa familière apparence de boue et son odeur de brûlé caractéristique : du _Polynectar_.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ernie Macmillan – seul Poufsouffle de l'assistance – prirent donc position sur la dernière table libre où un chaudron laissait échapper un _délectable _parfum et les spirales caractéristiques des philtres. Hermione se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et à sentir à plein nez, quand sa raison aurait dû l'enjoindre à ne surtout pas renifler l'odeur d'une potion qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La sensation d'extase qui se répandit en elle la renseigna bien assez vite sur la nature du liquide et elle rougit, reconnaissant sans la moindre peine l'odeur de l'herbe tout juste magiquement tondue du Terrier et le souvenir d'un après-midi d'été allongée au soleil, avant qu'Harry n'arrive le lendemain.

_Ron._

Hermione jeta un regard au roux qui, lui-même, semblait ne pas en mener très large, un air béat et lunaire sur le visage. À qui pensait-il ? À elle ? Ou peut-être à Lavande… ? Qui sait, il était même capable de penser à Fleur, pour tout ce qu'elle en savait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Slughorn avait donné à Harry et à lui deux vieux exemplaires du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ de Libatius Borage, ainsi que du matériel afin qu'ils puissent suivre correctement leur premier cours.

— Alors, maintenant, voyons… Commença le professeur.

Il s'élança dans un discours décidément bien agréable aux oreilles d'Hermione, attestant de l'improbabilité des élèves de reconnaître les potions dans les chaudrons présentés sur les tables. Follement excitée à l'idée de démontrer _en classe de Potions_ qu'elle pouvait donner toutes les réponses qu'il attendait et qu'elle consoliderait dans une nouvelle matière son étiquette de première de la classe, Hermione devança chacune des questions du professeur Slughorn et lui donna chacun des noms des potions bouillonnantes.

Le professeur Slughorn sembla proprement estomaqué par sa culture des potions, et aussi fière qu'un hippogriffe, elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire quand il lui demanda son nom.

— Hermione Granger, Monsieur.

— Granger ?

Son pouls battit plus vite.

— Granger ? Répéta Slughorn. Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine Moldue.

A la table des Serpentards, des ricanements se firent entendre. Elle se tourna vers eux. Malefoy avait un petit sourire en coin sournois. Apparemment satisfait qu'elle le regarde, il mima un mot avec ses lèvres et elle parvint sans aucun mal à le décoder.

_« Sang-de-Bourbe »_

Dignement, Hermione se détourna de lui tandis que Slughorn interpellait bruyamment Harry qui visiblement, lui avait déjà parlé d'elle en de termes très élogieux. Quand elle l'en remercia, Ron sembla se renfrogner, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas si surprenant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse des compliments en parlant d'elle. Le cœur d'Hermione battit un peu plus rapidement encore et sa tête se fit légère. _Était-il… jaloux ?_

Ce cours était décidément une franche réussite. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui sembla le ragaillardir.

— Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de _fabriquer ou d'imiter_ l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une _obsession._ C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle.

Hermione était bien d'accord avec lui. Manipuler quelqu'un avec une potion pour simuler l'amour semblait bien pire que boire du Veritaserum à son insu, ou d'emprunter l'apparence d'une personne pour quelques heures. Les folies que l'on pouvait commettre, par passion, étaient quelque peu effrayantes.

Se morigénant et dressant l'oreille pour reprendre l'écoute du cours, elle entendit Slughorn mentionner le nom _Felix Felicis_ et lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire de connivence et l'invita à dire au reste de la classe quels étaient les effets de la potion, elle l'obligea bien volontiers.

— C'est de la chance liquide…

Soudain, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Hermione avait suffisamment donné de bonnes réponses dans sa vie pour savoir que seules trois autres de ses interventions en classe avaient eu un tel effet. La première en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de leur en dire plus sur la Chambre des Secrets, la seconde en troisième année, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le cours de Divination après un coup de sang, et la troisième en cinquième année, lorsqu'elle s'était opposée scolairement aux méthodes du professeur Ombrage. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

— … Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire, termina-t-elle.

Malefoy la forait désormais d'un regard très intéressé. Qu'avait-il en tête, celui-ci ?

Distraite, elle manqua presque d'entendre la félicitation du professeur. Le remerciant d'un sourire, elle reporta son regard vers Malefoy qui, cette fois, regardait le chaudron de Felix Felicis.

— … C'est cela que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours. Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez…

L'expression de Malefoy s'imprégna d'une drôle de fascination, bordant nettement sur l'avidité. Il voulait gagner cette potion, c'était clair. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Malefoy, avoir de la chance pendant toute une journée ? Le monde s'effondrerait.

Il avait beau eu avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle en Potions jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours plu à croire que cela était dû à la préférence de Rogue pour les élèves de sa maison. Ce cours serait le moment d'en avoir le cœur net. Il sembla songer à la même chose, car il reporta son regard sur elle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, l'air de la défier de même _imaginer_ gagner à sa place. Elle était évidemment dans la classe la personne la plus susceptible d'entrer en compétition avec lui.

Quand Slughorn leur donna la consigne de préparer, le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, un _philtre de MortVivante, _elle n'attendit même pas qu'il donne davantage d'instructions. C'était à la page dix du manuel qu'elle avait déjà lu. Aussi sec, elle sortait ses ingrédients et, posément, inspira en lisant l'ensemble des règles, commençant déjà sa préparation.

Elle était rassurée de voir qu'elle était la première. S'acharnant à respecter _scrupuleusement_ la recette, elle arriva à mi-parcours avec un liquide à l'apparence très satisfaisante. Laissant le liquide bouillonner, comme cela était requis, elle en profita pour observer l'avancement des autres, particulièrement celui de Malefoy et constata encore une fois avec soulagement qu'il avait une étape de retard sur elle.

Continuant minutieusement et consciencieusement à suivre les consignes, elle progressa encore. Malheureusement, sa potion n'atteignait pas la teinte rose pâle que le manuel décrivait. Quand elle vit que le chaudron d'Harry, lui, avait cette même couleur, elle se sentit presque offensée.

Lorsque Slughorn les arrêta, en leur signalant qu'ils étaient supposés avoir fini, Hermione n'était pas du tout satisfaite d'elle-même. Certes, elle savait que son chaudron s'approchait nettement du résultat final, mais il n'était _pas_ le résultat final, contrairement à celui d'Harry.

Cette certitude se confirma lorsque Slughorn le décréta vainqueur et, levant les yeux au ciel, elle rencontra plus bas le regard glacé de Malefoy qui striait Harry du regard, une haine transparente dans ses yeux couleur fumée.

_Oh, _il avait _vraiment _voulu cette potion. Si Hermione était très vexée de ne pas l'avoir elle-même gagnée, elle était rassurée de voir que la fiole ne lui tomberait pas entre les mains. Confier des breuvages aussi dangereux que l'étaient ceux qui bouillonnaient dans la pièce à Drago Malefoy était semblable à mettre le destin d'un monde entre les mains d'un enfant cruel.

— Tu crois sans doute que j'ai triché ? S'agaça Harry.

Oui, très sincèrement, elle en avait le sentiment. Elle savait que son orgueil avait été piqué, mais ce n'était pas un talent particulier qui avait permis à Harry de gagner le Felix Felicis, mais bien d'autres instructions, visiblement plus… « pratiques ».

— Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat de ton propre travail, il me semble.

C'était vrai ! La personne qui avait griffonné d'autres consignes dans le manuel avait dû pratiquer plusieurs fois la potion et s'être véritablement intéressée à sa décomposition pour en avoir tiré de tels enseignements. Harry n'avait fait que suivre, facilement, les consignes d'une autre personne s'étant fatiguée à les déduire. Ceci dit… Hermione, en suivant les consignes de son livre, avait elle-même suivi les instructions d'une autre personne… Malgré tout, elle était vexée. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un moment de gloire en Potions ! Au nez et à la barbe de Drago _« les-Sang-Purs-sont-les-seuls-vrais-sorciers »_ Malefoy.

— Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres, fit très justement observer Ron. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien finir en catastrophe, non ? Mais il a pris le risque et ça a payé.

Énervée, car elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison, Hermione fit la moue. Quand Ginny s'invita dans la conversation au motif que l'obéissance aveugle d'Harry aux instructions du livre lui invoquait désagréablement sa propre expérience avec le journal maléfique de Tom Jedusor, Harry sembla troublé et s'empourpra quelque peu. Hermione n'était pas surprise de voir que les paroles de Ginny aient un si grand impact sur lui, car elle le soupçonnait de s'être épris de la sœur de Ron durant l'été idyllique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble tous les quatre.

Pour autant, il nia fermement et Hermione, perdant patience, s'empara de son manuel, déterminée à y tester une quelconque présence de magie. Le sortilège de détection qu'elle lança ne révéla rien et Harry était à présent sur la défensive et agacé. Il récupéra son exemplaire avec un geste brusque et la discussion se tarit aussitôt.

Expirant longuement pour calmer ses angoisses à l'idée des devoirs auxquels elle allait devoir s'atteler aussitôt qu'elle aurait fini de manger, car elle aurait ses rondes à faire à neuf heures du soir, elle balaya la Grand-Salle tout en recommençant à picorer des pommes de terre.

Son regard rencontra, une fois de plus dans la même journée, les yeux de Malefoy. Il était appuyé contre le mur de pierre derrière le banc des Serpentards et semblait boire une coupe en observant la tablée des Gryffondors avec un air calculateur. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, il lui adressa ironiquement la coupe et un rictus.

Le Serpentard conspirait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

Assise à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses deux amis, Hermione griffonnait d'une écriture célère des notes en se référant à son syllabaire runique.

Les runes d'amplification n'étaient pas une mince affaire, mais pour autant vraiment fascinantes. En associant certaines runes qu'ils avaient apprises les années précédentes et, en traçant magiquement un cercle délimiteur, l'on pouvait associer les pouvoirs des sigils pour renforcer l'action de certains sorts.

Traçant à la plume et l'encre un cercle à peu près rond sur son parchemin, elle commença à y ajouter des hypocycloïdes régulières jusqu'à atteindre sept rebroussements. Dans chacun des arcs en tiers-point, elle plaça sept fois la rune primaire de la résonnance fluente dans l'intérieur des triangles formés par ses hypocycloïdes des rebroussements, la deuxième rune reposant sur la réverbération et, au centre de son schéma, la troisième, représentant le canal vecteur du flux magique.

Selon les notes du livre et le cours de ce matin, voilà à peu près à quoi devait ressembler un champ élémentaire d'amplification magique. Si l'on traçait un tel cercle runique avec sa baguette ou même un autre conducteur magique et que l'on se plaçait en son centre, on devenait alors capable de réaliser des sorts plus puissamment.

Au-dessous de son schéma, elle légenda proprement : _« 1__er__ cercle élémentaire inducteur, avec les trois runes d'amplification magique »_.

— Tu avances tellement vite dans tes devoirs, geignit Ron en regardant son parchemin. J'arrive à peine à comprendre les consignes pour la rédaction à rendre en Défense.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Elle avait déjà terminé la rédaction et s'était exercée aux incantations informulées avec le sortilège basique de la lévitation. Son entraînement avait d'ailleurs été plutôt réussi, si elle omettait quelques erreurs de concentration lors desquelles l'encrier dont elle se servait de cobaye avait manqué de venir s'écraser sur le sol.

— Je n'ai même pas l'impression de travailler, le taquina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Les runes sont beaucoup trop fascinantes pour ne pas s'y intéresser.

Ron émit un grognement signifiant clairement son scepticisme.

— Je pense que cette année va être très instructive, poursuivit Hermione sans perdre son sourire. Tout du moins, tu apprendras _enfin_ que faire ses devoirs à l'avance n'est malheureusement plus une option facultative.

Elle adorait réprimander Ron et lorsqu'il lui adressa un coup d'œil mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il était absolument charmant avec cette expression-là.

C'est évidemment à ce moment-là que Lavande arriva et s'assit à côté de lui afin de discuter avec lui, soi-disant, du devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Hermione perdit son sourire et replongea immédiatement dans son devoir.

Se sentant observée, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard compréhensif d'Harry qui, comme pour la dérider, leva les yeux au ciel, rendant implicite sa lassitude à l'égard de la présence de Lavande à leur table de travail. Hermione, malgré elle un peu amusée, laissa échapper un petit rire. Ron et Lavande se tournèrent alors vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? S'enquit Ron, les regardant l'un à la suite de l'autre en de brefs coups d'œil.

— Rien, rien, éluda Harry d'un geste de plume en souriant à Hermione.

Ron sembla se rembrunir et se détourna d'eux, revirant à sa conversation avec Lavande. Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais refusa de s'en affliger et s'efforça de reporter son attention à son syllabaire.

Hermione progressait lentement dans les couloirs, le nez plongé dans une traduction complexe. Sa ronde se terminerait dans une demi-heure et elle n'avait pas fini d'accomplir les tâches qu'elle souhaitait avant d'aller au lit. En effet, il lui restait une longue lecture et un petit exercice d'Arithmancie. Un peu agacée par son manque de rigueur et blâmant quelque peu Ron et Lavande pour leurs gloussements interruptifs alors même qu'elle essayait de terminer ses versions runiques, Hermione fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte.

— Mais qui voilà… Résonna au loin une voix traînante.

La Gryffondor leva le nez de son livre et trouva Malefoy à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, lui adressant un sourire sournois. Il avait les mains dans les poches et quelque chose sous le bras gauche, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

— Je me demandais d'où venait l'odeur pestilentielle.

Hermione fit la grimace, se concentrant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher sur ses sens olfactifs.

Évidemment, le couloir sentait le couloir.

— Probablement de toi, cingla-t-elle en replongeant dans son ouvrage, bien décidée à ne pas lui accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire.

— Sois polie, _Sang-de-Bourbe_, se moqua-t-il avec une acide ironie, apparemment peu affecté par sa répartie.

Bientôt, ils furent au même niveau et, soudain, son syllabaire lui fut arraché des mains. Hermione lui jeta un regard furibond.

— Rends-le-moi, tout de suite ! S'écria-t-elle avec fermeté.

— Toujours sur les runes, hein ? Murmura narquoisement Malefoy en examinant la couverture du manuel. T'es plus lente que je ne pensais, Granger. J'ai déjà terminé, quant à moi.

Elle remarqua qu'il semblait particulièrement content de lui à l'idée d'avoir avancé plus vite qu'elle dans ses devoirs… Curieux.

Hermione essaya de lui reprendre le livre, mais il étira son bras droit et le dressa dans les airs, hors d'atteinte, l'autre main toujours détestablement négligée dans sa poche.

— Rends-le-moi ! Répéta-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

— Pas très aimable, dis-moi, fit-il observer, sans dissimuler la cruauté dans son regard. Demande-moi poliment et je te le rendrais peut-être.

Mais Hermione, toute patience perdue, en avait fini avec les civilités et sortit sa baguette.

— Malefoy, articula-t-elle lentement. _Rends-le-moi_.

Il la dévala de haut en bas, laissant son rictus s'agrandir encore davantage avant d'étouffer un ricanement.

— Ou _quoi _? Serais-tu en train de me _menacer _?

Hermione changea de stratégie et, à l'aide de sa main gauche, arracha à son tour ce qu'il tenait lui-même sous son bras. Il s'agissait d'une étoffe fine et noire, visiblement du satin, enroulée sur elle-même et serrée par un cordon tressé de couleur grise.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'examiner l'objet davantage que ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle voltigea, son dos rencontrant violemment un mur. Le souffle coupé, Hermione fixa Malefoy, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Un sortilège informulé !_

Mais plus surprenant encore : il tenait sa baguette de la main gauche, visiblement sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. L'ambidextrie magique était compliquée_, très compliquée_. Hermione se sentit blêmir.

La mine impassible, Malefoy s'avança pour ramasser le rouleau de satin, délaissé sur le sol dans le choc du maléfice qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il lui jeta son syllabaire à ses pieds avec désinvolture et, d'un coup de baguette, l'englua d'une épaisse substance marronnée et verdâtre.

— Retourne à ta bourbe, pouilleuse, avisa-t-il avec un soupçon d'amusement aux commissures des lèvres sans que ce dernier n'atteigne ses yeux froids.

Puis, nonchalamment, il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione, hébétée, n'en revenait pas d'un tel comportement. Il avait osé lui lancer un _sort._

Elle n'allait pas hésiter à en référer à Rogue dès le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. D'autant plus que sa présence dans les couloirs, bien qu'il puisse la justifier en prétendant exécuter sa ronde lui aussi, était suspicieuse. Pourquoi suivre _maintenant_ les missions préfectorales, alors même qu'il les avait évitées jusqu'ici ?

Un peu haletante, elle jeta un _Recurvite_ à son manuel de runes et le récupéra. Les pages étaient encore humides, mais au moins il était propre.

Décidément, son comportement était vraiment très bizarre.

Quand elle rentra enfin à la salle commune, elle était en retard. Il n'y avait plus que quelques septièmes années en train de discuter. Harry et Ron devaient d'ores et déjà être dans leurs dortoirs ou alors Ron était encore plus en retard qu'elle sur sa propre ronde, ce qui était tout à fait possible vu le temps qu'il avait passé à bavasser avec Lavande.

Remontant à la chambrée féminine, elle alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain, l'esprit accaparé par ce qui venait de se produire avec Malefoy. Où allait-il ? Qu'était le rouleau d'étoffe qu'il portait sous le bras gauche ? Avait-il été tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres sur ce même avant-bras ? Les questions tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, sans réponse.

Quand elle se coucha, elle essaya de ne plus y songer et commença plutôt sa lecture d'Arithmancie. Même si la matière la passionnait, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et se résigna à abandonner sa lecture pour le sommeil.

Comme de nombreuses fois depuis des semaines, Hermione rêva de ses parents. Et même au plus profond de son sommeil, son cœur se pinça d'inquiétude et de manque.

* * *

_**LUNDI 2 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Peu après le couvre-feu – Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago pénétra dans la bibliothèque, sa silhouette fondant aisément dans l'obscurité. Il écouta le silence pendant un instant, vérifiant qu'il était seul et, pour faire bonne mesure, lança un _Hominum revelio _informulé qui confirma ce constat. Doucement, il avança dans la pénombre des rayonnages baignés d'une nuit sans lune et contourna le bureau de Madame Pince. Ouvrant d'un geste de baguette le tiroir intitulé _A-M_, il feuilleta d'un mouvement cinétique les dossiers suspendus jusqu'à trouver la lettre _G, _puis le nom _Granger_. Là, il sortit son registre d'emprunt et remarqua avec un air méprisant qu'il était particulièrement épais. C'était en fait le plus épais de tous, à mieux y regarder.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver la liste des emprunts de l'année scolaire 1995-1996 et dévala l'énumération avec méticulosité.

Plusieurs titres l'intriguèrent particulièrement :

_Magia Observationis  
__Rares et rudes sortilèges  
__Sorcellerie d'exception_

Repérant les rayonnages, il traversa la bibliothèque et trouva les trois ouvrages dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Il consigna leurs noms et emplacements sur un bout de parchemin, puis replaça le registre d'emprunt de Granger dans son dossier. Il était sur le point de refermer le tiroir lorsqu'il vit que la première page comportait d'autres informations que les emprunts de livres. Il ressortit son dossier et un sourire maléfique apparut sur son visage.

_Pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance._

Quelle imprudence. Laisser les adresses des Nés-Moldus à la merci de n'importe qui. Dumbledore devenait vraiment sénile. Quand il eut mémorisé son adresse, il rangea tout avec une certaine précaution, s'assurant par-là que la bibliothécaire aigrie ne remarquerait rien le lendemain. L'information était le nerf de la guerre.

Ensuite, il se dirigea en bout de bibliothèque, près de la Réserve, défit le nœud du cordon et secoua lestement l'étoffe satinée pour la déployer. Dessus, tracées au calame et à la sève de mancenillier magique, des cerclages d'un blanc laiteux s'entremêlaient. Pour dessiner les sigils, il avait dû enfiler ses gants en peau de dragon et être très prudent. La sève, tant qu'elle n'était pas sèche, était toxique. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, car le satin était hautement siccatif, la sève désormais avait séché et il avait pu la recouvrir d'une solution camphrée pour la fixer sur le tissu soyeux.

_Que d'aubaines, aujourd'hui_, se satisfit-il.

Le cours d'Étude des Runes de la matinée avait été d'une assistance prodigieuse, dans la plus grande ignorance générale. D'abord, la Sang-de-Bourbe lui avait rendu un fier service sans le savoir, en mentionnant les faux Gallions de l'A.D à Hannah Abbott, croyant probablement ne pas être entendue. Drago avait complètement oublié cet outil de communication bien utile pour faire passer des messages de manière incognito, ce qui pouvait toujours servir… C'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa recherche des ouvrages qu'elle avait consulté afin de trouver celui ou ceux dont elle s'était servie pour concevoir cet ingénieux moyen de communiquer.

Mais sa chance ne s'était pas arrêtée là, quand bien même il n'avait pas gagné le flacon de Felix Felicis. En effet, le professeur Babbling ne savait pas à quel point il l'avait aidé en leur enseignant dans la matinée comment créer un cercle d'amplification magique.

Drago venait de reprendre de l'_Obduro_ et était bien décidé à tester les limites de son propre cercle runique grâce à une formule bien précise.

L'infructuosité de ses recherches quant à la réparation de l'Armoire à Disparaître dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque Malefoy durant la dernière semaine de vacances, et le manque d'expertise de Barjow, lui avaient laissé un désagréable arrière-goût dans la bouche, mais il ne comptait pas s'en tenir à cet échec. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le carré de satin noir, au beau milieu du cercle runique blanc, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, rassemblant son flux magique dans sa tête.

Il était familier avec cette formule, désormais.

Le bourdonnement de sa magie se déplaça dans son corps, s'agglomérant dans son crâne et, peu à peu, il en émana des tentacules invisibles dans toutes les directions. Drago n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour sentir les effets du cercle runique. Les tentacules s'allongeaient, atteignant une longueur jamais-vue et se tordaient dans une sorte de danse grotesque et célère, plongeant dans les ouvrages et y fouillant dans leur corpus et index pour y déceler les notions canalisées par Drago.

Il resta dans la bibliothèque pendant deux bonnes heures et il était minuit passé, lorsqu'épuisé, les mains tremblantes symptomatiques de sa faiblesse physique et de son manque d'_Obduro,_ le contraignirent à s'arrêter.

Une vingtaine de livres s'étaient distingués dans les rayonnages, s'avançant vers le vide pour se séparer de leurs voisins. Six se trouvaient dans la Réserve. D'un coup de baguette, Drago consigna leurs titres et auteurs sur un bout de parchemin et quitta la bibliothèque.

Il avait initialement été tenté de prendre quelques-uns des ouvrages avec lui, mais leur absence aurait pu être remarquée et ne connaissant pas les sortilèges de protection affectés aux livres, il ne préférait pas prendre le risque de les sortir _illégitimement_ de la bibliothèque. Pour ceux de la réserve, il aurait besoin d'une autorisation professorale.

_Rogue, _pensa-t-il avec un certain degré d'amertume.

Roulant l'étoffe du tapis de satin sur elle-même, il la scella avec le cordon gris et sortit doucement de la bibliothèque. Très prudemment, mais incapable de refréner la démarche goguenarde et chaloupée de celui à qui la chance sourit, Drago s'en retourna aux dortoirs Serpentards.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Dead meat

**Merci à lunamoon16, Loufoca-Granger, Drou, The Passionate Girl, Ravenclaw-Strega et Sarah. **

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire vos remarques. **

* * *

Dead meat,  
Don't you know you're dead meat?

_You just messed with the wrong team, better not try and fall asleep now._  
_You better run out of here. I'll close my eyes and count to ten, and then I'll come find you._

You're gonna get what you deserve, gonna get what you deserve.  
In the end you're gonna learn, oh, you'll get what you deserve.

Hope you realise this isn't a game  
You know the price, okay?

**Oh, your life could be chaos.**

_Dead meat _– Sean Lennon

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Dead meat**

_**MARDI 3 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Dortoir Gryffondor, tôt le matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Hermione se réveilla avec le ventre quelque peu douloureux, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son poignet pour voir l'heure qu'il était. La montre lui avait été offerte par ses parents pendant l'été, en avance sur son anniversaire car ils savaient qu'une fois arrivée à Poudlard, ils ne pourraient alors plus rien lui envoyer, cela serait trop dangereux. Il s'agissait d'une montre Moldue, à mouvement mécanique et à quantième perpétuel – puisque les objets électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard – et elle était d'une rare beauté. Hermione ne savait pas comment ses parents avaient pu se permettre une telle folie, mais ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel anniversaire, mais bien de sa majorité en tant que sorcière.

Une fois de plus, elle eut un pincement dans la poitrine en songeant à eux, se demandant comment se passait leur reprise. Pour eux aussi, c'était la rentrée, et elle s'amusait à les imaginer en train de soigner les caries des écoliers tout juste rentrés de vacances, et s'étant gavés de friandises pendant les colonies, sans se soucier de la brosse à dents. Un petit sourire traversa son visage et elle passa machinalement sa langue sur des dents, sentant agréablement la petitesse de ses incisives et l'alignement admirable de ses quenottes, travail d'orthodontie magnifique, fruits du travail Moldu de ses parents et d'une manigance auprès de Pomfresh en deuxième année.

Quoi qu'il en était, en voyant le jour qu'il était, elle se souvint aussi et surtout qu'elle avait ses règles et savait par avance que cela allait encore s'improviser une joyeuse torture. Quand bien même elle connaissait un sortilège d'apaisement, et même si Madame Pomfresh était toujours encline à lui donner une potion calmante pour les crampes, elle avait toujours un sale mal-de-dos durant ces jours-là. Ses seins semblaient particulièrement lourds – alors même que sa poitrine n'était pas des plus prononcées – et elle se sentait irascible, inutile et _vraiment mal dans sa peau._

Heureusement, rien de la sorte à cet instant, quand bien-même la dernière semaine avait été relativement difficile car le syndrome prémenstruel ne lui épargnait rien non plus. Heureusement, c'était une journée plutôt calme. Ce matin, ils avaient un cours de Botanique en première période, pas de cours en seconde période, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de finir sa lecture d'Arithmancie pour mercredi, et enfin Métamorphose en troisième période. L'après-midi, il y avait un double-cours de Sortilèges et Hermione avait hâte. Elle était sûre que Flitwick exigerait également de s'exercer aux incantations informulées et était impatiente de lui montrer qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

Bien sûr, songer aux sortilèges informulés lui fit aussitôt repenser à Malefoy et à l'incident de la veille. S'efforçant de prendre son mal en patience, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Après une brève toilette, elle descendit dans la Grand-Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Les garçons ne devaient pas encore être prêts et elle ne souhaitait pas les attendre alors qu'elle désirait s'entretenir avec Rogue. Ils essaieraient sans doute de l'en dissuader, cherchant à la persuader que malgré son appartenance à l'Ordre, rien n'empêcherait son favoritisme à l'égard de sa maison.

Arrivée dans la Grand-Salle, elle eut le déplaisir de constater que Malefoy était lui-même déjà là. Surprise, car ne l'ayant jamais connu très matinal, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin et défiant, et ne se priva pas de maintenir le regard tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la table des professeurs, où Rogue buvait une coupe fumante en lisant le journal.

Il leva les yeux une seconde en la voyant arriver, mais ne sembla pas estimer nécessaire de se distraire de sa lecture pour l'écouter. Postée devant lui, elle salua Hagrid qui ne lui répondit que par un grognement peu aimable.

Bien sûr… Il devait être en colère de ne pas les avoir vus se présenter à son cours de la veille.

Hermione se sentait navrée, mais ce n'était pour autant pas le moment de penser à ça. Toussotant poliment pour faire connaître sa présence, quand bien même Hermione avait parfaitement conscience qu'il l'ignorait délibérément, elle vit la lèvre de Rogue tiquer, mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son journal.

— Que voulez-vous, Miss Granger ?

— Bonjour, professeur Rogue, débuta-t-elle en essayant d'ôter de sa voix toute trace de réprobation quant à son manque de salutation. Je viens vous informer que lors de ma ronde de préfète hier soir, j'ai croisé Malefoy et que ce dernier, après avoir cherché à me provoquer pendant un bon moment, notamment en me dérobant mon livre, a fini par me jeter deux sorts.

Rogue sembla enfin s'intéresser à ses propos et abandonna sa lecture, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

— Tiens, donc, dit-il simplement. Quels sorts ? S'enquit-il, avec une désagréable nonchalance.

— Je… les sorts étaient informulés, mais je suis presque sûre… qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice de repousse modérée et d'un maléfice d'engluage.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit rictus onctueux.

— _« Presque sûre » _? N'avez-vous pas écouté mes consignes, hier, quant au décryptage des sorts informulés ?

_Non…_ Il n'allait tout de même pas retourner aussi injustement la situation ?

Il n'osait tout de même pas sous-entendre que c'était de _sa faute_ si Malefoy l'avait attaquée ?

— Vous devrez être capable, Miss Granger, non seulement d'esquiver les sorts informulés, mais également de les décrypter, si vous souhaitez réussir ma classe.

— Mais, ce n'est…

Il dressa vivement sa main en signe de silence.

— Quant au fait que vous fassiez une ronde en lisant, je dois vous dire que je n'approuve pas du tout cette conduite, mais n'étant pas votre directeur de maison, j'en réfèrerais au professeur McGonagall, sans vous retirer de points. Estimez-vous heureuse.

— Mais…

— Mais _quoi_, Miss Granger ? Coupa-t-il avec acidité.

— N'allez-vous pas… punir Malefoy ?

— Je demanderai bien sûr à Monsieur Malefoy sa version des faits et ce sera votre parole contre la sienne. S'il mérite une punition, soyez sûre que je saurais la délivrer. Maintenant, allez petit-déjeuner et laissez-moi lire en _paix._

D'un coup sec, il redressa le journal devant son visage, en dissimulant son visage dans un signe évident d'indifférence à de futures réclamations. Complètement désarmée, Hermione resta plantée là pendant un instant, avant de finalement prendre congé pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors.

Quand elle s'installa sur son banc habituel, elle vit que Malefoy la regardait avec un sourire parfaitement insupportable. Il fit une sorte de moue larmoyante, l'air de feindre quelqu'un qui sanglotait, avant d'arborer à nouveau un rictus maléfique.

Furieuse de constater qu'il avait probablement deviné ce qui venait de se produire et qu'il jubilait, elle lui adressa – pour la première fois de son existence – un doigt d'honneur.

Pendant une seconde, Malefoy sembla presque choqué, avant de s'esclaffer silencieusement à sa table, visiblement très amusé. Il lui jeta un regard narquois lui signifiant clairement qu'il était _outré de telles manières_. Puis, négligemment, il se détourna d'elle et replongea dans la lecture d'un livre posé sur la table tandis qu'il mangeait du porridge.

_Quel sale cafard._

* * *

Hermione quitta la Grand-Salle pour les serres quand Ron et Harry arrivaient pour petit-déjeuner. Elle voulait arriver avec de l'avance pour avoir le temps de se jeter un sort apaisant pour son ventre commençant à se faire douloureux.

Quand elle pénétra dans la vaste serre des sixièmes années, elle put voir une quantité de plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues de ses propres yeux auparavant.

De grandes feuilles dentelées ou rondes, des tiges piquantes ou à l'aspect duveteux, dansaient toutes dans des chamarres de couleurs, de textures et de parfums terreux et floraux. Le long des vitres sales et mouchetées par des petites perles de rosée, de grosses gouttes dévalaient les plinthes à la peinture écaillée, démontrant par la condensation l'importante humidité de la pièce. Hermione prit le temps d'observer autour d'elle, charmée par l'endroit.

Une grosse ronce, attira soudain son attention car il lui semblait l'avoir vue bouger. La plante semblait suinter. Elle avait tout d'une Tentacula vénéneuse, mais… Ne semblait pas de la même _espèce_. À l'opposé de la pièce, une véritable Tentacula vénéneuse s'entortillait langoureusement sur elle-même. Cette plante en était-elle une variante ?

— Rapproche-toi donc un peu, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu verras mieux, l'encouragea une voix derrière elle.

Se retournant vivement, Hermione reconnut Malefoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un juron. Ce crétin abyssal lui avait fichu une peur bleue.

Heureusement, Neville arrivait juste derrière lui. Vraisemblablement, lui aussi avait voulu arriver en avance.

— Recule, Hermione, c'est une Tentacula Arguta. Elles crachent un venin extrêmement acide, et mortel sur de courtes distances.

Malefoy jeta un regard à Neville, et Hermione crut presque y lire de l'étonnement pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

— Mais dis-moi, Londubat, c'est que t'as musclé ton cerveau pendant l'été, l'invectiva-t-il.

— Je pense m'y connaître un peu mieux que toi en flore magique, ne t'en déplaise, argua Neville sans se vexer et, pour une fois, la voix sûre.

Le Serpentard esquissa un rictus sceptique et Hermione un sourire narquois. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Neville se défendre avec autant d'assurance – même si elle se doutait combien cela lui coutait vu la rougeur de ses oreilles et la moiteur de son front. Elle était néanmoins tout aussi surprise que ravie.

— Ah, tu crois ? S'enquit Malefoy avec un certain degré d'amusement dans sa voix traînante habituelle. Beaucoup de visites champêtres ?

— Oui, répliqua Neville sans perdre contenance. Je suis allé dans les bois de Sorth, visiter les champignonnières de Fregelac et ai randonné dans la clairière souterraine de Daim.

Hermione le dévisageait, émerveillée par la façon dont il avait passé ses congés. Elle n'avait entendu parler de ces endroits que dans les livres, et se prit à rêvasser de s'y rendre à son tour. Malefoy, lui, feignit une moue très impressionnée et admirative avant de reprendre la parole.

— Ne manquait plus que Brocéliande, alors ? L'engagea-t-il avec sarcasme.

Cette fois, Hermione décida d'intervenir car il commençait véritablement à lui taper sur le système.

— Personne ne _visite _Brocéliande seul, à moins de vouloir y mourir, rétorqua-t-elle, approuvée énergiquement par Neville.

Manifestement, son propos amusa grandement Malefoy.

— Nul besoin d'aller à Brocéliande pour cela, glissa-t-il sournoisement.

La menace sous-jacente irrita Hermione encore plus que d'habitude.

— De toute évidence, il suffit juste de se battre pour la justice et les gens viennent vous assassiner dans votre logis, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton caustique.

Elle attrapa Neville par le bras et l'éloigna avec elle, ne désirant pas rester à proximité d'une personne aussi toxique que Drago Malefoy, et encore moins depuis son entretien matinal très décevant avec Rogue. Neville se laissa bien volontiers entraîner et ils allèrent en bout de serre, discuter entre eux en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

Neville commença alors à lui montrer certaines plantes empotées sur les larges rebords des carreaux tachés.

— Ça, c'est de la gypsophile sélénienne. Au clair de lune, elle produit une poudre dont on peut se servir en magie curative pour désinfecter les plaies ça, c'est de…

— C'est de la campanule, intervint soudainement Hermione en reconnaissant la plante qui remplissait en grande partie les parterres de la maison de ses parents.

Neville lui adressa un radieux sourire enthousiaste.

— Oui, c'est de la campanule, mais ce n'est pas _n'importe quel type_ de campanule, continua Neville, avec une apparente grande excitation. C'est de la campanule barbue, ou appelée par les sorciers _Campanula Veritas_, car elle est l'un des ingrédients les plus importants pour la préparation du Veritaserum.

Hermione fit un _« oh »_ impressionné de la bouche. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu les ingrédients du Veritaserum où que ce soit, même dans l'ouvrage de la Réserve _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ emprunté en deuxième année pour fabriquer le Polynectar. Neville venait de lui apprendre quelque chose, et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de son ignorance.

— Ça, c'est du lichen fruticuleux. Ça se trouve sur n'importe quel chêne commun et parfois même sur les murs. _Evernia prunastri_, c'est son nom latin. C'est l'une des plantes qui a le plus d'usages différents dans la préparation des potions.

La Gryffondor connaissait pour une fois le végétal, mais choisit de se taire, car Neville était parfaitement emporté dans son élan et c'était captivant de le voir aussi fasciné. Hermione eut une soudaine et fulgurante impression : il avait trouvé sa voie.

— Tu devrais devenir professeur de Botanique. Ou même chercheur, lui dit-elle, la voix grisée.

Neville sembla immensément flatté, mais vint se dégonfler quelques secondes après.

— Ma grand-mère dit que ce n'est pas une branche très illustre de la magie. Elle préfèrerait que je devienne Auror, mais j'ai raté Potions alors c'est fichu… Elle était d'ailleurs déçue à l'arrivée de mes résultats de Buse, quand bien même j'avais eu un _Effort Exceptionnel_ en Défense contre les forces du mal.

— Tu plaisantes ! S'outra presque Hermione dans un éclat de rire. Les potionnistes doivent tout ou presque aux botanistes !

Le garçon au visage rond la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, une lueur inquisitrice et curieuse dans ses prunelles lunaires. Comme ayant l'air d'attendre qu'elle dise qu'elle plaisantait, ou encore, cherchant une trace de validation dans l'expression de son visage.

— La botanique, l'herbologie et la phytobiologie sont les premières lignes de découverte des inventions liquides et gazeuses magiques. Pourquoi crois-tu que la matière soit obligatoire et non pas optionnelle ? S'exclama Hermione avec vivacité. C'est une voie d'exception et une branche magique de très, _très, _grande noblesse. Sois fier d'autant t'y connaître. Le professeur Chourave a d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience de tes capacités au vu de sa rare sévérité à ton égard. Elle a beaucoup d'attentes parce qu'elle sait que tu es très bon et que tu es sur la voie de l'excellence.

Hermione s'arrêta, presque essoufflée. Ses hormones la secouaient, comme d'habitude. Après son discours, elle avait presque envie de serrer Neville dans ses bras et de sangloter. Une crampe douloureuse s'empara de son bas-ventre et elle fit la grimace. S'enjoignant au calme, elle inspira et expira longuement, recula quelque peu en marmonnant une brève excuse, puis se jeta un sort sur l'abdomen.

— _Calefacto dolens._

Les crampes s'assagirent quelque peu.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

— Oui, un petit mal de ventre, rien de grave, croassa Hermione.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, quelque peu brisé par une clameur lointaine évoquant l'arrivée prochaine de certains élèves dans la serre.

— Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, murmura platement Neville. C'est gentil.

— C'est sincère, confirma Hermione.

Bientôt, Chourave arriva et le cours commença. Hermione eut le plaisir de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à côté d'Hannah Abbott.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous intéresser à la famille des cucurbitacées magiques. Qui peut m'en dire plus sur le cyclanthère épineux ?

Neville leva timidement la main. Chourave eut un petit sourire maternel qui disparut bien vite au profit de son habituelle moue sérieuse mais avenante.

— Oui, Londubat, acquiesça Chourave.

— C'est une plante volubile, à lianes, qui pousse dans les endroits chauds et humides. Les fruits sont hérissés d'épines au début molles, puis dures en fin de maturation. On peut en récolter la chair afin de préparer des potions curatives, mais aussi en extraire de la cucurbitacine pour la fabrication de poisons.

— Très bien, Londubat, je vois que vous avez eu d'intéressantes lectures durant les vacances, approuva-t-elle. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Le professeur leur expliqua comment extraire la chair de l'énorme baie verte sans se piquer et toute la classe se mit au travail. En cours d'extraction, Hannah se pencha vers Hermione pour chuchoter.

— Londubat sait ce qu'il fait en Botanique, remarqua-t-elle en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus la très large table de bois brut sur laquelle les élèves travaillaient. Chourave l'adore. Elle nous le prend en exemple parfois pour sermonner les Poufsouffles à la traîne dans la matière. Moi, par exemple, s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione eut un petit rire et hocha de la tête pour signaler sa très vive approbation.

— Oui, mais il manque cruellement de confiance en lui à cause de sa grand-mère, souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse. Pourtant, quand on l'encourage, il est vraiment exceptionnel. Tu te souviens à l'A.D quand Harry le poussait dans ses retranchements ?

— Oui, quand les professeurs le poussent, il brille, approuva Hannah.

Il y eut un bref silence.

— Il n'a pas de copine, je crois ? Demanda innocemment Hannah, sur un ton trivial et un peu trop désintéressé pour sonner sincère.

Intérieurement, Hermione sourit.

— Non, il n'a pas de copine, confirma-t-elle. Il est sorti brièvement avec Ginny Weasley en quatrième année, mais ils sont restés d'excellents amis.

Hannah sembla impressionnée. Ginny était une _très_ belle fille et c'était peu de le dire. La Poufsouffle laissa échapper un « hmmm » pensif et Hermione réfréna un petit rire.

Poudlard et les histoires d'amour, pourquoi était-ce si charmant ?

* * *

Durant la deuxième période, Hermione rejoignit la bibliothèque pour finir sa lecture d'Arithmancie accompagnée de Ron, Harry, Neville et Hannah.

Ils travaillèrent plutôt efficacement, mais cela ne les priva pas de partager quelques anecdotes de l'A.D.

Hermione, même si concentrée sur son travail et les discussions, ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence de Malefoy seul à une table et, lorsqu'il quitta les lieux avec un considérable nombre de livres à emprunter, elle eut l'impression pour certains d'en connaître la reliure. Elle était toutefois trop loin pour s'en assurer.

En troisième période, ils se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose, classe bien remplie. McGonagall confirma bien sûr que la première partie des cours de l'année serait dédiée à l'apprentissage de l'informulation des sorts de transformation. Le cours fut très intéressant, notamment car l'informulation semblait plus simple pour Hermione en Métamorphose qu'en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Elle parvint sans peine à transformer sa plume, son encrier, un vase et même son bureau, sans dire un seul mot et McGonagall accorda quinze points à Gryffondor pour cela.

Ce qui était par contre extrêmement perturbant, c'est que Drago Malefoy était arrivé aux mêmes résultats et ce sans apparemment y mettre trop d'efforts. Juste, McGonagall récompensa Serpentard d'une quinzaine de points également.

Hermione fixa Malefoy un moment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, incapable de comprendre comment il était possible que le Serpentard soit soudainement si bon en maniement magique. Il n'avait jamais été _mauvais_, mais pas excellent pour autant. Pas comme _elle._ Une vive sensation de compétition étreignit sa poitrine. Malefoy remarqua son regard et lui adressa un rictus narquois, jonglant nonchalamment avec sa baguette, comme pour encore davantage démontrer son adresse. Mais Hermione, non décidée à le laisser fanfaronner, lui jeta un maléfice d'anti-habileté informulé et eut le plaisir de le voir réussir et d'observer un choc s'imprimer sur les traits de Malefoy quand il ne rattrapa pas sa baguette. L'air victorieux, elle arbora à son tour un sourire défiant et se détourna de lui.

Elle ne vit pas les yeux de Drago se plisser avec aversion derrière elle, ni même fouiller dans sa poche, en sortir une petite fiole et discrètement en prendre une gorgée, ignoré par tous les autres élèves en plein exercice et McGonagall qui lui tournait le dos.

L'après-midi se déroula comme un charme, figurativement et littéralement, puisqu'ils avaient cours de Sortilèges.

Encore une fois, Flitwick insista sur l'importance de la réalisation des informulés, mais Hermione ne ressentit là non plus aucun problème à les exécuter, tout comme Malefoy, récoltant respectivement vingt points pour leurs maisons.

À ce stade de la semaine, les classes obligatoires et équitablement partagées entre les quatre maisonnées de Poudlard avaient permis aux autres élèves de remarquer l'habileté des deux ennemis pour les sorts non-verbaux. Ils observaient donc avec un certain intérêt leur zèle à en démontrer leurs talents. Ron et Harry, tout comme les autres, ne parvenaient pas aux mêmes résultats. Les trois quarts de la classe étaient à vrai dire rouge betterave à force de se concentrer et de fermer la bouche, à moitié en apnée pour s'empêcher de dire les formules à haute voix.

Quand le cours se termina, Hermione s'en retourna à la bibliothèque, car ils avaient à nouveau, et comme toute la semaine maintenant qu'ils étaient en sixième année, la fin des classes à seize heures, et donc le temps jusqu'au dîner de faire les nombreux devoirs qui leur avaient été distribués au cours de la journée.

S'installant à une table, Hermione eut une nouvelle fois le déplaisir de voir Malefoy étudier lui-aussi à la bibliothèque et, encore une fois, loin de ses comparses Serpentard.

Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, prenant visiblement des notes sur un rouleau de parchemin à côté, sans même le regarder. Sa vitesse d'écriture évoquait à Hermione une simple « copie », mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy ne recopiait-il pas le livre magiquement ?

Non, il devait… _rédiger_. Vite, et sans même regarder. Le sujet devait diablement l'intéresser.

Une chose était sûre : elle ne l'avait jamais vu si studieux… Et pour cause, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu une seule fois _étudier._ Mais à le regarder, vu comme ça, il semblait presque un amoureux du savoir. Le spectacle était presque trop étrange pour être vrai, se disait Hermione.

Pour une énième fois de la journée, Malefoy la surprit à l'observer. Cette fois, aucun amusement dans les yeux, comme s'il était _une autre personne_. Il la stria d'une œillade glacée. Exactement comme cette fois-_là_, dans le couloir en attendant le professeur Babbling ou encore quelques autres fois dans la Grand-Salle.

Ce regard, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu avant cette année, _faisait peur_.

Elle baissa les yeux et reprit son travail, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête lui signalant que, de toute évidence, quelque chose clochait très franchement dans le comportement du Serpentard. Absorbée dans son travail et dans le roulis de ses réflexions, Hermione commença sa ronde en retard, jetant un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre comme si elle blâmait cette dernière de ne pas l'avoir sortie de sa torpeur plus tôt.

Quand elle se coucha le soir, elle essayait encore de ne plus y penser et cherchait plutôt à se concentrer sur la perspective adorable d'un couple se formant entre Neville et Hannah. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Neville si quelqu'un lui plaisait, mais se dit qu'elle le ferait le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, se demandant finalement si elle le croiserait, car elle commencerait par Étude des Runes, option qu'il ne prenait pas. Sur ces pensées pragmatiques, elle s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, elle fut prise de crampes de ventre modérées qui l'empêchèrent quelque peu de se reposer. Son esprit, agité, cauchemarda beaucoup. La douleur qu'elle ressentait au ventre était, dans ses rêves, des coups de poignards assénés par des Mangemorts. Et invariablement, elle s'écroulait au sol, sur les corps déjà inertes de ses parents.

* * *

_**MERCREDI 4 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Grand-Salle, tôt le matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la Grand-Salle à cette heure-ci, et encore moins des sixièmes années sachant que la première période était destinée aux élèves continuant l'option d'Études des Runes. Malefoy était là. Presque seul à la table des Serpentards. Hermione consulta sa montre machinalement : la majorité des autres élèves n'étaient pas près d'arriver. Elle soupira.

La Gryffondor en avait presque marre de le voir tout le temps. Elle avait l'impression de croiser sa sale tête bien plus que les années précédentes et c'était loin de lui plaire. Reportant son regard sur la table des Gryffondors, elle eut toutefois la surprise et la joie de constater qu'un autre sixième année de sa maison était présent.

_Parfait ! _

Neville était effectivement – et étonnamment – installé à la table lorsqu'Hermione s'assit pour petit-déjeuner. Il avait le nez enfoncé dans un énorme grimoire qu'elle identifia sans peine comme un herbier au vu des schémas de plantes et des feuilles et graines séchées magiquement collées aux pages parcheminées.

— Salut Neville, l'interpella-t-elle gaiement.

Neville leva les yeux, l'air ébahi. Il parut mettre un petit temps à retrouver le sens de la réalité, car son regard sembla comme voir à travers elle pendant quelques instants.

— Oh. _Oh_, salut Hermione, répondit-il avec un sourire. Désolé, j'étais complètement plongé dans ma lecture.

— J'ai vu ça, le charria-t-elle gentiment. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. D'ailleurs…

Elle lui montra le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main : le _Manuel des sortilèges et enchantements_ niveau VII.

— Moi aussi, j'ai un compagnon ce matin.

Neville eut un petit rire.

— C'est niveau aspics, mais je ne devrais pas être surpris, balbutia-t-il gentiment.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire flatté. Neville lui désigna l'énorme grimoire d'un signe de tête.

— Le professeur Chourave m'a confié ce livre hier. Je me suis promis de me lever plus tôt ce matin pour en continuer la lecture, car, avec tous les devoirs, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard entendu, comprenant parfaitement son zèle à profiter de chaque comment éveillé à plonger dans un livre dont le sujet vous fascinait.

Pourtant, cet instant était l'opportunité qu'elle avait espérée la veille, et elle saisit donc l'occasion d'approfondir la conversation avant de le laisser retourner à sa lecture.

— Je voulais te demander, Neville, commença-t-elle prudemment.

Il conserva un sourire avenant et timide sur les lèvres, l'engageant à poser sa question.

— C'est un peu gênant, et tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais… Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

Neville, presque à la manière d'un cartoon, vit ses joues se pomper d'une érubescence parfaitement hilarante. Hermione parvint malgré tout, sans trop savoir comment, à se retenir de rire.

— Euh…

Il y eut un mouvement derrière Neville, et, défocalisant son regard de Neville, Hermione s'aperçut que Malefoy les regardait soudainement. Presque comme s'il avait _entendu_ leur conversation et s'y était promptement intéressé, ce qui – à sa connaissance – n'était pas possible sans les Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George. Il lui jeta un regard froid, comme ayant l'air de n'avoir remarqué sa présence que maintenant et reporta son attention sur un livre posé sur la table.

Malefoy avait décidément l'air d'être très occupé par la lecture, ces derniers jours.

Hermione reprit la parole.

— C'est juste par curiosité, poursuivit-elle.

Neville était tomate, à présent.

— Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs personnes que… Que j'aime bien. J'aime bien… J'aime bien…

Hermione remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelle impressionnante timidité.

— Dans l'A.D, par exemple ?

Neville approuva de la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté.

— Parvati ? Lavande ? Padma… ? Interrogea Hermione, sans faire grand cas de sa dérangeante curiosité.

Peut-être que Neville ne souhaitait pas discuter de ça, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, elle poursuivit.

— Ou bien Susan ?

Mais Neville fit non de la tête.

— Luna ? S'exclama Hermione dans un chuchotis amusé.

— Hannah, souffla Neville.

— C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma Hermione, tombant presque à la renverse devant une telle concordance du destin.

_Merveilleux._

Elle essaya de calmer son engouement : elle s'autoriserait un petit coup de pouce, puis cesserait de se mêler de leurs affaires.

— Et… Et toi ? Murmura à son tour Neville.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Oh, euh.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que Neville _ose_ lui retourner la question.

— Euh…

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire ! Rétropédala Neville, comme embarrassé.

Bon sang, ce garçon était tellement gentil que c'en était absolument désarmant.

— J'aime beaucoup Ron, avoua Hermione sur le ton de la confidence. Mais… Je ne sais pas s'il est très intéressé… Il semble éprouver une certaine attraction pour Lavande, ces derniers temps.

Neville sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle-même se demanda pourquoi elle en avait autant dit. Mais quelque part, elle était convaincue que Neville n'irait jamais répéter cela à personne et donc ne sentait pas sa confidence en danger.

— Lavande est vraiment jolie, déplora Hermione. Elle fait attention à son apparence et est plutôt douée pour entamer une conversation. Ça se voit qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Neville, songeur. Toi aussi, tu sais, signala-t-il soudain. Ron, Harry et toi passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, donc j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi.

— Oui, concéda-t-elle.

Ron tenait à elle, bien sûr, mais tenait-il à elle de la façon dont elle le désirait ?

— Mais peut-être seulement en tant qu'amie ? Proposa-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à quelqu'un sur ce sujet. Même si Harry semblait avoir compris, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Elle se doutait qu'il n'aborderait jamais le sujet le premier avec elle, ne voulant pas la bousculer dans des aveux, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait dans une délicate position, étant le meilleur ami des deux.

Ginny, elle aussi, semblait ne pas être dupe. Mais elle ne s'en était pas mêlée jusqu'ici.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Neville, l'air troublé et songeur. Il faudrait essayer de…

Mais Hermione aperçut Hannah au bout de la Grand-Salle, l'air ensommeillé. Elle aussi avait cours de Runes et rejoignait donc à présent le petit-déjeuner. La table Poufsouffle étant encore vide des sixièmes années, Hermione l'interpella d'un grand signe de main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec eux. Neville redevint rouge aussitôt.

— Salut Hermione, Londubat, bailla Hannah en s'asseyant bien volontiers avec eux.

— Bien dormi ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix excitée.

— Pas assez, se plaignit la Poufsouffle. Je me suis exercée aux informulés pendant toute la soirée et j'ai dû passer le début de ma nuit à faire les versions de Runes. Je suis _é-cla-tée_ et je n'ai même pas fini…

Neville s'étouffa à moitié avec son toast. Hermione se décida aussitôt à détourner Hannah de ce piteux spectacle.

— Veux-tu que je te montre les miennes ? S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

— _Oh_… S'étonna Hannah. Oh, oui, merci, ce serait génial.

Hermione sortit aussitôt ses versions et les lui donna sans le moindre scrupule alors même qu'elle refusait toujours corps et âme de confier ses devoirs à Ron et Harry lorsque ces derniers étaient en retard.

— Neville, dit Hermione pour attirer son attention tandis qu'il buvait un verre d'eau pour faire passer sa toux. Hannah me disait hier en cours de Botanique que le professeur Chourave avait beaucoup d'estime pour tes capacités et ne tarissait pas d'éloges à ton sujet !

— Oui, confirma Hannah en levant le nez des versions d'Hermione, recopiant avec célérité sur son propre devoir la suite inachevée de la veille. Chourave t'adore.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des difficultés en Botanique, d'ailleurs ? S'intéressa innocemment Hermione. Peut-être que Neville pourrait t'aider à réviser ? Les élèves qui n'ont pas Arithmancie ont la deuxième période de libre aujourd'hui, suggéra-t-elle.

Les deux élèves rougirent aussitôt, visiblement songeant respectivement qu'Hermione les aidait à séduire leur homologue sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils étaient tous les deux infatués l'un par l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard tandis que la plume d'Hannah et le toast à moitié croqué de Neville étaient suspendus dans les airs, comme figés.

— Hum, oui, pourquoi pas, répondit platement Hannah. Enfin, si tu veux bien m'aider, bien sûr, amenda-t-elle avec une moue d'évidence.

— _Davidament_, dit Neville.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

— Je veux dire, reprit-il presque grenat à présent. _D'accord_, oui, _évidemment._

Hermione sentit une étincelle de joie et de rire parcourir tout son corps. Les deux élèves se sourirent. Hannah s'en retourna à sa version et Neville à sa lecture.

Tous les deux avaient les mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

* * *

Hermione quitta la Grand-Salle pour se rendre en Études de Runes, laissant Neville et Hannah à la même table sans le moindre remord. Hannah allait bientôt la rejoindre, de toute façon.

Comme au cours de Runes de lundi dernier, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie. Cette fois, Malefoy était seul. Zabini devait encore être en train de petit-déjeuner. Plongé dans un grimoire, il leva les yeux quand il se sentit observé et, une fois de plus, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Hermione reporta aussitôt son attention devant elle.

Arrivée à destination, devant la salle de classe, elle s'appuya à côté de la porte, comme la fois dernière, et Malefoy s'adossa lui-même au mur opposé. Il avait fermé et rangé son livre dans son sac de cours à bandoulière et la striait. Ses yeux étaient glacés et vides.

C'était ce regard, ce _regard-là_ _précisément _qu'elle détestait. Il ne semblait pas être la même _personne_. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, cela n'avait rien d'agréable.

Hermione, avec sa manie habituelle, consulta sa montre pour voir combien de temps il restait avant le début du cours, mais n'eut pas le temps de lire l'heure que, soudain, Malefoy inspirait, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Aussitôt, et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était sur le point de lui jeter un verre d'eau au visage.

— _Tu sais_, Granger, c'est bien de jouer les cupidons, mais c'est encore mieux de se trouver quelqu'un soi-même.

Horrifiée, mais pourtant confortée dans son hypothèse de tout à l'heure, Hermione en lâcha presque sa besace.

— _J'en étais sûre !_ Tu nous écoutais ! Comment ?

— J'ai une très bonne ouïe, éluda-t-il avec sarcasme. Il y avait peu de bruit dans la Grand-Salle.

— Menteur ! L'accusa-t-elle aussitôt. C'était une conversation privée. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Et comment t'y es-tu pris, d'abord ?! Avec les Oreilles à Rallonge ?

Malefoy renâcla avec condescendance et lui jeta un regard d'aversion glacée.

— Des _quoi_ ? Comme si l'attirance de la Sang-de-Bourbe pour le traître à son sang était un secret pour qui que ce soit. Seul Weasmoche est suffisamment stupide pour ne pas remarquer la bave qui te coule sur le menton quand tu le regardes.

Soufflée par son impudence, Hermione arbora une moue indignée.

— Si ça te dégoûte autant que tu en as l'air, cesse donc de t'y intéresser ! Argua-t-elle avec colère. Cesse d'écouter les conversations _privées_ des autres, fit-elle emphase sur le mot.

Malefoy ricana.

— Granger est fâchée que l'on connaisse son embarrassant secret, geignit-il d'une petite voix d'enfant, l'expression cruelle.

— D'après toi, ça n'en est même pas un, rétorqua-t-elle, l'œil sévère.

— _Oh, si_, c'est très _embarrassant_, déjoua habilement Malefoy, la moue de nouveau réjouie. Surtout pour Weasley. Enfin, rien ne montre qu'il est intéressé, ceci dit. Son honneur, déjà bien sali par votre _amitié – _cracha-t-il le mot – reste peut-être un _chouia_ intact. Quoique. _Un Weasley n'est qu'un Weasley_.

Furieuse et, elle devait l'admettre, relativement hormonale, Hermione laissa tomber sa besace et sortit sa baguette. Le Serpentard ne perdit pas son sourire.

— Je t'ai vexée, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Un maléfice cuisant informulé partit de sa baguette sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en retenir, mais Malefoy semblait prêt et le dévia négligemment, sans rien prononcer lui-même.

Il ricana.

— Je parie que le soir, il s'astique en pensant des filles un peu moins laides.

Révoltée, autant par son langage que par ses propos, Hermione secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte volant insupportablement proche.

— La ferme, Malefoy !

Un autre maléfice cuisant, plus fort encore, quitta la baguette d'Hermione, mais Malefoy le dévia également.

— Tu vas devoir faire plus que ça, si tu veux me toucher, susurra onctueusement le Serpentard.

— Oh, crois-moi, ça va venir !

Malefoy laissa échapper un nouveau rire mauvais.

— Je ne doute pas que tu en aies envie, répliqua-t-il vicieusement en déviant encore un autre sort.

Interrompue dans sa fureur, interloquée, Hermione cessa son offensive. Que sous-entendait-il, exactement ? Son intonation et l'inflexion perverse de sa voix lui procurèrent un frisson de dégoût.

Mais son trouble semblait être exactement ce que Malefoy attendait, car il lui jeta un sort à son tour, ce dernier la percutant de plein fouet. Un saucissonnage. Elle tomba à la renverse, à plat-ventre sur le sol, dans un choc qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant, et la retourna sur le dos d'un très lent coup de pied, ayant l'air de savourer le résultat de son maléfice.

— Eh bien alors ? Que des promesses en l'air ? Souffla-t-il, une nette avidité dans les yeux.

Il la dévala du regard.

— On dirait Potter dans le Poudlard Express, à me regarder furieusement sans rien pouvoir faire. Je peux t'arranger le visage aussi, si tu veux ? Ça te rendrait bien service.

Malefoy continua de la regarder, détaillant son apparence échevelée, rouge de honte et d'effort, sa robe de sorcier, ouverte sur son uniforme de Gryffondor. Les liens qui la serraient, elle le savait, étaient invisibles, mais il semblait presque qu'il les voyait.

Il rapprocha son pied d'elle et effleura son buste, doucement, du bout de sa chaussure. Hermione, complètement épouvantée par son mouvement humiliant mais presque tendre, semblait avoir perdu la faculté de prononcer le moindre mot. Le Serpentard, lui, prit une nouvelle inspiration, certainement pour faire un commentaire sadique, quand des bruits d'élèves résonnèrent en bout de couloir et détournèrent son attention.

D'un geste de baguette, il la libéra du maléfice et la projeta contre le mur, la forçant par ce biais à se relever.

Les élèves bifurquèrent dans le corridor : le groupe de sixièmes années de Serdaigle.

— On finira ça une autre fois, si tu veux bien, proposa Malefoy à voix-basse en la dévisageant d'un air narquois.

— Salut Hermione, l'interpella Terry Boot de loin.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait furieusement contre ses côtes.

Elle n'en _revenait pas_ de l'audace de Malefoy.

Forcément, s'il pouvait entendre les discussions, il avait dû écouter celle qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue et considérait désormais pouvoir agir contre elle en toute impunité. C'était _inacceptable. _

Lui lancer un sort pareil, la menacer de la frapper tout comme il avait brisé le nez d'Harry dans le Poudlard Express, et puis la toucher de cette façon tordue et dérangeante… Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

Si Rogue refusait d'agir, elle irait tout simplement voir McGonagall.

* * *

Quand bien même Hermione était toujours en état de choc, le cours de Runes se passa sans anicroche. Ses versions étaient justes et elle avait rendu son essai, confiante d'avoir une bonne note. Elle se rendit ensuite en Arithmancie. Dean Thomas semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur et Hermione se demanda si cela avait à voir avec Ginny.

_Pauvre Harry_, se disait-elle. Elle et lui étaient décidément mal lotis dans leurs choix amoureux.

Le professeur Vector, qui au cours précédent ne leur avait fait qu'une introduction du cursus de l'année et de l'année suivante pour passer l'examen des aspics, leur présenta les nouvelles tables à apprendre cette année en distribuant des parchemins épais et les informa qu'elle partagerait certains cours avec le professeur Babbling par rapport au déchiffrage arithmancien des runes. Hermione était absolument ravie de voir ses deux matières préférées se lier de cette manière et quitta le cours satisfaite, malgré la quantité de devoirs supplémentaires.

La classe de troisième période était Potions. Essayant de ne pas être vindicative, elle se promit d'être sereine à la table d'Harry et de ne pas se montrer affectée par son satané manuel de triche. Encore une fois, Harry fit des miracles, acclamé par Slughorn et elle fit mine de ne pas être atteinte, même si son orgueil était très largement piqué à ce stade.

Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards suspicieux à Harry et ce dernier les lui rendait avec défi.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner, Hermione resta particulièrement silencieuse, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, mais parce qu'elle se méfiait de Malefoy. Quand Harry l'invectiva à moitié, l'accusant de faire la tête parce qu'elle était frustrée de ses résultats en Potions, Hermione lui fit passer un bout de parchemin lui disant « _non mais je pense qu'il est possible que nous soyons écoutés alors rentre dans mon jeu_ », puis lui répondit :

— Évidemment ! Tu aurais pu nous aider, Ron et moi, si tu t'en sortais si bien ! Argua-t-elle avec hargne.

Harry, interloqué, passa le mot à un Ron s'apprêtant à répondre. Ron lut le mot et releva la tête, l'air lui aussi interdit.

— Ouais, c'est clair, Harry, pas cool de nous laisser foirer et de garder la gloire pour toi seul, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner et se rendirent rapidement à la salle commune. Une fois entrés, et le tableau refermés, elle les dirigea vers un recoin de la pièce.

— Je pense que Malefoy a trouvé un sort pour écouter à distance.

Ses deux comparses se regardèrent, visiblement ne s'étant pas attendus à cela.

— Je discutais avec Neville ce matin, de sujets… _spécifiques_ dans la Grand-Salle, ne s'épancha-t-elle pas. Et lorsque Malefoy et moi nous attendions dans le couloir pour le cours de Runes, Malefoy y a fait allusion, sans qu'il n'ait pu les entendre. Je ne l'ai pas vu utiliser d'Oreilles à Rallonge, mais il les avait peut-être bien cachées…

— Eh bien bravo, si c'est comme ça qu'il parvient à nous espionner ! Fred et George vendent n'importe quoi à n'importe qui !

— Dans tous les cas, il nous faut absolument trouver comment il s'y est pris, car sinon il va être capable d'écouter n'importe quelle conversation, pourvu que nous nous tenions dans la même pièce !

— C'est simple, nous ne pourrons plus avoir de discussions sensibles en sa présence, donc évitons les lieux publics, même en salle commune. Il faut qu'on ne soit que tous les trois, décida Harry. Et s'il s'agit vraiment d'Oreilles à Rallonge, il faudra lancer des sorts d'imperméabilité contre les portes des salles dans lesquelles nous allons pour ne pas qu'il écoute derrière !

Hermione grimaça et se mordit la lèvre. Ce satané Serpentard avait de la ressource.

— Mais, et si c'est autre chose ? Si c'est une sorte de… sort pour renforcer l'acuité de son ouïe ou je-ne-sais quoi ? Vous avez vu comme il est capable d'informuler ses sorts ? Il m'a lancé un maléfice de saucissonnage ce matin dans le couloir des Runes et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

Ron s'apprêtait à s'insurger quand le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudain et, tout à coup, il attrapa son sac de cours et fouilla frénétiquement dedans.

— Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée !

Il en tira son manuel de Potions et Hermione et Ron froncèrent les sourcils.

— Là-dedans, il n'y a pas que des consignes de Potions, s'exclama Harry. Il y a aussi des sorts ! Lisez.

Il feuilleta brièvement le manuel pour retrouver une page et leur tendit. Hermione et Ron purent lire dans la marge, griffonné en pattes de mouche à l'encre et à la plume :

_**Assurdiato :**_ _formule provoquant un bourdonnement dans les oreilles des personnes aux alentours afin de pouvoir tenir des conversations privées. Un demi-cercle, magie vers l'intérieur des oreilles de la/des personnes à ensorceler._

Abasourdie, Hermione releva la tête.

— Harry, ne me dis pas que tu comptes utiliser sur _des personnes_ un sort dont tu n'es pas sûr des effets ?

Harry arbora une moue un peu coupable, mais son regard sembla se durcir quelque peu du même coup.

— Visiblement le Prince cherchait juste à être pragmatique. Pourquoi indiquerait-il une formule et à côté une définition erronée alors que toutes ses consignes de potions ont été justes jusqu'ici ?

— Le _Prince _? Demanda Ron d'une voix sceptique.

Harry leur montra l'intérieur de la couverture.

_« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »_

— Pourquoi a-t-il laissé ce livre derrière lui pour commencer ? Interrogea Hermione, elle-même dubitative. Pourquoi ne pas garder l'ouvrage s'il lui était utile ? Peut-être a-t-il cherché à s'en débarrasser pour tout ce que tu en sais !

— En le rangeant dans le placard de matériel de la classe de Potions ? Railla Harry. S'il avait voulu le détruire, il aurait pu le balancer au feu ou le déchirer, ou jeter je-ne-sais-quel sort dessus !

— Tu ne sais pas comment il est arrivé dans ce placard, coupa Hermione, perdant patience. Il a peut-être été acheté d'occasion par l'école ou par Rogue, puis mis là pour servir aux élèves qui en ont temporairement besoin ! Ses instructions peuvent être dangereuses !

— Je croyais qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Rogue, railla-t-il.

— Ce livre peut être _dangereux_, Harry ! Ce n'a rien d'une plaisanterie !

Mais Harry leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, visiblement très agacé par son raisonnable raisonnement et très peu enclin à lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas prolonger le débat.

— Si ça se trouve, on ne peut même pas le détruire ! Rétorqua-t-elle, prête à essayer.

— Toi-même, tu disais qu'il ne contenait pas de magie ! Finit par s'emporter Harry.

Coincée, Hermione mordit de nouveau l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

— Harry, tu ne peux _pas_ jeter un sort sans être sûr de ce qu'il va faire ! Tu risques de causer du mal à quelqu'un par inadvertance ou même à toi-même !

Mais Harry avait rangé son livre et quittait à présent la salle commune, absolument hors-de-lui. Hermione secoua la tête, complètement désemparée. Découragée, elle se tourna vers Ron.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord ? S'enquit-elle, la voix désespérée.

— Je…

Visiblement, Ron hésitait fortement à choisir un camp.

— Je pense qu'il faut être prudent, oui… Mais… Enfin, il a déjà suivi certaines consignes et ça s'est bien passé… Alors… En toute logique…

Hermione, furieuse, se releva.

Évidemment, Ron n'allait pas prendre son parti.

Qu'elle avait été stupide d'espérer. Aucun des deux ne choisissait jamais son camp, se soutenant mutuellement envers et contre elle.

— D'accord, je vois que je suis seule contre deux. Faites comme vous voulez.

Elle quitta la salle commune à son tour, en colère.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva en cours de Métamorphose, elle s'assit comme d'habitude à côté de Neville, mais dans un mouvement sec qui le fit sursauter. Elle était en retard et avait de furieuses crampes au ventre, pour ne rien arranger à son humeur. C'était insupportable de savoir qu'elle avait raison et de ne pas parvenir à se faire entendre auprès de ses meilleurs amis qui, par ailleurs, étaient eux-aussi installés dans la classe l'un à côté de l'autre et s'échangeaient des messes basses animées.

Elle leur jeta un regard noir avant de le détourner, pour rencontrer détestablement celui de Malefoy qui traversait la salle de classe, cherchant un pupitre libre. Quand il vit sa moue hargneuse, il se dirigea instinctivement vers elle et s'assit juste devant Neville, faisant signe à Zabini d'occuper la place à côté, en face d'elle. Hermione soupira très lourdement et marmonna un filet de jurons.

— De l'huile dans le chaudron, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Toi et ton petit-copain avez rompu ? Railla-t-il en posant son sac sur la table et faisant tourner son tabouret pour lui faire face.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Neville, le rouge déjà aux joues.

— C'est vrai, c'est un peu présomptueux, consentit-il. Vous êtes loin de sortir ensemble après tout, détourna-t-il cruellement l'injonction de Neville.

Neville sembla perdu. Hermione jeta à Malefoy un coup d'œil méprisant.

— Quoi, tu ne peux pas deviner ce qui m'arrive tout seul, Malefoy ? Ironisa-t-elle. Tu as perdu en perspicacité depuis ce matin, dis-moi.

Le Serpentard ricana.

— Tu l'as surpris en train de se faire lécher la bouche par Brown, c'est ça ?

Neville jeta un regard alarmé à Hermione, devinant maintenant à qui Malefoy faisait allusion et semblant estomaqué qu'il soit au courant.

— La ferme et occupe-toi de tes oignons, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir las. Retourne-toi, le cours va commencer.

— La vieille McGo n'est pas encore arrivée, signala-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'avant de la classe vide. J'ai le temps de t'honorer de mon attention, _parasite. _

Une crampe violente au ventre la fit grimacer et Hermione posa par réflexe sa main sur son ventre pour accuser le coup. _Ciel_, c'était bien le moment. Malefoy la fixa, soudainement insondable, et laissa son regard alterner entre son visage douloureux et la paume tenant son abdomen. Elle laissa échapper une nouvelle petite plainte de douleur quand la crampe reprit et posa son autre main, tremblante, sur son front qui semblait fiévreux. Elle ferma les yeux et haleta, une nausée horrible l'envahissant peu à peu.

— Merlin, Hermione, ça va ? S'enquit Neville en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle fit non de la tête. Ses règles étaient douloureuses : l'avaient toujours été. Mais là, cela atteignait des sommets. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était également contrariée ? La bile remontait dans sa trachée et une douleur sourde tournait dans son bas-ventre, comme si un tisonnier incandescent mélangeait ses entrailles à la place des braises d'une cheminée.

Quand elle poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Très sincèrement, elle était presque choquée que Malefoy ne se soit pas encore moqué, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit en train de la dévisager, un sourire de délectation clairement sur les lèvres.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix familière lancer un sort qu'elle ne comprit pas : sa vue se brouillait, se cornant de noir et Malefoy dévia un maléfice. Alors que la classe se mettait à crier, Hermione perdit connaissance.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Badly beaten devil

**Merci aux reviewers : lunamoon16, Cloudy Sun, Sarah, Drou, Cesium Spring (lectrice depuis si longtemps, en plus).**

**Grâce à la remarque très pertinente de Cloudy Sun (que vous pouvez retrouver dans les reviews), j'ai décidé de réviser légèrement certains termes et certaines tournures du précédent chapitre qui abondent dans le sens d'un cliché sexiste contre lequel j'essaie moi-même de me battre. On n'a jamais fini d'apprendre ! Je ferais cette correction dans les prochains jours. Cette dernière ne change rien à l'intrigue. **

* * *

You took my hand, you took my ear, tasted skin, and bruised my heart  
You took my hand, you filled my ear, looked me over, pronounced me good.

Doesn't it start so easy when no one cares?  
You smile 'cause it flows like dreaming when no one cares.  
You have a way of keeping control with unsaid warning.  
Are you seeing, are you leading, are you running with your eyes closed?  
Always in danger of knowing…  
Are you crying, are you hiding, are you talking with your mind closed?  
Always in danger…

And now you say there's a devil flying through your head,  
And it looks like me.  
But you took my hand, you ripped my heart, bound my life,  
And bled my dreams, so sure, I'll be that devil flying through your head.  
A badly beaten devil, ripping through your head.

I looked at you, thought I saw me.  
We thought we'd be each other's mirror, cracked just for fun.  
You dripped in idea, left a trail.  
I ate it up, and now we're lost.

_Unsaid Warning _– T.H.C

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Badly beaten devil**

_**MERCREDI 4 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Cours de Métamorphose – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Quand Drago pénétra dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose, ce mercredi après-midi, il était contrarié. Pour l'instant, les livres qu'il avait empruntés – la veille – à la Bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les différentes manières de réparer un objet magique s'étaient avérés parfaitement inutiles, mentionnant juste brièvement les Armoires à Disparaître sans rien en dire ou en donnant des explications sur la magie contenue dans des objets absolument improductives pour la tâche à laquelle il devait s'atteler. Il les avait balayés aussi vite que des parchemins. Un si piètre résultat pour des heures de recherche l'agaçait profondément.

Bien sûr, restaient les livres de la Réserve, qui nécessitaient qu'il rende visite à Rogue pour lui demander de signer une permission d'emprunt. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de se rendre la nuit dans la Bibliothèque pour les y lire ? Certes, cela multiplierait les voyages nocturnes et l'exposerait davantage, mais au moins, Rogue ne serait pas au courant de ses activités. Par ailleurs, aller voir Rogue signifiait discuter de l'_Obduro, _ce qu'il tenait à éviter le plus possible. Rien qu'y songer lui donnait des crampes d'estomac.

Enfin, dernière contrariété, Drago n'était pas plus avancé concernant ses plans pour tuer le fossile qui leur servait de directeur, même s'il s'était promis d'y réfléchir dans la soirée.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur les ouvrages de la Sang-de-Bourbe et doutait qu'il en aurait l'occasion tout de suite, car il restait beaucoup de choses à lire avant cela. Par ailleurs, il faisait ses devoirs assidûment, cherchant à ne pas se faire remarquer et essayant de tirer parti des enseignements délivrés à Poudlard. Vu l'intérêt qu'il avait eu à écouter _le premier cours du premier jour_ de la rentrée, Drago n'avait pas envie de rater des notions qui pourraient l'aider. Peut-être pouvait-il même poser des questions de manière complètement détournée à des professeurs ? Mais Drago Malefoy ne posait jamais de questions en classe, et cela paraîtrait probablement trop suspicieux.

Granger l'avait devancée dans la salle de classe et progressait dans l'un des couloirs entre les pupitres avant de s'installer à côté de Londubat, l'air visiblement en colère. En manque d'_Obduro_ et de distraction, Drago y vit un parfait exutoire et alla s'asseoir devant Londubat afin de se retourner et de faire face en transversale à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Son teint caramel semblait malade et son front plus gras et moite que d'habitude. Comme si elle avait de la fièvre.

_Malade, Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

Quand elle avait jeté un furieux regard vers les deux culs-terreux lui servant d'amis, il avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute et décida aussitôt de s'en servir pour la malmener un peu.

Peut-être que Weasley avait fait de la merde ? Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était cela qu'il soupçonnait en premier, car il avait du mal à imaginer Potter en train de s'embrouiller avec Granger. Par ailleurs, Weasley avait dernièrement de bonnes raisons d'agacer la Sang-de-Bourbe puisqu'il se faisait tourner autour par Brown. Il devait avouer que le jeu de séduction entre les deux Gryffondors l'amusait plus que de raison, probablement parce qu'il y voyait un bon biais pour briser l'alchimie et l'harmonie naturelle du trio.

Il l'invectivait encore quand elle s'agrippa le ventre, souffrant d'une quelconque douleur. Elle avait mal.

_Tant mieux. _

Pourquoi, cependant ? Quand elle lâcha une petite plainte, il sentit son ventre se réveiller et, lorsqu'elle en laissa échapper une autre, il ne put empêcher un sourire sardonique d'adorner ses lèvres, car il avait presque l'impression que c'était _sa propre présence_ qui l'affectait ainsi. Pourquoi en tirait-il un tel plaisir ? Peu importait, car, soudain, elle sembla défaillir, s'effondrant à moitié sur Londubat qui la retint de tomber à terre. Weasley se leva d'un bond de son pupitre. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps.

_Lashlabask,_ sentit venir Drago.

Il dévia le sort aisément, mais le Gryffondor n'en démordit pas et lança un autre informulé, un _Expelliarmus_ très maladroit. Drago le détourna également.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? S'écria le traître à son sang.

Malefoy s'esclaffa froidement. Weasley croyait qu'il avait jeté un maléfice à Granger ?

— _« Encore » _? S'enquit innocemment Malefoy.

— On sait que tu lui as lancé un maléfice du saucisson ce matin.

_Oh_, la Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait visiblement pas encore raconté à ses amis leur brève confrontation lors de leur ronde nocturne de l'avant-veille, pensant probablement qu'aller voir Rogue suffirait. D'après le déroulement de leur conversation, il était sûr qu'elle devait être significativement déçue de l'issue de cette entrevue. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre entretemps ? Peut-être le ferait-elle à son réveil, cette fois au professeur McGonagall ? Surtout qu'il lui avait à nouveau jeté un maléfice dans la matinée.

— Et alors ? Je l'ai libérée, c'était une simple blague, lâcha-t-il avec indolence.

— Ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est une Née-Moldue et tu es un fils de Mangemort ! C'est du harcèlement ciblé et raciste et tu le _sais _! S'emporta Potter.

La classe éclata en murmures et clameurs. L'accusation résonnait dans la pièce. Le mot était au bord de toutes les lèvres, le répétant comme pour en prendre la mesure.

Il avait besoin d'_Obduro._ Ne pouvant décemment pas en boire devant tout le monde, il informula une litanie tandis que les deux autres le regardaient. Il avait besoin de concentration, de ne pas se disperser.

— Ton père est un Mangemort, approuva Weasley. Ça suffit pour faire de toi un allié !

Calmement, Drago s'avança vers le bureau de McGonagall et déposa, nonchalamment, sa baguette dessus.

— Très bien, murmura-t-il froidement. Que quelqu'un me prête sa baguette.

Mais évidemment, personne n'était volontaire à part les Serpentards, ce qui n'aiderait pas sa cause. Il vint arracher des mains celle de Londubat et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il articula très clairement :

— _Priori Incantatem_

Aussitôt, le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé sortit de sa baguette. C'était le sortilège du tourne-chaudron, permettant de touiller l'intérieur d'une potion sans avoir à mettre quelque chose dedans. Clairement un sortilège utilisé lors du cours de Potions de la matinée.

Potter et Weasley semblèrent presque déçus et, soudainement, encore plus inquiets pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, traversant la classe pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Drago lança sa baguette à Londubat qui la rattrapa _in extremis_ en vacillant allègrement, et récupéra sa propre baguette sur le bureau professoral, content de ne pas avoir eu à invoquer un mirage d'une telle puissance pour masquer de son bras gauche la Marque des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, la magie noire derrière la marque bien trop puissante pour pouvoir espérer la dissimuler. Encore moins lorsqu'il était en manque d'_Obduro_.

Pour autant, cela lui servait de leçon. Il _devrait_ coûte que coûte apprendre à la cacher. Il en allait de sa survie et de celle de sa famille. Jamais Dumbledore ne laisserait un élève tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres se balader librement dans l'école. Il le renverrait. Durant un instant, il considéra le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un peu idiot de l'avoir marqué avant de le renvoyer à Poudlard pour accomplir une mission. À moins, encore une fois, qu'il n'escompte à aucun moment sa réussite, mais plutôt s'assure par l'évidence de sa véritable allégeance son inévitable trépas, et celui de toute sa famille.

Potter avait devancé Weasley et attrapé le corps inanimé et mou de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Weasley semblait blêmir à cette vue, mais ne dit rien, le regardant plutôt faire, immobile. Potter en pinçait-il pour Granger ? Quelle bande de crasseux. Les bras et jambes ballotant, Harry la redressa entre ses bras.

Drago sentit quelque chose tirer dans son ventre à la vue de ses membres sans vie et abandonnés. Comme si elle était… _morte._ C'était étrange de voir sa tête retomber sur le côté, basculer sans contrôle, atonique. Sa figure luisait de sueur et son expression, grimaçante, évoquait une douleur même dans l'inconscience. Était-elle malade ? Était-ce grave ? Il aurait dû s'en moquer. D'ailleurs, _il s'en moquait._

Mais au même moment, Potter sembla faiblir sur ses jambes et manquer de la laisser tomber : elle était trop lourde pour lui, bien sûr, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé de magie, était-il _stupide ?_ Weasley s'apprêtait à aider, interrompant une très dérangeante envie chez Drago d'aller attraper le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe lui-même, car ils n'étaient tous les deux qu'un duo d'incapables et lui avait au moins étrenné ses muscles durant l'été, mais l'idée était absolument ridicule.

Soudain, une voix sévère retentit et vint résonner sur la voûte du plafond gothique de la classe.

— Qu'est-ce que… Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ?!

McGonagall.

— Hermione s'est trouvée mal, renseigna Weasley, aussi blafard que la craie.

Le professeur de Métamorphose avança d'un pas décidé vers eux, les élèves s'écartant instinctivement sur son passage.

— Potter, Weasley, accompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle en jetant un sort de lévitation informulé sur le corps sans vie de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Voilà quelqu'un qui fait marcher sa putain de tête_, s'agaça coupablement Drago.

Ils quittèrent ainsi tous les quatre la pièce, et évidemment, un raffut incroyable éclata presque aussi sec. Drago tourna la tête vers Blaise et tous deux échangèrent un regard. D'un commun accord tacite, ils reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle de classe, convaincus que le cours, s'il n'était pas annulé, ne serait absolument pas productif.

Quand ils sortirent de la classe, ils virent disparaître le petit groupe de Gryffondors à la bifurcation d'un corridor et s'engagèrent dans le sens opposé, en direction de la Bibliothèque.

— Je me demande ce qu'elle a eu, murmura indifféremment Blaise, sur le ton neutre d'une triviale conversation. Une sorte de malaise, sans doute.

— Ou un empoisonnement, suggéra Drago.

Blaise le regarda aussitôt, l'air inquisiteur.

— Tu l'as empoisonnée ? S'enquit-il avec un soupçon de surprise.

— Bien sûr que non, réfuta Drago. Tu me crois stupide ou quoi ? Si je fais un peu trop de mal aux protégés de Potter et Dumbledore, c'est moi que ça met dans la merde. Je suis prudent.

Son camarade laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain.

— _Prudent_, tu parles. Tu lui jettes un maléfice à la journée.

Certes. Mais c'était tellement facile, tellement _tentant_, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule. C'était de sa faute, en vérité. Avoir l'air si forte et vulnérable à la fois lui donnait forcément envie de tester ses limites.

— Rien de suffisamment grave pour justifier un renvoi, répondit-il simplement.

— N'empêche que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être _rien_, songea Blaise à haute voix. Tu as raison, quelqu'un a _peut-être_ cherché à l'empoisonner.

— Ça se trouve, elle est juste malade, voilà tout, balaya Drago d'un geste ennuyé de la main. On peut parler d'autre chose ? Rien que penser à elle me dégrade l'esprit.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

— Salle commune ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

— Salle commune, confirma Drago.

* * *

L'après-midi passa rapidement, tandis qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Quand sept heures du soir sonnèrent, il savait qu'il aurait dû sauter le dîner et reprendre sa lecture des livres pour l'Armoire, mais Drago en avait marre de cette journée.

Il avait déjà pris plus d'_Obduro _qu'il n'aurait dû et la culpabilité lui rappela pour une seconde fois aujourd'hui à quel point il n'avait nullement envie de répéter sa détestable entrevue avec Rogue le jour de la rentrée.

En effet, c'était Rogue qui avait prévu de faire rentrer le coffre sculpté contenant le restant de fioles dans Poudlard et, évidemment, ne s'était pas privé de l'ouvrir pour y observer la consommation de Drago quand il était venu le chercher au Manoir Malefoy le matin du départ du Poudlard Express.

Il avait fermé le coffre d'un coup sec et, durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avait monologué avec une parfaite et détestable diction, articulant chaque invective et attaque afin d'y distiller le plus de poison possible.

_Avez-vous perdu la tête, Drago ?! Je croyais avoir été très clair quant à votre prudence ! _Avait-il furieusement chuchoté.

Mais Drago avait tout juste repris une dose avant son arrivée et son sermon lui était passé par-dessus la tête. Sa mère les avait alors interrompus, Rogue n'avait pu finir son prêche mercuriel et avait pris congé, les laissant se faire leurs adieux dans leur intimité familiale.

Quand Rogue lui avait rendu son coffre dans son bureau de Poudlard, le dimanche 1er septembre au soir, il avait repris ses critiques et l'avait également sévèrement réprimandé quant à sa violence à l'encontre de Potter.

_Vous croyez intelligent de vous faire remarquer comme ça, avant même le début des cours ?_

Même si Rogue n'avait pas employé d'explicites insultes, il avait été clair à ce moment-là qu'il pensait de Drago qu'il était un fabuleux crétin. Dans tous les cas, la chauve-souris lui avait rendu son coffre sans lui répondre, et après que Drago se soit assuré que le même nombre de fioles s'y trouvait, presque déçu mais pas surpris de ne pas en trouver davantage, il avait demandé à Rogue s'il préparait une nouvelle quantité de Potions.

Ce dernier l'avait dévisagé froidement, muet comme une tombe, et Drago avait fini par quitter son bureau dans un claquement de porte, furieux d'être ainsi ignoré.

Décidément incapable de continuer à travailler, et se refusant à reprendre de l'_Obduro_, Drago se décida à descendre dîner quand Blaise et Théodore s'y rendirent ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grand-salle, il y retentissait plus de bruit que d'habitude. Visiblement, le fait qu'Hermione Granger, amie d'Harry Potter – alias, _Le Survivant_ –, se soit évanouie en cours de Métamorphose était suffisant pour retourner le château. Mais cette petite peste était assise à la table des Gryffondors et semblait significativement plus en forme qu'au cours de l'après-midi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de servilité. Leurs regards, comme tant de fois depuis la rentrée, se rencontrèrent quand il s'installa sur le banc. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle le regardait bien trop souvent ces derniers jours et que si elle continuait comme ça, il allait devoir se charger de lui expliquer à quel point _elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie_.

Pour autant, il balaya de son esprit la petite voix moralisatrice, sonnant encore une fois comme Potter, qui lui murmurait que s'il n'aimait pas qu'elle le regarde, il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir sur le banc d'en face.

Drago n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, pas même à lui-même, força-t-il son esprit à se taire. Cependant, pour faire bonne mesure de cette réflexion, il se justifia malgré tout : s'il se mettait de ce côté-là du banc, c'était pour avoir son dos au mur non seulement par souci de confort, mais potentiellement aussi pour sa sécurité, car exposer son dos à l'ennemi était une erreur de débutant.

Par ailleurs, avoir la salle devant lui permettait d'observer comme bon lui semblait toute l'assistance de Poudlard, qu'il s'agisse d'élèves de sa tablée ou d'autres maisons ou même celle des professeurs.

Expirant lourdement, et se forçant à manger, mastiquant nerveusement et plus brusquement que nécessaire la pièce de bœuf dans son assiette, il s'aperçut que Blaise le regardait bizarrement. Par souci de discrétion, ce dernier lui adressa une moue inquisitrice, sans dire un mot, mais Drago hocha négativement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il était juste plongé dans ses pensées et peu enclin à s'épancher.

Il reporta son regard vers la tablée des Gryffondors et trouva la Sang-de-Bourbe en train d'adresser un ridicule sourire aux deux abrutis lui faisant face.

_Plus si malade, hein ? Garce. _

Avalant un grand verre d'eau qu'il reposa dans mouvement sec, il se leva et quitta la Grand-Salle sans finir son assiette, impuissant face à une certaine dose de colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même et qu'il ne savait s'expliquer. Comme s'il était dégoûté, déçu à l'idée enfouie et profonde de s'être inquiété.

* * *

_**JEUDI 5 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Nuit – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Trois heures du matin, indiquait sa montre à gousset en platine à l'emblème Malefoy. Drago vint porter le bout de ses doigts à ses arcades sourcilières et se massa lascivement les paupières, essayant d'en extraire la fatigue et de stimuler de fausses larmes pour venir moiter ses yeux secs.

Il avait fini d'examiner un autre des livres et ce dernier, lui aussi, était parfaitement inutile. Venant le déposer sur la pile des livres à rendre le lendemain, Drago en prit un autre sur la pile des livres encore non-lus. Sur la quinzaine d'ouvrages, il lui en restait deux à lire.

_Magicae Ars Ingeniaria _était le suivant.

Il s'agissait d'un grimoire à la couverture noire ciselée d'or. Quand Drago l'ouvrit, le bruit caractéristique des vieux livres non-ouverts depuis des années bruissa dans les confins de son abri de fortune. En effet, chaque nuit, Drago tirait ses rideaux de velours épais couleur émeraude et moirés d'argent autour de son lit, puis lançait le fameux _Assurdiato_ de Rogue pour n'être dérangé par personne durant sa lecture.

Sur la première page était réécrit le titre en calligraphie dont chaque lettre initiale des mots était élégamment cadelée d'un encre noir mais brillant en de multiples arabesques ressemblant presque à des… _rouages_ ? Des engrenages ?

Et en sous-titre était rédigé en cursives : _Artes Magicae Artifex Codex_

D'autres formes que Drago ne connaissait pas ressemblant fortement… à des objets _Moldus._

Drago tourna la page avec une sorte d'hésitation.

Une préface.

_Les objets, par la main seule, créés,  
__Ne sont que bien maigre propriété.  
__Et de la magie la plus avancée,  
__Ne demeure qu'éphémère majesté._

_Si dans la matière, trouve-t-on les usages,  
__La magie, elle, en gardera le visage,  
__Et par la probe ingénierie des rouages,  
__Permettra alors d'offrir à tous, le voyage._

_À ceux qui lisent, et aux deux se préparent,  
__Vous apprendrez ici le langage du plus noble Art.  
__Oublierez les lois qui vous égarent,  
__Ferez-fi des préceptes et du brouillard  
__Créerez réceptacle et magie, qu'Un peut mouvoir,  
__Et dans la matière, laisserez [à jamais], votre mémoire._

Poétiquement, l'auteur anonyme semblait dire au lecteur que seraient expliqués les rudiments de la création d'objets magiques ou d'enchantement d'objets normaux ? N'est-ce pas ?

Drago avait une sorte de pressentiment, comme si la personne était… de Sang-Mêlé ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Peut-être était-ce la façon dont était tournée la préface, comme encourageant la rencontre entre l'_ingénierie_ et la magie.

Épuisé, et se sentant confus, Drago décida d'arrêter sa lecture. Elle semblait, même si désobligeante, quelque peu intéressante et il ne voulait rien en rater. Il reposa le livre sur la très maigre pile des livres encore non lus et s'abandonna enfin au sommeil.

Ce dernier, s'il enserrait ses membres, ne parvint pourtant pas à captiver suffisamment son esprit pour basculer dans les limbes du rêve. Coincé dans l'entre-deux hypnagogique de la somnolence agitée, Drago se sentit doucement ballotter dans un écrin de vertiges.  
Il songeait à Dumbledore. Sans être immortel, Dumbledore n'était pas pour autant vincible.  
Maléfice, poison, objet ensorcelé ? Tellement d'options, mais aucune ne paraissait juste, ni suffisante à tromper le sorcier agile et sagace qu'il était.

Son esprit quitta la rive frontale, s'engageant sur les eaux troubles et mouvantes de toutes autres pensées. Sur ces sombres vagues, impossible de se mentir, impossible de rester dupé. La houle appelait à la franchise et, quand il s'enfonça dans leurs profondeurs, la vérité sembla l'attirer vers les grands fonds.  
Il était un Mangemort, mais il n'avait pas envie de tuer Albus Dumbledore. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir.  
Il détestait Harry Potter, mais ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guerre. Même s'il souhaitait honorer son nom, il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'artifices, d'entregent et de bouche-à-oreille. Potter, Malefoy, leurs noms étaient-ils si différents ? Connus pour des raisons contraires, ils demeuraient tout de même dans tous les esprits.  
Il méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais n'avait dit à personne qu'il connaissait l'adresse des parents de _celle, _parmi eux, qu'il haïssait le plus.

Et enfin et surtout, comme dans la transe déliquescente de ce défouloir mental, piégé entre la conscience et la mort, il vit briller dans l'obscurité la lueur hypnotique d'un illicium et de son leurre. Oui, certes, il la haïssait. Mais…

Tout le mal qu'il voulait causer à Hermione Granger avait pour égal le bien qu'il lui souhaitait.  
Toute la souffrance qu'il désirait lui infliger s'entremêlait avec son désir de la voir en jouir.  
Et si son trépas – souvent – il convoitait, c'était car son existence interdite et intolérable était impossible à accepter sans renier tout ce qu'il était, ce qui bien sûr le détruirait des fondations jusqu'au toit.

Là, tout au fond, les omoplates touchant enfin le sable noir et le cœur comprimé, il pesait entre sa paume gauche et la droite à la manière d'une balance les pour et les contre. Son salut ou le sien ?

Mais son salut, justement, ne dépendait-il pas d'une certaine manière de celui de cette fleur dormante, cachée dans le secret des abysses de son esprit ? Enhardi par cette aide à la décision, il cédait alors dans sa plus parfaite ignorance à la tentation d'humer son parfum. Pourtant, sa main droite s'abattait au sable, retenue par des liens vipérins. Il ne disposait pas de choix. Et le parfum, aussi subtil qu'une ombre dans la nuit, comme toujours, s'évanouit.

* * *

Le réveil fut très rude pour Drago, et ce n'était rien de le dire.

Blaise tira avec hésitation ses rideaux et Drago ouvrit les yeux, lui adressant un regard torve et résigné.

— C'est la mort, marmonna-t-il, la bouche dans l'oreiller.

Blaise hocha magnanimement la tête, grimaçant davantage.

— On commence par Potions, signala-t-il, la voix presque navrée.

Drago poussa un grognement et enfonça tout son visage dans le coussin moelleux.

— POURQUOI ?! S'exclama-t-il, la voix étouffée.

La voix de Nott se fit entendre.

— Potter ne peut pas être devenu si bon en Potions en l'espace d'un été. À moins qu'il ait eu les cours d'un spécialiste, dit-il d'une voix égale, comme s'il s'en moquait autant que cela l'intriguait.

Drago sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'habillant rapidement.

Lorsqu'il enfilait sa robe de sorcier, il surprit Théodore en train de regarder les livres posés sur sa table de nuit, fronçant les sourcils. Quand Théodore vit qu'il était surpris en flagrant délit dans sa curiosité, il attrapa l'un des livres : celui de la veille.

— Tu sais que c'est un livre de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Exactement ce qu'il avait supposé.

— Je m'en suis douté en lisant la première page, ouais, acquiesça Drago d'une voix irritée.

— Pourquoi est-il sur ta table de chevet, alors ? Tu vas aussi aller demander à Granger de t'aider à réviser ? Railla Théodore.

— Je t'en pose des questions, Nott ? S'agaça Drago. Mêle-toi de tes putains d'affaires.

Théodore lui adressa un regard froid.

— Ce s_ont _mes « putains d'affaires », rétorqua-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que nos pères sont dans le même bateau ? S'il savait ce que tu lisais avant de t'endormir, Lucius te déshériterait.

Drago esquissa un sourire glacé. Soudain, il empoignait Nott par le col et le collait au mur le plus proche. Blaise se rapprocha aussitôt d'eux, prêt à les séparer, mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper.

— Je t'aime bien Théo, souffla-t-il, la voix cruelle. Mais si tu oses re-prononcer le prénom de mon père aussi légèrement, je te fais bouffer tes dents.

Théodore eut l'air effrayé et cela suffit à Drago pour le relâcher.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se monte les uns contre les autres, lâcha-t-il d'une voix engagée. C'est juste que… Ils devraient déjà s'être évadés, alors pourquoi sont-ils toujours là-bas ? S'énerva Théodore.

Drago le regarda et soupira lui-même, songeant à Narcissa, seule dans l'immense manoir Malefoy.

— Je sais. Ça me surprend aussi, concéda Drago, tendu. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux. Je pense qu'il les laisse moisir là-bas pour les punir. Très sincèrement… je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ça que les avoir fait évader pour les assassiner juste après, finit-il par dire avec une certaine raideur.

Théodore hocha la tête, l'air vaincu. Drago savait que Théodore avait perdu sa mère, quelques années auparavant. Son père demeurait la seule famille qu'il lui restait, quand bien même leurs rapports n'étaient en rien chaleureux. Il l'aurait presque plaint, s'il avait eu suffisamment d'énergie pour s'inquiéter d'un autre sort que le sien et celui de sa propre famille.

— Ils finiront par sortir, et ça ira, assura finalement Drago d'une voix hautaine.

Ils restèrent plantés là tous les trois jusqu'au moment où, enfin, ils se décidèrent à préparer leurs affaires de cours. Drago s'enferma l'espace d'un instant dans la salle de bain pour discrètement boire une gorgée _d'Obduro _et enfouit la fiole dans sa poche de robe_._ Puis, ils sortirent ensemble de leur dortoir pour aller petit-déjeuner. La tension entre eux ne dura pas longtemps : ils avaient l'habitude de perdre patience les uns avec les autres, mais cela n'avait jamais mis un frein à leur collaboration. Leur _amitié_ ?

Drago était agacé : l'_Obduro _ne taisait plus tout à fait ses émotions à présent et, malgré la tempête de glace rageant en son for-intérieur, il sentait nettement le _lui _sous potions et le_ lui_ en manque commencer à se rejoindre désagréablement.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que, malgré une certaine indifférence et impassibilité, Drago entendait malgré tout des échos de ce que lui avait dit Théodore.

_S'il savait ce que tu lisais avant de t'endormir…  
__Tu vas aussi aller demander à Granger de t'aider ?  
_… _Lucius te déshériterait._

Drago jeta un regard à travers la Grand-Salle et ses yeux tombèrent sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle semblait discuter avec Londubat qui était absolument rubicond, rougeaud de son habituelle et ridicule timidité. La Grand-Salle était trop pleine à cette heure-ci pour jeter un _Audibilis,_ mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait véritablement besoin : vu la tête de Londubat, ils devaient discuter son entremise amoureuse avec Abbott. Cela ne l'amusait pas suffisamment pour qu'il daigne écouter.

Quand vint le temps d'aller en Potions, Drago traîna pour s'y rendre. Il n'avait pas essayé d'établir un contact avec Slughorn, déjà persuadé que si Dumbledore l'avait intégré au corps professoral, il ne devait pas être pro-Mangemort. Cela le décevait d'ailleurs quelque peu, car son père lui avait de nombreuses fois dit du bien de ce professeur qui, grâce à sa manie d'établir des contacts et de réseauter, avait aidé Lucius dans sa montée politique au ministère.

Invariablement, Potter réussit sa potion, même mieux que la Sang-de-Bourbe, et obtint les félicitations de Slughorn. Granger n'avait visiblement pas appris à perdre gracieusement pendant la nuit, car elle semblait agacée et agitée à la sortie du cours, probablement furieuse de s'être encore faite doubler par Potter. À vrai dire, il partageait un peu son sentiment.

Le groupe de sixièmes années traversèrent, à quelques mètres d'intervalle, les couloirs les menant au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Ce dernier se déroula de manière satisfaisante : Drago n'avait aucun mal à suivre les consignes rigoureuses et exigeantes de Rogue pour la bonne et simple raison que son entraînement de cet été avait porté ses fruits.

La Sang-de-Bourbe lui jetait de fréquents regards suspicieux, comme surprise qu'il soit si doué pour réaliser des informulés, et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour réaliser un _Finite incantatem_ digne de ce nom.

_Quelle mauvaise joueuse_, raillait-il en son for-intérieur, satisfait de susciter chez elle de l'agacement et peut-être même de l'envie.

Il allait lui faire payer ses douloureuses soirées d'été où, tandis qu'elle essayait probablement de séduire piteusement Weasley – _cette trainée_ – il s'était échiné à lire et lire et s'entraîner et _lire encore_, la vilipendant dans ses pensées de parvenir si facilement à manier la magie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en Sortilèges où, là encore, Flitwick les enjoignit à réaliser des sorts basiques en informulé. Drago, réussissant aussitôt les exercices, adressa un sourire particulièrement sournois à Granger quand elle échoua à un _Faitlamalle_ sur ses affaires déballées sur son bureau. Après plusieurs essais, elle finit malgré tout à y arriver et, le bras en tuyau de coude, lui adressa discrètement et à nouveau un doigt d'honneur.

Elle avait visiblement pris l'habitude de lui faire ce signe injurieux et la vulgarité ne lui allait pas, se rendant ridicule quand exécutée par ses soins.

La compétition entre eux était visible aux yeux de tous, il le savait. Drago devait l'avouer, cela était très distrayant et il éprouvait un certain plaisir à maintenir le jeu. La compétition avec elle avait un goût… grisant.

* * *

Drago déjeunait avec les autres Serpentards sans écouter leur conversation, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Comment tuer Dumbledore ?_

Il avait tant retourné le problème dans tous les sens qu'il était désormais difficile pour lui de penser à autre chose qu'au corps sans vie de Dumbledore, une fois la tâche accomplie. La vision le hantait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Les yeux bleus et pénétrants du directeur l'avaient bien des fois transpercé durant ses années à Poudlard, l'air de sonder chez lui sa véritable nature, et les imaginer éteints lui donnait un léger tournis, comme lorsqu'il songeait à de grandes questions philosophiques.

Pour autant, il parvenait à faire fi de ses scrupules et diriger sa concentration sur les aspects pragmatiques de la tâche. Comme si cette dernière n'avait pas la moindre conséquence comme s'il s'agissait d'une énigme par lui, et pour lui-seul, qui jamais ne prendrait vie comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un jeu, une illusion.

Le collier d'Opale avait été une option, bien sûr, mais après y avoir longuement songé, elle nécessitait de placer sous _Imperium_ une personne au minimum, voire plusieurs. Il existait des possibilités, mais cela n'était malgré tout pas souhaitable, car bien trop risqué pour trop peu de garantie d'un résultat.

Les poisons, eux, étaient déjà plus envisageables, mais comment en faire ingérer à Dumbledore ? Ce dernier n'était pas souvent à table des professeurs, probablement trop occupé dans son bureau, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Lui offrir une boisson ? Mais comment avoir l'air chaste et ignorant en tendant un verre à un homme qu'il avait publiquement haï et méprisé depuis ses premiers jours à l'école ?

Il aurait fallu qu'un autre le lui offre… ? Ou alors…

Aller dans son bureau et mettre le poison dans l'une de ses carafes. Il devait bien avoir des rafraîchissements. Ombrage, lorsqu'elle avait été directrice de Poudlard, avait changé du tout au tout l'apparence du bureau directorial, mais demeuraient sans doute des buffets et du mobilier indiqués pour le rangement des objets et décanteurs à spiritueux ? Mais quel genre de poison ? Quel genre de poison serait indétectable et instantané ? Quel sac de nœuds.

Il ne se sentait pas plus près de trouver l'Armoire à Disparaître qui, depuis l'incident avec Montague, avait été déplacée il ne savait où. À vrai dire, il avait presque peur que Poudlard ne s'en soit débarrassée…

Mais, raisonnablement, on ne jetait pas un mobilier d'une si grande valeur. Elle avait dû être emmenée quelque part pour ne plus risquer d'accident, car il voyait mal Rusard la balancer aux ordures.

Demander à Rogue était se hasarder à lui dévoiler son plan, ce qu'il préférait éviter tant qu'il le pouvait. Il devrait donc s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Rusard d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de trouver l'endroit où ils l'avaient placée.

Drago, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, se sentit observé. Levant la tête, il surprit une nouvelle fois _son_ regard. Vraisemblablement, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne pouvait pas passer une heure sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, mais elle devait avoir une bonne raison, car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue le regarder les années passées. Cherchait-elle chez lui un signe quelconque démontrant qu'il allait causer du tort à ses _précieux _amis ?

Drago n'aurait aucun scrupule à aller le lui confirmer de vive voix, si toutefois il avait été sûr qu'il s'agissait là bien de la raison pour laquelle elle passait tout son temps à l'observer, à la dérobée, croyant probablement être discrète.

Peut-être cela méritait-il d'être clarifié.

* * *

Le cours de Botanique fut particulièrement ennuyeux. Chourave déblatérait à propos de plantes desquelles les sèves à cohober était les plus pertinentes pour les potions à effet rapide, et il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, préférant plutôt surveiller la Sang-de-Bourbe à son tour qui, elle, était si studieuse qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. La Botanique n'était pas une matière dans laquelle il tenait particulièrement à exceller. Encore moins depuis qu'il avait vu à quel point elle plaisait à Londubat. S'il se mettait à essayer d'écraser ce raté, il aurait véritablement touché le fond.

Granger, malgré son attention au professeur, jetait parfois des regards à sa gauche, observant avec de petits sourires les échanges plutôt timides entre Londubat et Abbott.

S'il ne l'avait pas admis à haute voix, il devait pourtant lui reconnaître un talent certain d'entremise amoureuse. Cependant, elle était manifestement incapable d'appliquer ses conseils de séduction à sa situation personnelle, ce qui était tout à fait _pathétique_.

Soudain, elle tourna le visage vers lui. Il lui adressa un regard glacial qu'elle ne maintint pas. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quelque peu et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Quand ils sortirent du cours, il s'aperçut que, contrairement à Potter et Weasley, elle prenait le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Il se décida donc à la suivre, histoire d'ajouter un peu plus à son agacement.

De toute façon, se justifia-t-il en son for-intérieur, il s'y rendait aussi. En l'occurrence pour faire ses devoirs, mais également car il avait pris le livre sur l'ingénierie magique et comptait bien avancer dans sa lecture. Généralement le jeudi, la Bibliothèque n'était pas très remplie. La fin de semaine conférait aux élèves un sentiment de sécurité qui les incitait à repousser leurs devoirs.

Dans un couloir vide, il sortit la fiole d'_Obduro_ de sa poche et en but une petite gorgée. Quand il bifurqua, il vit qu'elle était à une quarantaine de mètres devant lui et avançait avec célérité. Il ne pressa pas le pas, mais plongea ses mains dans les poches de robe de sorcier, attrapant sa baguette sans l'en sortir. D'une simple pensée, il fit apparaître un petit serpent qui, à la vitesse d'un mamba noir, sinua vers la Sang-de-Bourbe complètement inconsciente du danger. À mesure que le reptile se rapprochait d'elle, il gonflait, grandissait et, quand il eut dépassé la taille d'un gros boa, la Sang-de-Bourbe se retourna, entendant le bruissement de ses écailles contre la pierre. Étouffant un cri, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Drago tourna légèrement la sienne dans sa poche et le serpent explosa dans une bruyante détonation, répandant sur elle une énorme gerbe d'eau.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire sans interrompre sa marche, alors même qu'elle restait là, tétanisée et trempée des pieds à la tête.

— Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Cette fois, ça suffit ! Je vais te dénoncer auprès du professeur McGonagall, décida-t-elle avec aplomb.

Mais elle n'avait aucune contenance, aucune prestance, ainsi ruisselante.

Et lorsque Drago arriva à son niveau, il s'arrêta devant elle, pencha sa tête pour se mettre à sa hauteur, les mains toujours dans les poches et mima une expression de franche terreur.

— Oh ! Oh non ! Pas McGonagall ! Tout sauf McGonagall ! Parodia-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel.

La Sang-de-Bourbe le dévisagea, un air de furie gravé sur son visage où perlaient des gouttes constellant sa peau de petits miroirs.

— Espèce de… ! S'apprêta-t-elle à l'injurier.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le rictus sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Politesse, Sang-de-Bourbe. Politesse, lui susurra-t-il. Tu parles à l'un de tes supérieurs.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, d'un rire sans joie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sortait _précisément _cette phrase. Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air revêche.

— Supérieur en quoi, exactement ? En stupidité, pour sûr !

Drago lui adressa un rictus glacé, vérifia que le couloir était toujours vide et tendit l'oreille. Personne. Tout le monde déjeunait. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec désinvolture, sa démarche n'évoquant rien de menaçant, mais elle perdit contenance et recula tout de même, et cela lui plut beaucoup.

— On dirait que tu t'es remise d'hier, signala-t-il nonchalamment, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin d'elle.

Elle rougit et croisa les bras, visiblement embarrassée par quelque chose. Son évanouissement, sans doute. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Drago.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, au juste ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton naturel d'une conversation entre amis.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Grinça-t-elle, couleur betterave.

— Problèmes digestifs ? Se moqua-t-il grassement.

Cette fois-ci, elle fulminait. Se détournant de lui, elle se jeta un sort de séchage et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de la bibliothèque.

— Arrête de me suivre, cria-t-elle sans le regarder.

— Arrête de me regarder, répliqua-t-il avec acidité en s'alignant à son niveau. Tu me surveilles toute la sainte journée.

Elle s'esclaffa.

— Tu rêves, argua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

Mais ses épaules s'étaient très visiblement crispées.

Quand il entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour, il constata que cette dernière était presque vide et que le peu d'élèves présents travaillaient dans un silence religieux. Granger était assise en milieu de bibliothèque, dans un rayonnage vide. Il s'installa non loin et oublia vite sa présence, trop accaparé par ses exercices et lectures.

La nuit tomba quand il termina enfin ses devoirs et saisit le grimoire d'ingénierie, les yeux fatigués et le dos un peu trop raide.

_Chapitre I – Fourbi  
__Chapitre II – Mobilier et logis  
__Chapitre III – Orfèvrerie et objets d'art_

Machinalement, Drago tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver au chapitre II. Là, un sommaire s'étendait sur la page.

_ÉTOFFES ET LINGE DE MAISON  
__Tapisseries, Tentures et Tapis  
__Rideaux  
__Vêtements_

_MOBILIER  
__Cuisine  
__Salon  
__Chambre-à-coucher  
__Bureau_

Il était sur le point de tourner les pages à la section Mobilier afin de voir si dans cette partie à l'appellation probante faisait mention d'Armoires à Disparaître lorsqu'il se sentit très nettement épié.

* * *

_**JEUDI 5 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Concrètement, Drago Malefoy les avait toujours regardés avec mépris et condescendance et Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû y être habituée. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il leur jetait des sorts.

La seule différence, c'était que ses regards d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec ceux d'autrefois. Depuis la rentrée, elle le surprenait dans des œillades emplies d'une haine sans pareil et, lorsqu'il remarquait qu'elle l'avait vu, il redirigeait son attention sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fléchisse. Hermione n'avait jamais cédé face à un regard de Drago Malefoy, tout du moins pas les années précédentes… Mais ce n'était plus la même chose, il lui était impossible de se voiler la face : le Serpentard était devenu quelque peu effrayant.

Il n'y avait pas que ses regards : il y avait sa tenue, sa façon de marcher, bien plus rapide qu'autrefois, bien plus fluide… Comme s'il avait tout appris des loups pendant l'été, la musculature fluette de ses épaules ayant pris un volume que seule l'activité physique pouvait engendrer.

Mais le plus curieux, au-delà de l'attitude étrange de Drago Malefoy dans son ensemble, c'était le temps qu'il passait maintenant à la Bibliothèque ou plongé dans des livres.

Des heures entières, seul, à lire et à écrire sur des parchemins qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il avait subitement décidé de se noyer dans le travail… Il mettait chaque instant à profit pour le passer à la Bibliothèque ou tout du moins plongé dans les bouquins. Merlin seul savait où il disparaissait lorsqu'il n'était pas à la Bibliothèque, mais Hermione essayait déjà de résoudre l'énigme de sa présence. Certes, ils avaient une quantité astronomique de devoirs… Mais rien ne l'empêchait de les faire dans la salle commune Serpentard ou dans une salle d'étude, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Sa vraisemblable nouvelle passion pour les cours, les études et les lectures son changement de comportement, quel qu'il soit par rapport à l'année passée et quelle que soit la nature des divergences… Rien de tout cela n'était rassurant, car cela évoquait que les _lignes_ avaient bougé, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Malgré son incrédulité lorsqu'Harry, Ron et elle débattaient si oui ou non il était devenu un Mangemort, elle ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher en son for-intérieur d'émettre des doutes quant à son enrôlement dans le cercle de Voldemort, que cela soit officieux ou officiel.

Harry ne devait pas avoir _complètement_ tort : s'il ne s'était pas rapproché des Mangemorts alors comment expliquer un changement si radical ? C'était comme s'il était passé un gamin immature, vil et flagorneur à un homme railleur, cruel et froid.

Et comment expliquer sa visite à Barjow & Beurk en début août et la manière dont il était parvenu à faire peur au tenancier ? Il cachait quelque chose, c'était certain… Mais quoi ?  
_La Marque des Ténèbres_, aurait répondu Harry aussi sec. Il avait suffisamment de mauvais préjugés à son encontre et elle s'était pour le moment résolue à ne pas les nourrir : ce ne serait pas constructif.

Elle gardait beaucoup pour elle… Sans doute trop.

Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards à laquelle Drago Malefoy avait autrefois tenu salon, mais désormais buvait son verre d'eau à petites gorgées en écoutant les autres. Il rit avec un soupçon de malfaisante connivence à la blague d'un de ses comparses puis, dans un sourire, revint à son verre. Ses yeux étaient vides. _Il_ _n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation des autres._

En une seconde, comme s'il savait qu'elle le regardait, ses yeux remontèrent et flashèrent les siens, mais il détourna le regard promptement. Venait-il de _fuir_ son regard ?

Surprise, Hermione continua à observer dans sa direction : il avait cessé de plaisanter et s'était à nouveau concentré sur les bavardages de ses condisciples… Pourtant, il semblait à Hermione qu'il ne les écoutait pas vraiment, mais que son silence et son écoute étaient les meilleurs moyens de s'assurer que leur attention était bien détournée de lui. Passèrent quelques dizaines de secondes et il reporta son regard sur elle, cette fois-ci, sans même ciller.

_Bon sang de bonsoir._

Son cœur manqua de lâcher. Son idée était diablement en train de se confirmer.

La façon dont il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens lui glaçait le sang. Il y avait à l'intérieur de cette œillade tant de promesses de malveillance qu'elle sentit nettement une sueur froide faire remonter un frisson le long de son échine. Elle qui initialement avait cru qu'il avait _en quelque sorte_ fui son regard : ce n'était pas ça du tout. Stratège, il avait simplement rendu leur échange plus discret aux yeux des autres. Pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais la raison ne pouvait tout simplement pas être bonne. C'était Malefoy, après tout.

C'est elle qui finit par dévier les yeux, circonspecte comme si elle venait de découvrir un nouveau chapitre dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Lorsqu'elle remonta ses prunelles vers lui, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, il plaisantait à nouveau avec ses camarades. Mais après tout, s'était-il vraiment passé quoi que ce soit, au juste ? Pas du tout.

Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'y resonger lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la Bibliothèque, plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de regards qu'ils échangeaient : et leurs œillades commençaient toujours de la même façon, par provocation, pour s'en finir dans le froid et le mal.

Ses yeux glissaient sans cesse vers le bras où elle cherchait la preuve, sans évidemment pouvoir en attester la présence sous le tissu blanc opaque de sa chemise d'étudiant, de la trace de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago Malefoy, seize ans, un Mangemort ?

_C'était une ridicule allégation. _

Après l'affreux tour qu'il lui avait joué en fin de matinée, Hermione se décida de ne plus être qu'une spectatrice muette du jeu de Malefoy. Elle avait pris la décision de le surveiller, à commencer par la bibliothèque.

Cela n'avait rien de compliqué pour elle, dans le sens où elle avait passé son entière scolarité dans le lieu qu'il ne fréquentait assidûment que depuis cette année. Sa présence était des plus légitimes, il n'aurait pu oser dire le contraire, lui qui l'avait tant brimée à ce sujet. Quand elle le pourrait, autrement dit assez rarement elle en était sûre, elle essayerait d'indexer les ouvrages qu'il lisait, compterait visuellement à quel niveau il s'arrêtait pour retrouver approximativement les pages qu'il prenait en notes. Pour l'instant elle ne trouvait dans son observation rien de probant. Il avait l'air… de faire ses devoirs ?

_Rate de bibliothèque._

La voix froide de Drago résonnait parfois dans sa tête lorsqu'elle le regardait un peu trop longtemps. _Rate de bibliothèque_, voilà une insulte qu'il ne lui avait pas adressée depuis des mois.

Mais l'insulte avait du vrai : dans la bibliothèque, elle passait inaperçue, elle le savait, et n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, car elle ne changeait pas de comportement. Peut-être était-elle davantage perdue dans ses pensées, mais qui aurait pu faire la différence ? Cependant, il la soupçonnait déjà de le regarder bien souvent… Il lui en avait fait réflexion le matin-même, lors de leur détestable altercation. Pourtant de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il n'avait rien remarqué à son présent manège dans la Bibliothèque.

Hermione prenait alors tout son temps pour replacer les ouvrages dont elle avait fait usage durant son étude et mettait à profit sa tâche pour observer Drago Malefoy au-dessus de la rangée des livres.

Il était comme d'habitude ni totalement droit, ni vraiment avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, le dos du livre reposant sur la tranche de la table et l'armature coincée sur ses genoux. Il lisait nonchalamment, grattant quelques mots sur une liasse de parchemins encore lisses. Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire le titre du livre, mais rien n'y faisait : elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer à cette distance. Résolue à abandonner, elle releva les yeux.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait.

Elle aurait voulu baisser le regard, s'en aller, fuir l'endroit à toutes jambes et faire comme si tout cela n'était que le résultat d'un accident, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Avec la lenteur du diable, il se redressa sur sa chaise et fit glisser le livre le long de la tranche de la table de bois brut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit posé sur le plateau. Et puis, toujours aussi doucement, et désespérément silencieusement, il quitta sa chaise. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre et elle avait beau se marteler de quitter les lieux, cela lui était impossible tant elle était paralysée.

Malefoy disparut derrière le rayonnage et Hermione put enfin respirer. Le fait de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux la sortit de sa tétanie terrible. Prête à ne prendre aucun risque de tomber sur lui à nouveau, elle se décida à quitter la bibliothèque dans l'autre sens.

C'est en se retournant qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance. Il était là, devant elle, la toisant sans la moindre expression.

Avec douceur, il pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa un petit sourire poli et parfaitement faux investir ses lèvres.

— On cherche quelque chose ?

— Non, répondit-elle sans se formaliser de sa gorge un peu sèche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose, trop nerveuse pour rester silencieuse.

— Et puis, si je cherchais quelque chose ici, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui pourrais m'aider à trouver.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement amusé et feignit talentueusement d'être impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

— _Qui sait_, susurra-t-il narquoisement, une lueur sagace dans le regard, comme si elle venait de lui faire penser à quelque chose de très drôle.

Hermione, exploitant sans vergogne le sang-froid acquis durant les années précédentes, le contourna, le dépassa et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux.

— Pour la dernière fois, si je te reprends à me surveiller, Granger… _J'enverrais tes yeux à tes parents_, signala-t-il d'une voix très calme et sans affect, comme s'il disait bonsoir à un inconnu.

La tranquillité de son intonation et la violence de ses mots se contrariaient horriblement et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il lui avait asséné un coup dans l'estomac. Cela lui refaisait penser à leur altercation chez Madame Guipure, avant la rentrée ou celle dans le couloir lorsqu'ils attendaient d'entrer en classe de Runes. Ses mots contredisaient son ton et la menace était double : il était en mesure de lui faire du mal – _en l'occurrence la modeste torture d'énucléation oculaire _– et prétendait savoir où se trouvaient ses parents – _pour leur envoyer les résultats de ses méfaits._

Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé ne pas prendre sa sentence au sérieux et simplement continuer de marcher, mais ses mots l'avaient profondément choquée.

Quand elle osa enfin se retourner vers lui, il n'était plus là.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Perfect enemy

**Merci à Acide'nette, drou, woody16, ilybryrytwitter, Sarah, Loufoca-Granger, lunamoon16, Cesium Spring pour leurs reviews**

**TW : grossophobie ****ordinaire et**** intériorisée dans le chapitre**

* * *

_Why should I welcome your domination?  
__Why should I listen to explanations?  
__I'm not pretending to make it simple,  
__Try to be something experimental._

[...]

No longer waiting, remove illusions.  
No more complaining, forget confusion.  
No more compassion, not sentimental.  
I am now something experimental.

You don't turn me off, I will never fail.  
Things I loved before, are now for sale.  
Keep yourself away, far away from me.  
I'll forever stay your perfect enemy.

_Perfect Enemy_ – t.A.T.u.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Perfect enemy**

_**JEUDI 5 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Tard le soir – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : elle prenait du retard sur sa ronde. Cela semblait devenir une habitude et ce dès la première semaine, s'admonesta-t-elle mentalement.

Il faisait vraiment froid dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci… La pénombre ne réchauffait pas la pierre et elle aurait presque pu jurer voir de la buée lui sortir de la bouche, si toutefois elle avait eu suffisamment de lumière pour s'en assurer. Les torches s'étaient éteintes dans les couloirs il y avait de ça quelques minutes. Évidemment, si elle n'avait pas été stupide, elle aurait pu s'accompagner d'un utile _Lumos,_ mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé sa baguette sur l'une des tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor où Harry et Ron discutaient au lieu de travailler. Elle avait été trop distraite : les cours, les devoirs, les amours… _les menaces._ Hermione savait qu'elle devrait en parler à Ron et Harry à un moment où à un autre, mais ce soir-là, après le dîner, elle n'y était pas parvenue. Le sujet ne lui était pas venu naturellement, et elle… Elle avait été tête-en-l'air, plongée dans ses pensées et avait oublié sa baguette. Cela n'arrivait pas aux sorciers d'habitude et encore moins à elle, d'autant plus en temps de guerre…

Mais c'était arrivé, d'abord et surtout, à cause de _lui_, car passaient en boucle dans sa tête ses propos tenus à la Bibliothèque. Il avait dit savoir où se trouvaient ses parents. Cette allégation était _grave._ Et tellement _bizarre._ _Il _était tellement bizarre.

À présent, Hermione blâmait son flegme, engendreur de sa résignation et son renoncement à aller chercher cette satanée baguette lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de son absence, déjà trop loin de la salle commune et la ronde commencée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle réussisse à se convaincre qu'elle n'en aurait de toute façon pas besoin.

La plupart des tableaux dormaient et berçaient d'ailleurs sa marche par des ronflements doux ou des respirations lentes. Malgré sa très bonne connaissance de la bâtisse, elle avait bien du mal à se repérer dans le noir et manqua à plusieurs reprises de rater des coins de couloirs, jusqu'à heurter ses orteils ou ses épaules à des pans de murs glacés. L'idée que l'on puisse la surprendre dans sa ronde avec un tel retard n'était vraiment pas rassurante, mais elle n'avait aucunement envie de retourner à sa chambrée avec les interminables discussions de Parvati et Lavande jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. D'autant plus qu'elles faisaient des messes-basses qu'Hermione soupçonnait être au sujet de Ron. Si d'ordinaire, les bavardages de ses camarades de chambre parvenaient souvent à l'aider à s'endormir, ce n'était pas le cas ces derniers temps.

Elle progressait assez lentement dans les corridors lorsque, soudainement, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Par réflexe, elle glissa sa main dans la poche béante de sa robe, y cherchant une baguette imaginaire. Le vide sous ses doigts ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur : c'était forcément un professeur ou l'un des préfets. Pas un fantôme, elle aurait vu de la clarté… Et le son n'avait pas eu l'air de venir de l'un des tableaux.

Dans les ténèbres, une autre sorte d'ombre cherchait à s'abscondre, elle le sentait. Alarmée, sans doute plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, Hermione tenta de redresser ses épaules pour se donner plus de carrure, au cas où elle ait besoin de faire preuve d'autorité avec des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu. Mais _elle-même_ était assujettie à ce fameux couvre-feu. Sa ronde aurait déjà dû se finir depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Roulant ses cervicales dans toutes les directions, cherchant dans le noir des mirages de lumière, Hermione écoutait le silence. D'aucuns auraient pu se moquer d'elle, lui dire qu'elle aurait dû se sentir prête pour une telle incidence : elle était après tout une Gryffondor et, qui plus est, chevronnée en matière de mauvaises rencontres.

Mais pourtant, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient dans la pénombre et un complet silence, une panique insidieuse venait se distiller, goutte par goutte, dans chacun de ses membres.

_« Je vous demande instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent – en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. »_

Les propos de Dumbledore lors de son discours de la rentrée résonnaient en échos effrayants dans son crâne.

Elle chancelait presque, dans cette obscurité vertigineuse, les mains tendues devant elle comme de peur d'heurter un mur. C'était à la fois le néant et la claustration. Et soudain, quelque chose la frappa en plein cœur : une révélation.

Sans baguette, sans magie, Hermione n'était _rien._

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione songeait à pareille idée. Mais elle ne s'était jamais enracinée en elle comme elle le faisait à présent. Comme une mauvaise herbe, prolifique et d'aspect malade, elle se retrouvait enserrée dans un piège d'angoisse et de… _détestation d'elle-même ?_

Cette réflexion acheva de délester ses poumons d'oxygène, car elle prenait conscience par à-coups mentaux d'une sorte de morbide, inopportune, et des plus malvenues épiphanies : celle d'un mépris d'elle-même, de sa propre personne, rattachée à la notion d'être sorcière ou non.

_De pouvoir faire de la magie, ou non._

Bon sang, était-elle de la même trempe que les Sangs-Pur qui la discriminaient ? Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir gibier dans son école, mais une _élève,_ qu'elle ait avec elle sa baguette ou pas. Ces considérations, particulièrement décousues, n'aidaient vraiment pas son pouls à décélérer, bien au contraire. En elle grandissait une vague d'angoisse qui, elle le sentait, menaçait de plus en plus de la submerger.

Au bout de ses pieds congelés, elle sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller, comme pour endiguer toute la nervosité que contenaient ses jambes. Ses muscles étaient tendus à outrance et elle était prête à décamper au moindre signe d'une présence étrangère.

Pas stupide, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour demander s'il y avait quelqu'un : il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle fasse perdre des points aux Gryffondors… Non, il valait mieux qu'elle recule avec toute la discrétion dont mère nature lui avait fait don et s'éclipse jusqu'à retrouver la pâleur des corridors du haut, ces derniers éclairés par les candélabres aux branches entortillées accrochés aux murs.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et ce fut le signal de départ : Hermione détala dans le sens inverse vers sa salle commune. Elle ne se retourna évidemment pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre un petit rire résonner dans la haute voûte du corridor. Cela ne fit que redoubler sa vitesse et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait regagné sa salle, le cœur chamboulé, la main posée sur sa poitrine dans une tentative désespérée d'en calmer les battements.

La salle commune était pratiquement vide et personne ne fit attention à elle lorsqu'elle la traversa pour récupérer ses livres et, entre les pages d'un grimoire mauve, sa précieuse baguette magique. Une fois les affaires sous le bras, elle quitta la salle commune et rejoignit le dortoir, le cœur toujours frénétique dans sa rapidité.

Qui était dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? _Qui était l'auteur de ce petit rire ? _

Cela sonnait affreusement comme Malefoy.

* * *

_**VENDREDI 6 SEPTEMBRE – Poudlard, Écosse**_

La semaine, enfin, daignait se terminer. Hermione avait rarement connu plus difficile rentrée. Elle eut même du mal à se lever, quand bien même les cours de la matinée promettaient d'être aussi agréables qu'intéressants.

Elle quitta son lit, s'étirant un peu, et trouva dans ses muscles une tension inhabituelle. La crispation de la veille avait dû s'inscrire dans ses membres durant la nuit dont elle n'avait pour souvenirs que des petits rires et regards glacés.

Hermione piqua du nez dans son porridge durant tout le petit-déjeuner, à la fois éreintée et se refusant à regarder Malefoy après sa menace de la veille. Elle avait passé un mauvais après-midi, une terrifiante soirée, une horrible nuit et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arranger. La semaine dans son ensemble avait été pourrie. L'épisode de la ronde d'hier lui tournait amèrement dans la tête, à la manière d'une bile retorse dans un ventre nauséeux. À bout de nerfs, elle expira lourdement et se leva, le cœur battant désagréablement vite.

_J'ai besoin d'air. _

Quand elle quitta la table, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait ni même où elle allait, se laissant guider par ses pieds dans les très longs et biscornus corridors de Poudlard, elle essaya de se rasséréner en son for intérieur.

_La matinée commençait par Botanique_.

Ce cours était apaisant et elle aurait en prime le loisir d'observer les progrès de la relation entre Neville et Hannah, ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, l'intéressait plus que de raison. Hermione, dans le propre de son caractère pragmatique et raisonnable, savait qu'elle projetait sans doute sur eux une partie de son propre désir d'avoir une relation amoureuse… Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Si elle ne pouvait vivre la romance que par procuration, elle s'assurerait que cette dernière se déroule sans encombre.

Quand elle pénétra dans les serres qui, d'habitude, la dépaysaient promptement, elle se sentit simplement maudite. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle sentit un regard glacé s'étrécir dans sa direction, presque comme si elle pouvait voir par le biais d'un troisième œil. Ils étaient seuls.

_Que fabriquait-il ici ? _

Déstabilisée, et ce n'était rien de le dire, elle voyagea de divagations en divagations, tantôt courageuses et volontaires, tantôt apeurées et résignées. De toutes les personnes desquelles elle aurait pu se trouver en compagnie, il avait bien sûr fallu qu'il s'agisse de lui. Le destin, depuis cette fichue rentrée, aimait à se jouer d'elle et moquer son aplomb.

Râlant intérieurement, elle se dirigea là où Neville lui avait montré les plantes la fois dernière. Ce dernier arriverait sans doute bientôt, lui aussi. Des plantes familières émanaient différentes fragrances, terreuses, argileuses et siliceuses d'autres parfums, plus lourds et sucrés, diffusaient dans l'air des spores presque visibles et iridescentes.

Quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle, Hermione ne put retenir ses yeux de se lever au ciel. _Môsieur_ l'Odieux en personne lui faisait grâce de sa très _précieuse _présence, quelle _chance inouïe_.

— Tu viens à nouveau pour me menacer ? S'enquit-elle à mi-voix, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant elle, sur les plantes débordant des étals qui bordaient la serre.

Il ne répondit pas, l'enjoignant probablement à se retourner si elle souhaitait s'adresser à lui, car il ne supporterait pas l'impudence de devoir répondre à son dos. La vérité, cependant, c'était qu'elle ne _souhaitait_ précisément _pas_ s'adresser à lui. Elle ne se retourna donc pas et l'ignora purement et simplement.

— Je vois que tu prends mon ordre à la lettre, s'amusa-t-il.

Visiblement, il interprétait son insolence à refuser de le regarder comme de la peur. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle s'effrayait à l'idée de s'attirer ses foudres ? Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna vers lui, incapable de se laisser marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe. Les élèves étaient probablement sur le point d'arriver. Que pouvait-il se produire de si effrayant ? Rien. En plus, c'était lui qui venait la provoquer.

D'après ce qu'elle connaissait de Malefoy, il n'hésitait pas à mentir, et ses menaces, bien qu'effroyablement _précises_, n'étaient pas pour autant si facilement réalisables. Elle savait, sans en connaître les détails pratiques, que l'Ordre du Phénix veillait sur sa famille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il prétendait connaître leur adresse qu'elle se devait de mordre bêtement à l'hameçon et de devenir son jouet, car elle savait pertinemment que si elle cédait une fois à son chantage, elle deviendrait prisonnière à jamais de son consentement.

Car même si, évidemment, à consentement donné, consentement pouvait être repris, Malefoy ne l'entendrait pas ainsi.

Il n'était pas difficile de voir à travers son insupportable prisme de Sang-Pur pourri gâté et malfaisant. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à refuser de céder un centimètre de terrain supplémentaire. Il était tout à fait plausible qu'il ait menti, qu'il ne sache rien à propos de sa famille.

Hermione se contenta donc de le fixer, les bras croisés, dans une posture franche de scepticisme et de défiance. Il ne cligna pas des yeux, la transperçant de son regard froid habituel, auréolé d'un sourire narquois.

— Tu n'oses plus m'observer à la dérobée, élabora Malefoy.

Hermione s'esclaffa d'un rire sans joie. Malgré tout, une pierre sembla comme tomber dans son estomac. Il avait remarqué.

— Tu délires, mon pauvre. Tu crois que je t'espionne ? La seule chose que je fais, c'est d'assurer mes arrières. Je suis _navrée_ d'être la première à te l'annoncer, s'escrima-t-elle à faire passer le plus d'acidité et de revanche dans son ton. _Mais tu n'es pas exactement_ la personne la moins dangereuse pour moi dans cette école. J'oserais même dire que se retrouver seule avec toi dans cette pièce en inquièterait plus d'un.

Ne se défendait-elle pas avec trop de zèle pour une innocente ? Il ne sembla pas s'en affliger.

— Et pourtant tu es là. Précieux Potter, et Weasmoche en frémiraient sûrement d'horreur s'ils le savaient, s'amusa-t-il avec cruauté. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'a tenté de m'attaquer ce matin. J'en déduis donc que tu n'as pas mentionné notre… _entrevue_ à la Bibliothèque ?

Hermione fit la grimace sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il lisait bien trop facilement les situations et leurs déroulements. Non, elle n'avait pas confié à Ron et Harry sa menace vis-à-vis de ses observations, ni de la connaissance de l'adresse de ses parents. Elle n'en avait pas eu ni le temps, ni l'énergie… Ni même le désir.

— Je vois, continua Malefoy, le sourire toujours plus sournois, si cela était encore possible. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir tes raisons.

Elle se détourna de lui quelque peu, obliquant ses yeux pour regarder l'une des portes de sortie verrées de la serre. Derrière les vitres sales de la porte plein cintre en anse de panier, d'autres plantes et fougères semblaient en fouillis. Elle s'avança vers la porte, essayant de plonger son regard à l'intérieur de la pièce : y avait-il des plantes dangereuses, là-dedans ? Pouvait-elle essayer d'y fuir au cas où Malefoy ne recommence ses incivilités à coup d'informulés ?

Il la suivait du regard, manifestement amusé par son étrange conduite, et fit lui-même mine de se rapprocher d'un pas, afin de voir ce qu'elle observait avec tant d'attention au point de s'obstiner à lui tourner le dos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de toute façon ? Marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, plissant les yeux pour reconnaître les plantes.

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Neville et Hannah Abbot pénétraient dans la pièce. Hermione, aussitôt, tourna la tête vers eux. Ils avaient l'air de discuter avec une certaine animation du pédoncule d'une plante quelconque. Les deux semblaient avoir une alchimie toute particulière. Quand les deux s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et pire encore, qu'Hermione se trouvait en l'infortunée compagnie de Malefoy, ils réagirent promptement et s'approchèrent à grands-pas.

— Salut Hermione, l'interpella Hannah.

— L'ancienne papillonneraie vous intéresse ? Invita nerveusement Neville, faisant allusion à la serre dont Hermione s'était rapprochée, davantage pour meubler la conversation que par réelle curiosité.

— Papillon-quoi ?, grinça Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

— Une volière. Une ancienne volière à papillons magiques. La nouvelle volière est de l'autre côté des serres à plantes vivaces, indiqua-t-il en montrant de son pouce par-dessus son épaule une autre porte au bout de la pièce.

Malefoy eut un renâclement de mépris et abandonna le groupe, sans un autre regard.

— Quel sale type, murmura Hannah d'une voix sombre.

Hermione et Neville acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Les cours de matinée défilèrent plutôt rapidement et Hermione commençait à voir la limite de ses facilités pour les sorts informulés. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt s'entraîner véhément en-dehors des cours, et cette idée lui était fortement déplaisante car elle constatait que Malefoy, lui, n'éprouvait de toute évidence aucune difficulté de cette nature. Au vu des regards des autres élèves, sa nouvelle réputation, au-delà de fils de Mangemort avéré, et de trouble-fête en chef, était maître incontestable des sorts non-verbaux.

* * *

L'impression, si elle n'était que fugace dans la matinée, vint se corroborer durant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal de l'après-midi, où Rogue accorda pas moins d'une vingtaine de points à Serpentard pour les réussites de Malefoy.

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque à la fin du cours, alors même qu'Harry et Ron avaient décidé de s'accorder une balade dans le parc. L'idée que Drago Malefoy soit plus doué qu'elle en cours était révoltante, et proprement inacceptable.

Pour la semaine suivante, ils avaient un nombre conséquent de devoirs. Quelle que soit la matière, des essais à rendre, des exercices à faire et des lectures à commenter. Hermione s'abîma dans le travail jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, agacée lorsque Madame Pince l'en sortit. Elle avait raté le dîner, bien sûr, et s'était encore une fois mise en retard sur sa ronde, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

Rentrant en salle commune après ses devoirs de préfète accomplis, elle s'attabla pour continuer à faire ses devoirs, plus stressée que véritablement motivée. Il était très tard quand elle rangea enfin ses parchemins et ses plumes. Il ne restait plus personne dans la pièce, et le feu était en train de s'éteindre.

Épuisée, et les yeux secs, elle perdit un moment son regard dans les braises de l'âtre.

Elle songeait à nouveau à Ron, à Lavande, à Harry et Ginny… À Hagrid, qu'ils devraient tôt ou tard aller voir, car il ne se présentait même plus à la table des professeurs et semblait ignorer leurs salutations lorsqu'ils le croisaient. Elle pensait aux aspics, et aux disparitions aux articles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ aux rumeurs qui courraient dans la bâtisse, à propos de parents qui changeaient d'avis et souhaitaient que leurs enfants rentrent à la maison à la présence de Dumbledore qui, tout comme celle d'Hagrid, manquait souvent à la table des professeurs, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé les années précédentes au rendez-vous d'Harry avec le directeur le lendemain soir, et à sa main noire de suie, décharnée et paraissant en pleine décomposition.

Son esprit tourmenté vogua peu à peu vers les figures souriantes de Neville et d'Hannah, dans une fin d'après-midi dorée de la serre des sixièmes années. Elle voyait les amas de plantes, enchevêtrées les unes aux autres et pouvait presque sentir l'amer mais agréable mélange des parfums de terre, de pluie et de fleurs odoriférantes. Les rayons filtraient, luisant sur les particules et les spores, faisant briller la pièce, rendant presque opalins certains pétales et feuillages. Quelques nuages de petits moucherons nacrés volaient paresseusement autour des pistils. Quelques spathes et corolles renvoyaient même sur les vitres des taches d'arc-en-ciel. Çà et là, sur des roses magiques, des cétoines s'affairaient et elle entendait presque le frottement fouillis de leurs pattes grimper sur les tiges.

Mais soudain, ce n'était plus eux. C'était _eux_, mais avec d'autres visages. C'était elle et Ron. Ils parlaient Botanique et inflorescence, conversation déjetée et pourtant rendue naturelle dans les virevoltes fragrantes du rêve. Leurs regards, magnétiques, transmettaient dans chaque battement plus de notes et d'intentions que leurs propos. Bientôt même, les mots n'eurent plus aucun sens. Le babillage, évoquant de sourds cris d'oiseaux marins, se tenait au loin et ne pouvait détourner l'attention d'Hermione de ces yeux si profonds mais douteurs.

Basculant dans l'uvée bleue et en reconnaissant presque les stries, Hermione accepta l'égarement et remit son esprit à l'errance. Vagabonde, elle pouvait lire des lettres et des mots dans les hectares de mer azurée, séparée par des canyons de cobalt ressemblant à la timidité sommitale d'arbres en cristal bleu. La canopée, couleur minuit, brûlait et se chamarrait d'idées dissemblables et c'était comme être en proue d'un navire, ballottée.

L'océan devint bientôt noir et le ciel perdit ses étoiles : elle voguait au hasard, sans Nord ni repère, puis l'eau devint métal, piégeant le bateau en le sertissant à la manière d'une pierre précieuse dans le platine.

Lisse, polie, l'étendue miroir renvoyait à Hermione son reflet lorsqu'elle se penchait sur le bastingage et, quand elle tomba en avant, elle s'enfonça dans l'aquosité mercure sans un bruit. Une fois à brasser sous la surface du liquide, il n'y avait plus rien à voir, comme à nager dans l'opacité d'un lait d'argent. Soudain, pourtant, des zébrures noires vinrent cisailler les murs de la pièce, autant d'éclairs dans un ciel d'orage.

Au centre, Hermione regardait autour en tournant sur elle-même, affolée par la vitesse à laquelle les éclairs d'obscurité envahissaient les plans et les angles, jusqu'à ce que gris ne disparaisse dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Et un rire retentit.

_Je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne mérite pas. Je ne mérite rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis pas. Nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous n'existons pas._

* * *

_**SAMEDI 7 SEPTEMBRE – Poudlard, Écosse**_

De ces matins où l'aube vous éveille et vous anime l'esprit. Vives, les pensées filent et défilent, s'enchaînent et cascadent, vous bercent et vous délassent, renquillant une excitation qui ne peut vous rendormir. La paix dure peu de temps. Juste un instant où votre regard balbutie vos iris vers le bouquet de gypsophile sélénienne conjuré l'avant-veille, repensant à Neville et Hannah, et songeant à combien l'on voudrait soi-même se voir offrir des fleurs par un soupirant.

Hermione s'était réveillée dans la nuit, le froid aux jambes et la bave aux lèvres, et avait réalisé qu'elle demeurait encore dans la salle commune. Se glissant entre ses draps sans prendre garde à sa tenue, ni même à se brosser les dents, elle s'était rendormie aussitôt. Étonnamment fraîche, elle quitta son lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à prendre son temps sous la douche. Se lavant longuement les cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu avec un shampoing au parfum floral, elle marmottait les paroles d'une vieille chanson de rock dont elle avait oublié la moitié des couplets. L'eau vivifiait son visage et elle resta longtemps à se tamponner les joues et les arcades sourcilières, creusant dans sa peau des stries pour défatiguer ses muscles faciaux.

Une fois sa toilette finie, et d'humeur assez joviale, elle enfila un jean, observant avec une pointe de mécontentement qu'elle se sentait particulièrement serrée dedans – surtout au moment de fermer le bouton – et qu'elle devrait surveiller avec plus d'attention ce qu'elle mangeait. Vêtue d'un chandail à col roulé couleur grenat, elle passa ses mains sous sa nuque pour défaire ses cheveux trempés du vêtement et les sécha négligemment d'un sort de souffle chaud.

Face au miroir, elle reconnut les traits familiers de son visage, mais remarqua aussi la courbe plus large de ses hanches et la rondeur quelque plus prononcée de ses joues. Était-ce un soupçon de double-menton qu'elle s'apercevait ?

Bon sang. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Ce chandail n'était-il pas en train de la boudiner ? Elle avait l'affreuse impression qu'il la moulait d'une fâcheuse manière, accentuant les formes de sa silhouette d'une façon peu flatteuse.

Hermione jura à voix basse et inspira pleinement.

_Et_ _alors ?_ Elle avait bien le droit de prendre ses aises, bon sang de bonsoir. Elle avait peut-être abusé sur les repas des derniers jours, mais il fallait voir les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire ! Un cerveau comme le sien avait besoin d'énergie. Elle espérait juste que Ron ne la trouverait pas… mal à son goût _?_

_Ridicule !_ Pesta une voix moralisatrice. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un pour qui les apparences étaient la seule chose qui comptait.

_Mais les apparences comptent, n'est-ce-pas ? _Se désespéra une voix plaintive, repensant aux pulpeuses formes de Lavande et à sa jolie figure.

Hermione s'essaya à stopper son fil de pensées et préféra mettre une noix de crème dans ses mains afin d'hydrater son visage pour la journée. Sa peau avait sinon tendance à affreusement tirer.

Peignant nonchalamment ses cheveux – autant qu'il l'était possible – et se décidant à, une fois n'était pas coutume, rassembler les mèches du haut de son crâne derrière sa tête pour ne pas être gênée, elle fit un nœud basique avec et scella magiquement ce dernier comme elle avait de nombreuses fois vu Parvati faire.

Enfin, elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit pour petit-déjeuner.

La grand-salle était vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout un problème, car Hermione avait pris avec elle le livre de Molly Weasley sur les blessures mineures et se plongea dedans en se servant une grande tasse de thé noir.

_Ecchymose de taille moyenne  
__Pour soigner une ecchymose de taille moyenne, se munir de :  
_– _Beurre de noix gluante (facultatif)  
_– _Glaçons _

_Appliquer une noisette de beurre de noix gluante sur toute la surface de l'ecchymose (facultatif : pour renforcer l'action du froid)  
__Léviter un glaçon et l'apposer contre l'ecchymose.  
__Un tour de poignet en sens antihoraire, et prononcer « Tractatus ».  
__Le glaçon se fond dans la peau et fait disparaître l'ecchymose.  
Répéter l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la couleur de peau redevienne unie et la douleur disparaisse._

Quelqu'un s'assit devant elle. Elle leva les yeux.

_Drago Malefoy._

— Salut, saleté, révéra-t-il avec son impolitesse coutumière.

— Bonjour, Mangemort, répliqua-t-elle en rabattant ses yeux sur son livre.

Dans le vide de la pièce, il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'appellation. En fait, il ne parût pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Hermione rejeta à nouveau mentalement l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être blessé par ce mot précisément _car il ne le voyait pas comme une insulte_, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter de la vraisemblance de son possible enrôlement.

— Une raison particulière de me gracier de ta présence ? Interrogea-t-elle en continuant à lire, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée chaude de thé.

Elle imitait presque l'attitude de Rogue quand elle était venue se plaindre du comportement de Malefoy et ne put s'empêcher de trouver le parallèle amusant.

— Je suis venu t'avertir que tu as l'air d'un troll mal-fagoté dans un emballage mal-tricoté.

Hermione serra les dents et laissa ses yeux quitter son ouvrage pour venir se planter dans les siens. L'expression lasse, elle le fixa l'espace d'un instant. Il avait l'air très content de lui et ne pas vouloir s'en aller de sitôt, puisqu'il se servait une tasse de café en la défiant du regard.

— Trop aimable, mais inutile. Je te ferais savoir quand l'avis d'un noblaillon honni me sera d'un quelconque intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle avec une sécheresse tangible.

— J'essaie de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas une tâche d'excrément et de laideur dans le tableau de Poudlard, plaida-t-il, la moue feignant l'inquiétude et le souci. Quoique c'est peut-être ce que préfère Weasmoche, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Tu as raison, reste dans ta hideur. Je pense que c'est ce qui lui plaira le plus.

Toujours personne, dans cette Grand-Salle de malheur ?

Pourquoi les élèves s'échinaient-ils à faire la grasse-matinée le samedi, elle se le demandait bien. Et pourquoi _diable_ Drago Malefoy était-il debout à une heure pareille ?

— Tu sais qu'ils ont essayé à deux de te porter en dehors de la pièce quand tu es tombée dans les vapes ? L'informa-t-il. Tous les deux essayaient de te soulever sans y parvenir. C'est McGonagall qui a dû lancer un sort de lévitation, railla-t-il, le menton sur la paume, portant le rebord de la tasse à ses lèvres.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi s'employait-il à venir la ridiculiser alors qu'il n'avait aucune audience ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _encore_ ? Se raidit Hermione, déjà lasse de ses jeux imbéciles et mesquins.

Il était déjà venu l'ennuyer la veille, peu avant le cours de Botanique, n'en avait-il pas marre ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, Malefoy avait posé une main sur son livre et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le retenir, l'avait tiré de son côté de la table pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand il eut vu le titre de la page – _Ecchymose de taille moyenne_ – ses yeux flashèrent aussitôt les siens.

— Peur qu'on te fasse du mal, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

— Je…

— Peur d'un petit bleu ? Susurra-t-il de plus belle, grandement amusé par son embarras.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre : elle ne s'était pas attendue à un ton aussi… _sulfureux_. Mais Malefoy semblait s'en être épris et désormais ne dévoiler ses menaces qu'avec des accents licencieux.

— Si tu as besoin que quelqu'un _te cogne_ pour t'entraîner à te soigner…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement. Arrête de me menacer tout le temps ! C'est à croire que tu veux te faire renvoyer !

Le Serpentard plissa ses yeux, l'air calculateur.

— Tu veux vraiment me faire renvoyer, Granger ? Tu ne pourrais plus _me regarder. _

Hermione s'empourpra violemment, prise en faute. Malefoy esquissa un rictus triomphant. Il oscilla lentement ses yeux de droite à gauche, et elle reconnut ce mouvement de tête : il vérifiait qu'ils étaient seuls. Avec désinvolture, il posa sa main droite sur la table, pianotant doucement des doigts sur le bois brut, attirant le regard d'Hermione sur la danse de ces derniers. Une distraction réalisa-t-elle, car soudain, Hermione sentit très nettement un contact contre sa jambe. Un contact contondant contre la texture rêche de son jean.

_Il montait et descendait d'un mouvement lancinant le bout de sa chaussure contre son mollet._

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Se scandalisa-t-elle en se levant promptement pour quitter le banc.

Sa tasse de thé se renversa sur la table, détrempant son livre. Malefoy ne se départit pas de son sourire, mais le laissa au contraire s'agrandir avec une perceptible trace de perversité.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Tu as vraiment un gros problème ! Glapit-elle, médusée par son comportement.

— Mon _gros_ problème, c'est _toi_, Granger, cracha-t-il.

Lui aussi se levait à présent, les yeux plein de vice et de malveillance.

— Tu devrais vraiment ralentir sur les puddings et commencer la marche à pied, _gros tas_.

Sidérée par un tel langage et par de telles insultes, Hermione resta bouche-bée.

Celle-là, il ne lui avait encore jamais faite. Sans le savoir il faisait écho de ses complexes de la matinée et elle était abasourdie qu'il se hasarde victorieusement à viser là où cela faisait mal.

Cela, pourtant, n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, sachant que c'était là l'un de ses rares talents, mais elle restait malgré tout hébétée. Malefoy savait que Ron lui plaisait et s'amusait donc à tourner son apparence au ridicule afin de la brimer. Brillamment sadique.

— Je… Je, débuta-t-elle.

Malefoy ricanait, à présent, absolument ravi de son manque de répartie. Ses yeux la sillonnaient de fond en comble, comme pour prendre davantage la mesure de sa corpulence.

— Je fais ce que je veux ! Finit-elle par vociférer. Laisse-moi tranquille !

— Comme tu veux, Sang-de-Bourbe. Toutefois… Si jamais tu voulais faire un peu d'exercice, j'en connais quelques-uns pour te faire courir…

Elle comprit aussitôt son sous-entendu menaçant. Il impliquait une course-poursuite pour sauver sa peau.

— Ou d'autres sortes d'exercices… Élabora-t-il sur un ton énigmatique et vicieux.

Bon sang, il n'était tout de même pas en train de suggérer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il suggérait ?

Une nausée mentale l'en-saisit. _Quelle horreur. _Pour autant, l'idée tacite n'était qu'une perche à saisir.

— Règle ton métronome, Malefoy, cingla-t-elle. Soit tu me trouves laide à faire peur, soit tu as envie de moi, mais ça ne peut pas être les deux à la fois.

Une lueur glaciale filtra dans le regard du Serpentard, jusqu'à disparaître dans l'impassibilité.

Elle baissa les yeux, attirés par un mouvement : il avait serré les poings. Oh, tiens, quand elle mentionnait l'idée qu'il puisse être attiré par elle, il s'énervait ? Très bien. Il allait en avoir pour ses Gallions, ce scélérat.

— Alors, toujours envie de faire des activités sportives avec moi ?

— Suffit d'un sac sur ton horrible face.

— Je croyais que j'étais trop grosse ? Claironna-t-elle, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

— Étudie tes positions, _trainée_, persiffla-t-il.

_Trainée ?!_

Soufflée par cette nouvelle injure, Hermione arracha son livre de la tablée et quitta les lieux à grands pas, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Trop, c'était trop.

Maigre victoire dans cette grande défaite : il ne la suivit pas.

* * *

La journée, après ça, parût à Hermione bien sombre. Elle la passa à faire tous ses devoirs en salle commune Gryffondor en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Lavande vint de nombreuses fois flirter à leur table, au grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Conduite qui manifestement était agréable à Ron, puisqu'il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser à répondre à ses séductions par des tentatives d'humour plus ou moins fructueuses.

A chaque fois, Lavande pouffait de rire, comme s'il renchérissait les meilleures plaisanteries du monde. A la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione en avait presque mal à la tête.

Agacée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'Harry quand ce dernier commença à leur parler d'autres sorts consignés dans son manuel de triche de Potions, ou comme Hermione se plaisait à l'appeler en son for-intérieur : le Prince de l'Andouille.

N'écoutant qu'à demi-ouïe les sorts, elle ne finit par lui accorder qu'une véritable attention quand il quitta la salle afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous auprès de Dumbledore. Elle et Ron s'engagèrent à l'attendre, pressés de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Laissés seuls tous les deux, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent quelque peu dans le blanc des yeux. Hermione, quelque peu irritée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, décida de jouer franc-jeu.

— Tu me trouves grosse ?

Ron, s'enfilant des dragées surprises en se balançant négligemment sur sa chaise, s'étouffa avec l'une d'entre elles et manqua de tomber en arrière.

— _Grosse _? Répéta Ron, abasourdi.

— Oui, _grosse_, confirma Hermione avec aigreur. Est-ce que tu me trouves corpulente ? Bouffie ? _Grosse ?_

Affligé par la question, Ron toussota un peu et perdit son regard dans le vague, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

— Si tu as besoin d'autant de temps pour répondre, laisse tomber, se résigna Hermione d'une voix lente.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, protesta Ron avec énergie. J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu me poses la question, comme ça, de but en blanc… Je veux dire, ça sort de nulle-part ! Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu étais grosse ?

— Je… Non…

Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire que c'était Malefoy. Cela ne ferait qu'enrager Ron et il ne lui donnerait pas de véritable réponse.

— Je te demande à _toi_, si tu me trouves trop grosse.

Ron sembla peser le pour et le contre, la scrutant d'un œil sceptique.

— Je ne te trouve pas grosse, dit-il simplement.

— Tu trouves que j'ai pris du poids ?

Il l'observa de haut en bas.

— Oui, répondit-il franchement.

Hermione soupira lourdement.

— Donc je suis grosse, conclut-elle.

— Non. Tu… Tu as… Tu es…

Les oreilles de Ron étaient rouges à présent.

— Tu as des… formes… de femme ? Souffla-t-il, écarlate.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'empourprer. Elle sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps.

— Oh, euh, d'accord. Merci.

Ron toussa bruyamment et pencha la tête en arrière, faisant basculer dans sa bouche une quantité astronomique de dragées, comme pour reprendre contenance. Hermione grimaça quelque peu, imaginant le mélange ignoble de goûts auquel il s'exposait. Ron, lui-même, finit par pâlir et se leva pour aller tout cracher dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Eh bien. Ça, c'était du flirt. Du grand art, même.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater dans un grand fou-rire quand Ron arracha un verre d'eau à une quatrième année, pour entamer une série de gargarismes peu ragoûtants, devant l'air révolté et dégouté de la cadette.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 7 SEPTEMBRE – Deuxième Étage, Soir – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago allongea ses jambes, faisant attention à maintenir son sortilège de désillusion. Le vieux sénile ne sortait pas de son antre. Il s'était présenté au dîner du soir, et Drago l'avait suivi afin de s'assurer qu'il se rende à son bureau, ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il attendait. Il fallait qu'il commence à prendre la mesure des habitudes du directeur s'il voulait se laisser une chance de pouvoir l'assassiner prochainement. Un renâclement cynique manqua de lui échapper. Il était loin de même pouvoir essayer.

Il perdait bien trop de temps dans ces filatures, par ailleurs, et un moyen de connaître la localisation du directeur à tout moment aurait été bien pratique… Mais il ne connaissait pas de telle magie.

Croisant nonchalamment ses chevilles, il retint un soupir d'ennui. Cela semblait faire des heures qu'il se trouvait là. Il avait pris de la lecture avec lui, mais rien n'avait été véritablement probant et il n'avait pas pris un livre incriminant au cas où il se fasse surprendre là.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors de nouveau, se perdant dans ses occupations de la journée, et revinrent comme elles le faisaient depuis une bonne heure à son altercation de la matinée avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle était là, seule dans la grand-salle. Unique silhouette attablée à la table des Gryffondors, plongée dans un livre, en train de buvoter une tasse fumante. Quand bien même Drago venait de prendre sa dose, la situation était bien trop tentante. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'approcha doucement. Elle ne leva pas le nez. Il lui semblait presque qu'il s'approchait d'un chevrillard, baguette en joue. Complètement absorbée dans sa lecture, elle penchait la tête sur le côté, la reposant doucement sur la jointure de ses doigts, dissimulant son visage derrière le rideau touffu et emmêlé de ses cheveux. Elle portait un pull rouge foncé qui s'étirait sur sa poitrine, laissant visible ses montées et descentes, et moulait ses hanches plus prononcées qu'il ne l'avait remarqué sous ses robes de sorcière. Son corps semblait quelque peu rebondi, et agréable à prendre en main, s'était-il fait réflexion.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'assit en face d'elle, convaincu pourtant que cela n'était pas une bonne idée car cela allait lui attirer des ennuis. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il tomba dedans comme dans une casserole de caramel, et tout englué qu'il était, lança l'offensive avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'elle avait le dessus. Les hostilités ouvertes, il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ou plutôt s'invectivaient, il se demanda si elle avait changé son style vestimentaire, ou s'il ne remarquait que maintenant que la simplicité de son accoutrement avait quelque chose de charmant, et d'étrangement érotique dans sa neutralité.

Toujours en train de lire, vêtue simplement, les cheveux en broussaille, le teint abricot imparfait et les lèvres rongées, il sombra pourtant dans les volutes de son regard, et tomba sous le charme de son nez retroussé et constellé de taches de rousseur apparues l'été et qui tendaient à s'effacer sous l'absence de soleil automnale. Il lui avait chipé son livre. Un bouquin sur les soins. Pourquoi lisait-elle pareil ouvrage ? Avait-ce à voir avec son mystérieux malaise du courant de la semaine ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait avec du recul, il l'avait également vue avec un œil au beurre noir il y avait de ça deux semaines et demi, lors de leur altercation chez Madame Guipure. Mais quel genre d'activité pratiquait-elle pour avoir besoin de se soigner à tout bout de champ ?

Soudain, des pas retentirent au bout du couloir, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Drago redressa la tête, et bondit sur ses pieds, se dissimulant mieux. Quand une silhouette apparût à la bifurcation, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_Potter ! _

Que faisait-il là ?

Mais Drago eut rapidement la réponse à sa question lorsque le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

— Suçacides.

_Hein ? _

Mais la gargouille s'écarta, comme elle l'avait fait devant le directeur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et le mur glissa, révéla un escalier secret. Potter monta sur la première marche et cette dernière se mit alors à monter en colimaçon. Le mur se referma avant que les pieds de Potter ne disparaissent dans son champ de vision, et la gargouille se remit en place, comme si de rien n'était.

Venait-il… Venait-il, par une miraculeuse aubaine, d'entendre le mot de passe du bureau du directeur ? Il stocka cette information quelque part dans son cerveau, s'égarant quelques instants à songer à quel point ce mot de passe était stupide. Certes, mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu son temps à s'engourdir les muscles fessiers sur les dalles de pierre glaciales…

Cependant les questions commençaient à s'accumuler de son côté. Quand Dumbledore s'absentait-il de son bureau… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore semblait quitter le château de temps à autres ? Que faisait Potter à rendre visite au directeur à une heure pareille, un samedi soir ?

Une pointe d'envie tritura ses entrailles, et il grinça quelques peu des dents, constatant que le favoritisme du vieux fou était vraiment dégueulasse. _Saint-Potter_. Sans faire grand cas du fait que lui-même avait allègrement profité du favoritisme de Rogue durant toute sa scolarité, Drago pesait le pour et le contre de de rester à attendre que Potter ne sorte. Trop curieux, il choisit de rester là, continuant à énumérer les questions dans sa tête.

Pourquoi Granger lisait-elle un ouvrage sur les soins ? Pourquoi passait-elle tout son temps à le regarder ? A le surveiller ? Savaient-ils quelque chose de ses plans ? Et si oui, pourquoi le laissaient-ils faire ? Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de l'arrêter ?

Mais après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Peut-être cherchaient-ils des preuves plus concrètes quant à sa culpabilité ? Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient à lui tendre un piège ?

L'expression érubescente de la Sang-de-Bourbe lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

Le matin même, elle l'avait menacée de le dénoncer, de le faire renvoyer, mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle désirait vraiment se passer de sa présence, elle s'était empourprée comme une gamine à qui l'on offre une bise. Il l'avait tellement voulue à cet instant qu'il avait senti, une fois n'était pas coutume, la glace se mêler à la lave dans un nouveau mélange inouï.

Cette folie enhardissait sa proximité, et bientôt, il lui caressait la jambe du bout du pied sous la table, dans un geste plein de sous-entendus.

La moue pleine de dégoût de la Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait giflé. Elle, _elle_, se sentait en droit d'être dégoutée par sa présence ? Par son contact ? Quelle blague ! Elle aurait dû se sentir honorée qu'il ne daigne la toucher. _Quelle garce._

La méchanceté lui était venue très naturellement, comme d'habitude. Il était très susceptible, et elle venait de le piquer dans son orgueil. Mais il connaissait les ressorts pour la heurter verbalement en retour et ne s'en priva pas, s'attaquant à son apparence sans le moindre scrupule. Pourtant, la flamme restait là, brûlant dans son écrin de glace, et il vint bientôt lui proposer à nouveau son contact. L'aversion sur le visage de la Sang-de-Bourbe se teinta d'une certaine dose de peur, qui ne fit qu'aviver l'excitation froide de l'_Obduro _et la fougue prédatrice enflammée que cette dernière ne parvenait à taire.

Quand elle l'épingla sur son ambivalence à l'insulter, puis à lui faire de telles propositions, il l'injuria presque par réflexe, se rendant compte bien trop tard qu'il avait gardé cette appellation particulière – _trainée_ – pour ses mesquineries intérieures. Pour autant, c'était une trainée, et il était grand temps que l'on le lui dise, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il fallait cesser l'altercation ici car il sentait le contrôle lui échapper assez prodigieusement.

Les yeux fixés sur le roulement de ses hanches alors qu'elle quittait furieusement l'endroit, il ne put s'empêcher d'humecter ses lèvres à la vue de son jean enserrant assez admirablement et ses cuisses et le galbe de ses fesses. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se flageller de songer à elle avant de s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait rendre le meilleur des effets à quatre pattes, et il songeait de plus en plus souvent à ce que ce serait de lui tenir les cheveux dans cette posture afin de la cambrer encore davantage.

Laissant retomber sa tête en arrière et accolant un peu trop brusquement ses pariétaux au mur froid, Drago perdit son regard sur les hautes voutes gothiques du couloir en grimaçant.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bien de songer à des choses pareilles. Il avait longuement entendu parler des capacités du Seigneur des Ténèbres en Legilimancie et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en faire les frais, quand bien même sa tante lui avait donné de nombreuses leçons d'Occlumancie, le félicitant souvent pour ses prouesses.

Pour autant, pour devenir véritablement excellent dans ce domaine, un entraînement rude devait avoir lieu et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que cette année soit le meilleur moment pour s'y atteler, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait ici pas de maître pour lui enseigner la discipline. Quoi qu'il en était… Il s'agissait juste de fantasmes un peu brusques, un peu cruels, par lesquels il déversait sa haine et sa frustration sur cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe qui osait le prendre de haut alors qu'elle lui était inférieure. Cela n'avait rien d'incriminant, n'est-ce pas ? _Au contraire_, _même_, parvenait-il à s'en convaincre.

Bientôt, le mur s'ouvrit et le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Potter avait passé dans le bureau du directeur, mais vu l'endolorissement de ses muscles, un long moment.

Ce dernier quitta le couloir à grands-pas, et Drago résista à l'envie de lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Il n'était pas très sage de le provoquer à quelques pas à peine du bureau du directeur…

* * *

_**DIMANCHE 8 SEPTEMBRE – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque et faisaient leurs devoirs sans grande envie. Harry leur avait raconté sa soirée avec Dumbledore, et Hermione était très circonspecte quant à ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la jeunesse de Voldemort. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à y songer, à vrai dire, ainsi qu'un bout de la matinée.

Harry avait emporté son Manuel de Potions écrit par le Prince de l'Andouille et la carte des Maraudeurs, au grand dam d'Hermione qui trouvait sa conduite des plus imprudentes.

— Je veux voir où est Malefoy le weekend, argua-t-il.

Son point de repère se trouvait présentement dans les dortoirs Serpentard. Il était seul, visiblement.

— Et si quelqu'un te voit avec la carte ? Questionna Hermione avec un ton sec.

— Je me suis entrainé à l'informulé sur _Méfait Accompli, _prôna fièrement Harry du tac-au-tac, comme s'il avait prédit sa question.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant son sourire en coin. Évidemment, il avait réponse à tout.

Elle avait enfin fini ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir lorsqu'elle perdit son regard par la fenêtre. La météo était bien plus grise qu'ordinaire à cette période. Les vitres de la bibliothèque amassaient presque de la condensation à cause de la différence de température avec l'extérieur. Ce n'était que la première semaine de septembre, mais on aurait presque dit qu'on était début novembre. La visite à Pré-au-Lard – dont elle s'étonnait vraiment qu'elle soit maintenue – serait en mi-octobre. D'ici là, la météo avait tout le temps d'aller de mal en pis.

Elle reporta son regard sur les deux garçons lui faisant face. Harry était plongé dans la rédaction de son essai de Métamorphose et Ron regardait le sien, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre quant à l'abandon de sa rédaction.

Dissimulant un sourire derrière le revers de sa main, Hermione se laissa vagabonder dans des pensées tendres. Il était particulièrement adorable quand il ne savait pas qu'on l'observait. Son grand nez pâle, recouvert de taches de rousseur très prononcées, se fronçait dans une moue désapprobatrice et tout à fait charmante.

Égarant son regard sur la tablée, elle le laissa tomber sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Drago Malefoy n'était plus dans les dortoirs Serpentards. Discrètement, et comptant sur l'absorption d'Harry et de Ron dans leurs devoirs respectifs, elle tira la carte vers elle. Cherchant son point, elle le retrouva en chemin de la bibliothèque, et l'y vit pénétrer. Dans un murmure, elle prononça _Méfait Accompli_. Cela sortit Harry et Ron de leur torpeur estudiantine et tous trois purent voir Malefoy remonter l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque. Il leur jeta un regard froid accompagné de son habituel sourire narquois et se dirigea vers la section Botanique.

— Je suis sûr qu'il mijote quelque chose, asserta Harry, le regard mauvais.

— Oui, il n'a pas l'air net, confirma Ron, sans plus se mouiller. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment l'air net.

Hermione ne prit pas part à cet échange. Elle voulait savoir ce que Malefoy cherchait comme ouvrage et se leva pour le suivre.

Quand elle aperçut sa fine silhouette dans l'un des rayonnages, elle resta à distance et pénétra dans la petite allée sur les sorciers célèbres des XVIIème et XVIIIème siècles.

Il semblait fouiller dans l'étalage sur l'extraction florale. Rien d'anormal, sachant que leurs devoirs de Botanique étaient de mieux comprendre la ponction des essences, sèves et autres secrétions végétales pour la composition des potions à effets rapides. Pour autant… Le livre qu'il collecta avait plus à voir avec le prélèvement des venins et leurs usages dans les philtres et les poisons.

_Que tramait-il ? _

Décidant qu'elle avait l'excuse parfaite – les devoirs de Botanique –, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans le rayonnage dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard en biais, la dévalant de haut en bas avec méfiance et… une certaine raillerie. Comme s'il n'était que peu surpris de la trouver là. Plaquant la couverture de son livre contre sa poitrine dans un geste indolent, tel un mouvement non-calculé alors qu'elle avait pertinemment conscience qu'il cherchait par ce biais à lui dissimuler le titre de l'ouvrage, il vint conduire son autre main à son nez et se le pinça insolemment. Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de diversion, elle le savait, pour autant, elle joua le jeu.

— Ça empeste, tout-à-coup, trancha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. J'espère que tu n'essayais pas d'être discrète… En plus de te sentir arriver, on _t'entend aussi, maintenant._

_Quel petit merdeux_. Il faisait une fois de plus allusion à son poids.

Mais Hermione avait été ragaillardie par la conduite timide et flatteuse de Ron la veille au soir, et elle décida donc de ne pas se vexer et de renverser les rôles, plaquant ses mains sur son tour de taille et les laissa glisser le long de ses hanches, feignant l'air blessé de celle qui ne prend _qu'enfin_ la mesure de son embonpoint. Elle ne manqua pas d'observer qu'il avait suivi des yeux tout le mouvement de ses paumes.

— Donc, je suis trop grosse pour toi, finalement ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Malefoy reporta son regard glacé sur elle. Hermione fit exagérément la moue, sortant outrageusement sa lèvre inférieure dans une bouderie infantile.

— Moi qui croyais que j'avais mes chances, chouina-t-elle presque.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait emprunté cette expression pour le provoquer, elle redevint impassible et leva les yeux au ciel.

— _Grandis,_ Malefoy.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers le rayonnage et commença à regarder l'étalage des livres de Botanique sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Il ne partait pas, visiblement toujours en train de l'observer. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais il était du genre vindicatif et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de l'entendre la menacer à nouveau.

Soudain, il y avait une présence dans son dos et un souffle près de son oreille. Elle n'était pas surprise, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frémir à sa proximité.

— Méfie-toi des coins sombres et de la solitude, Granger. Si je te coince, tu vas passer un sale quart-d'heure.

Et il quitta le rayonnage aussi sec, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Not an addict

**Merci à Sarah, Lolita KALA, drou, queenshaeryn, Guest, lunamoon16, tesara pour leurs reviews et leurs précieux encouragements ! **

**N'oubliez pas de vous rafraîchir la mémoire avec le disclaimer en premier chapitre ! **

* * *

The deeper you stick it in your vein, the deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain.  
I'm in heaven, I'm a god, I'm everywhere, I feel so hot.

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive.  
If you don't have it you're on the other side.  
I'm not an addict, maybe that's a lie.

It's over now, I'm cold, alone. I'm just a person on my own.  
Nothing means a thing to me. Oh, nothing means a thing to me.

Free me, leave me. Watch me as I'm going down and...  
Free me, see me. Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling.

I'm not an addict  
I'm not an addict  
_**I'm not an addict**_

_Not an Addict_ – K's Choice

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Not an addict**

_**LUNDI 9 SEPTEMBRE – Dortoir Serpentard, aube – Poudlard, Écosse**_

_Introduction aux remèdes et aux poisons – Volume Flore _

Il était si tôt qu'être éveillé semblait blasphématoire et battre des cils un véritable parjure. Pourtant, Drago Malefoy était déjà habillé et se plongeait présentement dans la lecture de cet ouvrage, bien décidé à stimuler sa créativité matinale et approfondir sa réflexion sur le futur assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore.

Depuis la semaine dernière, il avait tranché que le poison était la meilleure façon d'approcher la _chose_. Pourtant, les poisons – ou du moins la plupart – avaient leur lot d'inconvénients : d'abord, les ingrédients pour les produire n'étaient pas toujours des plus évidents à se procurer et ce, encore moins par les temps qui couraient ensuite, la plupart d'entre eux étaient détectables pour un sorcier aguerri tel que l'était le vieux fou et enfin, la grande majorité avaient des antidotes, dont il était sûr que Dumbledore, ainsi que toute sa troupe d'arriérés, s'abreuvaient tous les matins pour éviter de se faire tuer stupidement.

Pour autant, avait-il le choix ? Il ne se voyait pas employer un objet ensorcelé sans avoir à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, idée qui le répugnait. Et lancer un maléfice à Dumbledore, il en avait tout à fait conscience, ressemblait plus une sombre plaisanterie qu'à un plan vraisemblable.

_Non._ Un poison était son seul recours. Soit cela, soit l'Armoire à Disparaître, qui soit dit en passant était toujours introuvable. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'assurer que Rusard ne le surprendrait pas en pleine fouille de son bureau. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de trouver chez le concierge le moindre indice quant au lieu où avait été déplacée l'Armoire… Mais c'était là sa seule chance et il s'y accrochait désespérément.

Machinalement, Drago s'adossa contre son oreiller et passa son bras derrière, cherchant derrière ce dernier le contact rassurant de la fiole encore à moitié pleine d'_Obduro_. Une prochaine rencontre avec Rogue devrait bientôt avoir lieu.

_Il ne pouvait pas manquer de cette potion_.

Encore moins avec l'autre pouilleuse dans les parages. Dès qu'il croisait son regard, la surprenait en train de l'observer, ou encore se perdait lui-même dans des contemplations défiantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, il sentait la potion s'éteindre en lui, puis se ranimer, ressuscitant les flammes avec l'étincelle du givre, et glaçant son être dans une sorte de brasier entre la lave et l'azote.

Mais il avait pris une petite, minuscule, ridicule décision la veille lors de leur rencontre à la Bibliothèque. La verve de cette petite garce n'avait fait qu'encenser son envie déjà ardente de vengeance et de rétribution. Il avait envie de la brusquer, de la malmener au moins un peu : _envie de lui faire peur_. Car ses menaces, jusqu'ici, n'avaient pas suffi à calmer l'ardeur de l'insolence faite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Certes, il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention d'éveiller des soupçons, et on lui aurait, il en était sûr – s'il avait demandé son avis à un tiers, à grands coups de massue sur son désintérêt pour l'opinion des autres – fortement déconseillé cette conduite… Cependant, _c'était plus fort que lui_.

Cela faisait presque partie de son addiction, car l'obsession semblait nourrir cette dernière, mais également s'en affamer. Curieuse idée.

Stressé, angoissé, il déboucha la fiole et en but quelques gouttes, comme pour faire semblant de savoir se contrôler face à une audience imaginaire.

Oh, c'était pathétique, et cela n'allait faire qu'empirer.

* * *

_**LUNDI 9 SEPTEMBRE – Dortoir Gryffondor, tôt le matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

_Études des Runes, Défense contre les forces du mal, Arithmancie, Potions_, énumérait Hermione dans sa tête en vérifiant le contenu de son sac comme elle le faisait chaque matin à Poudlard depuis plus de cinq ans, malgré ses précautionneuses préparations de la veille.

Elle ferma sa besace et consulta sa montre : il était très tôt, et elle avait la fâcheuse intuition que Drago Malefoy serait dans la Grand-Salle en train de petit-déjeuner et se décida à ne pas y aller, préférant se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour ne se restaurer que lorsqu'elle serait sûre qu'Hannah serait à la table des Poufsouffles.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle « évitait » vraiment Malefoy. C'était plutôt que ses insinuations comminatoires de la semaine passée commençaient véritablement à la mettre mal à l'aise. Quand bien même Ron et Harry étaient à moitié au courant, et bien qu'elle ait averti Rogue des débordements de maléfices, rien n'avait changé. Elle s'était promis d'en parler au Professeur McGonagall mais ne l'avait pas encore fait, et elle sentait que tant qu'elle ne s'y serait pas employée, elle n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille. La nuit passée, elle avait rêvé de lui : il était défiguré et à la place de ses yeux, deux fosses pleines d'un néant béant et spectral lui redonnèrent presque des sueurs froides, rien qu'à y repenser.

La journée passa lentement, ils échangèrent des regards remplis d'éclairs, mais elle gardait la tête froide et détournait la tête à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Les devoirs, heureusement, l'occupaient bien.

Au déjeuner, elle alla voir la directrice des Gryffondors et lui confia à voix-basse les attitudes déplacées de Malefoy de la semaine passée. McGonagall l'écouta avec une grande attention, les yeux expectatifs, et lui promit d'en toucher un mot à Rogue – bien qu'Hermione lui ait confié qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà essayé d'entamer le dialogue avec lui, en vain – et s'il le fallait, à Dumbledore en personne.

Hermione se sentit mieux après ça. Cette sensation ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps.

Quand elle revint s'asseoir à la table en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, elle jeta machinalement un regard à la table des Serpentards et vit que Malefoy la fixait d'un air impénétrable, les yeux glacés. Cette œillade à elle seule lui rappela la menace de la veille à la bibliothèque et Hermione se rappela fermement de s'arranger strictement afin de ne pas croiser Malefoy.

L'après-midi de Potions sembla prendre des heures et des heures : bien que le professeur Slughorn soit très impressionné par ses nombreuses connaissances en Potions et par l'irréprochable exactitude de ses réponses, son excellente théorique rentrait directement en collision avec la pratique d'Harry. En effet, ce dernier, grâce aux conseils prodigués par le Prince de l'Andouille, ne commettait plus la moindre erreur dans sa confection de potions, et ses résultats étaient indécemment exemplaires. Elle passa la fin d'après-midi en compagnie d'Hannah à la bibliothèque, à faire leurs devoirs, et aussi, à discuter de choses et d'autres.

— Je voulais te dire… Chuchota Hannah, surveillant par-dessus son épaule que Madame Pince n'était pas à l'affût de leurs bavardages. Susan revient la semaine prochaine. Elle devrait arriver samedi.

— Oh, c'est… _super_, intima Hermione avec sincérité mais également une pointe de déception.

Elle avait passé plusieurs moments avec Hannah durant la semaine, que ce soit pour réviser ou bavarder, et s'imaginait qu'elle se retrouverait probablement avec une moindre compagnie féminine lorsque Susan serait revenue, ce qui était probablement stupide.

— Elle va mieux alors ?

— Suffisamment pour revenir, en tout cas, trancha la Poufsouffle. Tu sais, on pourrait traîner ensemble toutes les trois de temps en temps… Parfois en te voyant avec Susan, on se disait que tu devais tourner chèvre avec Weasley et Potter toute la sainte journée.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Oui, c'est parfois un challenge de supporter leurs discussions autour du Quidditch et leurs complaintes continuelles au sujet des devoirs.

Hannah pouffa de rire le plus silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait.

— Eh bah ! Navrée de te dire que tu ne seras pas dépaysée car ce n'est pas très loin de ce qu'on fait avec Susan, nous aussi, gloussa-t-elle.

Hermione roula des yeux sans se départir de son rictus.

— Oui, mais au moins, je n'ai pas à voir Lavande Brown hurler de rire à tes blagues les moins drôles.

Hannah lui lança un regard oblique qui en disait long.

— Weasley ne tente toujours rien avec toi ?

— Rien, confirma Hermione. Mais moi non plus. J'ai peur que cela ruine notre harmonie de groupe… Cela ne plairait pas à Harry, en plus… J'ai eu un petit avant-goût de tout ça quand je suis sortie avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année.

— C'est vrai, se remémora Hannah avec les yeux brillants. Tu es sortie avec Krum ! Si ça ce n'était pas le potin de l'année.

Elles échangèrent un regard et soudain, celui d'Hannah se voila.

— Enfin… À part la fin de l'année, bien sûr.

Le silence qui s'installa entre elles les mettait respectivement mal à l'aise et finalement, c'est la Poufsouffle qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire tout et rien à la fois afin de changer de sujet.

— Franchement, je ne pense pas que Weasley soit aussi imperméable que tu croies à tes charmes… Je vous ai bien regardé ces derniers jours… Vous avez l'air d'avoir quelque chose entre vous.

— Hm-hm, interjeta simplement Hermione sans la moindre pertinence. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il y a effectivement _quelque chose_, mais pour l'instant, il ne se passe _rien_. Et toi et…

— Neville ? Coupa Hannah avec un petit rire. Il est plus timide qu'un première année, mais nous avons convenu de nous rendre ensemble à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie, confia-t-elle avec une certaine dose d'excitation. En attendant, on passe pas mal de temps dans les serres… J'avoue que quand c'est lui qui me l'explique, la botanique parait soudainement bien plus intéressante, se gaussa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil faussement étonné.

Hermione roula des yeux et laissa échapper un rire silencieux en signe de connivence.

— J'ai bon espoir de lui glisser un baiser cette semaine. Probablement pendant la pause entre le cours de Botanique et celui de Sortilèges, vendredi.

— Le matin ! S'exclama Hermione, comme si l'heure à laquelle Hannah s'exécutait avait une quelconque importance.

— J'aime bien le matin dans les serres. L'air est frais, ça me donne un joli teint, argua Hannah sans se perdre en fausse modestie.

— Nous avons Botanique demain matin, rappela soudain Hermione d'un ton sagace.

— Je ne veux rien précipiter, contrecarra la Poufsouffle, les pommettes roses.

— Bon, alors je m'assurerai de surveiller le cramoisi de Neville en Sortilèges, vendredi prochain… ! S'amusa Hermione.

Hannah ferma les yeux et mima d'envoyer des baisers à droite et à gauche en donnant de furtifs gestes princiers. Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater d'un bruyant rire dans le silence de crypte régnant au sein de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Hermione était encore en retard sur sa ronde.

Depuis la semaine dernière, elle n'était même plus certaine d'avoir une seule fois été à l'heure… Il fallait dire que l'emploi du temps très chargé des sixième années l'avait quelque peu prise au dépourvu, aussi étonnant que cela l'était. Ils croulaient littéralement sous les devoirs, et elle qui souhaitait approfondir ses compétences en Défense contre les forces du mal, en Soin Magique – matière qu'elle aurait voulu se voir enseigner à Poudlard – et en Potions afin, non seulement de dépasser à nouveau Harry dans la matière, mais aussi pour se verser dans l'art de la préparation des potions et antidotes : bref, elle se trouvait bien occupée.

Sa baguette en main, et un _Lumos _éclairant devant elle n'empêchait pas une boule d'appréhension de lui tourner furieusement dans le ventre, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle violait le règlement pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Les torches étaient éteintes, signe immanquable qu'elle était donc très en retard. Il fallait qu'elle remonte à la tour Gryffondor. Une chose était sûre : elle n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser Malefoy. C'était à peu près tout ce qui occupait son esprit alors qu'elle progressait dans les couloirs, entendant en échos dans sa tête la menace de la veille.

_Méfie-toi des coins sombres et de la solitude, Granger. _

_Si je te coince, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure._

Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'avait fait McGonagall de sa plainte. En avait-elle parlé à Rogue comme elle l'avait promis ? Ou à Dumbledore ? Avaient-ils convoqué Malefoy pour lui ordonner de cesser ses comportements déplacés ? L'avaient-ils menacé de le renvoyer comme elle l'espérait ?

Comme d'habitude, des bruits retentissaient haut dans les voûtes des couloirs, et aux bifurcations de pierre, faisant battre son cœur plus vite que nécessaire.

Quand Hermione arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement, réalisant qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait d'avoir trop retenu sa respiration.

N'ayant aucune réponse à la ronde de questions qui tournait allègrement dans son crâne, elle pénétra dans la salle commune.

Ron et Harry étaient attablés non-loin du feu et semblaient discuter. Chacun une plume dans la main et des parchemins et livres étalés devant eux, ils paraissaient s'être interrompus dans leurs devoirs pour converser… Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de sérieux et les rejoignit, oubliant ses idées noires car désormais impatiente à l'idée d'admonester Ron sur son manquement à ses devoirs de Préfet.

* * *

_**LUNDI 9 SEPTEMBRE – Nuit – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago renâcla sans bruit dans la pénombre. S'il avait eu le temps de s'occuper de son cas, cette petite garce cesserait de fanfaronner comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette peste était allée se plaindre à son sujet auprès de McGona-galeuse, et la vieille harpie était elle-même venue sermonner Rogue, qui, en retour, était venu le trouver et, peu amène, lui avait crié dessus sans l'écouter avant de partir hâtivement, refusant de répondre à ses questions quant à la prochaine production d'_Obduro_. Il n'avait alors même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander son autorisation d'emprunter des livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il ait de toute façon avancé dans ses lectures…

Journée de merde.

Il se glissait présentement très silencieusement dans les corridors vides du château et se rapprochait à pas de loup du bureau de Rusard. Il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier fût dedans ou non, mais quoi qu'il en était, il ne le serait plus pour longtemps car Drago avait lancé un petit sort de son acabit pour mettre la pagaille en cuisine, et savait que Peeves viendrait bientôt pour participer à la débâcle.

Aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait prédit, il entendit soudainement une porte claquer au loin et les halètements typiques du concierge signalant qu'il claudiquait à grand-pas en direction des escaliers. Ce fut le signal de départ pour Drago qui s'élança aussitôt vers le bureau, laissé ouvert et allumé, et pénétra dedans. Ses yeux firent le tour de la petite pièce en un instant, puis, il s'approcha du premier meuble à registre et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait : probablement une consigne ou une sorte d'inventaire où seraient répertoriés le matériel et mobilier de Poudlard. Farfouillant rapidement, lisant à grande vitesse et en diagonale, il finit par tomber sur un livre relié qui semblait faire office de recensement des œuvres d'arts, tableaux, armures, sculptures et vitraux, ainsi que d'autres types d'objets. Il parcourut la liste, s'aidant de son doigt pour être sûr de ne rien manquer, mais il n'y trouva rien. Délaissant le vieil état des lieux, il referma les tiroirs du premier meuble et passa au second. Il sut aussitôt qu'il n'y trouverait rien : là n'étaient rangés que les dossiers des élèves. Il passa donc au troisième et dernier meuble, mais là encore fut très déçu. Ce dernier semblait être la réserve d'objets confisqués de Rusard. Il reconnut dedans plusieurs catalogues du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, déjà vu dans le kiosque à leur devanture sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais aucun objet ne semblait très intéressant. C'est au moment où il allait refermer le meuble, pourtant, qu'une boîte en bois attira son attention. Sobre, sur son couvercle était inscrit _« Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée »_. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais se refusant de partir les mains vides, l'attrapa, la glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, claqua la porte du placard sur ses gonds et sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

En grande hâte, et le cœur battant, il retrouva la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, il étouffa un juron.

Tout ça pour rien ! Que ne se moquait-il d'une vulgaire poudre ! Il voulait savoir où était cette foutue Armoire !

C'est furieux qu'il se coucha, se forçant à prendre une potion de sommeil, sachant pourtant que le réveil du lendemain serait très difficile à cause de cela.

* * *

_**MARDI 10 SEPTEMBRE – Poudlard, Écosse**_

— … en retard et tu vas dire que je ne t'ai pas assez secoué !

Drago battit des cils et ouvrit un œil, jetant un regard torve à l'impudent qui osait le réveiller.

— Quoi ? Glapit-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Il est presque huit-heures moins le quart, signala la voix de Théodore venant du fond du dortoir.

— Si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en Botanique, c'est maintenant ou jamais, annonça Blaise sans faire l'effort de mettre la moindre intonation dans sa voix.

— C'est _jamais _alors, maugréa Drago en se retournant.

— Il ne vient pas ? S'enquit soudain une voix féminine dans le couloir.

_Pansy. _

— Il veut faire une grasse-matinée, renseigna Théodore en essayant d'être neutre, mais avec la sorte de nervosité perceptible qu'il avait toujours lorsque Pansy était présente.

Théodore semblait avoir peur des filles, particulièrement de Parkinson, ce qui était vraiment ridicule.

— Certainement pas ! Protesta-t-elle en entrant à son tour dans leur dortoir.

— Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut, réprouva Blaise d'une voix claire. Nous n'avons pas cours en deuxième période. S'il veut faire la grasse-matinée un matin de cette semaine, il a choisi le bon.

Mais Pansy n'était pas prête d'écouter Blaise Zabini, car elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago et il était hors de question que ce dernier reste au lit si elle souhaitait l'inverse.

Il sentit son matelas s'enfoncer et entendit les deux autres garçons quitter la pièce alors même que Pansy tirait les rideaux de son baldaquin. La porte du dortoir se ferma derrière eux.

— Lève-toi, Drago, susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix suave.

— Ou quoi ? Se targua-t-il avec une provocation traînante.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, ta réussite scolaire me tient à cœur, clarifia-t-elle avec sa voix aiguë.

_Tu parles._ Elle flippait juste après ce qu'il avait dit dans le Poudlard Express. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne mettait pas en danger sa résidence à Poudlard en ratant des cours. Elle voulait qu'il soit là l'année prochaine. Il ne savait pas si elle souhaitait sa présence par pur égoïsme, ou pour sa propre sécurité. Peut-être bien les deux. Mais quoi qu'il en était, il s'en moquait pas mal à cette heure-ci et souhaitait se rendormir en paix.

— Si tu te lèves…

Elle se rapprocha de lui de plus belle, collant presque ses lèvres chaudes et douces à son oreille.

— … nous pourrons revenir ici pour une petite sieste pendant la seconde période de libre.

Difficile de résister à une telle proposition… C'est tout du moins ce que se disait Drago qui sentait nettement son bas-ventre s'éveiller. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de contacts depuis l'année passée : année où ils avaient véritablement fait connaissance avec leurs corps respectifs. Il tardait à Drago de recommencer. Pour être parfaitement honnête, n'importe quelle autre fille aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais Pansy était de loin celle qu'il préférait. Elle n'était pas laide, pas stupide, une Sang-Pur et Serpentarde de surcroît, et il l'appréciait somme toute relativement bien, si tant est qu'elle ne piaillait pas des potins dans ses oreilles quand il ne lui avait rien demandé.

— Évidemment, présenté comme ça… Se laissa-t-il persuader en se redressant dans son lit pour venir l'embrasser.

Comme à son envie, il dicta tout du baiser et Pansy se laissa sagement faire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Finalement, elle lui donna une tape sur le bras, l'incitant à quitter son lit.

— Allez, dépêchons-nous ! Dix minutes avant que le cours ne commence et tu n'es même pas habillé.

Drago s'exécuta mollement et ils finirent par arriver avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Drago inventa une excuse ridicule, soi-disant qu'ils avaient dû rapporter un ouvrage au professeur Rogue, car il savait que ce dernier ne démentirait pas, et Pansy et lui rejoignirent les autres Serpentards de la tablée.

Quand il eut posé son sac et sortit son nécessaire de Botanique, il croisa le regard dégoûté et révolté de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Visiblement, elle n'était pas le moins du monde dupe de son petit mensonge, et semblait quelque peu choquée qu'il soit… présent ? Frais et dispos ? Ou était-elle choquée d'autre chose ? Qu'on ne lui retire pas de points ? Ou encore qu'il soit arrivé _seul_ avec Pansy ? Croyait-elle qu'ils venaient de faire la bête à deux dos, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Surpris, mais bien décidé à ne rien en montrer, il lui adressa simplement un petit rictus en coin et, s'assurant d'un bref coup d'œil que Chourave ne regardait pas dans leur direction, se pencha un peu plus vers Pansy, caressant le haut de sa tête avec son nez dans un geste indolent.

La Sang-de-Bourbe écarquilla les yeux devant son geste et esquissa une moue écœurée avant de se détourner de lui. Le sourire de Drago ne fit que grandir et il haussa les épaules innocemment quand Pansy lui jeta un regard à la fois inquisiteur et ravi d'une telle attention.

Quand le cours se termina, il s'assura d'attraper promptement la main de Pansy pour l'entraîner à sa suite et peu après, glissa la sienne sur sa chute de rein dans un geste possessif, vérifiant que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'en manquait pas une miette. Si elle avait une piètre vie amoureuse, et probablement s'asseyait tous les jours sur son hymen, il était sur le point de faire tournoyer Pansy sur son bas-ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la finir. _Et la finir, pour sûr il le ferait._

Lorsqu'elle et lui se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le dortoir Serpentard vide, dissimulé par les rideaux du baldaquin, il la prit avec une certaine sauvagerie, qu'elle lui réclamait de toute façon à grand cris, et s'astreignit difficilement – très difficilement, il le réalisa – à ne pas imaginer la pouilleuse se tordre de plaisir sous ses coups de reins à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

C'est quand il abandonna la lutte et accepta le visage en sueur de la Sang-de-Bourbe dans son esprit, grimaçant et implorant, qu'il ne put plus s'empêcher de venir à renfort de grands à-coups de bassin. Pansy, il lui avait semblé, avait récité tous les noms de sorciers célèbres qu'il connaissait.

Essoufflés, ils reprenaient leurs esprits en regardant le plafond du baldaquin quand Pansy tourna légèrement le visage vers lui et murmura.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos, Drago ?

À moitié flatté par la question et pris au dépourvu, Drago se redressa sur ses coudes et adressa un petit rictus à Pansy.

— Blessure de guerre, inquiète ? Nargua-t-il.

— Elle n'a pas l'air saine, fit remarquer Pansy avec un froncement de nez.

C'était vrai. Matin et soir, il devait appliquer le beurre de manticore, mais ce matin, il n'en avait pas eu le temps car était resté au lit. La plaie l'élançait d'ailleurs et il la sentait s'humecter de ce sérum que produisait son corps par réflexe pour suinter la chair : s'il continuait ses conneries, la blessure risquait de s'infecter.

Ces derniers matins, sa routine sportive passait régulièrement à la trappe, et le soin qui allait de pair avec. Un piège de culpabilité se referma quelque peu sur ses entrailles. Pansy vit à son expression que presser le sujet ne l'amènerait nulle-part et se laissa retomber sa tête sur sa nuque, yeux fixés au plafond.

— Eh bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cet été, mais tu es bien meilleur que l'année dernière, souffla-t-elle, la voix quelque peu éteinte par ses cris précédents.

Offensé au plus haut point, Drago se tourna vivement vers elle.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Non, mais, pas de méprise, je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas bien en cinquième année, mais… Enfin… Là, c'était… C'était fou. Tu… Tu es un vrai… _animal_, gloussa-t-elle.

Drago oscillait entre la sensation d'avoir été grandement insulté, mais aussi de se sentir très flatté. Pansy, elle, se satisfaisait d'avoir changé le sujet.

— On va recommencer ça, bientôt, assura-t-elle avec enthousiasme, aussi bien à son attention qu'à elle-même.

— Demain, même heure ? Proposa Drago, qui savait qu'ils avaient leur seconde période de libre le lendemain car ils n'avaient tous deux pas Arithmancie.

Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, et l'activité peu productive. Il avait des livres à lire, une Armoire à chercher, un poison à trouver… Mais encore rendu extatique par la jouissance, il n'en avait là, tout-de-suite, que faire. Il avait besoin d'une gratification immédiate pour pallier la culpabilité qui l'avait tout juste envahi.

En troisième période, ils avaient Métamorphose.

La Sang-de-Bourbe et lui échangèrent un regard au début du cours, car McGonagall exigea de Drago et d'elle qu'ils restent tous les deux après la fin de la leçon, avant d'aller déjeuner. Granger jeta également un coup d'œil aux joues fraîches de Pansy et à l'échevellement de Drago, semblant en tirer ses propres conclusions. Drago refusa de s'admettre à lui-même qu'il avait laissé sa cravate mal refaite, ses cheveux en pagaille et sa veste déboutonnée dans le seul but de véhiculer un tel effet. Il ne rejeta cependant pas la délectation qui ensuivit l'apparente réflexion de la Sang-de-Bourbe, vraisemblablement répugnée à l'idée qu'ils aient pu avoir des ébats.

_Pucelle, _songea-t-il comme une insulte.

Potter et Weasley discutaient à voix-basse, manifestement surpris que leur petite copine et lui soient invités à rester après le cours. Sans doute la Sang-de-Bourbe avait-elle encore oublié de mentionner leur rencontre dans le rayonnage de la Bibliothèque, l'avant-veille. Elle semblait manquer à ses confidences, ces derniers temps. Se distançait-elle d'eux ?

Quand le cours se termina, lui et Granger s'avancèrent vers le bureau de la vieille harpie.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je vous serais grée de cesser vos enfantillages et vos menaces à l'encontre de Miss Granger, ici présente. Sachez que vous êtes encore préfet par les bonnes grâces des professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, mais que si l'on vous reprenait à de tels comportements, votre badge vous serait retiré et vous risqueriez plus que de simples heures de colle. En attendant, c'est ce que vous aurez : un après-midi de colle, en ma compagnie. Vous attendrez ma note vous stipulant le jour et l'heure. J'ose espérer que vous resterez désormais courtois et aimable vis-à-vis de vos collègues et camarades.

— Très bien, professeur, acquiesça poliment Drago sans la moindre insolence.

Le professeur leur indiqua la porte de la salle de classe d'un hochement de tête pour leur faire signe de quitter les lieux, ce qu'ils firent, récupérant leurs sacs sur leurs pupitres respectifs. Dans le couloir menant à la Grand-Salle, où ils se rendaient tous les deux pour aller se déjeuner, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Quelle frousse, hein ? Provoqua-t-il. J'ai bien cru que mon compte était bon.

La Sang-de-Bourbe ne répondit pas, accélérant le pas pour le distancer. Drago la rattrapa sans peine en quelques enjambées : elle était plus petite que lui, et il était aisé pour lui de suivre son rythme, ou même de la devancer s'il le souhaitait.

— Bah alors, Granger ? On n'a plus la langue si pendue tout-à-coup ?

— Le professeur McGonagall vient tout juste de t'avertir de cesser tes imbécilités, et à peine sorti de la classe, tu recommences, s'indigna-t-elle avec une sorte d'admiration pour sa stupidité. Tu es masochiste.

Mais Drago ricana de plus belle.

— Je me fiche bien des remontrances de cette vieille chouette.

Granger secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Entendre son professeur favori se faire insulter ne devait pas être agréable. Drago s'épargnait bien cette peine en ne préférant aucun de ses enseignants.

— Continue comme ça et tu ne seras plus préfet, menaça-t-elle pour faire échos des paroles de McGonagall.

— Je m'en _contrefous_, cingla-t-il avec acidité.

Elle lui jeta un regard oblique, semblant déconcertée face à une telle désinvolture.

— Toi ? Sans privilèges ? Sans pouvoir intimider des plus jeunes, distribuer des retenues, et profiter des bains des préfets ? Ne me fais pas rire.

— J'aurais toujours le privilège d'avoir le sang pur et d'échapper à des réunions dans des salles étriquées où ton odeur empuantit l'air, dédaigna-t-il, amusé.

À son expression, il était désormais sûr qu'elle comprenait que son entrevue avec McGonagall n'avait rien changé pour lui. Il n'allait pas devenir plus aimable, _courtois_, ou il ne se souvenait plus quelle autre connerie McGonagall avait exigé de lui.

— Eh bien, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ça ne répond plus là-haut ? S'amusa-t-il à la narguer davantage, tapotant sa propre tempe du bout de son index.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Craqua-t-elle finalement.

Ah, _enfin_.  
Après une semaine et demie, elle avait _enfin_ cédé à la colère.  
Le mot avait _enfin_ atteint sa cible.

— Oh, ça te gêne, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton indifférent de quelqu'un qui se rend compte de l'inconfort petit et futile d'un inconnu dont il se moque.

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, la tomette prenant des accents de grenat et d'or, et elle était tout à fait engageante ainsi. Il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour résister à sa proximité, à _leur proximité_, à l'envie irrépressible de la réduire – et de la réduire, _elle aussi,_ à néant – mais la potion se rappelait à lui comme une lame sous une gorge.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à la Grand-Salle, de toute façon. Inutile de continuer cette agréable taquinerie. Il serait plus pratique… plus astucieux et profitable, de tirer parti de son agacement dans un autre endroit et à un autre moment.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs tables respectives.

* * *

_**MARDI 10 SEPTEMBRE – Bibliothèque, après les cours – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago Malefoy n'était peut-être pas un Mangemort, mais il était à tous les points de vue devenu _insupportable_ pour Hermione. Ses insolences, insultes, menaces, et sa générale impunité auprès du corps professoral de Poudlard lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Elle n'en avait pourtant jusqu'ici rien fait, mais Merlin lui prête force que cela dure jusqu'à la fin de cette deuxième semaine de cours.

Consultant sa montre à son poignet, elle attesta ce qu'elle avait déjà supposé : en retard. Comme le satané lapin d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Hermione était depuis la semaine dernière constamment en retard pour tout. D'autres élèves auraient probablement relativisé la chose, voire même auraient rejeté sa définition même du _retard _car Hermione avait, pour ainsi dire, de l'avance sur tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mais elle n'était pas de cette lestesse morale et scolaire qui lui permettait de se reposer sur ses lauriers, et la Gryffondor exigeait énormément d'elle-même. Plus que ce qu'elle ne s'offrait présentement, cela était en tout cas certain.

Et tout cela n'était pas étranger à ce fichu Serpentard de malheur qui n'arrêtait pas de la poursuivre de ses intimidations, de l'injurier de toutes les façons, et qui très clairement conspirait contre elle et ses deux meilleurs amis. Car quand bien même elle n'était pas encore prête à s'aligner sur l'opinion catégorique d'Harry sur le fait qu'il ait été enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts durant l'été, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il tramait très manifestement quelque chose.

Heureusement qu'Hermione s'était avancée sur les devoirs de la semaine et qu'elle pouvait d'ores et déjà travailler aux essais et lectures de la semaine suivante. Demain, elle avait Études des Runes, Arithmancie, Potions le matin, et Métamorphose l'après-midi. Après avoir vérifié dans chacune de ses consignes de cours que ses exercices et ses commentaires de lecture étaient bien rangés et prêts pour les leçons du lendemain, elle reporta son attention sur le devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal que Rogue leur avait exigé pour le cours du lundi suivant. Un essai de cinquante-cinq centimètres sur l'avantage de l'ambidextrie magique pour les combats rapprochés, et sur les sorciers et sorcières célèbres étant parvenu à la pratiquer. Évidemment, elle songeait de nouveau à Malefoy, car elle l'avait vu user d'ambidextrie la semaine passée. Il devait s'y être entraîné durant l'été car elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir connu une telle adresse les années précédentes. Tout cela n'était pas très encourageant.

Quand elle se rendit dans la Grand-Salle pour dîner ce soir-là, elle trouva Harry en pleine conversation avec Seamus et Neville, Ginny échangeant des regards complices avec Dean par-dessus la table, et de l'autre côté, _Ron et Lavande_ en train de plaisanter joyeusement. Déjà de mauvaise humeur, ce spectacle ne fit rien pour améliorer le moral d'Hermione qui se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'Harry, et décida de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot du repas, préférant se concentrer sur son assiette.

Pendant qu'elle mastiquait, elle songeait à nouveau aux critiques de Malefoy sur son physique, puis à sa discussion avec Ron sur sa prétendue corpulence plus importante. Jetant un regard à la table des Serpentards, elle trouva Malefoy en pleine discussion avec Pansy Parkinson, et ils avaient l'air d'échanger des messes-basses pleines de sous-entendus, vu le rouge sur les joues de la jeune-fille et l'air intéressé de Malefoy. Reportant ses yeux sur sa propre tablée, elle rencontra le duo Ron et Lavande, puis Ginny et Dean… et posa enfin ses prunelles enfin sur les deux camarades qui l'accointaient. Neville était pratiquement avec Hannah. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Harry, à se lamenter probablement le soir dans leur lit de leur célibat et de leurs amours déçues. Les regards alanguis et probablement inconscients de ce dernier vers Ginny la firent se sentir moins seule, mais rien de suffisant pour arranger ses propres émois.

Quand elle fit sa ronde ce soir-là, elle n'était pas en retard mais cela ne la ragaillardit pas. Elle se sentait fatiguée et triste : lasse. Elle rentra à la salle commune en avance pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard et alla directement se laver puis se coucher, le cœur maussade.

* * *

_**MERCREDI 11 SEPTEMBRE – Grand-Salle, Tôt le matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Hermione mâchouillait son bol de porridge sans la moindre énergie, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Impossible de dormir de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle tombait dans une somnolence, cette dernière se révélait vite malveillante et découvrait le long de sa nuque des souffles glacés et des rires cruels.

Elle était encore seule à la table, Harry et Ron n'étant pas encore descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il était très tôt.

Comme pendant la première semaine, l'ambiance était sombre à Poudlard, et à raison. La météo automnale en Écosse, froide et humide, pleine de bruine et d'une mollesse venteuse morne, couplée à l'influence néfaste des Détraqueurs, ne faisait rien pour remonter le moral des étudiants.

Elle leva les yeux de la table et balaya le peu d'élèves présents des yeux. Quelques-uns petit-déjeunaient : rares étaient les groupes rieurs. La plupart des écoliers lisaient des journaux ou des livres, chuchotaient solennellement avec leurs voisins, la mine sombre.

Un visage, un regard à sa gauche, l'interpella promptement.

Malefoy.

Il tournait lentement une cuillère dans un bol, adossé lâchement contre le mur derrière le banc mural des Serpentards. Sa figure pâle tranchait significativement avec la couleur presque anthracite des pierres baignées dans l'ombre matinale. Il était encore une fois presque tout seul à sa table. Quelques troisièmes années étaient attablés, mais loin de lui, et ne le regardaient pas.

Hermione se demanda s'il était pestiféré aussi par certains Serpentards, ou s'il désirait simplement être solitaire. Cela avait l'air d'être le cas ces derniers temps, car même si elle le voyait en compagnie de Zabini et de Parkinson, elle le croisait le plus souvent seul. Oui, c'était vrai, se faisait-elle soudain réflexion : quand elle l'observait, elle le trouvait très rarement en compagnie de qui que ce soit. Cette nouvelle solitude n'était d'ailleurs ni saine, ni de bonne augure.

La cuillère du bol de Malefoy tournait elle-même toute seule, et Hermione vit qu'il menait négligemment sa baguette pour en guider les mouvements. La manœuvre avait une certaine grâce, et la souplesse de sa magie révélait un dosage aiguisé dont elle ne l'avait jamais su capable. Elle connaissait ses compétences en maléfices, et il était certes assez doué dans le maniement des sortilèges, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette dextérité nonchalante.

Il avait vu qu'elle le regardait, et comme d'habitude, la striait froidement du regard, n'accordant plus la moindre attention à la cuillère qui pour autant, ne s'arrêta pas de tourner. Au contraire, cette dernière dansa lentement d'avant en arrière, exécutant une forme de huit. Doucement, elle tourna même sur elle-même, forant le liquide, qu'Hermione devinait être du porridge.

Il la transperçait des yeux, et elle se demandait alors comment, _au diable comment_, Drago Malefoy pouvait manier un objet avec une telle aisance sans le regarder. Non pas que cela soit impossible, non non, juste, elle ne l'en savait pas capable jusqu'ici. Comme tous les prodiges qu'il accomplissait depuis la rentrée à vrai dire.

Elle était encore en train de pondérer cela quand sa propre cuillère échappa à sa main et se mit à tourner dans son bol de porridge, imitant les mouvements de celle de Malefoy. Quelque peu horrifiée, Hermione regarda l'ustensile mélanger doucement son porridge, puis accélérer. Soudainement, le porridge changeait de couleur, brunissant. La cuillère tournait si vite à présent, miraculeusement sans racler les bords, et donc dans un silence terrifiant, que le liquide se mit à fumer comme en train de cuire.

Des bulles apparaissaient langoureusement à la surface et Hermione lança un regard alarmé à Malefoy, qui, elle le voyait désormais, s'amusait visiblement de son trouble et arborait un petit rictus sournois.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller lui dire deux mots quand soudainement, son bol lui explosa au visage.

_De la boue. _

Il avait transformé son porridge en boue.

Scandalisée, Hermione se leva dans un grand raclement de banc. Tous les regards des élèves étaient sur elle à présent. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle avait essayé et raté un sortilège car des rires résonnèrent un peu partout.

Elle se lança un _Recurvite_ et, sans se démonter, quitta la table pour s'approcher de celle de Malefoy.

Se plantant devant le Serpentard, qui lui, était resté adossé à son mur et avait suivi sa marche jusqu'à sa table, Hermione le dévisagea.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant la cosmétique, Granger, souffla-t-il d'une voix mesquine. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu aimais les _bains de bourbe_.

— Ne fais plus jamais ça, l'avertit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

— Faire quoi ? S'enquit-il innocemment.

Le scélérat.

— Le maléfice, grinça-t-elle. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je sais que c'était toi. Le règlement interdit les–

— Le règlement interdit aussi les sorties nocturnes, coupa-t-il, amusé.

Hermione se figea sur place. Son rictus grandit davantage lorsqu'il la vit pâlir.

Elle savait exactement à quoi il faisait référence, et l'idée détestable qu'il puisse être au courant de ses retards récurrents lui donna la nausée. Elle se sentait en faute, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi car il s'agissait de Malefoy, et c'est pourquoi elle plissa les yeux, l'air inquisiteur. Visiblement, c'était ce qu'il avait escompté, puisqu'il arbora un sourire à demi-victorieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

— Ce n'est pas prudent de se balader la nuit dans le château, murmura-t-il soudain d'une voix narquoise.

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'arrêter.

C'était lui. C'était lui, cette fois-là dans le couloir. Forcément ! Ce fameux petit rire sournois. Comment aurait-il pu savoir, autrement ?

— À la recherche d'une alcôve pour retrouver Weasmoche ? Susurra-t-il en grimaçant moitié de dégoût dans son sourire narquois.

Furibonde, Hermione s'assit sur le banc en face de lui pour continuer la conversation en chuchotant rageusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards et elle reçut des regards furieux de la part du groupe des troisièmes années mais n'en avait cure.

Malefoy, lui, ne sembla étrangement pas s'en formaliser.

— Je suis au courant que le règlement interdit les sorties nocturnes, je suis _préfète_. Toi, d'un autre côté, ne l'es _plus._

Nullement impressionné, Malefoy humecta ses lèvres et saisit la cuillère dans son bol de porridge, l'enfournant dans sa bouche. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant retourner l'ustensile entre ses lèvres et en racler l'intérieur concave avec la langue dans un geste provocant.

— Je suis _encore_ préfet, rappela-t-il sournoisement.

— Tu ne fais pas tes rondes, ni ne viens plus aux réunions. C'est tout comme ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

— Et pourtant… S'amusa-t-il en lui montrant son badge du bout de sa cuillère, toujours épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier. Comme McGonagall l'a dit hier, on ne m'a pas encore retiré mon insigne.

Malefoy répéta le même manège avec la cuillère, ayant l'air d'avoir envie de la pousser à bout.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, le règlement n'exempte pas les préfets, remarqua-t-il avec sagacité. Le couvre-feu, c'est le couvre-feu.

Il avait un don pour retourner la situation.

— Je te ferais aimablement remarquer, Malefoy, reprit-elle d'une voix plus glaciale encore, essayant désespérément de regagner contenance. Que si tu m'as vue dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, c'est que tu devais t'y trouver toi-aussi.

Malefoy pouffa de rire.

— Même _toi, _tu vaux mieux que ça, Sang-de-Bourbe…

_Sale raciste._

— Les fantômes sont partout dans Poudlard, continua-t-il, énigmatique.

Prétendait-il tirer ses renseignements de là ? Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle allait le croire : il la narguait avec une bonne excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, mais bien d'une personne, car cela aurait été se trahir… Or c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait.

_Quel cafard. _

— Tes sournoiseries ne m'intéressent vraiment pas, claqua-t-elle finalement d'un ton sec.

— Oh mais… Ce n'était pas pour te prendre en flagrant délit ni rien, tu sais… Balade-toi autant que tu veux.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. L'inflexion de sa voix n'appelait qu'à la malice et à la cruauté.

— C'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Après tout, il y a trois ans, un Basilic s'y promenait… Chuchota-t-il sur le ton d'une feinte confidence.

— Je suis _au courant_, grinça-t-elle.

Mais elle savait très bien qu'il avait dit ça sans le moindre hasard. Elle faisait partie des personnes à avoir été pétrifiées, après tout.

— Et je ne vois pas _quoi d'autre_ pourrait me faire peur après ça, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix rude. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, et si tu me jettes un nouveau sort, je–

Il ricana, l'interrompant dans sa menace, et se leva pour quitter la table, la laissant le cœur battant et le souffle court. Décidément, elle n'était jamais en paix. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de le regarder à tout bout de champ, car c'était à chaque fois qu'elle l'observait que se produisait une nouvelle catastrophe.

La Gryffondor regagna sa table en silence, attendant ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme pour les tous les autres échanges de regards et d'inimitié, Hermione ne raconta rien de ce qui s'était produit entre elle et Malefoy à ses deux amis. Sinon, elle aurait dû révéler ses retards continuels sur ses rondes, les transformant presque en escapades nocturnes interdites, et à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ils auraient tôt fait de lui reprocher son imprudence, et même de citer ces virées en exemple la prochaine fois qu'ils voudraient enfreindre le règlement et qu'elle s'y opposerait.

Le soir, elle alla se coucher, Hermione se répéta pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée que leur sixième année à Poudlard s'annonçait tout aussi compliquée que les précédentes, et qu'elle serait loin d'être de tout repos. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, en chien de fusil. Ses rêves furent peuplés des dédales de couloirs de Poudlard dans lesquels elle courrait afin d'échapper à des centaines de serpents de toutes les tailles.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla en sursaut, il lui fut impossible de se rendormir, et elle se plongea alors simplement dans un de ses ouvrages de chevet jusqu'au matin.

_Poly-mobilité sans appui visuel, métamorphose graduelle, et maléfice d'explosion mineure, tout cela du même coup, en sortilèges informulés_, énuméra-t-elle dans sa tête.

Drago Malefoy avait pris du grade en magie. Significativement.

Cela n'avait _rien_ de rassurant.

Et si Harry avait raison ? Et s'il avait véritablement la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ? S'il était vraiment devenu un Mangemort, un espion à Poudlard, pour informer Voldemort des faits-et-gestes des personnes de l'école ? Rendue moitié fiévreuse par son manque de sommeil et l'inextricabilité de ses réflexions et de ses doutes, Hermione se massa les tempes. Que faisait-il en ce moment même ? Était-il en train de dormir ou se baladait-il encore dans les couloirs ? Que tramait-il ?

La curiosité lui rongeait le ventre.

Elle venait de s'endormir quand les réveils du dortoir sonnèrent. Une rage désespérée s'empara d'elle, mais sa rigueur l'empêchait de rater des cours, et elle se força à se lever.

* * *

_**JEUDI 12 SEPTEMBRE – Poudlard, Écosse**_

La classe de Potions avait été aussi désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire, avec les constants éloges et flatteries de Slughorn pour le Saint Potter. Même la moue dépitée de Granger ne suffisait pas à vivifier son humeur. À vrai dire, Drago partageait même son amertume à ce stade, comme si le cours n'était pas suffisamment rageant ainsi. Se trouver un point commun avec Granger n'avait rien d'agréable.

Heureusement, la deuxième période du jeudi était Défense contre les forces du mal, classe où Potter faisait moins le fier. Granger, elle non plus, n'avait pas plus le moral, mais lui, à l'inverse, accomplissait prouesse sur prouesse et se sentait mieux à la fin du cours.

La dernière période de la matinée était dédiée à la classe de Sortilèges, où encore une fois il faisait des merveilles. Même la Sang-de-Bourbe devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour informuler certains sorts, là où Drago n'y éprouvait pas la moindre difficulté. Et c'était bon, car cela, en plus de lui donner la satisfaction du travail bien fait, lui octroyait l'appréciable et étrange admiration des professeurs, des points pour sa maison, et en plus, les regards furieux du trio Gryffondor. Potter, il le savait, était de plus en plus méfiant à son encontre et il se doutait que les conversations entre les trois devaient souvent tourner autour de son comportement, ce qui le ravissait tout à fait, tout en l'inquiétant quelque peu car il attirait sans doute un peu trop l'attention sur lui. Pour autant, pourquoi s'en priver ? C'était ce qu'il avait cherché à obtenir toute sa vie, et maintenant, il l'avait.

Drago avait également remarqué que le trio cherchait désormais à fuir sa présence lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois et supposait donc que la Sang-de-Bourbe leur avait mentionné la possibilité qu'il puisse écouter à distance. De telles précautions semblaient indiquer qu'ils ignoraient tout à fait comment il s'y prenait, bien que Granger ait fait allusion à des _« Oreilles à rallonge »_ ou quelque chose de cette sorte, dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, bien que le nom lui dise quelque chose.

L'après-midi, les sixièmes années avaient Botanique, et Drago s'employait donc à manifester plus de marques d'affection et de lubricité à l'égard de Pansy qu'il en était réellement sincèrement capable, cherchant délibérément à enrager Granger par son comportement si peu approprié dans une salle de classe, au nez et à la barbe de Chourave qui ne semblait rien voir de son manège.

C'est qu'elle en aurait presque oublié de suivre le cours, ou même de jeter des regards attendris vers Hannah et Neville qui s'entendaient vraisemblablement à merveille, ce qui – il devait l'avouer – lui donnait quelque peu la nausée. Pendant qu'elle se préoccupait de lui et de ses roublardises, elle occultait également les discussions entre les Gryffondors, et paraissait ne pas remarquer les rapprochements perpétuels de Brown vis-à-vis de Weasley. Tant pis pour elle.

_Tant mieux_, se disait-il même parfois, sans y réfléchir véritablement.

Le jeudi après-midi et soir, il s'abîma dans ses lectures de nouveau, et se décida pour une fois à aller se coucher tôt car il commençait vraiment à ressentir une fatigue s'inscrire dans ses membres. Peut-être était-ce les effets secondaires de sa consommation abusive d'_Obduro_, ou peut-être était-ce son manque de sommeil qui le rattrapait ? Sans doute les deux.

Quand il s'endormit ce soir-là, il se sentit tout drôle, comme s'il avait un vertige : un mauvais pressentiment. La somnolence le noya promptement, et bientôt, il tournoyait dans le vide et l'obscurité.

* * *

Des voix lointaines, froides et cruelles chuchotaient de mauvais présages. Il entendait cliqueter des chaines, comme si on les raclait sur un sol de pierre inégal. Une lueur pâle et aveuglante le faisait aussitôt mettre sa main en visière et l'ombre de barreaux s'abattait sur lui.

Il était en prison. Les gonds grinçaient et des ombres flottaient au-dessus du sol, encapées et horrifiantes. Dans le secret du cauchemar, Drago n'avait aucun recours. L'_Obduro_ n'avait aucune prise sur cette partie de l'esprit, et, prisonnier de son rêve comme en son sein, la panique vint le submerger et le souffle lui manquer.

Impossible de bouger, de mouvoir le moindre muscle : figé, on lui attrapait le visage en coupe. Des mains putréfiées, pleines de croûtes. Un râle retentissait, et soudain… Soudain la bouche du Détraqueur avalait son âme à grandes goulées, et il la sentait sortir par sa trachée, comme s'il la _vomissait_.

Mais, tout à coup, ce n'était plus un Détraqueur. _C'était le Seigneur Noir_, et sa prise glissait jusqu'à son cou comme un serpent, enroulant ses doigts arachnéens autour de la gorge de Drago pour venir l'enserrer de plus en plus fort. Drago essayait de supplier, mais rien ne vint, car les cris restaient coincés sous l'emprise des paumes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Tu as échoué, Drago. _Susurrait la voix.

Avec une facilité dérisoire, la vie de Drago semblait s'enfuir dans son souffle et dans la régurgitation de son âme.  
L'exaction du Seigneur Noir était implacable et le long de son front s'improvisait une sueur épaisse, comme de la graisse, comme un cérat aigre – de l'essence de bile qui lui sortait par les tempes – et plus que son âme, il avait désormais envie de gerber ses tripes car il se sentait très malade.

Crûment, des bruits de vomissures, de crachats, de grognements et de plaintes sourdes, sonnaient autour de lui par dizaines et il avait l'impression d'être entouré de souffrants. Il voulait capituler, il voulait se débarrasser de cette cape de calamité et de cadène qui le ceinturait et l'étreignait. Il voulait échapper à tout ça, loin de tout, partir tout court et pour toujours.

Mais il y avait dans ce cauchemar l'exutoire de trop de peurs tues et jamais affrontées, d'anxiétés passées sous silence et d'angoisses cachées.  
Dans l'addiction, il avait trouvé une échappatoire, mais la potion elle-même, _comme lui_, avait ses déficiences. Toutes ses gorgées, ses déglutitions pétrolées à la va-vite se payaient cher, au centuple même. Fauché par la vitesse du train de ses pensées morbides, Drago ignorait dans son cauchemar que ses paupières tressautaient et que ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le manque.

Son être se déchirait en mille morceaux, il sentait son identité s'ensevelir sur elle-même, incertaine de ses anciens repères et broyée par les assauts d'un vent chaud et méphitique.

Drago, encore une fois, ploya et obtempéra avec obligeance. Il voulait sortir de là, de cet endroit mortifère, et bientôt, quand quelques éternités furent passées, il s'éveilla et c'était l'aube.

Jamais Drago n'avait regardé le ciel matinal avec une telle terreur. Jamais il n'avait connu telle torture, et voir le soleil semblait comme une renaissance après cette nuit d'horreur.

Malheureusement, le malaise ne le quitta pas. Il avait mal partout, particulièrement à la plaie dans son dos, et son oreiller était détrempé par un mélange de salive et de bile. Une odeur fétide l'entourait. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa sa baguette magique et fit de son mieux pour tout nettoyer. Il eut de la peine à refermer ses doigts sur le verre posé sur sa table de nuit afin de désaltérer sa gorge éprouvée.

Nous étions le vendredi 13 septembre, et cette journée n'allait faire qu'empirer.

* * *

_**VENDREDI 13 SEPTEMBRE – Botanique, serre des sixièmes années – Poudlard, Écosse**_

C'était cette matinée qu'Hannah Abbot avait décidé de tirer Neville Londubat par la main vers les serres désertées des septièmes années.

C'était à la pause entre la première et la seconde période qu'elle se rapprocherait de lui, sentirait l'odeur mentholée du dentifrice qu'il tâchait toujours sur son col en se brossant les dents le matin, et pencherait lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle connaîtrait, pour la première fois de son existence, la félicité de ce qu'était le baiser doux et chaste d'une affection partagée.

Mais le destin était insaisissable, et les plans fomentés n'étaient pas toujours voués à se concrétiser. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit, lorsqu'elle fut tirée hors du cours de Botanique par le professeur Chourave en personne, après que cette dernière ait reçu une note par le concierge.

D'ici quelques minutes, même si elle l'ignorait encore, il lui serait annoncé la pire nouvelle de sa jeunesse. Pendant ces quelques secondes de bref répit, l'impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit pour qu'on la sorte ainsi d'une leçon picotait sa nuque, mais elle n'avait aucune certitude. L'esprit d'Hannah tournait et tournait dans sa tête toutes sortes d'hypothèses des plus affreuses aux plus absurdes.

C'est quand la voix grave, solennelle et compatissante, pénétrante et douce du professeur Dumbledore lui annonça le décès de sa mère et l'arrivée prochaine de son père pour venir la chercher, qu'Hannah s'agenouilla lentement sur le tapis du bureau du directeur et perdit, pour les jours qui suivirent, la capacité de prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

Neville suivit Hannah du regard lorsqu'elle fut emmenée par le professeur Chourave, la porte de la serre claquant derrière elles, mais se rouvrant bêtement comme elle en avait coutume car sa clenche était usée. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de son ouverture tandis que le panneau de verre s'écartait de nouveau dans un grincement aigu et rouillé. Aussitôt qu'elles furent parties, une clameur retentit dans la classe. Les maisonnées se rapprochaient entre elles, instinctivement, et chaque clan discutait ce qui venait de se produire.

Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle s'exclama bruyamment.

— Par Merlin, j'espère que rien n'est arrivé à sa famille !

Un sifflement condescendant retentit juste à côté de lui. Zacharias Smith.

— Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le singea-t-il presque de sa voix désagréable. Bien sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de lire la Gazette ?!

Les Gryffondors – Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande – échangèrent tous des regards inquiets et inquisiteurs, comme pour s'interroger mutuellement sur une explication connue par l'un d'entre eux, et qui serait présentement la bienvenue. Mais personne ne savait quoi que ce soit.

— Ce n'est peut-être rien, contrecarra Terry Boot du côté des Serdaigles. Susan Bones revient ce weekend, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a peut-être été invitée à l'accueillir afin que Susan ne se sente pas… seule ?

— Oui, ça aurait du sens, approuva Padma à ses côtés.

Mais les autres Serdaigles – Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein et Mandy Brocklehurst – ne semblaient pas partager leur enthousiasme. Et Neville se demanda pourquoi quand ces derniers baissèrent les yeux pour éviter de se regarder. À la surprise générale, ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit la bouche.

— Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cela, murmura-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête en signe de négation.

Le silence s'installa comme une chape de plomb, et aussitôt, la gorge de Neville se serra.

— Hannah savait que Susan allait revenir dès le début de cette semaine. Si cela avait été pour l'accueillir, elle aurait tout simplement été prévenue à l'avance qu'elle allait rater ce cours. Mais… Je sais qu'elle comptait y assister, donc…

Sa voix s'éteignit quelque peu. Neville était suspendu à ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et malgré lui, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il _savait_, sans pouvoir expliquer comment, qu'Hermione avait raison.

— Il y a de fortes chances, malheureusement, pour que quelque chose de fâcheux et… de soudain… se soit produit.

Tout le monde sembla choqué par la vraisemblance des propos d'Hermione.  
Les Serpentards, qui depuis l'intervention de Rusard n'avait pas pipé mot, continuèrent à se murer dans le silence tout en suivant attentivement les échanges de la pièce.

— Rien ne sert de faire des suppositions, finit par dire Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nous serons fixés au déjeuner.

Wayne Hopkins approuva les paroles de son collègue de Poufsouffle, et jeta un regard froid à Zacharias et Ernie, visiblement agacé que les deux aient entamé une telle conversation devant tout le monde.

Neville avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait comme une enclume sur sa poitrine. _Hannah. Hannah. Hannah_, pensait-il, en rythme avec son cœur. Pitié qu'elle n'ait pas perdu quelqu'un de proche. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'était d'affronter la perte d'êtres chers, et il souhaitait la protéger de cela.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Son visage flashait devant ses yeux, son sourire, ses fossettes et ses regards joviaux. Elle n'était pas une froussarde. Il l'admirait. Il… _l'aimait _? Était-ce quelque chose de raisonnable ? Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Neville l'observait dans l'ombre de sa timidité.

Bientôt, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. C'était Hermione et elle le regardait avec une grande inquiétude. Il voulut sourire mais ne put que grimacer et déglutir avec difficulté. Ses doigts se pressèrent davantage contre son bras dans un geste réconfortant. Mais la chaleur du mouvement était frêle face au froid de l'impuissance, de l'ignorance et de la solitude. Et Neville, sans pouvoir la regarder davantage, baissa la tête et serra les lèvres.

* * *

Quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, elle en était sûre.

Quelle affreuse ironie du sort. Au moment même où Susan allait revenir… Mais Hermione se morigéna mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'enfoncer dans cette hypothèse. Elle ne _savait_ rien ! Tout était possible. Malgré tout, elle avait les mains moites et se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, rien qu'à resonger aux échos du rire d'Hannah qui conspire pour embrasser Neville entre le cours de Botanique et de Sortilèges. Pourrait-elle vraiment l'embrasser ?

Hermione se raccrochait à cette question futile, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une problématique cosmique et hautement philosophique.

Le professeur Chourave revint environ quinze minutes avant la fin du cours. Elle congédia la classe sans regarder les élèves dans les yeux, et Hermione, comme tous les autres, remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle ne précisa rien sur la nature du départ d'Hannah, et Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle gardât la bouche close pour s'empêcher de sangloter de vive-voix devant les écoliers.

Ron, Harry et elle échangèrent à nouveau un regard dépité. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, et, au contraire, confirmait qu'Hannah devait avoir entendu une très mauvaise nouvelle. Neville disparût des serres et ne se rendit pas en Sortilèges.

Quand tous les sixièmes années arrivèrent, le professeur Flitwick avait la mine sombre.

— Bonjour à vous tous. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Miss Abbot a quitté Poudlard pour le moment, suite à un drame personnel. Le professeur Dumbledore et tout le corps professoral a conscience que certains d'entre vous sont proches d'Hannah, et que vous tous avez étudié avec elle durant ces cinq dernières années, et qu'à ce titre, vous devez être informés par le collège plutôt que par la Gazette de la situation. Je vous prie de garder cette information pour vous et d'être respectueux à tous les points de vue.

Le professeur de Sortilèges inspira longuement.

— La mère de Miss Abbot, Mrs Abbot, est tristement décédée la nuit dernière. Les informations dont nous disposons actuellement indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un acte criminel. Le ou les coupables n'ont pas encore été appréhendés, et la brigade des Aurors ne dispose pour l'instant pas de suspect connu. Il est toutefois tout à fait possible que les informations soient tenues secrètes en vertu de la nature de ce… terrible incident.

Hermione sentait ses dents claquer. Elle avait presque le tournis.

Obliquant son regard, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy par-dessus son épaule. Il fixait Flitwick d'un air impassible. Il n'avait _même pas_ _un peu_ l'air désolé. Son expression neutre faisait contraste avec les mines horrifiées des autres élèves. Même Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avaient la décence de froncer les sourcils. Nott, lui, regardait obstinément à l'opposé, par la fenêtre, mais les mains posées sur son pupitre… tremblaient. Malefoy, lui, continuait à regarder le professeur, comme s'il voyait à travers lui. Soudain, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il avait ce regard vide qu'il arborait parfois. Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête, la moue nauséeuse : comme si tout était de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le fait qu'il ait l'air aussi insensible était presque inhumain.

Ne tenait-il pas lui-même à sa mère ? Ne pouvait-il pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une _once_ d'empathie pour une camarade qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années ? Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, Hannah était une Sang-Pur et il était possible que les Malefoy et les Abbot aient eu des évènements mondains en commun.

Bon sang.

Mais si elle se sentait déjà mal, ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui arriva ensuite. Car à force de regarder Malefoy, elle remarqua que son teint était particulièrement blême et que ses yeux étaient creusés de cernes sombres.

Ses iris semblèrent se durcir soudain et il la fusilla du regard, comme s'il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle lui reprochait par le biais de ses propres prunelles.

Et puis, elle lut sur ses lèvres et un frisson de peur et de dégoût lui traversa l'échine.

_« Et alors ? »_

* * *

Drago basculait dans l'obscurité voluptueuse de l'oubli et du froid.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait avalé l'intégralité d'une fiole d'_Obduro_ d'une seule traite.

Et c'était somptueux. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier qui retrouve enfin sa liberté et la ribauderie d'une vie de débauche et d'excès. Comme un aventurier découvrant enfin en une terre nouvelle, délivrance et mystères. Comme un enfant qui découvre ses mains, un oiseau ses ailes, et un nuage le vent.

Il était _stone._

Dans les mirages de ses pensées se mêlaient des noms, des visages et des voix dans une ribambelle infernale et délicieuse de flocons et de cendres, plus dissociatifs les uns que les autres. Sa personne était fractionnée, déchiquetée, rapiécée, dévorée et bâtie dans une hébéphrénie relevant de l'absurde. Il planait, il nageait, il courait, il flânait et se pâmait dans un champ de pluie, mais le soleil brûlait, et tout était à la fois plein et vide, muet, creux et froid, et soudain cacophonique.

Liesse et glace, tempête et inflexibilité.

Et voguant dans son ciel, filant des étoiles, précipitant son cœur dans des éclats de rire sans joie, et une fièvre égrotante qui décochait des larmes à ses yeux. Se maintenir stable relevait ici du vacarme. Il devait crier pour rester debout, et dès qu'il se taisait, le froid fourmillait dans ses jambes et un virage lui retournait la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

_Crac._

Il éclata d'un rire dément.

_Bonjour, au revoir, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je… Je ne ressens rien._

Le visage enfantin d'Hannah Abbot, apeurée et excitée, et le Choixpeau que l'on lui pose sur la tête.  
Le sourire de Susan Bones qui accueille Hannah à sa table, qui la _retrouve_, car c'est sa meilleure amie.  
L'expression lunaire de Neville Londubat qui regarde Hannah Abbot avancer dans la Grand-Salle pour se rendre à sa table.  
Le rire d'Hermione Granger qui se cache derrière sa paume, dans la bibliothèque silencieuse de Poudlard, car Hannah envoie des baisers à une assistance imaginaire.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues qu'il riait encore. D'hilarité ou de tristesse : il ne savait pas, car il ne savait même pas qu'il pleurait. Il ne s'en souviendrait de toute façon pas.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapitre 7 - Haunted

**Merci à Tesara, Cloudy Sun, Drou, woody16, Maerymaelys, Outam, Loufoca-Granger, Anon33, laloudu77, Astermaris, Cesium Spring pour leurs reviews et encouragements :) **

**Une remarque m'a été adressée sur la quantité de mots peu utilisés que j'intègre dans mon histoire et le fait que cela "sorte" de la lecture (par exemple, pour aller lire leurs définitions). Je tenais à dire que même si je comprends totalement la gêne engendrée, je me trouve bien incapable d'arrêter ! J'adore les mots bizarres et les mots rares et dès que j'en découvre un, je le consigne précieusement (je fais la même chose sur la plage avec les coquillages, ce qui rend toute balade compliquée car je m'arrête tous les 20 centimètres). J'adore les intégrer ensuite dans mes récits et m'en fais même un challenge pour certains (et je fais des mobiles avec les coquillages, ce qui fait que j'ai plein de mobiles partout chez moi...)**

**Il m'arrive même, notamment lorsque je suis bloquée dans mon écriture (ce qui arrive continuellement), d'aller regarder ma consigne de mots afin de réfléchir à leur définition, et ainsi, relancer une forme d'inspiration qui permet donc au fond de continuer. **

**C'est donc un ressort / une méthode trop pratique pour moi pour envisager d'arrêter ! Par contre, si vous avez des conseils sur comment rendre ça plus lisible pour vous (intégrer des définitions en haut de chapitre ?), n'hésitez pas à me dire ! **

**Je pense que c'est toujours sympa d'avoir quelques explications sur comment s'y prend un-e auteur-rice !**

**Allez, bon lundi de Pâques en cette période plus que cheloue ! **

* * *

**_You're broken, so am I – I'm better off alone._**  
**_No one to turn to and nothing to call my own._**  
**_Outspoken, so am I – Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand, turn away again._**  
**_You're beaten, so am I – I've got a heart of stone, no medication can cure what has taken hold._**  
**_You're hurting, so am I – when I awaken, remember why I've been running from your]_**

[World, dishonored by your world.  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world.

**My blood is cold as ice, or so I have been told.**  
**Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul.**  
**Another sacrifice to a tormentor your world wouldn't understand, turn away again.**  
**You're angered, so am I – a thousand fires burn, a land of darkness from which I cannot return.**  
**You're aching, so am I – when I awaken, discover that I have been damaged by your]**

[World, dishonored by your world.  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world.

_**You'll never be welcomed amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with. Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others. A maniacal breed of sub-human parasites thrown into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood. Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are: a swirling mess of hatred and envy. Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected.**_

**The conversion has already begun.**

You're frightened, so am I – a world of demons wait, watching the movements and filling my heart with hate.  
You're burning, so am I – when I awaken, discover how I have been ravaged by your]

[World, dishonored by your world.  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world.

_Haunted – _Disturbed

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Haunted**

_**SAMEDI 14 SEPTEMBRE – Grande Salle, Tôt le matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Vérifier sa présence, son état, son comportement, sa compagnie, c'était presque comme respirer. Harry, bien sûr, avait passé la soirée de la veille à accuser Malefoy d'être au courant pour la mère d'Hannah car il était de toute évidence un Mangemort. Certes, le trio dans son ensemble trouvait son comportement des plus suspicieux, et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle avait bien du mal à prendre la défense d'un individu qui, sans être prouvé coupable, lui avait fait des menaces bien loin de démontrer son innocence et présentait une attitude défiante à l'égard des ignominies se produisant actuellement… Pour autant, un Mangemort ?

_Un Mangemort… ?_

Cela se passe souvent en un instant.

Encore une fois, Hermione mâchonne ses œufs brouillés, et jette un coup d'œil à la table Serpentard. Malefoy n'est pas encore à la table. Un toast beurré plus tard, elle se retrouve à vérifier machinalement, et son cœur bat plus vite lorsqu'elle reconnait sa silhouette. Il n'est pas assis sur le banc, et jongle nonchalamment avec une pomme, discutant avec Blaise Zabini. Hermione s'arrête dans ses gestes et plisse les yeux, comme pour lire sur ses lèvres. Une main passe devant son visage au moment même où Malefoy l'épingle de son regard glacé.

— La terre appelle Hermione Granger, minaude Lavande. Dis, quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Nous allons quand même pouvoir y aller avec tout ce qui se passe ?

Agacée, et surtout très embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait par Malefoy, Hermione répond plus sèchement qu'elle ne le veut.

— Je n'en sais rien ! Mi-octobre !

Et sans plus attendre, elle replonge dans son assiette. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jette un coup d'œil en biais à la table des Serpentards et rencontre froidement les yeux de Drago, la striant du regard sans interrompre sa conversation avec son comparse.

Elle baisse les yeux et fait comme si de rien n'était. Le courrier va bientôt arriver. Elle ne remarque pas que Lavande est particulièrement mouchée, et qu'elle reporte son attention sur Ron, qui lui-même semble très pâle. Et pour cause, ce matin vont se tenir les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Hermione n'en a jamais eu aussi peu à carrer du Quidditch que maintenant, mais elle se prépare tout de même à aller sur le terrain afin d'encourager Ron.

Quand elle relève le regard, elle trouve Malefoy en train de la scruter comme un insecte répugnant et elle détourne une fois de plus la tête.

Hermione égara plutôt ses yeux sur la table des professeurs, constatant dans une désagréable révélation que le directeur en était absent… Mais il n'était pas le seul à manquer à l'appel car Hagrid aussi n'était pas là. Aussitôt, elle le fit remarquer à Harry et Ron et entama avec ce dernier une broutille de dispute. Ron était particulièrement prompt à s'irriter car stressé par l'issue de la sélection, mais elle aussi était rendue à fleur de peau par son inquiétude générale. Harry en profita pour exprimer ses doutes quant au nombre inhabituel de candidats pour l'équipe de Quidditch et Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, changeant de cible.

— Allons, Harry. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi. Tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant, et franchement, jamais aussi attirant.

Ron s'étouffa mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant sur sa lancée.

— Ils savent tous désormais que tu disais la vérité, non ? Persévéra-t-elle, la voix égale. Le monde de la sorcellerie tout entier a dû reconnaître que tu avais raison que tu déclarais que Voldemort était de retour, que tu l'avais combattu à deux reprises au cours des deux dernières années et que tu avais réussi à lui échapper les deux fois, clama-t-elle en faisant emphase sur « deux » en comptant ses doigts. Désormais, ils t'appellent l'Élu – alors, tu comprends pourquoi tu fascines les gens ? Conclut-elle comme ayant terminé un essai avec panache.

Ron continuait de tousser, de crachoter, de chercher à se dégager la trachée, et finalement, y parvint. Hermione reprit.

— Et puis, il y a eu toute cette persécution du ministère qui essayait toujours de te présenter comme un menteur et un instable. On voit toujours les marques, là où cette horrible bonne femme t'obligeait à écrire avec ton propre sang, mais tu n'as jamais dévié de ton récit pour autant…

— Sur moi aussi, on voit les marques, là où les cerveaux ont enroulé leurs tentacules au ministère, argua Ron en retroussant ses manches pour les montrer.

Mais Hermione, toujours en train d'argumenter, ne regarda pas ses bras.

— Enfin, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien.

— Moi aussi, je suis grand, murmura Ron, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un détail qu'elle avait pu, _incidemment,_ manquer.

Cette fois-ci Hermione roula véritablement des yeux et se tourna enfin vers le roux, prête à lui accorder toute l'attention qu'il réclamait vraisemblablement. Décidément, c'était vraiment quand _lui _voulait, et pas l'inverse. Quelques minutes encore auparavant, elle était en train d'essayer de confier ses inquiétudes et lui pavoisait avec Lavande à propos de Quidditch, niant allègrement le fait qu'Hagrid allait probablement mal et avait besoin de leur visite.

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre que, _oui, elle avait remarqué qu'il était grand, brave, courageux etcetera_, car que ne fallait-il pas dire pour rassurer son égo toutes les dix minutes à celui-là. Enfin bon, elle était prête à le faire quoi qu'il en était, car elle devait admettre que pour lui, la vie n'était pas toujours facile dans l'ombre grandissante d'Harry, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier.

Harry reçut un colis : un exemplaire neuf du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Bien vite, il remplaça la couverture neuve sur le vieux modèle, et mit la couverture abîmée sur le nouveau, inter-changeant leurs apparences respectives. Hermione était pour ainsi dire _sidérée_ non seulement devant un tel manque de respect vis-à-vis des livres, mais également des extrémités auxquelles Harry était visiblement prêt à se livrer pour ne pas se départir du précieux manuel du Prince de l'Andouille.

Peu importait : la Gazette venait d'arriver et elle la déroula rapidement pour dévaler les nouvelles des yeux. Ron, comme à son habitude, lui demanda si quelqu'un était mort.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à Hannah mais hocha négativement la tête.

— Non, mais il y a eu de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs, et une arrestation.

Stan Rocade. Cet imbécile – ou en tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'il était dépeint par Harry – avait été pris en flagrant délit de révélations des plans des Mangemorts dans un pub. Pour Hermione, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une habile manière du ministère de dissimuler leur inaptitude à capturer de vraies menaces et résoudre de véritables problèmes.

— Ils veulent sans doute donner l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose. Les gens sont terrifiés.

Et à raison.

— Vous êtes au courant que les parents des sœurs Patil veulent qu'elles reviennent à la maison ? Et Éloïse Midgen est déjà rentrée chez elle. Son père est venu la chercher hier soir.

Ron interjeta aussitôt qu'il était ridicule de quitter Poudlard alors même qu'il s'agissait du lieu magique le plus sûr, la présence de Dumbledore aidant. Hermione constata à cette occasion que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient visiblement pas observé l'absence du directeur à la table professorale et en profita pour la leur faire remarquer. Ils en vinrent rapidement à discuter de la raison qui poussait Dumbledore à laisser Poudlard sans sa protection.

— Je pense qu'il a quitté l'école pour travailler avec l'Ordre. Il faut dire… ça paraît grave tout ça, non ?

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard entendu, les yeux perdus dans le souvenir du départ d'Hannah la veille.

Bientôt, ils se mirent en route pour le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione ayant tout de même emporté avec elle des livres, car les sélections promettaient d'être longues. Elle s'assit à une bonne place pour observer et ouvrit un grimoire sur ses genoux.

Un garçon qu'elle reconnut comme Cormac McLaggen vint bientôt s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans les gradins.

— Salut, initia-t-il avec une certaine crânerie. Je m'appelle Cormac. Cormac McLaggen. Tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça muettement. Il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, avec sa tenue altière qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de Malefoy, et sa moue dédaigneuse et princière lorsqu'il regardait toutes les autres personnes présentes.

— Je postule pour être gardien, continua-t-il sans s'offusquer du silence d'Hermione. Je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances. Je suis meilleur que Weasley.

Ulcérée par une telle hardiesse, et un pareil orgueil, Hermione ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, clouée sur place.

— Il est très maladroit sur son balai, quand on y regarde bien. D'ailleurs, qui a encore un Brossdur 11 par les temps qui courent ? Railla-t-il avec condescendance.

Bon sang, mais il était _insupportable_, celui-là.

— De ce que j'ai compris du Quidditch, le balai importe moins que le joueur qui le chevauche, maugréa Hermione d'une voix acerbe.

Cormac lui adressa un regard tout à fait prétentieux et un petit sourire qu'il voulait probablement charmeur. Croyait-il qu'elle essayait de le flatter d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Si oui, il n'avait rien compris du tout : ni ses propos, ni son intonation. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment écouté non plus. Il semblait être le genre de personne qui n'écoutait pas les autres, préférant le son de sa propre voix.

— M-oui, éluda-t-il, le ton présomptueux. Le balai n'est pas forcément un facteur crucial, mais seulement lorsque les joueurs sont excellents. Sinon, bien sûr, cela joue.

— Ron est un très bon gardien, trancha-t-elle simplement, résolue à faire passer un message plus direct vu la tête dure de son interlocuteur.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si elle plaisantait, puis lui jeta une œillade complice et un clin d'œil répugnant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller lui répéter que tu le trouves nul, rassura-t-il, sûr de lui.

— _Mais je ne le trouve pas nul, _s'indigna Hermione, se levant presque de son banc.

Cormac continua de rire, et Hermione comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister car il se méprenait systématiquement sur ce qu'elle disait, comprenant uniquement ce qu'il souhaitait comprendre.

Il continua ses commentaires désobligeants _tout au long_ des sélections, autant dire pendant de très longues minutes jusqu'à ce que des heures entières défilent.

Hermione n'en _pouvait plus_ de sa suffisance, et se demanda pendant un instant si elle ne le détestait pas, ce qui était vraiment prodigieux étant donné qu'elle venait seulement de le rencontrer, lorsqu'elle y songeait.

Comment quelqu'un aussi insupportable que Cormac McLaggen avait pu exister jusqu'ici dans son ignorance la plus parfaite ? Comment pouvait-il avoir vécu jusque-là sans avoir été remis à sa place ? Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà été contredit une seule fois dans sa vie.

Se rendait-il compte de l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même ? Se rendait-il compte de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de ce qui l'intéressait ?

Il semblait absolument concentré sur lui, et rien d'autre. Hermione avait la furieuse envie de lui jeter un maléfice cuisant mais vu le désastre qu'étaient les sélections, elle s'attacha à ne pas se laisser déborder par son désir de vengeance qui n'aurait fait que reporter le problème, et ennuyer un Harry déjà très en colère du déroulement de la matinée.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de McLaggen d'arrêter des buts et, finalement, jetant sa prudence aux quatre vents, Hermione lui jeta un _Confundus _informulé tellement fort qu'il aurait pu fonctionner sur un troll – ce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être, dans son esprit. Il rata son dernier but, et elle se félicita en son for-intérieur. Ce fut ensuite à Ron, et elle croisa les doigts pour lui. Elle était sur le point de l'encourager de vive-voix lorsque Lavande Brown se hissa sur les gradins et lui cria bonne chance. Piquée, Hermione se rembrunit quelque peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer pour Ron le meilleur. Ce dernier ne la déçut pas.

Il arrêta tous les Souafles et elle applaudit bruyamment, jetant un coup d'œil amusé autour d'elle pour voir si Cormac McLaggen avait vu ça. Effectivement, il avait l'air positivement hors-de-lui devant la performance de Ron et s'approcha aussi sec de Harry, probablement pour remettre en jeu le poste de gardien. Peine perdue. Hermione riait sous cape.

Elle était tellement contente pour Ron ! Son cœur battait vite et ses joues étaient chaudes. Elle descendit dans les gradins, puis les escaliers, atteignant finalement le terrain pour courir vers lui, à la fois grisée par sa victoire, et aussi par le fait que cette satanée sélection était _enfin_ terminée.

— Tu as été brillant, Ron !

Hermione se précipita vers lui, et il sembla extrêmement satisfait de son éloge, et de lui-même, lui adressant un radieux sourire qui la fit fondre. Quelque chose tourna agréablement à l'intérieur de son ventre et son cœur battit plus vite.

Les trois comparses échangèrent des plaisanteries et des anecdotes tout au long de leur trajet les menant chez Hagrid. Ce dernier les accueillit froidement, puis après les avoir admonesté le plus passivement possible, s'effondra en sanglots, les informant qu'Aragog, son compagnon arachnide, était très souffrant. Ils firent tout leur possible pour le réconforter, et cela marcha quelque peu.

L'après-midi passa vite et ils prirent congé de lui à la tombée du jour.

— Je suis affamé ! En plus, j'ai ma retenue avec Rogue, ce soir… Je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps de dîner… Maugréa Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la Grand-salle quand ils assistèrent au pathétique spectacle de Cormac McLaggen qui, au lieu de passer la porte normalement, se heurta violemment à l'immense panneau de bois brut clouté et tomba les quatre fers en l'air avant de se relever nonchalamment et de rentrer, l'expression sonnée.

Hermione se retint de rire mais Ron n'eut pas cette pitié. Ce dernier rentra à la suite de McLaggen dans la Grand-Salle et Hermione s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'elle se sentit être retenue en arrière par le bas. Harry l'avait arrêtée. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut la silhouette grande et svelte de Drago Malefoy ralentir dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur eux.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse et sur la défensive.

— Si tu veux mon avis, McLaggen a l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion, lui intima Harry en se penchant vers elle pour ne pas se faire entendre de Ron. Et il se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit où tu étais assise dans les tribunes.

Hermione devint écarlate et se rapprocha d'Harry pour chuchoter, car même si Malefoy n'avait pas – visiblement – d'oreilles à rallonge, rien ne voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, or elle n'était pas spécialement fière de sa conduite.

— Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sort. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron…

Une idée lui vint aussitôt.

— … et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un comme ça dans ton équipe.

— Non, concéda Harry. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu malhonnête, Hermione ? Tu es préfète, non ?

Au loin, il semblait que Malefoy venait… d'une façon ou d'une autre, de rattraper leur conversation. Aussi sec, elle chuchota furieusement.

— Oh, tais-toi !

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ?

Hermione sursauta en diable. Ron, dans l'énorme embrasure de la porte de la Grand-Salle, les observait d'un air méfiant.

— Rien, répondirent Hermione et Harry en chœur.

Ron ne sembla pas être convaincu, et Malefoy – car elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant d'emboîter le pas des deux garçons – non plus.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 14 SEPTEMBRE – Grand-salle, soir au dîner – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago n'était pas de bonne humeur.

_Bien loin de là._

Il avait appris dans les nouvelles du soir qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle perquisition au Manoir Malefoy. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait présentement sa mère, et était sincèrement à deux doigts d'aller demander à Rogue d'aller lui rendre visite pour lui donner un tonique pour les nerfs, ou une potion quelconque pour lui rendre la paix.

L'appétit coupé, il buvait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau, assoiffé depuis le début de la matinée, probablement à cause de sa prise excessive d'_Obduro._ Pansy, à la table, déblatérait avec Millicent, Daphné et sa petite sœur – dont il ne se rappelait jamais du nom – à propos du mur de fleurs qu'elles avaient installé dans leurs dortoirs et dont les bourgeons embaumaient soi-disant très agréablement l'air de la pièce.

— D'après Gildra Davis de septième année, si l'on met des iris noirs, on peut même éloigner les cauchemars.

Mais Malefoy n'écoutait pas vraiment, plutôt préoccupé à serrer les doigts sur son gobelet de métal, jusqu'à voir blanchir ses jointures. Ses yeux braqués sur la nuque de Weasley, il essayait de se retenir de lui jeter un horrible maléfice pour se venger de l'enquête menée par son père.

Il croisa le regard de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Cette dernière changea d'expression en voyant la sienne : une lueur de défiance et d'effroi glissa furtivement dans ses prunelles avant de s'en aller.

— On pourrait réviser l'_Aguamenti_ informulé ce soir, ensemble ? Suggéra la voix lointaine de Théodore.

— Ce soir, il y a une soirée chez Slughorn. Je suis invité, contrecarra Blaise. Malefoy ?

Drago se tourna vers ses deux camarades, les dardant d'un regard agacé.

— Quoi ? Maugréa-t-il.

— Tu veux réviser avec moi Sortilèges ce soir ? Répéta Théodore, l'air moins enthousiaste, probablement à cause de la moue mauvaise qu'arborait Drago.

— Non.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie de chercher des excuses. Non seulement il maîtrisait déjà le sort, mais en plus il avait bien mieux à faire en-dehors des cours que d'aider quelqu'un à réviser. Théodore ne sembla pas déçu par son refus et pas plus offensé par son impolitesse. Ce genre d'échanges était après tout coutumier.

Blaise soupira quelque peu.

— J'aurais bien aimé qu'au moins l'un de vous deux s'arrange pour se faire inviter. Je vais m'emmerder comme pas permis.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas y aller, suggéra Nott sur un ton indifférent, se resservant en haricots verts.

— Il y a de l'alcool, révéla Blaise. Et puis… À ce qui paraît, il y aura aussi du monde.

— Qui ? S'enquit Théodore en mastiquant nonchalamment.

— De l'école : moi de Serpentard, Melinda Bobbin et Grace Copper, de Serdaigle, Potter et Granger de Gryffondor… Ah et McLaggen, aussi. Poufsouffle, je n'en sais rien. Et Slughorn a invité plein de membres du Ministère, de la Gazette et de Gringotts.

Drago aurait probablement été vexé de ne pas être invité, et le serait probablement quand il y repenserait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, la colère dévastait toute autre sensation.

— Et ça t'intéresse d'y aller ? Railla-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— Slughorn est très doué pour tisser des contacts, répondit simplement Blaise. Ah, et il y aura Weasley aussi, je viens de me rappeler.

Cette fois, Drago reporta toute son attention sur lui.

— _Weasley_ est invité ? Répéta-t-il, ulcéré.

— Ginny Weasley, précisa Blaise.

Une fois de plus, Drago se désintéressa. Il n'avait que faire d'une petite chiarde de traîtresse à son sang.

— Tu vas aller draguer ? S'amusa Théodore.

— Arrêtez tous de croire qu'elle me plait, s'agaça Blaise. Et arrêtez aussi de faire des spéculations sur qui je vais me faire. Préoccupez-vous plutôt de vos propres entrejambes.

— T'inquiète, je m'occupe de la mienne, souffla Drago, les yeux toujours dardés sur la tablée Gryffondor. Pansy réchauffe mon pieu depuis mardi.

Théodore s'étouffa bruyamment et Drago lui jeta un regard condescendant. Blaise, quant à lui, ne fit pas de commentaire.

À la tablée des Gryffondors, Londubat n'était pas présent. Drago laissa divaguer son esprit quelques instants sur ses souvenirs du cours de Botanique de la veille, puis sur la famille Abbot. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore manquait une fois de plus à l'appel.

Drago expira lourdement par le nez et le bruit se perdit dans la clameur de la Grand-Salle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Ses jambes battaient, ses mains pianotaient, il serrait les mâchoires. Nerveux et énervé, il continua de balayer l'assemblée de son regard glacial, et retomba, une fois de plus, sur la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle lisait la Gazette et s'entretenait à voix basse avec les deux abrutis. Ils devaient probablement parler de la perquisition car elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards.

Quand il songeait au fait qu'une engeance pareille était invitée à une réunion de haut-rang avec Slughorn, cela l'enrageait. Potter aussi, était invité, avait dit Blaise. Visiblement, les deux avaient une affaire privée en cours, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre du peu de la conversation qu'il avait perçu. Weasley semblé avoir tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui, par ailleurs. Il ne savait pas ce qui le répugnait le plus : Granger avec Weasley ou Granger avec Potter… Les deux étaient vraiment désagréables à imaginer.

Allait-elle s'habiller autrement pour l'occasion ? Coiffer l'espèce de serpillère à franges qui lui servait de chevelure ? Avec qui allait-elle s'y rendre ? Potter ? Weasley n'était pas invité.

_Il s'en fichait. _

Reportant son attention vers des problèmes plus importants, Drago appuya son menton sur sa paume et plongea le regard dans la marmite de ragoût posée sur la table.

Grâce à Potter, il connaissait le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore, mais malgré l'absence profitable du directeur, Drago n'avait pas de poison en tête et encore moins en poche. Les mots de passe changeaient souvent, il était en train de rater son créneau.

Quant à l'Armoire, il était toujours aussi bloqué qu'avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue, il n'avait pas encore continué sa lecture du _Magicae ars Ingeniaria_ depuis sa dispute avec Théodore et sa prise de bec avec Granger dans la Bibliothèque, puisqu'après tout, à quoi bon savoir comment réparer un meuble introuvable ?!

Par ailleurs, aucun des autres ouvrages de la bibliothèque ne lui avait été de la moindre aide pour la réparation à laquelle il devait s'atteler, et tant qu'il n'avait pas lu ce dernier livre, l'espoir d'y découvrir une formule demeurait et égayait un peu ses perspectives.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy, sans l'écouter, suivant juste la courbe de son visage, la forme de son nez et de sa bouche, la couleur ébène de ses cheveux, et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il n'était pas vraiment fasciné, presque le contraire. Elle n'était pas laide, pour sûr, et avait cette tenue altière qui plaisait tant à Drago d'habitude, mais… Quelque chose manquait.

Quand cette dernière remarqua qu'il l'observait, elle s'empourpra et lui adressa un rictus flatté. Il laissa le coin du sien se soulever, comme dans un réflexe malheureux. C'était une amie, après tout.

_Et que penses-tu de Pansy Parkinson ?_ Retentissait soudain la voix de sa mère dans des échos de passé.  
_Elle est agréable à regarder, moins à écouter, _avait-il répondu.  
Son père avait esquissé un rictus mesquin. Narcissa, elle, avait levé les yeux au ciel.

_Je trouve qu'elle a de la conversation pour une fille de son âge. C'est autre chose que la cadette Bulstrode. Bon sang, quelle progéniture !  
_Cette fois, Lucius Malefoy avait presque ricané. Il n'aimait pas trop les Bulstrode, et appréciait particulièrement le ton courroucé de son épouse.

_Et les sœurs Patil ?  
__Je ne leur ai pas trop parlé. Elles ne sont pas à Serpentard.  
__Peu importe, Drago, _avait corrigé Narcissa avec une inflexion sévère peu convaincante. _Elles sont de bonne famille.  
__Je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de ça pour l'instant, mère, _avait-il essayé de clore la conversation.  
_Eh bien, tu devrais, _s'était-elle enflammée. _Nous n'avons que peu d'années devant nous pour te trouver quelqu'un digne de ce nom. Les choix ne sont pas illimités, tu n'es pas le seul héritier à contenter. Que penses-tu de la jeune Bones ?  
__Rien._

_De Daphné Greengrass ?  
__Rien._

_Et Hannah Abbot ? Certes sa grand-mère était une Sang-Mêlée, mais le reste de l'arbre généalogique est exemplaire. J'ai croisé sa mère au thé de Mrs. Patil. Charmante femme. Un peu trop libérée à mon goût, mais beaucoup d'entregent.  
_

_Rien._

La conversation s'était soldée par des cris aigus et Narcissa avait envoyé Drago dans sa chambre. C'était il y a bien des années, maintenant. Il n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années à l'époque.

Désormais, ses épousailles étaient bien le dernier des soucis de sa mère, et de la lignée Malefoy par extension. Quelque part, il en était presque soulagé, car Drago n'avait pas la moindre intention de se marier à qui que ce soit. Répondre à des devoirs conjugaux le harassait par avance, sans qu'il ne connaisse les tenants et les aboutissants d'un tel engagement. Du moindre engagement, à vrai dire, car Drago n'avait jamais eu de véritable liaison. Cette petite aventure avec Pansy était rigolote, mais elle ne durerait pas. Il espérait qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Peut-être aurait-il dû le lui dire, mais, égoïste et centré sur son propre intérêt, il décida de ne rien en révéler pour l'instant. Si jamais elle souhaitait lui offrir ses charmes, il était son obligé. C'était toujours mieux que de se finir sous la douche ou dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

Peut-être irait-il prendre un bain, ce soir… ?

Voilà qui le détendrait.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 14 SEPTEMBRE – Soir, dans les couloirs – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Le Serpentard semblait excessivement prudent dans son déplacement vers une destination inconnue. Il regardait sans cesse derrière son épaule, vérifiait que les couloirs soient vides avant de s'y engager, et somme toute démontrait une paranoïa qui ne pouvait cacher que de la culpabilité, aux yeux d'Hermione.

Elle essayait de le suivre le plus loin possible, histoire d'être certaine que sa présence ne serait pas remarquée… Mais c'est également de cette façon qu'elle réussit à le perdre.

Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête en prenant en filature, de toute façon. Mais son regard durant le dîner avait été, à défaut d'être glacial, proprement incendiaire. Il était furieux, et évidemment, elle savait pourquoi. La perquisition d'Arthur Weasley ne devait pas être pour lui plaire.

Pour autant, cela ne justifiait pas son comportement : elle aurait dû se mettre en route vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et se préparer pour la fête de Slughorn, à laquelle elle allait finir par être en retard si elle continuait ses imbécilités... Cependant elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'y rendre.

Quoi qu'il en était, elle s'était quelque peu engagée et savait qu'il lui faudrait au moins dix minutes pour rejoindre la salle commune, une vingtaine de minutes pour se préparer et encore une dizaine de minutes pour redescendre aux cachots… Pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas en avance.

Accélérant le pas, elle ne fit pas attention à la bifurcation du couloir et tout à coup, rencontra un choc. Sa maladresse lui valut de se casser la figure par terre. Un peu sonnée, elle finit par redresser la tête vers la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée. Ce fut comme une douche froide quand elle s'aperçut de son identité : Drago Malefoy en personne.

_Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait perdu de vue en le filant, il y avait quelques instants de ça seulement !_

— Tiens, tiens, tiens… Railla-t-il.

Comment… ?

Comment avait-il fait pour se trouver là ?

Le Serpentard semblait partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement. L'habituel mépris était évidemment là, perdu dans ses yeux. Hermione se redressa sans rien dire, convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas attendre le moindre geste de sa part pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était sur le point de passer son chemin, en l'ignorant le plus superbement qu'elle en était capable dans ce moment d'embarras profond, quand il l'arrêta de sa voix traînante.

— Si tu continues à m'observer comme ça, à la dérobée, et à me suivre comme _une petite chienne_, on va finir par croire que je te plais.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et renâcla avec mépris. Prise en faute, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attaquer.

— Personne ne pourrait être assez stupide. Quoique _« on »_ n'engage que la personne qui l'emploie. Et _« on »_ est véritablement stupide.

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de Malefoy, visiblement proprement ravi par sa marque de subtilité, car dans son insinuation insultante, elle s'insultait elle aussi sans même s'en rendre compte, impliquant qu'elle pourrait éventuellement être suffisamment stupide pour s'enticher de lui.

— Voilà qui serait très _amusant_, se moqua-t-il_._ Une vraie tragédie à l'anglaise.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Mais soudain, Malefoy ne riait plus et pointait sa baguette vers elle. Son dos heurta le mur le plus proche, lui coupant le souffle. Il l'avait pétrifiée avec un maléfice non-verbal.

_Elle n'avait rien vu venir. _Ce constat la terrifia.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis d'arrêter de me regarder ? Quand je te dis de faire attention à ne pas te retrouver seule en ma compagnie ? L'invectiva-t-il froidement.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche dans le couloir, s'assurant que personne n'était témoin de son attaque. Puis actionna sa baguette dans une spirale puis un triangle équilatéral.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla et bientôt, Hermione ne vit plus rien. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le noir, mais elle était encore consciente. Elle entendit le ricanement de Malefoy, visiblement toujours devant elle. Puis, soudain, ses yeux derniers commencèrent à la brûler furieusement et, pétrifiée, elle était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Des larmes machinales coulaient abondamment sur ses joues pendant qu'elle hurlait contre ses dents, les lèvres closes.

Tout à coup, elle put à nouveau bouger et parler. Les bras tendus devant elle, elle ne sentit que le vide, et, trébuchant à moitié, c'est vers ce dernier qu'elle pointa sa baguette.

— Malefoy ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un rire résonnait le long de la voute du corridor, laissant deviner qu'il était déjà loin.

— Reviens ! Somma-t-elle, presque comme une plainte.

Mais la seule chose qui lui revint fut peu à peu la lumière et la vue. Évidemment, il n'était plus là, et elle n'avait aucune preuve.

* * *

_**SAMEDI 14 SEPTEMBRE – Soir, dans les couloirs – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Divine expression d'horreur sur son visage baigné de larmes.

_Presque excitante quand elle chiale. _

Ses yeux avaient certes été aveugles, mais ils étaient toujours là, à regarder vers lui sans le voir. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, envahi d'une pulsion de violence. Il avait envie de la tirer par les cheveux, qu'elle crie un peu, somme toute qu'elle ouvre grand la bouche et lui cracher dedans.

Voilà qui serait drôle. Une bonne blague, bien marrante.

Mais il se retint. Des choses, il le savait, n'étaient pas pardonnables. Du moins, pas tout de suite. _Mais une fois la mission achevée et réussie_, se disait-il avec délectation, il s'assurerait de l'avoir sous son joug, et sans cette triviale crainte d'être renvoyé, il lui ferait endurer tout ce dont il aurait l'imagination, le temps et l'énergie de lui infliger.

* * *

_**DIMANCHE 15 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Nuit du dimanche au lundi – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Trois heures du matin et Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir, hantée par ce qu'il s'était produit, la veille. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas du cran de Malefoy. De ce maléfice horrible, de toute évidence baigné de magie noire. Aussi difficile que cela l'était pour elle de se l'admettre, il commençait très sincèrement à lui faire peur. Il lui avait fait tellement peur, à vrai dire, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à la fête de Slughorn, prétextant un mal de ventre soudain.

Pire que ça, maintenant il lui faisait perdre le sommeil, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son moral, car elle avait passé la journée à sursauter à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, et avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

C'était ridicule ! Bon, il lui avait lancé un maléfice, et _alors ?_ Elle avait essuyé bien pire de Malefoy Senior et des Mangemorts l'année passée. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû être impressionnée par son petit tour, quand bien même il avait été assez spectaculaire. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était qu'il n'avait pas rechigné à l'attaquer ainsi dans un lieu public, à _Poudlard_. Alors même qu'elle était allée voir Rogue. Qu'elle l'avait dénoncé à McGonagall ! Il n'avait peur de rien !

Certes, il avait fait attention à n'avoir aucun témoin, mais tout de même. Quel sang-froid à la cruauté.

Ces deux dernières semaines, Malefoy s'était fait travailleur et discret, gagnant petit à petit l'approbation des professeurs, et prenant la tête – en sa compagnie, à son plus grand dam – de certaines classes. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait abandonné l'équipe de Quidditch sans pour autant perdre un muscle, si ce n'était même en gagner de jours en jours, et sa démarche lui profilait une détermination née d'autre chose que le privilège et l'orgueil. Une détermination à l'égard d'un but, et de la réalisation de tout un long et fastidieux travail pour l'atteindre.

Hermione était rongée par la soif de savoir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Elle avait passé tout son temps à le chercher du regard, et à l'observer discrètement lors des cours en commun. Lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, elle continuait à feindre de chercher des livres dans les rayonnages pour apercevoir les couvertures de ceux qu'il lisait. Elle trainait même lorsqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron pour manger, histoire de voir si lui aussi irait, quitte à parfois elle-même sauter un repas et prétendre à ses deux amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

La Gryffondor inspira et expira longuement pour la énième fois. Elle avait tout essayé et chacune de ses techniques de relaxation échouait lamentablement. Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, des fourmis au bout des membres, elle quitta son lit et descendit dans la salle commune.

Évidemment, cette dernière était déserte, veille de reprise de cours. Le feu était éteint. La pièce semblait particulièrement étrange, ainsi, comme en suspens, dans un monde parallèle figé et en noir et blanc, d'où tout être était absent.

Contre toute raison, Hermione gravit les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons.

Dans le silence, elle repéra le ronflement tonitruant de Ron et pénétra à pas de loup dans leur chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Harry et de sa malle. Elle savait où il gardait la carte des maraudeurs, dans un compartiment secret.

Lentement, et avec une grande sensation de culpabilité face à son hypocrisie, elle actionna sa baguette et jeta le sort de surdité du Prince de l'Andouille sur l'ensemble de la pièce et ouvrit la malle pour s'en enquérir. Comme prévu, la carte était bel et bien là. Refermant la valise derrière elle, Hermione quitta le dortoir et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche, baignée de la lumière de la lune.

— _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Aussitôt après son incantation, la carte prit forme.

Précipitamment, Hermione l'ouvrit en grand et l'étala sur le sol. Une concentration magistrale de points se trouvait dans les dortoirs, jusqu'ici rien d'anormal. Elle repéra son propre point dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Certains professeurs étaient encore dans leurs bureaux respectifs, comme Rogue et Dumbledore. Et Rusard surveillait visiblement la tour Serdaigle.

Plaçant sa baguette sur sa paume droite, Hermione chuchota.

— Pointe-moi.

La baguette tourna vivement vers une autre partie de la carte.

_Malefoy. _

Malefoy était dans la Bibliothèque !

Le souffle court, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce une bonne idée de le confronter ? Certainement pas. Mais elle avait l'avantage de la surprise !

Repliant la carte soigneusement, elle grimpa à quatre à quatre les escaliers de son dortoir et planqua la carte sous son oreiller, puis dévala à nouveau les marches de pierre et quitta la salle commune.

_C'était de la folie_, elle le savait, mais sa curiosité – une fois de plus – l'emportait sur sa raison. Elle avait tant envie d'en savoir plus sur ses activités qu'elle était prête à braver le règlement, et ce n'était pas peu dire. La torche du tableau était la seule allumée de tout le corridor et les deux extrémités semblaient s'étirer dans le noir jusqu'au néant. Après sa dernière hésitation, et le cœur battant, elle s'aventura dans l'obscurité.

Elle avait sa baguette et était prête à s'en servir.

Automatiquement, ses pieds la conduisirent à la Bibliothèque. Une fois devant la porte, Hermione hésita. Elle avait le pressentiment que son actuelle inertie était sa dernière chance de s'extirper d'une situation qui finirait tôt ou tard par lui coûter cher, mais… Elle avait fait tout le chemin. Se jetant un sort de désillusion sur le haut du crâne, elle sentit un liquide froid la parcourir, et une invisibilité de camouflage modérée la recouvrir.

Sans chercher davantage de réponses à son horrible incertitude, Hermione poussa le plus doucement qu'elle le put la porte de la bibliothèque et se glissa souplement dans l'embrasure avant de la refermer avec tout autant de lenteur.

Aucune lumière, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il devait être encore là, quelque part, dans l'obscurité.

La beauté de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit lui coupa le souffle, bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas le moment d'en profiter. Les rayons lunaires s'engouffraient par les très hautes fenêtres entre chaque rayonnage et projetaient sur les murs et sols de pierres les formes de leurs ornements : des lunes, des soleils, des étoiles et autres symboles. Faisant un bref demi-tour sur elle-même, incapable de résister au charme de l'endroit, et décidant à ce même instant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu plus splendide vue, Hermione confirma la vraisemblable absence de quiconque dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Il devait, et elle en était sûre, se trouver dans la Réserve. Cela lui ressemblerait bien.

Soudain, quelque chose bruissa.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers les rayonnages, mais rien. S'avançant prudemment vers le couloir central à nouveau pour atteindre la section interdite, elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, la main sur le cœur. Personne.

Mais soudain une ombre bondit sur elle et…

— _Petrificus totalus ! _Souffla une voix glaciale.

Quelque chose de gros et de lourd lui tomba dessus et Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour hurler quand une main se plaqua vivement dessus pour l'en empêcher. Soudain, elle était tenue contre quelqu'un, une main contre sa bouche, et un bras contre sa poitrine, plantant une baguette dans la peau fine de sa gorge. Son sort de désillusion ne fonctionnait vraisemblablement pas.

— Ne. Crie. Pas.

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnaient furieusement : elle reconnaissait cette voix, bien évidemment, mais de toute façon n'avait pas besoin de ça pour confirmer l'identité de son agresseur. Son regard se posa sur ce qui était tombé sur elle tandis que l'emprise qu'il détenait sur sa personne ne desserrait pas. Miss Teigne, pétrifiée, était à leurs pieds et leur lançait un regard très mauvais.

Hermione se débattit, mais aucun de ses gestes n'eut la moindre portée : il la tenait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop aisément. Quelqu'un de leur âge aurait certes mené un fier combat et Hermione était loin d'être sportive, mais Malefoy paraissait avoir une force décuplée et à la fois très tranquille.

Doucement, il glissa ses lèvres à son oreille, et son souffle la fit frissonner.

— À moins que tu ne préfères que je t'assomme ici, et ne la réveille, afin de rameuter Rusard et que la maison Gryffondor _tremble_ devant le premier _crime_ de miss-parfaite.

Il sourit contre son oreille.

— J'entends déjà le cliquetis des rubis dans le sablier.

Sa voix était si proche qu'Hermione était tout à fait prompte à la suggestion, et soudain, elle entendit elle-même les pierres précieuses s'envoler et les points perdus appeler au scandale pour savoir qui, _au grand qui_, était le coupable de cette infamie. Enquête qu'elle menait généralement elle-même.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et il la relâcha lentement, essuyant l'haleine de sa main sur son pantalon d'uniforme, l'air dégouté au possible.

Tandis qu'il était habillé de jour, elle était dans une immense chemise de nuit blanche à manches longues et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle prit soudainement conscience du fait que Drago Malefoy était en train de la voir dans ses habits de nuit et qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande humiliation. Le Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil critique, de haut en bas, et étouffa un renâclement condescendant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Malefoy ? Exigea-t-elle sèchement et furieusement à voix basse, comme en mission d'autorité.

Il arbora une moue absolument confuse et furieuse pendant une seconde, avant de laisser un rictus traverser ses lèvres, confirmant par ce biais qu'il avait simplement parodié son air scandalisé.

— Je cueille des champignons, et toi ?

Évidemment, Hermione n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

— À la recherche du frisson de minuit ? Railla-t-il.

Cependant, il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre.

— Mais puisque tu es là… Puisque _je te tiens_. Nous avons des comptes à régler.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers elle et Hermione fit de même avec la sienne mais cela ne changea rien à l'expression sur le visage de Malefoy, comme si le fait qu'elle détienne une baguette ou non n'allait en rien changer l'issue de leur altercation.

Le Serpentard s'approcha, et Hermione resta sur ses gardes, se refusant à reculer.

Soudain, il tourna vivement le visage vers la porte de la bibliothèque en étouffant un souffle anxieux. Hermione l'imita et sentit aussitôt sa baguette lui être arrachée des mains. Un subterfuge !

Quand elle se retourna vers Malefoy, il avait reculé, pointait toujours sa baguette sur elle de sa main droite, et glissait la sienne de sa main gauche sous son polo vert empire.

— Je t'avais prévenue, Granger.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et, esquissant un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, il lui planta l'embout sous le menton, la forçant à lever davantage la tête. Elle déglutit difficilement.

— Je t'ai dit de ne plus me surveiller, mais tu n'as pas pris mon ordre au sérieux.

Malefoy appuya plus fermement encore, l'incitant à lui répondre, et probablement à se perdre en justifications.

— Je ne– s'étrangla-t-elle moitié.

Visiblement – et elle se s'y était pas attendue – il consentait à la laisser s'expliquer, car il réduisit la pression de sa baguette pour la laisser parler.

Sauf qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur tant de ses habitudes qu'elle-même réalisait à ce moment précis à quel point elle s'était montrée flagrante et… imprudente.

Évidemment, il ignorait qu'elle était là car elle savait qu'il s'y trouvait lui-même : il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs, Merlin soit loué. Embarrassée, et s'admettant qu'elle s'était fichue dans de beaux draps en se faisant chiper sa baguette d'une manière aussi ridicule, elle choisit de lui dire la vérité.

— Écoute, Malefoy… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Cette fois-ci, il appuya plus fermement l'embout de sa baguette et fronça ses sourcils, l'air de ne pas du tout la prendre au sérieux. À vrai dire, elle comprenait pourquoi. Ses excuses sonnaient presque fausses à ses propres oreilles, bien qu'elle… _les pense malgré tout_ ?

— Depuis la rentrée, je te trouve… différent…

Il plissa ses yeux et sa lèvre tiqua dans un petit rictus incontrôlable. Il s'agissait là d'une admission incontestable, quand bien-même il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive-voix.

— Tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude. Et toi, comme moi, nous savons très bien ce qui se prépare en ce moment-même… J'ai… Je crois que j'ai peur de ce que tous ces changements chez toi veulent dire.

Malefoy l'écoutait attentivement, peu affecté par l'émotion et la nervosité dans la voix de la sorcière, et plutôt concentré sur l'essence même de ses propos.

— Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Siffla-t-il avec cynisme.

— Je m'inquiète tout court, admit-elle coupablement. Nous sommes… si _jeunes._ Ça ne te fait pas peur, à toi ?

Il sembla considérer sa question avec un certain intérêt, puis lui adressa un regard profond.

— Nous ne sommes pas du même côté de la peur.

Par-là, et elle le comprit tout de suite, il ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient engagés dans des causes opposées, mais plutôt qu'elle était du côté de ceux qui avaient peur, et qu'il était pour ainsi dire du côté de ceux qu'il fallait craindre.

— Mais même, plaida-t-elle. Nous avons à peine dix-sept ans et nous avons peur de mourir, de voir nos amis et nos familles mourir… Regarde ce qui s'est passé pour Hannah !

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle débitait toutes ces franchises, mais semblait incapable de s'en empêcher. La valve était ouverte.

— J'ai seize ans, pas dix-sept, coupa-t-il soudain, comme si cela avait la moindre importance.

Elle oubliait souvent qu'il était légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Mais ne comprenait-il pas que cette correction abondait justement dans son sens ?

— Et puis, continua-t-il d'une voix ennuyée, _quel est le rapport_ ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, au juste ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Déjà, toute cette conversation paraissait abracadabrante.

— Je veux juste te dire que… je n'ai pas peur que pour mes amis et ma famille… j'ai peur pour mes ennemis aussi. J'ai peur pour toi.

Malefoy étouffa un ricanement sans joie.

— Je ne t'apprécie vraiment pas, persévéra-t-elle avec franchise. Mais bon sang, t'imaginer mort sur un champ de bataille est un tel gâchis… !

Le Serpentard s'avança vivement vers elle et dévia sa baguette pour la planter douloureusement dans sa joue, la contraignant à baisser la tête sur le côté, et la surplombant du même coup.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes fausses chouinades. Il fallait y penser un peu plus avant de mettre mon père en prison.

— Ton père est en prison car il est dangereux ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Ginny Weasley et Harry en deuxième année, ce qu'il nous a fait subir au ministère l'année dernière… Comment peux-tu le défendre, il était prêt à nous _tuer_ !

Malefoy s'esclaffa.

— Je me _contrefous_ de ce qu'il vous a fait : il aurait bien pu te jeter un Impardonnable que je l'aurais regardé faire sans te venir en aide. À vrai dire, je crois même que j'aurais pris plaisir à l'assister.

À nouveau, il fit mine de ricaner, mais il n'y avait aucun amusement véritable. Le son était glacé.

— _Vous_ : toi, la Potter-clique, détruisez des vies vous aussi ! Prétendez tous être au-dessus des autres, mais je ne suis pas contaminé par votre culte du soi-disant _Survivant_. Je vois très clair dans votre jeu.

Hermione actionna sa tête de gauche à droite, l'air navrée. La baguette dans sa joue ne faiblit pas pour autant. Il était tellement endoctriné.

— Je connais déjà ton point de vue, céda-t-elle en soupirant.

_Et je le déplore, car l'oppression l'engendre et la vengeance le nourrit. _

— Chacun se bat pour ses valeurs, ajouta-t-elle à voix presque basse.

— Mes valeurs, ce sont l'honneur et les traditions, cracha-t-il.

— Et les miennes, la tolérance et la liberté, le défia-t-elle.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement. Malefoy la traversait de son regard froid. Hermione eut soudainement une idée. Il n'avait pas diminué la pression et elle commençait sincèrement à avoir mal à la joue.

— J'ai une question pour toi, murmura-t-elle les yeux fixés sur lui. Une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps.

Il ne répondit pas, baissant simplement les sourcils dans une expression de condescendance. Son silence dura, et elle comprit qu'elle pouvait la lui poser.

— Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour te plaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'expression de Malefoy se vida de toute émotion. Ses yeux, eux, s'emplirent de mépris. Puis y passa une flamme de haine pure.

— Mourir ? Proposa-t-elle rapidement.

— Ce serait un début, concéda-t-il avec un nouveau rictus.

— Et comment mourrais-je ?

Il sembla accepter de se prêter au jeu. C'était un jeu où il avait gagné d'avance, où l'on discutait de sa victoire.

— Je n'en sais rien, réfléchit-il. Tuée sur le champ de bataille ou morte dans ton lit, _je m'en tape_. Tant que tu crèves.

— Tuée par qui ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-il. Un Mangemort probablement, ou l'un de leur allié.

— Toi, par exemple ?

Malefoy sembla songer pendant un instant avant de laisser un sourire investir ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi pas.

— Comment t'y prendrais-tu ?

Cette fois, il baissa légèrement sa baguette et la détailla franchement de haut en bas. Il reporta son regard vers ses yeux et Hermione, confuse, ne sut pas vraiment interpréter la nature de ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, Granger ? Tu m'enregistres là-dessous ?

Il désigna d'un geste vague sa disgracieuse tenue de nuit.

— J'ai entendu parler des appareils moldus qui peuvent enregistrer des conversations.

— Les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, répéta-t-elle pour la cent-millième fois de sa vie. Et puis j'ai mes souvenirs pour ça, rappela-t-elle en se tapotant la tempe.

Visiblement, Malefoy ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'il était possible d'extraire ses pensées. Mais c'était le propre de lui-même que de la sous-estimer sans cesse.

— Je pourrais te lancer un _Oubliettes._

— Oh, je n'en doute pas, plaida-t-elle avec une sorte d'ironie.

Il resta silencieux, l'encourageant à continuer.

— Mais comme tu le sais, il est tout à fait possible pour les membres du corps professoral de distinguer si j'ai été ensorcelée ou non, et par ailleurs, de tracer les derniers sortilèges d'une baguette afin d'enquêter sur la personne coupable. Tu aurais alors à te justifier, car _si je me souviens bien_, ironisa-t-elle, ce sort est non-seulement spécifiquement interdit dans le règlement de l'école, mais sa pratique est en plus _illégale_ sur des sorciers, hormis en usage médical.

Malefoy étouffa un ricanement.

— Pauvre Granger. Tu te penses vraiment brillante avec ton souci du détail.

Il sortit la baguette d'Hermione sa poche intérieure l'espace d'un instant, jouant négligemment avec elle, avant de l'y replacer.

— Je ne suis pas stupide au point pour te jeter un maléfice avec _ma propre baguette_.

Hermione serra les dents. Il lui était arrivé bien des fois d'être un stratège minable, et il ne pouvait lui reprocher de l'avoir supposé là-encore.

— Bien, alors tu vois, _tu es couvert_, répliqua-t-elle aigrement. Tu peux répondre à ma question sans craindre de te faire prendre, argua-t-elle en serrant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air revanchard.

Le regard de Malefoy luisait d'une flamme de méfiance, mais aussi d'un profond amusement.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir, de toute façon ? Pour mieux te protéger ? Tu aurais moins peur si tu savais comment je comptais te tuer ?

Il la regarda, l'air de dire que c'était ridicule et très franchement contradictoire.

Hermione recula dans le rayonnage et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, face à une table vide. D'un signe de tête, elle lui signifia que non. Elle sentit qu'il baissait sa baguette presque pour de bon maintenant, attentif.

— Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Être faite prisonnière, par contre, doit être terrible. Être torturée. Comme ce pauvre Professeur Maugrey enfermé dans la geôle de Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Malefoy resta silencieux à nouveau. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas te faire prendre, signala-t-il simplement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. Essayait-il de… l'aiguiller pour l'aider ?

La remarque et même son intonation étaient mystérieuses.

— Pour ne pas te faire prendre, tu n'as qu'à pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Regarde-toi, tellement larguée que tu me confies à _moi_ ce qui te fait le plus peur. À croire que t'es suicidaire.

— Je ne pense pas prendre beaucoup de risque. Même si tu sais tout ça, cela ne t'avance à rien.

Il tiqua désagréablement en signe de mépris, mais Hermione était sûre d'avoir raison. Elle savait que pour un grand nombre de personnes, être fait prisonnier était bien pire sort que mourir au combat. Ce n'était pas une peur très originale.

— _Je te le dis_ : arrête de balancer tes faiblesses à n'importe qui, et surtout pas à tes ennemis. Maintenant que je sais ça, sache que je m'en servirais contre toi si la situation m'est opportune.

Hermione rigola presque, même si elle savait qu'il était sérieux.

Si jamais elle était faite prisonnière, il n'y serait pas pour quelque chose.

D'ailleurs même, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il croyait être important et qu'elle était faible, mais la réalité était que même s'il était visiblement fort moralement et qu'il avait vraisemblablement fait de grands progrès en magie, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit pion sur un très grand échiquier. Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire ça alors qu'il pouvait la tenir en joue d'une baguette.

— Admets que ce serait comique. Je te rendrais la vie impossible, se moqua-t-elle soudain, trouvant tout le scénario un peu trop parodique pour être effrayant.

Hermione scella ses poignets entre eux, mimant des menottes invisibles lui liant les mains.

— Malefoy, j'ai faim, viens me donner la becquée et je te dirais où est Harry, singea-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie et désespérée.

Il s'était figé et la regardait fixement, l'expression vide. Finalement, il s'avança, tira la chaise en face d'elle et s'y assit. Elle remarqua qu'il avait rangé sa baguette.

Ils se faisaient face, à présent, sans menace, et _discutaient._ Le cœur d'Hermione battait douloureusement vite.

— Admettons, concéda-t-il.

Ses yeux d'opale grise brillaient dans les rayons lunaires et Hermione crut y voir passer une lueur de malveillance. De vice.

Elle tira ses mains de son côté de la table pour exécuter une retraite, mais une poigne rapide et ferme l'arrêta dans son geste, capturant et collant les deux poignets l'un à l'autre à nouveau.

— Tu es attachée. Tu es éreintée, affamée, assoiffée. Tu n'as pas vu le jour pendant des semaines, et on te tabasse quotidiennement avec des maléfices plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ?

— J'avale ma langue ? Tenta-t-elle.

— Il y a des contre-sorts pour ça, balaya-t-il de son autre main.

— J'utilise ma répartie imparable…

Malefoy renâcla avec mépris

— … et les envoie sur les roses jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et me tuent.

— Mais s'ils t'isolent et te gardent en vie ?

Hermione était dans une impasse.

— Je ne leur dirais jamais rien. Je finirais bien par mourir de faim. Ou même de désespoir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, un air quelque peu courageux mais aussi résigné sur le visage.

Malefoy relâcha ses poignets et esquissa un rictus narquois.

— Tu vois. Même dans le pire des scénarios, tu finis par mourir sans rien dire. En martyr, comme tous les prétendus héros de votre espèce.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de comprendre ni ses propos, ni de saisir son ton. Était-ce un compliment ? Une insulte ? Probablement la dernière. Malefoy n'était pas capable de complimenter quelqu'un, autrement que pour le flatter et en tirer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le cas ici.

— Et si tu ne crains pas la mort, c'est que c'est une libération, mais le déshonneur de trahir ton camp, par contre, est une toute autre sorte de prison, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine et l'air pensif.

Elle n'eut jamais l'opportunité de répondre à sa question car soudain, quelqu'un avançait dans le couloir adjacent à la bibliothèque. Malefoy et Hermione échangèrent un regard et en un clin d'œil, ils étaient tous les deux debout, le Serpentard avait attrapé le corps rigide de Miss Teigne par la queue, et ils se planquèrent dans un recoin du rayonnage le plus sombre.

L'un face à l'autre, ils attendirent. Malefoy avait les yeux plissés et fixés sur l'extrémité de la Bibliothèque, attendant probablement le bruit caractéristique de la porte. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour limiter le bruit de son souffle, mais Malefoy ne l'imita pas. Il parvenait visiblement sans difficulté à être aussi silencieux qu'un cadavre. À croire qu'il s'y était entrainé.

Hermione se fit la pertinente réflexion qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois que ce dernier devait braver le règlement, et qu'il venait probablement dans la Bibliothèque aussi souvent qu'il en ressentait l'envie. Ce comportement, hormis son mépris des règles, n'avait aucun sens. Que venait-il chercher ici ? La connaissance ? Même elle, qui était en quête perpétuelle de savoir, s'offrait le luxe de dormir la nuit !

— Missy ? Appela quelqu'un au loin.

Rusard ! Bien-sûr, il cherchait sa chatte. Mais, pétrifiée, cette dernière ne put miauler et confirmer sa présence, et bientôt le concierge referma la porte de la bibliothèque, visiblement déterminé à continuer sa recherche ailleurs. Ils attendirent longtemps, au moins une dizaine de minutes, avant de rejoindre prudemment le couloir central de la bibliothèque.

— Bien. Je crois que cette petite escapade a suffisamment duré, siffla Malefoy.

Plus que d'accord avec lui, et déterminée à clore ce court, intense, et _dernier_ chapitre de sa vie où elle avait une véritable conversation avec Drago Malefoy, Hermione hocha positivement la tête.

— Rends-moi ma baguette, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Malefoy pouffa de rire.

— Tu t'es cognée la tête, Granger ? Tu _rêves. _Si tu veux récupérer ta baguette, tu vas venir avec moi aux dortoirs Serpentards.

— _Hein ?_ Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

— C'est simple : nous allons sortir d'ici, nous rendre dans les cachots, et là, je te rendrais ta baguette. Ensuite, tu pourras dé-pétrifier ce maudit chat et _courir, courir, courir,_ jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Ce sont là mes termes.

Il semblait avoir pris un grand plaisir à lui faire ce récit.

— Ah, je ne crois pas, opposa-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Car si tu refuses de me rendre ma baguette, je me ferais une joie d'amener Miss Teigne dans le bureau de Rusard, et lui dirais que j'ai trouvé sa chatte comme ça, devant les cachots Serpentards. Ils feront une enquête pour savoir qui a fait ça, car comme tu le sais, Rusard a une tendresse presque meurtrière pour son chat, et lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu as jeté un maléfice de pétrification avec _ta_ baguette, ton compte sera bon !

Malefoy esquissa un sourire narquois, laissant échapper un ricanement semblant presque involontaire.

— Eh bien. Je ne savais pas que la miss-parfaite de Gryffondor avait la trempe d'un fin stratège Serpentard.

— La stratégie n'est pas le monopole de ta maison, rétorqua-t-elle.

Mais soudain, Malefoy s'était rapproché d'elle et elle avait son bras sous sa gorge, la plaquant contre une bibliothèque. Merlin. Quelle rapidité.

_Quelle force_ !

— Nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer aux échecs. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas de baguette, alors tu vas sagement m'_obéir. _

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son dernier mot, une lueur de malveillance et d'avidité entremêlées avait fait le tour de ses iris dans une danse maline. Tentée de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à la même table et qu'il avait pris plaisir à parler d'emprisonnement, et du sort que la guerre lui réserverait, Hermione vint porter ses mains à son avant-bras gauche dans une douce étreinte, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il ne les lui dégage brusquement, en signe de dégoût. Il n'en fit rien, posant plutôt ses yeux dessus, impassible.

— D'accord, consentit-elle d'une voix neutre, les paumes lâchement posées là.

Les yeux gris brillèrent de nouveau dans sa direction, et une petite pièce de puzzle supplémentaire vint s'ajouter au portrait de Malefoy dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Pièce qu'elle ne sut ni reconnaître ni identifier, et encore moins comprendre.

Il la relâcha prudemment, comme méprenant sa docilité pour un piège.

— D'accord ? Confirma-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se pencha pour ramasser doucement le corps inerte de miss Teigne. Cette dernière n'avait pas les rondeurs de Pattenrond et sa présente rigidité n'avait rien d'agréable à porter. Pour autant, elle la garda contre sa poitrine et reporta son regard vers Malefoy qui l'avait simplement regardée faire.

— Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Le cœur battant, Hermione suivit Malefoy tout au long des corridors qui les menaient aux cachots. Le silence aidant, elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quant à leur échange dans la Bibliothèque. Son voyage nocturne n'avait pas été en vain. Plusieurs choses étaient désormais sûres : premièrement, Malefoy se rendait bien plus souvent à la Bibliothèque qu'il n'était normal. Deuxièmement, le fait qu'il s'y trouvait seul et non pas avec quiconque de ses camarades de Serpentard, prouvait qu'il avait des choses à cacher, même à son entourage proche. Troisièmement, Drago Malefoy, lâche petite fouine de cinquième année, n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec Drago _« a-oublié-ses-peurs-et-s'est-découvert-des-muscles »_ Malefoy de sixième année, et cela n'avait _rien_ de rassurant. Avait-il eu recourt à un quelconque entraînement physique ? Cela faisait-il partie d'un rite d'initiation destiné à le faire entrer dans les ordres Mangemorts ?

Toutes ces pensées tourneboulèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin aux cachots Serpentards.

Là, elle déposa doucement Miss Teigne sur le sol. Malefoy la regarda faire, un petit sourire en coin.

— Que se passerait-il si je la réveillais et te laissais là, sans baguette ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Quatrièmement, mais cela n'avait rien d'une surprise, Drago Malefoy semblait être toujours autant intéressé à l'idée de se moquer cruellement d'elle. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé. Ceci dit, ce n'avait rien d'un scoop non plus.

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu, plaida-t-elle dans un chuchotis furieux.

Il ricana un peu, mais sortit sa baguette de son polo. Elle allait s'en saisir lorsqu'elle sentit ses deux mains se lier dans son dos.

_Évidemment. _

Elle s'apprêtait à protester, lorsqu'il la fit taire avec un sortilège étrange et inconnu qui lui colla la langue au palais.

— Tututut–Granger, chut. Écoute-moi bien car c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula ce faisant jusqu'au mur auquel elle plaqua son dos. Vicieusement, il plaça la pointe de la baguette d'Hermione à la commissure de sa bouche.

— Ne me suis plus. Ne me surveille plus. Ne me regarde plus. Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu ce soir, je ferais sauter tout Marlow.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines.

Marlow était la ville dans laquelle vivaient ses parents. Dans sa surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, hébétée, la langue toujours stupidement collée à son palais. Il glissa alors sa baguette le long de sa lèvre et vint la coincer entre les deux. Elle referma la bouche aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard. Il leva le maléfice de sa langue, mais la laissa poings liés.

Hermione ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche sous peine de faire tomber sa baguette, sans pouvoir se servir de ses mains pour la ramasser. Malefoy s'écarta quelque peu d'elle, admirant son chef-d'œuvre.

Hermione Granger, poings liés dans son dos, sa baguette entre les lèvres, incapable de prononcer un mot. _Voilà qui doit lui plaire, à ce tordu._

Pendant un moment, il la considéra du regard, le laissant même la dévaler, et même si sa tenue très large dissimulait tout de ses formes et de son anatomie, Hermione se sentit dénudée l'espace d'un instant.

— Tu as bien compris ? Chercha-t-il soudain à avérer, vicieusement conscient qu'elle ne pouvait réellement lui répondre.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de fureur. Malefoy ricana de plus belle et s'approcha une dernière fois d'elle, lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez, et glissa sa bouche à son oreille.

— Maintenant, _cours._

Elle ne se fit pas prier et détala, entendant résonner le long de la voûte des cachots le miaulement hagard et hystérique d'un félin ramené à la vie.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Sick Twisted Fuck

**Merci à Drou, Sarah, lunamoon16, Acide'nette, Lolita KALA, woody16, Cloudy Sun, Cams, Enola, AnxiousCams, Winnie-Bee, Dame Lylith, MrsYoflam, Julia, Vivi et audreyjn pour leurs reviews et encouragements :)**

**Un grand merci également à Cams et Cloudy Sun pour leurs reviews plus longues et tout à fait charmantes. Sans déconner, c'est pour ça que je fais ce métier (bénévolement!) **

**Enfin, un immense merci à Enola pour sa review absolument... Je ne sais même pas quel adjectif mettre. Lisez-la et imaginez-vous à ma place, et vous comprendrez. Tout est saisi à la perfection, et tourné sous l'angle du compliment, donc je ne sais pas, moi, j'ai eu des frissons en la lisant. Merci infiniment pour ce moment de bonheur.**

**Concernant le vocabulaire, je crois que j'ai lancé un grand débat dans les reviews mdr, donc bah... je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous aimez les mots chelous ou les mots rares : moi aussi (c'était là tout le propos). Il n'y a aussi aucun mal à avoir un style bien plus épuré, bien plus "les 10000 mots les plus utilisés des français", car genre... Parfois l'intrigue est servie par ce style et l'écriture (et les descriptions à rallonge) prend moins de place que le développement des persos, et l'avancement de l'intrigue. Je pense typiquement au style d'écriture fréquemment utilisé dans le thriller/policier/l'horreur qui a une efficacité redoutable. Certaines de mes histoires sont d'ailleurs rédigées bien plus dans ce style là. Mais pour des histoires dans le fandom HP, je sais pas, l'architecture, l'ambiance, les histoires, la période, tout me donne envie de partir dans certaines envolées et certaines complexités littéraires qui sont assez seyantes à la fanfic.**

**ANYWAY, allez let's shut up. **

**Petit clin d'œil à ma fanfiction My Dear Sadistic Highness dans ce chapitre. ****Les lecteurs de longue date sauront peut-être le repérer. Dîtes-moi en review !**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNINGS PARTICULIEREMENT IMPORTANTS DANS CE CHAPITRE, MERCI DE VOUS RÉFÉRER EN PREMIÈRE PAGE SI BESOIN.**

* * *

**A **long day alone, emptiness is so real.  
Never having peace of mind, running from what I can't take.  
And there is nowhere left to hide, turn and face these empty lies.  
All alone, heart unturned, trying to find…

I try to find myself, I find the stranger trapped inside,  
And I'll take one more step away from the face I used to recognize.  
Familiar shadows closing in, suffocating fear descends.  
You killed a life, uncovered eyes, trying to find...

Break me down, replace this fear inside.  
Take this nothingness from me.  
Break me down.  
Break me!

_Break me down_ – Red

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Sick Twisted Fuck**

_**DIMANCHE 15 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Nuit du dimanche au lundi – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Drago était en pleine lecture de livres sur les poisons afin d'en trouver un qui serait instantanément mortel et indétectable, lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de la bibliothèque s'entrouvrir.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vue, comme une apparition au milieu de la bibliothèque, dans son habit blanc spectral, tourner sur elle-même comme une figurine dans une boîte. Drago n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

C'était comme un cadeau du ciel. Ou de l'enfer.

Que _diable_ faisait-elle là ?

Venait-elle pour lire ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais pourquoi d'autre serait-elle ici ?

Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de la Bibliothèque, deux âmes sœurs si cette notion même existait. La Sang-de-Bourbe avait l'air sur ses gardes, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle bravait le règlement, mais... Son regard balayait l'endroit, creusant entre les livres et les rayonnages pour y trouver quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

_Cherchait-elle_ quelqu'un ? Était-ce pour elle un endroit de rencontre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle trainait dans les couloirs la nuit ?

Mais si oui, qui ? _Weasmoche ? Potter ? _

Ils se tournaient tous les trois autour comme un trio d'emmanchés. Pathétique et dégueulasse.

Mais ils étaient de sa maison. Ils avaient d'autres endroits pour faire leurs saletés.

Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ce mystère lui déplut quelque peu. Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'une autre maison à cette heure-ci, en habit de nuit, ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire un brin de causette. Une sensation de prédation lui fit serrer les dents dans un sourire carnassier. Cette petite garce touchait des cordes de son esprit, supposées immaculées sous l'effet de la potion.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et immédiatement, Drago sut de _qui_ il s'agissait. Ce satané de foutu matou. Mais il y avait moyen de rendre la situation agréable, et il ne s'en priva pas.

La chatte avait bondi sur une étagère, dans l'oubli complet de Granger, qui avait l'air aussi délirante que si elle avait été sous _Confondus_. La chatte fit un petit bruit de pattes, pourtant, et la Sang-de-Bourbe se détourna vivement. C'est là qu'il s'élança.

_Merlin._

Son corps était _vrai. _

Soudainement, elle était une personne. Une personne minable et dispensable, mais une personne tout de même. L'idée qu'il se faisait d'une femme une poitrine et des hanches une bouche et un sexe un esprit à apprivoiser et à dompter. Drago inspira son odeur naturelle, mêlée de musc blanc, et sut aussitôt qu'il n'en oublierait rien. Il sentit son sang se réchauffer dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas normal, il avait repris une dose peu avant de se rendre étudier dans la bibliothèque.

Que faisait l'_Obduro_ ? S'amenuisait-elle à nouveau ?

Contre lui, se débattant, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne pouvait rien. Sa main contre sa bouche, il la contrôlait comme un marionnettiste. S'il voulait lui faire dire oui, il le pouvait, s'amusait-il intérieurement. Mais le plan n'était pas celui-là. Le froid résiduel de la potion lui revint.

La menacer de lui faire perdre des points lui fit peur, il le sentit sans peine. _Ridicule._ Si elle avait su ce qu'il avait en tête quelques secondes encore auparavant, elle aurait prié pour quelques rubis en moins et sa vertu toujours en demeure. Si toutefois vertu elle possédait toujours, la _trainée._

Et elle osait lui demander pourquoi il était là ? _Oh,_ mais elle allait plutôt elle-même se charger de répondre à sa propre question. Que faisait-elle en-dehors de son lit à une heure pareille ? Hors du confort et de la sécurité de son précieux dortoir ? Ne craignait-elle donc rien ? N'avait-elle rien appris de toutes ses menaces ?

Ou avait-elle des plans secrets ? Prévoyait-elle de rejoindre quelqu'un pour fomenter quelque complot ? Avec qui allait-elle fricoter, et à quel point en avait-elle envie ?

Qu'y avait-il sous sa tenue ? Était-elle excitée ? Est-ce qu'elle détrempait sa petite culotte à briser les règles, et rencontrer des garçons dans sa bibliothèque de prédilection ?

Le train de pensées de Drago déraillait formidablement dans un amusement cruel et quelque peu licencieux, il avait beau essayer de le maintenir rationnel et pragmatique, la tâche se faisait difficile. La menace lui vint naturellement. Ses petites jambes flageolaient, s'en rendait-elle compte ? Facilement, il avait réussi à s'emparer de sa baguette. Et bientôt, il s'approchait de nouveau, et son odeur, qu'il se remémorait à la manière d'une clé dans une serrure, chaque cran et chaque engrenage, envahit son espace à nouveau.

Là, il la tenait, sous sa baguette, et c'était difficile de ne pas lui rire au nez tant sa moue dévoilait son effroi. Et puis soudain, elle s'excusait. Elle lui avouait ses observations, son constat quant à son comportement, qui d'après elle avait changé. Le cœur de Drago battait vite, cognant comme contre les murs d'une boite en métal, qui résonnait partout, jusque dans les petits cheveux de la naissance de sa nuque. Cette réaction n'était vraiment pas normale. Était-il déjà en manque ? Non, il sentait encore la glace. Le froid était toujours dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Alors comment ?

Quelle était cette nouvelle sensation de haine froide entremêlée du désir brûlant de lui faire peur et de la faire sienne ?

Innocente, elle lui parlait de la guerre, des complots, sans rien en connaître. Sa candeur était enchanteresse, et empoisonnée. Il ne voulait pas de sa foutue pitié, ni de sa putain d'inquiétude. Il voulait qu'elle souffre. Il voulait qu'ils souffrent tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à enfermer des membres de sa famille dans une prison dans laquelle on vous dévorait l'âme.

Il avait presque la nausée à l'entendre parler avec sa petite gentillesse de gamine abritée par la vie.

Sang-de-Bourbe de merde.

Puis elle lui demandait son avis, l'interrogeait, comme si elle s'intéressait. Il gardait pour lui ses soupirs, mais en lui, le sang sinuait comme un torrent glacial du Tartare.

— J'ai peur pour mes ennemis aussi. J'ai peur pour toi.

Billevesées. Quelle petite… _Quelle sale petite menteuse._

Elle n'avait pas peur du tout _pour_ _lui_, elle n'avait peur que pour les putains de singes qui lui servaient d'amis, et pour son propre postérieur de sainte-nitouche. Ou de_ salope_, pour tout ce qu'il en savait.

Là, il craqua un peu, il devait l'admettre. Elle éveillait en lui des choses qu'il avait mises dans une boîte depuis juin dernier. Des choses qu'il ne _voulait_ pas réveiller. Que la potion parvenait normalement aisément à taire. Et elle faisait mine de savoir, de comprendre ce qu'il vivait.

Elle ne comprenait, ni ne savait rien. Mais s'il avait son mot à dire, et ce serait le cas, elle apprendrait bientôt.

— J'ai une question pour toi. Une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps.

Depuis longtemps, disait-elle ? _Depuis longtemps pensait-elle à lui_ ?

Mais depuis quand ? De quelle façon ?

Quand elle avait mis son père en prison ? Quand elle avait jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille ? Quand elle lui avait mis une droite en troisième année ?

— Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour te plaire ?

Le contrôle sembla lui échapper, les rênes filer entre ses doigts. Oh, il avait bien quelques idées, si elle voulait lui faire _plaisir. _

— Mourir ?

Non, ça, c'était un cadeau. Une délivrance. Ce serait à la fin. Et pour clouer un clou de plus sur le cercueil qu'il lui menuisait dans la tête, il lui livra l'inverse.

Oui, qu'elle croie qu'il voulait qu'elle meure. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

_Comment_, demandait-elle ?

Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Savait-elle ? Savait-elle ce qu'il voyait quand il la regardait ? Connaissait-elle ses machinations ? Comment aurait-elle pu ? Et pourtant, pourquoi poser de telles questions ? Mais l'excitation du jeu l'emportait sur sa crainte d'être percé à jour.

Oh, il la tuerait, c'était une certitude. _Quand_, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce serait de sa main qu'elle crèverait. Devant Potter et Weasley, s'il pouvait l'arranger ainsi.

— _Toi_, par exemple ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était perspicace. Intelligente. C'était presque navrant qu'une telle impureté circule dans ses veines. C'était une erreur de la nature. Une erreur qu'il allait lui plaire de rectifier dans tous les sens.

— Comment t'y prendrais-tu ?

_C'est toi que je prendrais. _

_Je te prendrais partout, n'importe comment, par terre, par la bouche, par les cheveux. _

_Je vais t'occuper comme on assiège une putain de ville. _

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa prise de l'_Obduro_, il sentit la lave s'entremêler à la glace et pour créer une substance nouvelle, pleine de délicieuses et terribles promesses.

Mais la sensation, brève, disparut au profit d'une seule tiédeur. Il changea le sujet, l'espace d'un instant. Elle se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Mais lui aussi, le contrôle lui échappait de plus en plus. Chaudement, il sentait son esprit se délester de la potion, et la sensation, désagréable, l'emplit d'une angoisse familière. Son anxiété, son manque d'assurance, lui revenait par sourdes fréquences.

_Merde_. Il ne pouvait pas en manquer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas commettre d'erreur. L'adrénaline manquait. Il planta ses ongles dans sa paume. La douleur devrait aider.

Pour sûr, elle le recentra.

La Sang-de-Bourbe s'était assise et lui faisait des petites confidences, sans imaginer une seule seconde à qui elle s'adressait et ce à quoi il pensait pendant qu'elle restait calme. Presque par réflexe, il lui asséna des vérités.

Quelle proie facile.

_Peut-être une fille facile aussi_, lui susurrait une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Potter.

— Admets que ce serait comique. Je te rendrais la vie impossible.

Drago s'esclaffa intérieurement.

_Terrain glissant, Sang-de-Bourbe. _

Sans rire, elle n'avait peur de rien, ou alors en savait trop. Quand elle mima ses mains attachées, il sentit la potion délester son esprit pour de bon, son sang s'enflammer, et une brûlure s'improviser dans son bas-ventre.

Il s'était assis, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ses fausses supplications donnaient corps à des rêves oubliés, des fantasmes d'adolescent frustré, de règne sur l'indomptable. Des pensées qui étaient supposées être enfermées quelque part dans sa tête, et que la potion se devait de retenir loin des premières lignes de son esprit.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il joua le jeu malgré tout et avança son pion.

— Admettons.

La peur dans ses yeux ne fit qu'ajouter au frisson du jeu. Il retint ses mains quand elle chercha à lui échapper.

— Tu es attachée. Tu es éreintée, affamée, assoiffée. Tu n'as pas vu le jour pendant des semaines, et on te tabasse quotidiennement avec des maléfices les plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ?

Il s'y voyait presque. Il se voyait la menotter, l'alouvir, l'épuiser, lui asséner des maléfices. Mais l'habituelle intraitable et glaciale partie de son esprit sous _Obduro _ne contrebalançait plus le plaisir sincèrement sadique et purement charnel qui existait quelque part en lui, comme tous ses autres instincts et émotions, et que la potion parvenait normalement à taire.

Des sensations et sentiments qui n'auraient pas dû s'en-saisir de lui, l'envahirent, et bientôt, il sut qu'il lui fallait partir, car il aurait trop de difficulté à maintenir le masque, et s'y écharperaient, il ne savait comment, les restes de cruauté et de sadisme que la potion manquait désormais de garder sous contrôle.

C'est le moment que Rusard choisit pour se ramener, ce qui était un timing appréciable. Drago regardait Granger, et il voyait la pointe de ses seins sous le tissu épais de sa robe de nuit. Dans le secret du jardin interdit de son esprit, que la potion avait depuis juin noyé sous des flots d'indifférence et de placidité, une colère à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir un tel spectacle l'envahit soudainement.

Cette soirée ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. La dose qu'il avait pris était importante et aurait largement dû suffire pour la nuit entière. Tout ce qui se passait était de sa foutue faute, et ce qui se produisait était le contraire de l'idéal.

Rusard parti, il usa de toute sa froideur pour conserver son masque, même si son humanité, comme réverbérée par son corps qui s'éveillait après l'assaut de la potion, se faisait plus bruyante encore que lorsqu'il n'avait jamais touché à cette putain de drogue. Le sevrage du breuvage était pour ainsi dire tumultueux.

Usant de méchanceté, de menace et de violence, il parvint à la convaincre d'accepter son plan.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune Serpentard, il la regarda docilement déposer la chatte sur les pierres glaciales des cachots. Incapable pourtant de nier qu'une partie naturelle de lui, que la potion ne faisait qu'encenser par les symptômes du manque, avait une folle envie de l'avoir sous son joug, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lier les mains et de lui glisser, avec une insinuation presque comique, sa propre baguette dans la bouche.

Elle était agréable à regarder comme ça, soumise et en colère.

Et quand il lui donna un ordre, elle s'exécuta.

Et sa course maladroite brisa la minuscule et fragile partie de son cœur où demeurait l'enfant naïf, qui depuis quelques années s'était transformé en homme cruel.

Deux choses étaient désormais sûres :

Premièrement, plus jamais il ne se retrouverait en compagnie de la Sang-de-Bourbe sans avoir fraichement pris une dose de cette _putain_ de potion.

Et deuxièmement, s'il reprenait la Sang-de-Bourbe à _danser_ dans la bibliothèque, il s'assurerait qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais recommencer… et se chargerait lui-même de faire danser le partenaire qu'elle osait essayer de rencontrer dans le secret de la nuit, un tout autre type de danse.

_Une danse macabre._

* * *

_**LUNDI 16 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Hermione se réveilla, les membres endoloris. Encore une nuit passée à cauchemarder dans les tourbillons de la somnolence, mais cette fois plus qu'aucune autre, il n'était lui pas compliqué d'identifier les sources de ses idées noires. Elle jura dans un murmure, l'esprit préoccupé par les souvenirs de la veille.

Peu après avoir quitté Malefoy après leur escapade nocturne, elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Devant la peinture, Hermione avait vulgairement craché sa baguette sur le sol, la bouche pleine de salive, lui ayant allègrement coulé sur le menton pendant tout le trajet, et avait furieusement chuchoté le mot de passe tandis que la prétendue cantatrice s'offusquait de son comportement avec une grande véhémence.

Hermione avait ensuite difficilement récupéré sa baguette en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens sur le sol, priant toutes les étoiles de ne pas être surprise à s'asticoter ainsi par Rusard ou un autre professeur. Quand elle y était enfin parvenue, elle avait pénétré dans la salle commune et pendant une quinzaine de minutes avait essayé de nombreux contre-sorts contre le liage de ses mains, s'apercevant qu'un simple _Finite Incantatem _n'en venait pas à bout.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi ou si le sort avait – à défaut d'un autre terme – _expiré_, mais toujours est-il que ses mains s'étaient libérées. Le corps pulsant d'adrénaline, elle avait récupéré dans son dortoir la carte cachée plus tôt sous son oreiller et l'avait remise à sa place dans la malle d'Harry. Quand elle s'était enfin allongée dans son lit, des frissons la parcouraient de bas en haut et ne l'avaient pas quittée pas jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne pointe le bout de son nez, d'où ses courbatures.

Après autant d'émotions, Hermione s'était décidée dans le silence de la nuit à obéir avec un certain zèle à l'ordre Malefoy de ne plus le surveiller. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait évoquer tout cela à ses deux camarades, notamment à Harry qui quotidiennement cherchait de nouvelles raisons d'inculper Malefoy en tant que Mangemort, et n'avait donc pas besoin d'elle pour se méfier de lui.

Cependant, si quelque chose d'une telle importance se produisait de leur côté, elle espérait qu'ils lui en fassent eux-mêmes la confidence. Mais une telle imprudence allait lui coûter cher… Elle savait qu'ils ne se priveraient pas de remontrances et de récriminations, criant à l'hypocrisie, et peut-être se serviraient de cette excuse pour la railler à chaque fois qu'elle les rappellerait à l'ordre sur le règlement de l'école ou au sujet du Manuel de Potions de la triche suprême.

Cela n'était pas souhaitable, mais pas plus que cette impression désagréable de culpabilité qui lui rongeait le ventre. Si elle ne leur faisait pas part de ce qu'elle savait, il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un mensonge par omission, d'une forme de trahison, et, pire encore, d'une forme de secret qu'elle partagerait avec Malefoy à leur détriment.

Une migraine affreuse l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement au problème.

Seule de son dortoir à se lever, Lavande et Parvati n'ayant pas Étude des Runes, Hermione se prépara dans le mutisme pesant de la chambrée. Quand elle descendit dans la Grand-Salle, elle eut le déplaisir de sentir se ventre se retourner. Malefoy était à sa table, plongé dans un ouvrage, la joue écrasée contre sa paume. Hermione vérifia sa montre, trouvant étrange l'absence de Zabini et Nott. Malgré l'heure avancée, ils n'étaient pas en sa compagnie.

Se rappelant à l'ordre promptement, car s'étant promis de ne plus l'épier, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Hannah n'était pas à sa table, évidemment… et n'y serait plus, désormais. À sa place, pourtant, Susan Bones serrait ses mains autour d'une tasse fumante, l'air hagard et les cernes si prononcés qu'Hermione pouvait les voir à distance. Elle était toute seule.

Hermione hésita longuement avant de se rapprocher doucement de la table des Poufsouffles et, sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque, se présenta devant Susan et s'éclaircit très délicatement la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

— Salut Susan, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

La jeune-fille aux lourdes boucles acajou tourna le visage vers elle et sembla ne pas la reconnaître tout de suite. Ses yeux couleur sapin finirent par se fixer sur elle et elle la dévisagea, la mâchoire quelque peu décrochée, comme cherchant ses mots.

— _Bonjour_. Salut, Hermione, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un long moment inconfortable.

Sa voix n'était pas rauque, mais malgré tout éteinte, comme usée.

— Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux. Je t'attendais un peu, en fait, avoua platement Susan.

— Moi ? S'enquit Hermione avec surprise. Tu m'attendais, _moi_ ?

Susan acquiesça sourdement avant de sortir un bout de parchemin de sa poche de robe. C'était une toute petite enveloppe fine.

— Ça vient d'Hannah. Elle ne peut pas communiquer autrement que par écrit, pour l'instant. Elle est dans un grand état de choc, confia la rousse.

Hermione regarda longuement Susan en se mordant nerveusement la muqueuse de la lèvre inférieure.

— Le professeur Flitwick nous a annoncé la nouvelle vendredi dernier, informa simplement la Gryffondor avec un certain désarroi ancré dans ses traits.

— Oui, c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres.

Hermione sut aussitôt, bien sûr, que par « les autres », Susan faisait allusion à ses comparses Poufsouffles ayant assisté au cours de Sortilèges.

Elle et la Poufsouffle ne se connaissaient que peu, notamment par le biais de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle sentait à cette table et en cette matinée un étrange lien se créer entre elles. Leur relation avait habituellement été guindée, contrairement à celle avec Hannah, dont elle s'était toujours sentie plus proche, même si elles n'avaient jamais été amies avant cette année. Hannah était plus extravertie que Susan et parlait d'une voix plus forte, osant faire des blagues sans timidité. Susan était plus réservée.

Malgré tout, l'échange qu'elle avait à cet instant était curieusement beaucoup plus naturel que n'importe quel autre, malgré le caractère sinistre et malaisé du sujet de la conversation.

— Tu peux l'ouvrir, vas-y, encouragea Susan d'une voix un peu plus légère. Aussi, _désolée_, mais je l'ai lue. Je… manque de filtres… depuis quelques mois. Je préfère te prévenir.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire compréhensif. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Susan pour sa curiosité, étant elle-même une curieuse de première. À sa place, elle supposait qu'elle aurait eu bien du mal à s'empêcher de lire la missive.

— Inutile de culpabiliser. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien qu'Hannah puisse écrire là-dedans qu'elle ne te dirait. Vous êtes meilleures amies.

Susan approuva prosaïquement. C'était vrai.

— Oui, nous n'avons aucun secret l'une pour l'autre.

Hermione sentit son ventre se tortiller désagréablement. Elle, par contre, hésitait à se confier à ses deux meilleurs amis et envisageait des cachotteries. La culpabilité était une plaie.

Balayant cette idée de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la petite lettre, Hermione sortit le bout de parchemin de l'enveloppe et lut.

_Hermione, _

_Merci beaucoup pour ces deux semaines à Poudlard.  
__Veille sur Susan et Neville pendant mon absence, s'il te plait.  
__Si vous reformez l'AD, fais-moi signe – Gallion. Je veux être au courant.  
__Dis à Potter que les Abbott seront toujours un refuge pour lui, si jamais il en a un jour besoin. _

_Hannah._

Quand Hermione reporta son regard sur Susan, elle vit que cette dernière rougissait quelque peu.

— Elle te dit de veiller sur moi, mais ne te sens pas obligée de me prendre en charge ou quoi que ce soit, brava-t-elle d'une voix maladroite.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, éluda Hermione.

— Je pense qu'elle est déchirée entre la douleur et la colère. Elle est rentrée chez elle – bien sûr car il y a les funérailles – et parce qu'elle a besoin de voir sa famille… Mais je pense que plus que jamais, elle veut se réengager dans la résistance. Elle avait déjà marqué son intérêt pour ça cet été, quand nous nous sommes vues.

Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde étonnée par les propos de Susan. Hannah était, à bien des égards, plus Gryffondor que certains de sa maison. À commencer par Cormac McLaggen, qui présentement dévalait l'allée centrale pompeusement et qui, quand il la remarqua, se dirigea vers elle.

Bon sang, que lui voulait-il ?! Ne remarquait-il pas la compagnie dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement ? Cet imbécile !

Il s'assit sans même demander l'avis à Susan… Alors qu'il s'agissait de la table des Poufsouffles !

Hermione ne le salua pas, histoire de lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Susan sembla complètement déconcertée par le comportement de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui se permettait de s'intrure dans leur conversation.

— Salut, Hermione ! S'époumona-t-il presque.

Sa voix résonna de manière ridiculement fière dans la Grand-Salle peu remplie, et elle vit des visages se tourner vers eux. Merlin, quel embarras, cet idiot.

— McLaggen, répondit-elle très froidement, le visage fermé. Nous sommes au milieu d'une conversation privée.

Le septième année les regarda tour-à-tour, dans l'expectative, presque comme s'il attendait la suite. Comme s'il attendait qu'Hermione lui _dise_ justement, de quoi leur conversation était à propos. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira d'une révélation. Hermione eut le feint espoir qu'il ait enfin compris que déguerpir était ici la seule issue pour lui. Que ne fut-elle pas déçue.

— Ah oui, j'imagine que vous parlez de Mrs. Abbott ? La nouvelle a fait tout le tour du château ce weekend.

Interdite, Hermione ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Elle était complètement sidérée qu'il s'engage ainsi dans la discussion, faisant ironiquement preuve de perspicacité sur le _sujet_ de cette dernière sans pour autant mesurer un seul instant son colossal manque de tact.

L'expression de Susan se durcit significativement.

— Mais tu es qui, au juste ? S'enflamma-t-elle.

— Oh, Cormac. Cormac McLaggen, répondit-il avec grand plaisir, tendant sa main par-dessus la table pour serrer celle de Susan.

Hermione, dans tout le chamboulement de la situation, se demanda trivialement s'il se présentait toujours ainsi : prénom, pause, prénom nom. Se prenait-il pour une sorte d'invité d'honneur ? C'était l'impression qu'il donnait, dans tous les cas.

Susan le laissa tendre la paume dans le vide, la contemplant avec une sorte de stupéfaction mêlée de scandale.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, clarifia Hermione d'une voix exaspérée et désespérée à la fois.

— Oh, sembla finalement comprendre Cormac. Désolé, eut-il la décence de s'excuser, sans pour autant vraiment y mettre une once de sincérité. Je voulais juste savoir si tu te portais mieux, Hermione. Tu n'es pas venue samedi soir.

Fouillant dans son esprit pour savoir ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et s'empourprant violemment de honte à l'idée que Susan puisse suspecter qu'elle et cet abruti fini _sortaient ensemble_ ou quelque chose de ce genre, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— La fête du bon vieux Sluggy, pardi ! Proclama-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait parlé plus fort afin d'être entendu par les autres élèves présents. Bon sang. Son égo pouvait largement rivaliser avec celui de Gilderoy Lockhart.

— Je vais mieux, maintenant va-t'en ! S'exclama Hermione, toute patience perdue.

Cormac se rembrunit quelque peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui adresser un nauséeux clin d'œil en quittant la table.

Susan reporta ses yeux sur Hermione après l'avoir regardé partir, les yeux ronds.

— Nom d'un hibou, mais il lui manque des branches à son balai, à celui-là… S'indigna-t-elle.

Hermione ne dit rien, secouant la tête avec désolation. Elle n'avait même pas de mots.

* * *

_**LUNDI 16 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Étude de Runes – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Les deux condisciples quittèrent bientôt la Grand-Salle pour se rendre en Étude de Runes. Accompagné par Blaise, Drago parcourait le couloir en silence, les yeux fixés devant lui.

Non loin, la Sang-de-Bourbe et Bones les devançaient, plongées dans une discussion. Visiblement, elles se côtoyaient déjà.

— Bones revient pile quand Abbott s'en va, remarqua Blaise avec détachement.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort, commenta indolemment Drago.

Ses yeux suivaient avec une certaine traîne le sillage des deux jeunes-filles, dévalant la silhouette informe de Granger vêtue comme eux d'une robe de sorcier qui, _malheureusement,_ dissimulait les contours de sa personne. Le weekend, elle portait des vêtements aux couleurs tendres : des vêtements qui, sans la détacher de la foule de Poudlard, rehaussaient ses formes et suivaient ses courbes, sinuant le long de sa poitrine, de ses hanches, ses cuisses et son postérieur. Des matières cotonneuses, batistes et de linon, dont l'étoffe délassée et l'élasticité molle laissait deviner une piètre qualité et l'usure. Il se demandait si ses parents étaient riches. Il existait après tout des moldus riches, d'après ce qu'il savait.

Granger ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard jusqu'à présent, du moins aucun qu'il n'ait remarqué. Il le déplorait presque malgré l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné la veille.

Il fallait noter qu'elle semblait avoir été occupée pendant le petit-déjeuner : d'abord car elle lui faisait dos, assise à la tablée des Poufsouffle, et ensuite, car entre la compagnie déprimante de Bones et la crétinerie suprême de McLaggen – dont il n'avait pas perdu une seule miette des interventions, tant cet imbécile parlait fort – elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de s'enquérir de sa présence.

_Dommage_, se détesta-t-il de penser, se convainquant aussi sec qu'il ne cherchait là que de nouvelles excuses de la malmener, et se trouvait frustré qu'elle ne les lui serve pas sur un plateau.

Après avoir senti son corps contre lui la veille, son esprit ré-improvisait désormais à la surface de son derme les limbes du contact proscrit et ce, aux moments les plus inopportuns, comme celui-ci.

Il se souvenait de l'avoir tenue fermement, de sa main plantant la baguette dans sa gorge et son autre paume déterminée à la faire taire en se plaquant sur sa bouche. Il se souvenait de la sensation de chaleur, de tremblements et des halètements peureux. De l'humidité brûlante de son haleine.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine à ce moment de savourer pleinement l'étreinte, la proximité de sa croupe contre le haut de ses cuisses, la cambrure de ses reins contre son bas-ventre et ses abdominaux, son propre avant-bras enserrant sa poitrine comme pour en extraire le souffle. Mais les échos lancinants se rappelaient à lui, et il la sentait presque à nouveau accolée à son buste.

Drago expira lourdement, tendu.

— T'as l'air vraiment claqué, observa Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

— Ouais, confirma simplement Drago. J'ai fait des rêves pourris cette nuit, inventa-t-il.

— Du genre ?

— Que j'épousais Pansy, broda Drago sans même y réfléchir.

Blaise éclata d'un rire chaud et bas.

— Tu parles d'un cauchemar. Pour Théodore, cela relèverait davantage du rêve.

— Je la lui laisse bien volontiers, induisit Drago avec un rictus.

— Tu devrais peut-être lui dire, alors, suggéra Blaise. Parce que ton comportement envers elle démontre plutôt l'inverse, asserta-t-il sèchement.

— Depuis quand ça t'emmerde ?

— Depuis que vous avez repris vos coucheries, avoua le Serpentard au teint d'aile de corbeau. Dès que je suis seul, elle vient me poser dix-mille questions.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le fait qu'il plaise ainsi à Pansy l'enorgueillissait.

— _« Est-ce que Drago est sérieux ? » « Tu crois qu'il va me demander de l'épouser ? » « Est-ce que tu sais s'il voit d'autres filles ? »_, singea Blaise d'une voie aigue, nasillarde et déplaisante.

Drago éclata d'un rire aux nets accents de dérision.

Devant eux, les deux jeunes-filles se retournèrent, l'air suspicieux, comme si elles les suspectaient de les imiter et de se moquer d'elles à distance. Quand Granger s'aperçut de la présence de Drago, elle se retourna promptement, à la manière d'une petite timorée.

_Salut, Sang-de-Bourbe. _Lui dit-il bonjour en son for-intérieur avec un malin plaisir.

— Et alors, tu lui réponds quoi quand elle te demande tout ça ? S'enquit-il en reportant son regard sur son camarade.

— Que je n'en sais rien et que je m'en fous. Pour ce que ça la décourage… Se plaignit Blaise.

La discussion s'arrêta là, car ils arrivaient désormais devant la salle de classe.

Bientôt, tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur et le cours était sur le point de commencer.

Bones et Granger chuchotaient, inaudibles, et Drago, sentant tournoyer une certaine curiosité dans son ventre, jeta un _Audibilis_ informulé sur les deux sorcières.

— … -dore et le professeur Chourave m'ont proposée de prendre la relève d'Hannah en tant que préfète Poufsouffle tant qu'elle serait absente. J'ai accepté car je pense que ma tante aurait été très fière… Et puis ça va m'occuper l'esprit.

— Excellente idée.

— J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir la salle de bain. Chourave m'a dit que je serais informée de tous les devoirs préfectoraux lors de la prochaine réunion, mais je me disais que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus avant ça.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux t'y accompagner pour te montrer où c'est si tu veux, proposa la Sang-de-Bourbe avec un petit sourire.

Imaginer le corps nu de Granger, en train de se savonner les courbes et les creux dans la large baigne de la salle de bain des préfets échauffa l'esprit de Drago en un prompt instant. Révolté et dégouté contre ses propres idées, dont il nota le grand enchérissement à mesure que les jours passaient, il cessa aussitôt de les écouter, comme pour prouver à une audience imaginaire et à lui-même que Drago Malefoy n'en avait véritablement rien à faire d'étudier le corps d'une Sang-de-Bourbe sous toutes ses coutures.

* * *

_**LUNDI 16 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Soir, salle commune Gryffondor – Poudlard, Écosse**_

La journée passa relativement vite.

Elle resta surtout en compagnie de Susan car cette dernière était, au contraire de ce qu'avait dit Hannah, plutôt studieuse et voulait rattraper son retard. Plus qu'enchantée à l'idée de l'aider, Hermione s'attelait à lui faire le récit des cours des deux dernières semaines et elle accompagna Susan à chaque fin de cours dans ses discussions avec les professeurs afin que ces derniers s'assurent qu'elle avait des personnes sur lesquelles s'appuyer pour sa reprise de cours. Ses deux comparses de Poufsouffles, Wayne Hopkins et Justin Finch-Fletchley s'étaient également engagés à l'assister.

Distraite par la compagnie, elle eut le plaisir de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de ne pas confier son aventure du weekend à Ron et Harry, ni de se sentir en faute à regarder Malefoy. À vrai dire, elle se félicitait même de ne pas avoir du tout pensé à lui de la journée.

Une petite victoire, mais une victoire quand même, se dit-elle le soir en finissant pour l'une des premières fois depuis la rentrée, sa ronde en temps et en heure.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle trouva Ron, Harry, Neville, Parvati et Lavande tous ensemble en train de faire leurs devoirs. Neville avait l'air très blême. Son visage s'éclaira quelque peu lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne à la table, il se leva de son siège et l'attira à part.

— Susan m'a donné une lettre d'Hannah.

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier une enveloppe un peu froissée. Hermione n'était pas surprise de constater que l'enveloppe était bien plus grande que la sienne.

Visiblement, il l'avait gardée sur lui toute la journée et, vu l'état du papier, avait cherché de nombreuses fois le réconfort de son contact dans sa poche.

— Elle est un peu abimée, déplora-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, sortit sa baguette et tapota doucement dessus. L'enveloppe était soudain, comme neuve. Neville lui rendit son sourire.

— Merci. Pratique, comme sort.

— Le sortilège du _Corrigo. _Un des plus pratiques, agréa-t-elle plaisamment. Défroisse, déchiffonne, siphonne l'encre renversé. Je le connais depuis la première année. J'ai cessé de compter combien de fois il a sauvé la mise à Ron et Harry, railla-t-elle pour le dérider.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire pataud, mais bien vite retrouva son air dépité.

— Elle me manque, confia-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— J'imagine… Compatit Hermione en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. Tu sais, tu peux toujours venir me parler si tu as besoin. Pareil pour Susan. Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que tu allais bien.

Neville laissa son regard s'enfuir sur les côtés.

— Merci…

Hermione laissa une petite pression sur son bras avant de cesser son étreinte, mais Neville la retint.

— Attends. Il n'y a pas que ça que je voulais te dire. Je voulais aussi te dire que… Ce serait super… _cool _si Harry, Ron et toi, vous reformiez l'A.D. Je sais que beaucoup de gens en seraient vraiment ravis. Et maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus là pour nous en empêcher…

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un instant, songeuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis la rentrée, que cette idée était évoquée… Et elle devait avouer que plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée semblait avoir du sens. Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas légitime à apporter à Neville une réponse qui engagerait ses amis, sans les avoir consultés au préalable.

— Je ne suis pas sûre. Il faut que nous en discutions avec Harry et Ron, éluda-t-elle.

Neville n'eut pas l'air déçu, mais au contraire, plus déterminé qu'à la seconde précédente.

— Oui, discutez-en, encouragea-t-il. De mon côté, je sais que Ginny, Luna, Seamus et Dean sont très intéressés… Hannah aussi. Susan l'est peut-être également ?

— Elle l'est, confirma Hermione prudemment. Mais… Enfin, je te dirais, finit-elle par conclure sans la moindre précision.

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Bon, et aussi… Je sais que je ne suis pas… et c'est peu de le dire… un _spécialiste_ en matière de relation amoureuse… Mais je dois te prévenir que Lavande a été très entreprenante avec Ron toute la journée et…

L'estomac d'Hermione se noua.

— Malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire, déplora-t-elle.

— Tu pourrais l'informer de ton intérêt… Suggéra-t-il en penchant la tête dans un mouvement indécis.

— Oui, je pourrais, céda-t-elle avec une sorte de détresse dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Je veux dire… Parler de mes sentiments, ça peut aller… Mais en parler avec _Ron _!

L'énergie de Neville sembla quelque peu vaciller.

— Ce n'est pas l'interlocuteur le plus facile, en effet, admit-il d'un air plein de contrition à l'idée de casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu'un.

— Il faut reconnaître que Lavande sait parfaitement s'y prendre avec lui, s'agaça Hermione en leur jetant incidemment un coup d'œil et surprenant un rire entre les deux sujets de leur présente discussion.

— Peut-être que tu réfléchis trop, proposa Neville.

Elle redirigea son regard d'ores et déjà peu amène sur lui, le courrouçant encore davantage d'une lueur de reproche.

— Enfin, ce que je veux dire, amenda-t-il aussitôt. Je veux juste dire qu'il m'a l'air d'être assez… simple ? De ne pas aimer les complications ?

— Et donc ? L'encouragea-t-elle à continuer son explication, un sourcil haussé.

— Et donc… Peut-être que tu devrais… rire à ses blagues… lui faire des compliments… Comme Lavande ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non. C'est hors-de-question. Je ne vais pas me mettre à me comporter différemment juste pour seoir à sa majesté.

— Mais je croyais que… Weasley était notre roi ? Souffla soudain Neville.

_Hein ? _

Éberluée, Hermione dévisagea Neville, qui devint de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles. Soudain, elle éclata bruyamment de rire. Elle parvenait à peine à y croire !

— Neville, c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire une blague en cinq ans d'études… ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

— Probablement l'influence d'Hannah, murmura-t-il gauchement en se grattant nerveusement la tempe.

Hermione riait toujours aux éclats lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres.

Ron sembla se renfrogner après quoi. Était-il agacé parce qu'elle les avait rejoints ? Croyait-il qu'elle allait ruiner son flirt avec Lavande ? Elle ne voulait plus se hasarder à l'imaginer jaloux, cela n'était pas sain.

Elle se plongea donc dans ses devoirs sans participer aux conversations de la tablée.

* * *

_**MARDI 17 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Après les cours, Bibliothèque – Poudlard, Écosse**_

McLaggen était à la bibliothèque.

C'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, car Pince s'était absentée l'espace d'un instant de l'endroit, et que ce dernier en avait profité pour déblatérer tout ce qu'il pensait sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor aux autres gars de septième année de sa promotion qui s'entichaient de sa compagnie.

Autant dire que même si ce n'était pas pour en dire du bien, sa mesquinerie n'avait pourtant rien de passionnant car elle demeurait sans la moindre originalité. Drago était particulièrement agacé car il était plongé dans un registre de poisons et que les jacassements de l'autre imbécile l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Granger pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec Bones.

Il les suivit du regard de là où il se trouvait, avachi sur sa chaise et ballottant négligemment sa plume entre ses doigts. McLaggen cessa aussitôt de critiquer l'équipe et interpella bruyamment la Sang-de-Bourbe, en utilisant son _prénom._

Interdite par le niveau sonore auquel il se permettait d'élever la voix dans l'enceinte de sa précieuse bibliothèque, elle fronça les sourcils, et Drago esquissa un rictus en coin.

— Moins fort, enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure furieux.

Drago retint un ricanement.

— Salut, Bones ! Interpella McLaggen en baissant à peine le ton.

Bones maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

— Hermione, je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner à la prochaine soirée de Sluggy ? C'est jeudi qui arrive.

Drago plissa des yeux pour mieux voir la réaction de la Sang-de-Bourbe à cette intolérable invitation. Elle n'avait pas l'air désolée pour un sou quand elle répondit.

— Non, merci. Je ne pense pas y aller.

— Pourquoi ? Brava-t-il fortement avec une inflexion d'injustice, comme si on lui retirait une friandise.

— Parce que… c'est mon anniversaire… Et que je veux le fêter avec mes amis.

C'était son anniversaire ? Ou était-ce un prétexte bien pratique ?

Quoi qu'il en était, elle avait dit non. McLaggen n'avait pas l'air satisfait et c'était très bien comme ça.

— Nous avons des devoirs à faire, si tu veux bien nous excuser, se congédia Granger, entrainant Bones sans son sillage, cette dernière ne se faisant pas prier pour lui emboiter le pas.

Elles rejoignirent la cadette Weasley et Loufoca Lovegood à une table éloignée de McLaggen, mais de Drago également, si bien qu'il les perdit de vue.

— Un de ces soirs, je vais me la faire, souffla McLaggen à l'un de ses comparses, le coudoyant vicieusement.

Drago reporta son regard acier sur lui, sa joue toujours sur sa paume.

Que venait-il de dire, ce crétin congénital ?

— Si je ne peux pas être gardien, c'est à elle que je vais mettre des buts. Weasley aura les boules.

Des rires gras résonnèrent à la tablée des garçons, mais c'est le moment que Madame Pince choisit pour réapparaître, et elle leur intima de se taire immédiatement à moins de ne vouloir être collés.

Le groupe préféra quitter la bibliothèque plutôt que d'être silencieux, et Drago les stria de son regard couleur fumée tandis qu'ils partaient. En lui, il sentit ironiquement une flamme glaciale se cristalliser, formant un burin de glace aiguisé destiné à trépaner les crânes de ces raclures dans de sanglants craquètements et hurlements, aux premières rives de son imagination.

Que ne feraient-ils de stupides cadavres, ceux-là…

À penser à des corps, il songe à nouveau à celui de Granger, qui, avec ses mains fines de scribe, malaxe ses cheveux détrempés et mousseux aux gouttes qui glissent le long de sa poitrine et viennent perler à ses tétons à ses yeux fermés et son expression de madone tranquille, comme sculptée dans l'ocre.

Il s'humecte les lèvres, la bouche sèche. Il a faim et soif.

Serait-ce si grave de se glisser dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle s'y lave ? Ne risquait-il pas vraiment de se faire renvoyer au cas où il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac ?

Mais pourquoi se ferait-il prendre ? Il pouvait tout à fait se jeter un sortilège de désillusion en s'aidant d'une rune d'amplification lui lancer un petit _Confundus_ tandis qu'elle pénétrerait dans la salle d'eau s'asseoir dans un coin et admirer le spectacle privé.

Peut-être n'était-ce même pas un prétexte à renvoyer un élève ? Si sa punition était simplement relatée dans son dossier scolaire, il n'en avait vraiment cure. Son dossier devait déjà être bien rempli. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'il attendait toujours la retenue de McGonagall.

Soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, il eut une révélation.

Les méfaits des élèves étaient consignés dans les dossiers scolaires, c'était vrai.

Mais, alors… Tous les méfaits ? Y compris, par exemple, d'enfermer un élève dans une armoire magique… ?

_Le dossier des jumeaux Weasley._

Comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas songé à regarder dans le placard contenant les dossiers des élèves. Pourtant, s'il pouvait y avoir un endroit où seraient retranscrits les dommages infligés à l'armoire à disparaître, et sa nouvelle situation, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cela soit là-dedans. Rusard écrivait ses rapports avec une grande diligence et il était connu qu'il y prenait un plaisir retors.

Heureusement retenu par une vague de glace d'_Obduro_, Drago lutta contre son envie d'aller vérifier sa supposition immédiatement. Il était bien trop dangereux de se lancer dans ce genre d'expédition en pleine journée.

La sensation de froid lui rappela malheureusement, et de manière douloureuse, qu'il devrait bientôt rendre visite à Rogue car le coffre était plus qu'à moitié vide.

* * *

_**MARDI 17 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Poudlard, Écosse**_

— Je ne suis pas sûr, Hermione… Soupira Harry, visiblement peu convaincu.

— Beaucoup sont très motivés, plaida-t-elle.

— Tu vois le peu de temps qu'on a ? Entre les cours, les devoirs, le Quidditch, les entretiens avec Dumbledore… les retenues de Rogue, grinça-t-il finalement.

— Il n'a pas tort, concéda Ron d'un coup d'œil torve.

Mais Hermione elle-même y avait bien réfléchi et trouvait leur manque de détermination désolant. En fait, elle trouvait même l'irrésolution d'Harry inquiétante. D'entre eux, il avait souvent été le plus fougueux à enfreindre des règles – bien que Ron ne soit jamais vraiment contre, et qu'il ne s'agisse pas ici, en l'occurrence, d'une véritable bravade contre l'autorité.

Mais depuis cet été, Harry était comme… _éteint_ sur ce sujet_. _Il lui était surprenant d'être celle qui plaidait pour la reprise de l'A.D, et de se heurter ainsi à la réticence de celui qui avait montré tant d'entrain l'année dernière à enseigner sortilèges et maléfices à un nombre conséquent d'intéressés.

— Il y a peut-être des vies en jeu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as sauvé la vie de tellement de personnes en nous enseignant des choses l'année dernière !

— Tu n'en sais rien, balaya Harry en la fixant.

— Oh, ne fais pas l'enfant modeste, l'épingla Hermione en roulant des yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de te flatter, Harry ! Je te dis ce que je pense, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, figure-toi.

Ron s'était maintenant tu et les regardait alternativement se renvoyer la balle, l'air circonspect, comme ayant peur d'être entraîné dans la dispute.

— Entre les nôtres – car nous aurions été bien incapables de nous défendre avec autant d'ardeur sans tes leçons – et celles des gens qui ne sont présentement pas victimes des Mangemorts que notre action a permis de faire emprisonner…

— Et Sirius ? Intima soudain Harry, la voix basse et grave. Je suis censé oublier que mes imprudences de l'année dernière lui ont couté sa vie ? Contrairement à ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas fait que sauver des vies, j'en ai pris aussi.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus cet été qu'il mentionnait son parrain, et Hermione se sentit aussitôt affreusement coupable. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Harry, reprit-elle avec douceur en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de Sirius.

— Nous ne serions jamais allés au ministère si je…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, car sa voix s'était étranglée. Il avait détourné la tête et ne les regardait plus, désormais. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard soucieux. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce moment arriverait. Il avait bien trop retenu ses larmes et ses confidences jusqu'ici. Sa culpabilité le rongeait.

— Si ce n'était pas Sirius, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Arthur avait vraiment été une victime quelques mois auparavant ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir… !

— Rogue ! Fulmina-t-il soudain. Si Rogue m'avait correctement enseigné l'Occlumancie… Si j'avais été suffisamment studieux, si j'avais été meilleur… ! Comment pourrais-je donner des cours à des personnes, alors que je suis incapable moi-même de me défendre contre Voldemort !

Bouleversée, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, indiquant d'un signe de tête à Ron de lui poser au moins sa main sur l'épaule dans un signe de soutien. Le roux le fit. D'abord muré dans un silence indiquant son incapacité à trouver les bons mots, les bons réconforts, il tapota la clavicule d'Harry.

— T'es tout à fait capable de te défendre, annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix calme. Tu nous as appris énormément, et tu peux encore le faire, enfin si tu le souhaites, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Il adressa un coup d'œil éloquent à Hermione, signifiant par-là qu'elle devait cesser d'insister, ce qu'évidemment Hermione n'avait plus l'intention de faire à cet instant. Elle approuva néanmoins d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi son sous-entendu.

— Et Sirius… Sirius…

Elle aurait aimé dire ce qu'elle pensait tel quel.

Que Sirius avait toujours été d'une nature téméraire, et même _imprudente_, que bien souvent il avait poussé Harry dans des situations dangereuses, et ne rechignait pas lui-même à s'y placer. Elle voulait lui rappeler à quel point Sirius avait été enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il fomente une résistance contre Ombrage – quand bien même elle-même avait été initialement réticente – mais elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'instrumentaliser la mort de Sirius à de pareilles fins.

— Sirius est, j'en suis certaine, fier de s'être joint au combat et d'avoir pu, grâce à son propre talent magique, lutter contre les forces qui lui ont tellement pris au cours de sa vie. Je pense qu'il avait toujours envisagé de… quitter notre monde ainsi.

En effet, elle était sûre, sans savoir pourquoi, que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu se reconstruire s'il était resté en vie et que la guerre s'était achevée dans leur victoire. Après tant d'années passées à Azkaban… Après avoir perdu le père d'Harry, avoir été trahi par l'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance… Avoir perdu toute sa famille de cœur, excepté Harry et Remus.

Harry releva le visage, les yeux embués.

— Je le pense aussi, confirma-t-il. Mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser… Et de me dire que c'est de ma faute.

— Je comprends, dit-elle en le serrant de plus belle, lui massant le dos de manière rassurante.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les interpella une voix féminine au loin.

Ginny.

— Oh… Oh, salut Ginny, intervint aussitôt Ron. Euh, nous sommes en plein dans…

— Elle peut venir, coupa Harry en détournant le visage pudiquement. Cela ne me dérange pas.

La sœur de Ron s'approcha après cette invitation et ils restèrent tous les quatre près du feu dans le silence durant un long moment, avant que Ginny ne se lance dans une l'anecdote ridicule et hilarante sur un Serpentard de son année qui avait mis le feu à la cape de Slughorn en cours de Potions.

Pendant qu'elle contait son récit, Hermione vit Harry se détendre au fur et à mesure, et pour la première fois de sa vie, pria pour que Ginny et Dean se séparent vite.

* * *

_**MERCREDI 18 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Après une journée particulièrement inutile, et même désagréable si l'on comptait le cours de Potions où encore une fois Potter avait brillé par ses prodiges, Drago s'apprêtait à se mettre en route pour le bureau de Rusard.

Comme diversion, il avait ensorcelé deux des armures du cinquième étage, afin que ces dernières s'animent pour se battre. Le temps que Rusard monte tous les escaliers, règle le problème, puis redescende au rez-de-chaussée, il aurait largement le temps de lire le dossier des frères Weasley. Le plan semblait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes car il vit Rusard quitter son bureau en claudiquant dans le hall d'entrée vers les escaliers principaux.

Sous le couvert d'un sort de désillusion, il s'engouffra dans le bureau et se dirigea automatiquement vers le second placard, délaissé la fois précédente. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le dossier des frères Weasley, étant le plus conséquent de tous. L'en sortant, il le déposa sur la table de bois brute sur laquelle Rusard travaillait usuellement, et ouvrit à la dernière page, car il supposait que ce seraient là consignés les derniers méfaits en date des deux imbéciles roux.

Il se rendit en fait compte que le dossier était classé du plus récent au plus ancien, et ouvrit finalement la première page.

_**27 avril 1996**_

_COUPABLES : Jumeaux Weasley  
__MÉFAIT : Marécage dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'Aile Est.  
__PUNITION : _

_**26 avril 1996**_

_COUPABLES : Jumeaux Weasley  
__MÉFAIT : Feux d'artifices explosifs dans tout Poudlard  
__PUNITION : _

_**26 avril 1996**_

_COUPABLES : Jumeaux Weasley  
__MÉFAIT : Séquestration d'un élève (Graham Montague, Serpentard) dans l'armoire à disparaître cassée du 2__ème__ étage  
__PUNITION :_

Drago intercala le coin pour rapport sur la séquestration de Montague entre ses doigts et tourna les pages rapidement pour arriver à la page qui l'intéressait. Ce dernier était bref et griffonné avec une sorte de maladresse laissant deviner la fureur de Rusard lors de la rédaction.

_Montague retrouvé le 27 avril dans les toilettes du quatrième étage.  
__Punition non délivrée car les élèves coupables ont quitté l'école, ce même jour.  
__Armoire cassée, déplacée dans la salle du mobilier à réparer du septième étage._

Voilà. Parfait. Enfin.

Un _putain_ de résultat.

Victorieux, Drago ferma et rangea précipitamment le dossier, le remettant à sa place et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Il s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil.

Finalement, il se retourna, se dirigea vers le troisième placard, et saisit un catalogue de commande des frères Weasley qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il commander des choses utiles… Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait de l'estime pour le travail de ces deux imbéciles.

Un marécage portable, c'est vrai que cela sonnait comme une habile diversion.

* * *

_**JEUDI 19 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Matin – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Personne ne se souvenait qu'Hermione, ce jour-là, fêtait ses dix-sept ans, autrement dit qu'elle était majeure. Aucune de ses deux colocataires ne fit retentir le chant dans la chambrée, Harry et Ron descendirent avec elle à la Grand-Salle en parlant de Quidditch. C'est Susan Bones qui lui adressa un signe de main de la tablée Poufsouffle, en lui mimant des lèvres _« Joyeux anniversaire »,_ qui fut la première à le lui souhaiter. Oui, Susan Bones, à qui elle parlait sérieusement seulement depuis le début de la semaine.

Piquée dans son orgueil, Hermione ne dit rien et commença à petit-déjeuner sans grande énergie. Elle avait espéré que Ron s'en souvienne. Peine perdue.

Ayant bien sûr demandé à ses parents de ne lui envoyer aucun courrier, elle ne reçut aucun message de leur part, ce qui la plongea également dans une humeur sombre et mélancolique. Ils lui manquaient. Depuis ce qui était arrivé à Hannah, les cauchemars dans lesquels sa mère, ou même ses deux parents lui étaient arrachés avaient redoublé. La peine semblait indécemment insurmontable, et Hermione, bien qu'agacée par l'oubli de ses deux amis, ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Harry avec une lame de compassion dans le cœur.

Ils se rendirent en Potions, ou encore une fois, Harry fit des miracles. Puis en Défense contre les forces du mal, où, _a contrario_, Harry se fit allègrement rabrouer. Enfin en Sortilèges, où Hermione, chagrinée par cette journée, rata la moitié de ses sorts.

Ils allèrent ensuite déjeuner en mi-journée, et si Ron et Harry avaient vraisemblablement remarqué qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, ils ne lui posèrent pas de question, probablement convaincus qu'elle était agacée à cause des prestations formidables d'Harry grâce au Manuel du Prince de l'Andouille, et de ses propres échecs en Sortilèges.

L'après-midi, les sixièmes années avaient cours de Botanique, et Hermione s'installa près de Susan, qui était en bout de table. Malheureusement, elle était pile en face des Serpentards, et comme Hermione s'était promis de ne pas regarder Malefoy, elle garda les yeux baissés le plus possible, ou encore fixés sur le professeur Chourave.

Une fois le cours terminé, elle se rendit directement à la bibliothèque où elle travailla sans relâche, de plus en plus furieuse à mesure qu'elle grattait sa plume sur son parchemin.

En fin d'après-midi, début de soirée, elle dîna sans attendre ses deux meilleurs amis, puis décida de s'octroyer un bain. Elle y songeait à vrai dire depuis que Susan en avait parlé, le lundi précédent. Cette journée affreuse ne pouvait pas s'arranger, et elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Le bain était donc une alternative idéale à l'idée de retourner dans la salle commune.

Elle fit tout de même le chemin jusqu'à ses dortoirs, prenant ses affaires de bain et de nuit, puis parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard dans le silence de la soirée, pendant que tout le monde dînait.

* * *

_**JEUDI 19 SEPTEMBRE 1996 – Pendant le dîner, septième étage – Poudlard, Écosse**_

Il avait beau en faire le tour, rien n'y faisait. Les couloirs du septième étage ne comportaient pas de salle de rangement de meubles à réparer. Quelque part, Drago n'était pas surpris : il connaissait très bien cet étage pour s'y être familiarisé l'année passée, lors de son enrôlement dans la brigade inquisitoriale. Ils avaient passé de longs moments à parcourir cet étage en particulier, car c'était là qu'Harry et les autres disparaissaient dans leur salle de résistance et d'entraînement, et Drago n'avait à ce moment-là pas pris connaissance d'une salle de rangement de mobilier. Pour autant, comme il ne s'agissait pas là de ce qu'il cherchait l'année dernière, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'un oubli de sa part était tout à fait possible pour une connaissance si triviale.

Mais, parcourant à nouveau les corridors, il était bien obligé de s'incliner. La salle était introuvable. Peut-être avait-elle changé de lieu ? Mais si oui, comment savoir où elle se trouvait ?

Il avait gagné quelque peu la sympathie de Rusard l'année passée car ils étaient tous les deux du côté d'Ombrage, mais Rusard n'était pas du genre à se réjouir de discuter avec les élèves de quoi que ce soit d'autres que de punitions.

Drago soupira et commença sa redescente vers les cachots, culpabilisant d'y retourner bredouille. Passant par le couloir nord du sixième étage, contournant une statue de marbre, il descendit l'escalier en bois de hêtre et bifurqua dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Il se figea soudain et revint sur ses pas précipitamment. Granger, un peignoir molletonné sur le bras et la tête plongée dans une trousse de toilette, avançait dans sa direction à l'autre extrémité du corridor.

Portant sa paume à sa bouche dans un réflexe d'hilarité, Drago ne réfléchit même pas et sortit sa baguette de la poche. En un instant, il avait dessiné le cercle d'amplification magique sur sa personne, et se jeta un sort de désillusion. Une sensation de froid se répandit sur tout son corps, puis, quand il fut sûr d'être invisible, ou tout du moins, camouflé, il se glissa dans le couloir où Granger progressait toujours. Elle s'arrêta et finit par esquisser un petit sourire triomphant, comme si elle était satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Drago lui jeta un sortilège de surdité en informulé et courut vers elle le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible, même s'il était pratiquement invisible et Granger sourde à sa course. Il arriva juste à temps tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant l'entrée de la salle de bain. Plaquant son insigne contre la porte, elle attendit que cette dernière ne s'ouvre et aussitôt, Drago lui jeta un _Confundus_ pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas attentive à quoi que ce soit véritablement.

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, la démarche un peu prise de vertiges mais sans trop rien remarquer. Il se glissa derrière elle et la porte, bientôt, se referma. Prudemment, il alla s'installer au fond de la salle, sur une chaise longue en bois doré près des vitraux et, essoufflé à la fois par sa course et l'adrénaline foudroyante qui parcourait son corps et faisait battre la chamade à son cœur, il s'assit en enjambant l'allonge-pieds et observa avec délectation les gestes complètement candides d'Hermione Granger qui posait son peignoir et sa trousse sur le sol avant d'ouvrir, d'un geste de baguette, les robinets de l'immense baignoire.

Les avant-bras sur les genoux, il se statufia quelque peu, les yeux rivés sur elle. Sans agilité, sans élégance ni grâce, elle défit le col de sa robe de sorcier, la passa par-dessus sa tête avant de plier soigneusement cette dernière, la posant sur le long banc en palissandre qui longeait l'un des murs de la salle d'eau. Restant à proximité de ce dernier, probablement comptant y déposer ses affaires au fur et à mesure, elle commença à dénouer sa cravate, puis la passa au-dessus de son cou. Son polo grenat eut le même sort, et, enfin, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Drago ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il était désarçonné, désarmé, hypnotisé.

Il était incroyable de constater que même sans la moindre finesse ou légèreté dans ses gestes, ces derniers demeuraient pourtant sensuels. Était-ce un érotisme qu'il lui prêtait par son regard et le secret de son observation ?

Bientôt, ses épaules se défirent d'un geste sec de sa chemise d'écolière et là-dessous, Drago découvrit avec fièvre une peau de caramel, légèrement moins tannée que son visage, mais bien plus mate que la sienne aussi pâle que l'albâtre. Elle était constellée de grains de beauté plus ou moins petits et de taches de rousseur vouées à disparaître. Sa poitrine, retenue dans un carcan simple en linomple bleu clair, fut finalement mise à nue et Drago sentit son bas-ventre réagir avec ardeur. Sans avoir une poitrine très imposante, ses seins se relâchaient lourdement sur son buste et elle poussa un gémissement d'aise mêlé d'une pointe d'exaspération. La marque de son sous-vêtement s'inscrivait dans la chair de ses côtes, démarquant l'endroit où ce dernier l'avait engoncée. Exposée ainsi à l'air frais de la pièce, ses tétons se dressèrent et elle fut visiblement parcourue d'un frisson, vu le petit cri roulant et rauque qu'elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche en tortillant désagréablement ses épaules, sans le savoir oscillant sa poitrine devant le regard scrutateur et avide de Drago.

À aucun moment, sa pulsion scopophile n'insuffla le moindre scrupule au Serpentard.

_Elle n'était rien, et par ailleurs, n'en saurait jamais rien_ : il avait juste…

Juste envie de _voir._

Il était, pour ce soir, un voyeur érotomane, et il allait s'en convenir sans remords ni regrets.

Oui, il s'accommoderait de ce voyeurisme _iconoclaste, hérétique, blasphématoire_ et tout ce qu'on voudrait bien attribuer comme mots grandiloquents et diffamants pour décrire sa conduite indigne d'un Sang-Pur à l'égard d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Peu importait. Il voulait la voir nue.

S'asseyant sur le banc de palissandre pour plus de confort et de praticité, elle défit ses souliers d'écolière et descendit ses chaussettes hautes. Elle se redressa et fit glisser du même mouvement sa jupe et sa petite culotte sur le sol.

Drago laissa échapper un souffle rauque et appréciateur. Bon sang.

Comment un être aussi répugnant pouvait être aussi…

Comment une bestiole, une créature comme elle pouvait être si… _bonne à regarder._

Nullement préoccupée, car parfaitement ignorante du regard acier qui l'épiait, elle rangea ses affaires, nue, dans la plus parfaite ignorance que ses faits et gestes, ses cambrures et ses penchements étaient appréciés dans le moindre de leurs détails.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau avec un soupir de contentement absolument excitant, et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à une brasse dorsale langoureuse destinée à étirer son dos et ses bras.

L'entrejambe aussi dure que du marbre à ce stade, et le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Drago la suivait de son regard métallique, vacillant le chrome de ses yeux sur chacun des membres qu'elle laissait sortir de l'eau. S'emparant d'un savon dans une jatte en argent en forme de coquille dentelée, elle le fit mousser entre ses paumes, et Drago imagina quelques instants la gloire qu'il ressentirait si elle infligeait le même traitement à son membre plus qu'engorgé.

Le reste du bain de Granger se déroula à peu près comme une transe pour Drago car il perdit la notion du temps, son regard d'argent ne se lassant pas de tracer les reliefs et les contours de la moindre parcelle de son anatomie.

Le fait qu'elle ignore sa présence, et que cela constitue un affront terrible à sa personne et à sa vie privée, l'excitait encore davantage. Le crime était grisant. _Faire d'elle sa victime était grisant._

Quand elle quitta la baigne et se sécha avec une serviette moelleuse, il se décida à faire ses adieux à ses belles jambes d'ocre et à ses hanches rondes, car qui savait quand il les reverrait ?

_Sûrement bientôt. _

Il ne pouvait croire que c'était la dernière fois : rien que la notion était ridicule.

Elle passa au-dessus de ses cheveux mouillés sa chemise de nuit informe blanche et enfila son peignoir. Délestant sa chevelure de son col, elle commença à la sécher et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago vit les cheveux ruisselants de Granger se transformer en la masse hirsute et absolument rebutante qu'elle avait sur la tête lorsqu'ils étaient secs. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire un fichu effort ? Essayer de les démêler, au moins ?

_Mais même comme ça, _concédait-il,_ même comme ça, elle me fait bander. La garce._

Ses cheveux non peignés avaient quelque chose de sauvage, d'indomptable, et il avait envie de les empoigner et de l'attirer contre lui. De lui coller son érection contre le ventre, de lui tirer le visage vers le bas, et de venir plaquer sa joue contre la bosse dure de son pantalon. Il avait envie qu'elle le suce, à genoux entre ses jambes. Il avait envie de lui agripper la tête jusqu'à ce que sa queue aille au fond de sa gorge, et gicler dedans, et qu'elle avale tout et…

_Qu'elle aime ça, cette trainée._

Plus une seule once de calme ne résidait en lui. Tout était ouragan, embruns acérés de sel et de glace, de fracas de magma, et cacophonie.

Il vint dans un râle sourd dans son pantalon – comme cela avait pu se prédire – alors même qu'elle quittait la salle, absolument inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

La porte claqua derrière elle. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

_Joyeux anniversaire Sang-de-Bourbe. _


End file.
